


Константы далёкой Галактики

by pino_cchio



Series: Константы далёкой Галактики [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Backstory, Reylo - Freeform, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Пленники свободны, «Реван» готов вот-вот сойти с верфей, Альянс и Осколок согласны поговорить. Всё стремительно налаживается, но, как обычно и бывает в далёкой Галактике, на старом пепелище разгорается новый огонь.  Тушить его вместе или порознь? Вопрос всегда в этом.





	1. I: Ощущение. Прима витэ

**Чандрила, 15 ПБЯ**

Бен до пяти лет был уверен, что фейерверки каждый четвёртый день Телоны устраивают в честь приезда дяди Люка. Он, конечно, заглядывал к ним не один раз в год, но только в этом месяце Люк оставался в Ханна-Сити почти на две недели. Под конец первой начинал маяться, всю вторую капал на мозги Сенату, заседавшему едва ли не по соседству с их домом, и в последний день подстраивал всё так, что Лея сама паковала ему чемоданы и выгоняла звездолёт из гаража. Сопровождалось это речитативом из нецензурной брани, какую Бен нередко слышал из уст отца, а заканчивалось долгими объятиями и тихим разговором — о чём, слышно никогда не было.

Объяснили ему, в чём дело, только после того, как он во всеуслышание попросил устраивать фейерверки в честь каждого из приездов дяди.

Лея хохотала до слёз. Трейси Кейн, пронырливая репортёрша из «Королевы ядра», опубликовала трогательную статью о мальчике, скучающем по своему дяде, а действительно смущённый Люк пояснил, что приезжает он так надолго из-за его, Бена, дня рождения, фейерверки на улице в честь Дня Освобождения, а траурные венки к памятнику на Элютерийской площади возлагают по случаю Дня Памяти. Так Бен и узнал, что родился в день подписания мирного соглашения и похорон. Назвала его Лея в честь своей «единственной надежды»…

— «..И если конечной её целью было возложить на сына как можно больше ответственности ещё до того, как он издаст хотя бы один осмысленный звук, то справилась она на отлично!»

Лея свернула статью на первой полосе и швырнула голопад в стену.

— Сволочь!

— Она обвиняет тебя в плохом выборе времени или в подтасовке?

— Знаешь, когда говорят, что у тебя есть чувство юмора, не верь.

Этот разговор между мамой и дядей Бен подслушал на свой шестой день рождения и теперь, к десятой годовщине мирного договора, куда лучше понимал, о чём шла речь. Но обсудить своё открытие с Леей возможности не представилось: юбилей праздновали с большим размахом, чем все предыдущие даты, и означало это, что в течение ближайших пяти дней ждать Лею дома можно было только ближе к ночи, а значит, утолить любопытство так скоро, как Бену бы хотелось, у него не получится.

Три дня он провёл в угрюмом затворничестве, обижаясь на припозднившегося дядю: тот прилетел на день позже, и Бену ничего не оставалось, кроме как с каменным лицом стоять на траурной процессии в чёрном камзоле и застёгнутой под горло рубашке, а затем, переодевшись в одежду светлее и торжественнее, с чуть более приятным выражением лица (мама просила «с улыбкой») — на открытии пятидневного пиршества: представители всех планет Галактического Альянса в одно и то же время приехать не могли, и действо всегда затягивалось надолго.

На четвёртый приехал отец. Залихватски усмехнувшись, пожал протянутую руку сына, шёпотом спросил, где Лея и, поняв, что прямо сейчас гнев самой вспыльчивой из семьи Скайуокеров на его голову не обрушится, преподнёс Бену ионный двигатель. Лея бы за такой подарок сшибла Хану голову — Бен пришёл в восторг. Они с Чуи просидели над ним полночи, пристраивая его к старому, побитому гравициклу. Счастье Бена готово было пробить головой потолок, но оказалось, что Хан и Чубакка улетают рано утром. Чуи извинялся и лез с убийственно крепкими объятиями. Хан нахмурился при виде вмиг похолодевшего сына и просто поднялся на борт «Сокола».

На следующий вечер, когда ожидание превратилось в глухую тоску, Бен и решил, что окончательно устал от общества Трипио и что дуться на опоздавшего к празднику Люка как минимум глупо, и вышел из комнаты. Аккуратно притворил за собой дверь, дабы не помешать медитирующему дяде, и меланхолично отмахнулся от проплывшей мимо него диванной подушки: всё, что не приколочено к полу, взмывало в воздух всякий раз, как Люку приходило в голову очистить разум в помещении. Спотыкающиеся о парящий беспорядок случайные прохожие магистра не беспокоили, а своим умением не реагировать на короткие возгласы боли и злости Люк искренне гордился.

— Почему в честь «единственной надежды»? — спросил он и прислонился к дверному косяку. — Ты рассказывал, что мама не успела познакомиться с Оби-Ваном лично.

Не прибитая мебель и мелкие предметы интерьера плавно опустились на свои места, и Люк открыл глаза.

— Понятия не имею, как это просочилось в ГолоНет, — вздохнул он и опустился на пол. — После того, как повстанцам удалось выкрасть чертежи «Звезды смерти», твоя мама записала сообщение, в котором просила Оби-Вана помочь. Она называла его единственной надеждой Альянса.

— Потому что он был джедаем?

Люк негромко фыркнул.

— Люди, на своём веку ни разу не видевшие чувствительных к Силе, часто грешили одним и тем же: думали, что мы всесильны.

— А это разве не так? — Бен расцепил руки на груди и подошёл к дяде. Сел напротив него, неловко подтянув острые коленки к груди, и постарался выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным.

— Нас ранишь — кровь потечёт, — с непонятной интонацией ответил Люк. Взгляд его на мгновение поплыл, но он быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся: — Правда, чутьё твою маму не подвело: благодаря этому посланию я познакомился с Беном и Ханом. А затем и с ней.

— Оби-Вана убил дедушка?

— Я искренне надеюсь, что ты не называешь его дедушкой при маме. — Мальчик смешно фыркнул в ответ на вздёрнутую бровь дяди. — Но, да, старик Кеноби умер от его руки. Однако то была не смерть в обычном её значении, скорее переход в иную форму Силы.

Бен нахмурился немного сердито, как и всякий раз, когда чего-то не понимал.

— В чём разница?

— В намерении, —мягко улыбнулся Люк. — Он сам выбрал время, место и зрителей. Теперь, много лет спустя, мне хочется видеть в его поступке прощение, попытку вернуть старого друга семье, но… — Дядя взъерошил тёмные, кудрявые волосы мальчика и поднялся. — Но Оби-Ван был человеком дела и чести. Он умер, чтобы дать мне цель.

Бен с легким раздражением тряхнул головой и поднялся вслед за дядей.

— Как смерть может быть прощением?

Люк замер над голографическим изображением Леи, Хана и совсем маленького Бена и еле слышно ответил:

— Иногда собой жертвуют не ради мира, а ради убийцы.

— Но разве…

Магистр поднял раскрытую ладонь и качнул головой.

— Я надеюсь, ты никогда не поймёшь. — Бен обиженно насупился, но расстроиться по-настоящему не успел: Люк едва заметным движением пальцев сбросил с дивана подушки и подозвал к себе племянника. Когда они устроились друг напротив друга, песочные часы со стола взмыли в воздух и повисли между ними. — На чём мы остановились в прошлый раз?

Смена темы была очевидна, но предложение продолжить урок оказалось слишком заманчивым. Бен скрестил ноги, выпрямил спину, скопировав позу дяди и с готовностью ответил:

— Ощущение.

— Верно. Техники, классифицируемые Орденом джедаев как Ощущения, учили падаванов расширять сферу их способностей Контроля. Глубже погружая в Живую Силу, способности Ощущений позволяли адептам Силы погружаться в окружающую среду. Предполагалось, что к концу своего обучения падаваны будут использовать Силу как дополнительное чувство, воспринимая колебания в ней. Орден джедаев считал, что способности Ощущений делятся на четыре основные группы...

— Прима витэ, тактус оциум, тай вордракс или психометрию и телепатию.

— Именно. Прима витэ — традиционное название для способности, известной также как Поиск жизни. Это одна из основных способностей. С её помощью адепт мог отслеживать живые формы на огромных расстояниях. Каждая из них имела свой уникальный отпечаток, и при должном уровне мастерства адепт мог найти нужного человека, даже если он находился за тысячи парсеков от него. — Люк хитро прищурился на парящие в воздухе часы и, прежде чем Бен разгадал его намерение, на выдохе произнёс: — Лови.

Часы зависли в каком-то жалком сантиметре от пола. Рука мальчика чуть подрагивала, в тёмных глазах читались восторг и предвкушение, а в глазах магистра — грусть и торжество. Люк кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, подбодрил племянника мимолётной улыбкой и чуть подался вперёд.

— Сегодня их держишь ты.

За панорамными окнами взрывающиеся фейерверки рвали на части красноватые сумерки Чандрилы. Ракеты взметались в небо, с грохотом рассыпались на миллиарды искорок и исчезали в густой, по-летнему чёрной мгле.

Еле-еле кренящиеся на левый бок часы отсчитывали секунды, минуты и часы. Планета, приютившая на своей земле Новую Республику и её Сенат, готовилась, наконец, ко сну. Приглашённые политики и их свита друг за другом покидали аэродромы — продлившаяся долгих пять дней приятная, но утомительная суета, наконец, подошла к концу. Во всех этих заседаниях и торжественных балах было немного смысла: планеты всё ещё не доверяли и притирались друг к другу, на окраинах Внешнего кольца продолжалась война, но здесь и сейчас, на маленьком островке спокойствия они создавали иллюзию мира. Говорили, это первый шаг. Говорили, что Империя пала. Говорили, что где-то в Неизведанных регионах зреет новая Сила, но сейчас…

Сейчас Лея вернулась после последнего выматывающего светского раута и обнаружила в гостиной спящих брата и сына.

Над двумя макушками, тёмно-русой и почти чёрной, парили продолжающие счёт времени песочные часы.

**Калист VI, 34 ПБЯ**

Ремонт «Ревана» продвигался быстро. За прошедшую с Совета неделю были ликвидированы все пробоины в корпусе, иллюминаторы на мостике и в каютах заменили на транспаристил. Теперь связисты принялись за обновление интеркома, а инженеры бегали по Базе, добавляя в и без того длинный список всё новые и новые позиции: большая часть мебели в каютах пришла в негодность, кресла на мостике грозили отвалиться при первой же нештатной ситуации, сорок процентов репликаторов вышли из строя лет тридцать назад, а часть камер в тюремном блоке открывались и закрывались самопроизвольно. Горячая вода в трубах случалась через раз, обеззараживатели с переменным успехом вместо антисептического пара приятной, комнатной температуры выдавали раскалённый пар, дроиды-румбы имели дурную привычку бросаться с технических мостиков в пропасть. Стоянка файтеров в транспортном блоке не годилась для современных моделей истребителей, а один из ведущих к доку траволаторов периодически начинал крутить ленту в другую сторону.

Что было в идеальном состоянии несмотря на возраст, так это оружие и гиперпривод. Оставалось доработать щиты, и потрёпанное, доисторическое корыто снова станет достойным своего имени.

База преображалась с каждым днём, на голове Хакса с каждым последующим пришедшим от инженеров счётом прибавлялось седых волос, а в первых трёх тюремных блоках девятой палубы по-прежнему содержался набранный генералом экипаж. Что с ними делать, Рен не знал. В том, что нужно избавиться от штурмовиков, Кайло не сомневался: их списывали не за просто так, а если уж даже в дивизионе Фазмы обнаружился один хромой моралист, то от толпы плохо подготовленных, нестабильных штурмовиков ничего хорошего ждать точно не приходилось.

Экипаж — другое дело.

Военная Академия воспитывала кадетов в строгости и скупости, благополучно заканчивали её лишь те, кому хватило не только ума, но и определённого уровня стрессоустойчивости. Так что часть отчисленных была отнюдь не глупа: кто-то из них неправильно реагировал на повышенный голос вышестоящих, кто-то чувствовал себя до глубины души оскорблённым недобрым словом в свой адрес, а кто-то оказался слишком своеволен для тех, кто привык всё держать под контролем — конкретно _эти_ Бену не подходили, но вот в первых двух категориях порой обнаруживались неплохие кадры.

Не потеряй Первый орден большую часть личного состава, Рен бы не стал размениваться на когда-то сильно обиженных кадетов. Но ситуация была критической: им нужны были люди на мостиках, а Хакс не мог присутствовать везде и сразу. Доверять выбор экипажа Армитажу Кайло тоже пока не хотел: ещё не отгремело эхо провалившегося бунта. Он мог бы оставить это Аллену, но тот занимался форслоком, Руи и Руми могли не заметить обмана, попадись человек, ментально чуть выше абсолютного нуля, и в итоге оставался только он сам.

После мелдинга десятого терпение Кайло кончилось окончательно. Отдав приказ переслать этих десятерых вниз на планету в распоряжение моффа Кроуэл, Бен решил оставить остальных на потом и вышел из блока в отвратительном настроении и с гудящей от вороха чужих мыслей головой. Телепатия давалась ему легко, но здесь времени на деликатность не было, а задавать наводящие вопросы не было желания — Кайло действовал грубо и быстро, перетряхивая сознание сверху донизу в поисках хотя бы одного стоящего кадета-недоучки. Пока выходило, что из Академии их отсеяли не зря.

Митака, встретивший взбешённого лидера на выходе из блока, закрыл открытый было рот и сделал вид, что пришёл на инспекцию охраны тюрьмы. Повернувшие в коридор на второй палубе инженеры при виде него крутанулись вокруг своей оси и почти побежали в обратном направлении, а сам Бен едва не проломил дыру в только что отремонтированной стене, ударив по биометрическому ключу двери своей каюты.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул он на взметнувшегося к нему Трипио.

— Но я же ещё ничего не сказал, — растерялся дроид и отшатнулся в сторону.

— Громко думал.

Рен снял перчатки и бросил их на стол.

Когда лейтенант показал ему обнаруженных дроидов, у Бена было три варианта: скопировать их жёсткие диски и уничтожить, скопировать их жёсткие диски и оставить до мирного саммита и последний — перепрограммировать. Подсунуть Сопротивлению переписанных дроидов было мыслью заманчивой, но едва ли осуществимой: проблему бы быстро обнаружили, а с Дэмерона сталось бы в отместку за подобное надругательство отправиться в одиночный крестовый поход.

Первый вариант казался самым разумным, но идиотское «мастер Бен!» Трипио спутало ему все карты. Смерив двух астродроидов зверским взглядом, Кайло велел Митаке перевести их в его каюту. Силой обездвижив всех трёх, скопировал жёсткие диски и запросил с Калиста транспаристиловую капсулу: оставаться ночью в одном помещении с жаждущим мести BB-8 желания не было ни малейшего. Оставив содержимое карты памяти на сладкое, он отключил вокалайзер Трипио, запер троицу в капсуле и, усилием воли заставив себя переодеться, завалился спать.

На следующий день Трипио продолжал болтать, R-2 молчал как очень упрямый партизан, а мелко подрагивающий BB-8 всё ещё яростно и непонятно бубнил. Ко второму дню Рену удалось вычленить из бестолкового набора нулей и единиц отдельные слова, и тогда стало ясно, что это не поток угроз медленной и мучительной смерти, а банально закоротивший вокалайзер и вырванная с корнем антенна. Должно быть, его неслабо приложило при захвате «Сокола» магнитным лучом.

К концу первой недели ничего не изменилось.

— Мастер Бен, — снова заговорил Трипио. — Я сформулировал деловое предложение.

— Да что ты. — Кайло открыл нижний ящик рабочего стола и достал набор отвёрток. Выбрал три подходящих и снял с плеч накидку.

— Вы переправляете нас на Денон, и ВВ-8 не устраивает на борту диверсию.

— Сам придумал или вместе с ВВ-8?

— У ВВ-8 повреждён вокалайзер, ему трудно изъясняться связными предложениями, но мне кажется, я уловил суть, — с готовностью отчитался Трипио. — Пока у нас не получилось подключиться к вашей сети с помощью сетевых портов этой каюты, но я уверен… ВВ-8, что ты делаешь?!

Газовая горелка подпалила болтливому протокольному дроиду краску под правым коленным сочленением. ВВ-8 с чувством выполненного долга откатился в сторону и продолжил еле слышно верещать.

— Я не «сливал» мастеру Бену наш план! — оскорблённо воскликнул Трипио. — Что? Потому что это его имя, неразумная ты консервная банка!.. — Дроид-механик выдал ещё одну возмущённую трель. — Ну разумеется мастер Бен знает бинарный код. Мастер Бен, к твоему сведению, рос в одной из самых…

— Трипио, закрой рот, — процедил Кайло.

— Я вынужден отметить, что, формально, мой рот всегда открыт и… — Протокольный дроид сконфуженно дёрнулся и нервически всплеснул руками. — О. Вы имели в виду замолчать.

— В точку.

Бен выкатил металлическое кресло на середину каюты и, сев, уставился на оранжево-белого дроида.

— Твой бубнёж сидит у меня в печёнках. Либо ты даёшь мне починить вокалайзер, либо отправишься к ВВ-13.

Дроид-механик очень убедительно изобразил мелкую дрожь и яростно завертел головой. Невнятно промямлил просьбу не подпускать к нему этого маньяка и напоказ вытащил все имеющиеся манипуляторы.

— Так мы договорились? — Кайло приподнял брови и показал ему безобидную отвёртку.

ВВ-8 неуверенно обернулся на стоящего в углу R-2.

— Его вокалайзер в порядке, — раздражённо процедил Бен. — Ну?

Оранжево-белый дроид поёрзал на месте и под еле слышную тревожную трель неуверенно подкатился к сидящему по центру комнаты Рену. Повернулся боком, подставляя панель вокалайзера, и тихонько пискнул.

— Ты _дроид_ , — ворчливо напомнил ему Бен и ловко открыл панель. — Болеть не может.

За десять лет, проведённых, в Первом ордене, ему редко приходилось что-нибудь чинить. Он никого не подпускал к своему «Сайленсеру», но командирский ипсилон был ответственностью технической службы. Сломанных дроидов просто заменяли новыми, оружием занимались поставщики, да и вообще мастерящий что-нибудь Кайло Рен едва ли оставил бы равнодушным экипаж хотя бы одного корабля, на борту которого ему довелось побывать за последние годы. Так что занять руки можно было только световым мечом или файтером, а те не требовали настолько частого ухода, чтобы времени, проведённого за работой, хватило Бену на медитацию.

Приходилось возвращаться к старым привычками и медитировать, представляя себе процесс сборки новых ионных двигателей.

Но в этот раз руки действительно были заняты. С головой погрузившись в крошечный голосовой центр астромеханика, он с ювелирной точностью отсоединил друг от друга контакты и почти не заметил, как медленно соскользнул в место без пространства и времени. Всё ещё докучающие ему чужие мысли выветрились из головы, и он остался наедине с гудящей тишиной.

Медитация напоминала границу между сном и бодрствованием, когда любое лишнее, неосторожное движение могло рывком выдернуть из тьмы. Он дрейфовал в мареве из еле заметных нитей Силы, уже не видел перед собой крохотный механизм внутри дроида, но чувствовал, как один провод переплетается с другим, как потрескивает электричество, как неритмично, _неправильно_ звучит Сила там, где случилась поломка. Пальцы решали проблему, мысли были далеко.

Стремительно промчавшись мимо десятков планет, мимо скоплений астероидов и редких торговый суден, Бен осторожно потянул носом воздух и изумлённо распахнул глаза. Где-то там, далеко, в каюте на «Реване» руки продолжали методично перебирать вокалайзер ВВ-8. Сознание же, случайно скользнув по тонкой нити уз, оказалось в уютной темноте чужих ярких, суетливо мечущихся мыслей. По коже бегали табуны мурашек, холод вокруг пронизывал до костей. Снег скрипел под ногами, мех от тёплой накидки щекотал шею и едва ли грел, а два блёклых полуденных солнца слепили глаза и бликами отражались от новенькой рукояти пока ещё не готового меча.

Покрасневшие на морозе пальцы ловко справлялись с магнитным стабилизирующим кольцом, а к запаху снега и мороза отчётливо примешивался незабываемый запах гари.

_Какого чёрта ты делаешь на Рен-Варе?_

Рей вздрогнула, и Бен поморщился от прошившего девушку испуга. Мысленно отгородился от чужих ощущений и сосредоточился на тонких проводах вокалайзера, стараясь не выдать овладевшего им гнева.

_Пошёл прочь из моей головы!_

Кончики пальцев закололо — Рей подняла упавшую в снег рукоять меча. Он почти почувствовал, как она завертела головой, ища его взглядом, но в этот раз связь снова сыграла с ними шутку. Посетовав на свою неосторожность во время медитации, Кайло понадёжней перехватил отвёртку.

_Отвечай._

_И не подумаю!_

Зло выдохнув, Бен не слишком ласково протаранил слабые пока ещё, неумелые ментальные щиты и пренебрежительно уставился на образ проклятой Мегары.

_Кайло, перестань, ты…_

Она ни капли не изменилась. Всё тот же хитрый кошачий прищур и гибкий, скользкий нрав. В ночь пожара её не было на планете, она отправилась за провизией на ближайшую обитаемую планету, а когда вернулась, наверняка пришла в ужас. Старая зайгеррианка была одной из немногих, кто и по сей день вызывал у Рена исключительно уважение, но видеть её в мыслях дорвавшейся до учителя девчонки, прилетевшей на ненавистную ему ледяную планету, было…

_**Бен!** _

_Лея,_ — с горечью подумал он. — _Она вас познакомила._

_Ты делаешь мне больно._

Отпрянув от болезненно сжавшегося сознания Рей, Бен закрыл панель вокалайзера, поправил погнутую антенну, проигнорировал тихий, разборчивый теперь писк и, шикнув на Трипио, вышел из каюты. Добрался до пустой смотровой площадки, закрыл за собой дверь и, вынырнув из чужой головы, уставился на стоящую у противоположной стороны Рей. Та горбилась, защищаясь то ли от промозглого ветра, то ли от бесцеремонного вторжения. На лице застыло дикое выражение раненного, готового защищаться зверя, и выглядела Рей так, словно вот-вот набросится на него с кулаками.

— Что? — сконфуженно прорычал он.

— Я не разрешала.

Рен заносчиво фыркнул и отвернулся к смотровому окну. «Реван» был припаркован в ремонтных доках поистине исполинских размеров, и вместо звёзд за стеклом была видна только сухая, неживописная почва промышленной планеты.

— Почему Рен-Вар?

— Мегара привела меня сюда, — не убедительно оправдалась Рей. — Я не знала, что здесь…

— _Не ври_.

Рей раздражённо выдохнула и всплеснула руками.

— А знаешь что? Мне плевать. Мне был нужен учитель, и теперь он у меня есть. И учусь я там, где магистр сочтёт нужным. Если избегать все планеты, на которых ты устроил резню, то и десяти лет не хватит на поиски парковки, так что можешь запихнуть своё недовольство в…

Мусорщица запнулась и, гордо поджав губы, отвернулась. Бен с недоброй насмешкой вздёрнул бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну. Договаривай.

Рей сердито отмахнулась и сделала несколько шагов из стороны в сторону. Волосы, вопреки отсутствующему на смотровой площадке ветру, колыхались вокруг лица, мех на капюшоне покрылся инеем, а изо рта при разговоре вырывались клубы пара.

Ей было очевидно холодно, не нужно было квартировать в чужом сознании, чтобы разглядеть подрагивающие плечи и синие губы. Бен помнил, что после устроенного ими погрома, там осталось едва ли два целых здания. Значит, спать ей приходилось либо в слишком большой, чтобы быть тёплой, столовой, либо в крохотной комнатушке в доте, которая когда-то заменяла им оружейную. Так или иначе, выбор был невелик, а мусорщица не знала и половины из того, что в своё время помогало ему выжить на снежной планете.

Потеряв всякое желание злиться, Бен выругался про себя и примирительно проговорил:

— Есть техники, с помощью которых можно согреться.

— И не надейся, — в каре-жёлтых, странного цвета глазах Рей появился намёк на веселье, и Бен смущённо отвернулся.

— Я не собирался тебя им учить.

— Но ты бы хотел, чтобы я попросила.

Самоуверенное довольство в голосе Рей раздражало, и, судя цветущему на лице мусорщицы удовлетворению, ей это весьма льстило. Не дождавшись в ответ ничего, кроме угрюмого молчания, она переступила с ноги на ногу и, поёжившись от очередного дуновения ветра, с любопытством спросила:

— А вы сейчас где?

— Так я тебе и сказал.

Изумленное выражение лица стоило любого дискомфорта секундой раньше.

— То есть? Ты знаешь, где я…

— Но не скажу тебе, где мы.

— Это нечестно!

Праведное возмущение бальзамом лилось на потревоженную гордость Бена. Он почти улыбнулся, когда она сжала кулаки и угрожающе двинулась на него.

— Ты же не ожидала, что я вот так просто выдам наше местоположение одной из сопротивленцев?

— Ты мерзкий, самовлюблённый… — Рей ткнула его пальцем в грудь и замолчала, когда указательный палец вместо того, чтобы пройти сквозь, встретил на своём пути твёрдую преграду.

Она смотрела на него, словно только что увидела. Сглотнула и вдруг, вместо того, чтобы в ужасе отпрянуть, положила ему ладонь на грудь. Дикое ощущение грубой ткани собственного камзола и гулкого биения сердца эхом отразилось на коже своей руки — он почти почувствовал охвативший Рей трепет. Контраст обветренной кожи и чёрного хлопка завораживал. Гулко сглотнув, он опустил на неё взгляд, и едва слушающимися губами прошептал:

— Монстр, надо думать.

Рей вздрогнула всем телом и вот теперь дёрнулась в сторону. Поскользнулась на заснеженном льду, и Бену пришлось схватить её за запястье, дабы она не завалилась на спину. Ландшафт Рен-Вара мало подходил для подобных приключений. Прикосновение кожи к коже как и тогда, на Эч-То, искрой пронеслось от крепко сжатой ладони к самому сердцу, и на одно мгновение Кайло показалось, что если сейчас связь оборвётся, а он продолжит её держать, Рей вопреки всяким законам физики останется здесь.

Мысль появилась и исчезла, а когда узы действительно неслышно лопнули, чужое запястье в его руке испарилось как дым. Посмотрев на свою опустевшую ладонь, Рен сжал её в кулак и прислонился к стальным перилам.

Под брюхо «Ревана» то и дело подъезжали грузовые машины, доверху забитые новым оборудованием. На комлинке мигало входящее сообщение от Хакса, а в каюте верещали проклятые дроиды Сопротивления. С таким трудом организованный за десять лет порядок в мыслях и жизни пошёл хатту под жирное пузо, стоило ему притащить на «Старкиллер» чёртову мусорщицу.

Галопом стучащее сердце культивируемый гнев ни капли не унимал.

**Рен-Вар, 34 ПБЯ**

Ункар Платт зарабатывал на сведущих контрабандистах. Случайные люди на Джакку не заглядывали, обычные торговцы со всех чёрных рынков Галактики о товаре Платта слышали мало, да и прознав о специфическом ассортименте сального кролута верить не спешили: путь до планеты-помойки был неблизкий, качество неизвестным, степень надёжности самого Платта ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть никто не мог. Чего ради переться к чёрту на рога, ответить мог не каждый, но зато те, кто прожжённого торговца знал хорошо, за своим добром всегда возвращались.

Суть была в том, что после того, как Сиена Ри впечатала свой дредноут в планету, Ункар Платт перестал быть рядовым старьёвщиком и заделался едва ли не самым известным в узких кругах поставщиком сверхдорогого у производителей имперского добра: ионных двигателей, лазерных пушек, вагона целёхоньких ТАЙ файтеров (или двух вагонов деталей исправных истребителей в зависимости от желания и платёжеспособности клиента) и целой горы свалившегося на планету транспаристила. Это для простых клиентов. Для клиентов посложнее были чёрные ящики, километры кабелей, пережившие чистку жёсткие диски, интеркомы, комлинки и прочее крошечное, но уникальное барахло.

Для простых клиентов товар добывали мусорщики низкого и среднего пошиба. Для клиентов сложных требовались острые глаза, интеллект выше среднего, относительная компактность и ловкость. Таких у Платта было двое: старуха Шакти, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст всё ещё достаточно пронырливая, и мелкая мусорщица Рей, доставшаяся ему почти за даром в восхитительно удачном для его ремесла возрасте и _размере._

И ту, и другую покупатели хорошо знали. Постоянные клиенты даже имели наглость с рабочим людом Платта контактировать, и хотя сам кролут рад этому не был, Рей лихим контрабандистам радовалась.

Так она в свои шестнадцать лет познакомилась с синеглазым пилотом с планеты Исено по имени Гермус Ли. Того вышибли из лётной академии и он, решив, что это не повод расставаться с мечтой, потратил последние деньги на старый корабль и подался в контрабандисты.

Встретились они с Рей, когда ему уже было ближе к тридцати, чем к двадцати, и не видевшая на Джакку ни одного мало-мальски приятного лица Рей решила, что влюбилась.

Глупая, тревожная радость не покидала её всякий раз, как он заглядывал на планету. Сердце заполошно билось в груди, а с обветренных губ не сходила дурацкая улыбка. Гермус был дружелюбен, имел в запасе сотни рассказов о бескрайнем космосе и никогда не отказывал в разговоре. Они часами говорили о звездолётах, лазерных пушках и торпедах. Сравнивали транспаристил и дюрасталь, Рей жаловалась ему на придирчивых констеблей и жадного до наживы Платта. Рей не видела в своей симпатии ничего постыдного, и когда они в очередной раз прогуливались среди добытой Платтом рухляди, она перестала суматошно тараторить и выпалила признание с обескураживающей, простой искренностью. Такая была свойственна не имеющим ничего за душой детям, и, надо отдать должное синеглазому контрабандисту, обошёлся он с очаровательной влюблённостью худенькой мусорщицы с достойной джентльмена осторожностью.

Тогда было жарко, под ногами шуршал раскалённый песок, а красное солнце медленно клонилось к закату. Сейчас под сапогами скрипел снег, ледяной ветер царапал обветренные щёки, а от бледного солнца не хотелось даже щуриться. Тогда она чувствовала себя обиженной, но всё равно счастливой, едва ли не впервые ощутив и невероятный по своей силе душевный подъём и столь же восхитительное падение.

Сейчас кожу жгло чужое прикосновение, а в ладони всё ещё билось чужое сердце. Не было ни радости, ни счастья, — только пугающее смятение, неподъёмная, душная тяжесть в груди и ноющая боль внизу живота.

Щёки жёг румянец.

О жалящих минус сорока вокруг Рей забыла — внутри разливалось ядовитое, бурлящее тепло.


	2. Тактус оциум

_Тактус оциум — способность Силы, позволяющая видеть связь между всеми элементами Живой Силы. С помощью этой способности адепт мог отличить здоровую землю от больной, чистый воздух от отравленного. Наиболее способные адепты различали вредоносные вещества в еде и воде, чем не раз спасали себе жизнь. Используя тактус оциум, чувствительные к Силе могли оценить пригодность любой планеты к жизни и выбрать наиболее подходящую для терраформирования. За многие годы до того, как Люк Скайуокер привёл двадцать пять падаванов на Рен-Вар, планета была признана непригодной для жизни по меньшей мере сотню раз. Магистр и падаваны были первыми за сотню лет живыми существами, ступившими на поверхность Рен-Вара._

**Рен-Вар, 34 ПБЯ**

Отпечаток чужой ладони на запястье всё ещё горел красным, когда у себя за спиной Рей услышала шаги. Обычно Мегара передвигалась бесшумно, и скрип снега под ногами зайгеррианки означал, что это как раз тот самый момент, когда тайны и ложная стыдливость не просто неуместны, а будут восприняты магистром как несерьёзное отношение к делу. За непродолжительное знакомство Рей уяснила две вещи: Мегара располагала весьма специфическими представлениями о морали, долге и такте и не слишком трепетно относилась к святости Силы и непреложности написанных в кодексе законов. Однако стоило ей почуять пренебрежительное отношение к процессу обучения, как напускное безразличие менялось местами с едким отвращением. Так что отшутиться и замять очевидную неловкость представлялось мало подходящим вариантом.

Сглотнув тугой комок у самого горла, Рей попыталась избавиться от неудобного возбуждения, зацепила световой меч за поясное кольцо и повернулась к магистру лицом.

Вопреки ожиданиям, смотрела она скорее с любопытством, чем с недовольством.

Безропотно вытерпев ненавязчивое касание к открытому, почти беззащитному сразу после сеанса связи разуму, Рей с лёгким раздражением скривила губы и в защитном жесте скрестила руки на груди. Мегара ощупывала её сознание с профессиональной сухостью и скупым интересом, мелдинг походил на скучный, поверхностный медицинский осмотр, какие устраивал Платт раз в год, дабы убедиться, что купленные им рабы в случае чего сойдут за живой товар.

Отрешённо порадовавшись тому, что зайгерранку интересовала скорее природа связи, чем предмет разговора, Рей негромко вдохнула и, стоило магистру покинуть её лихорадочно пульсирующий мозг, устало сгорбилась.

— Приёмная Сената, — вдруг произнесла Мегара.

— Что? — не поняла Рей.

— То место, где вы с ним оказываетесь, когда пользуетесь узами, это приёмная Сената, — пояснила магистр и впервые за неделю улыбнулась. — Он пользовался системой комнат и лабиринта, когда учился телепатии.

Рей растерянно моргнула, озадаченная непривычно мягким выражением лица старой зайгеррианки, и та, видно, почувствовав смущение юной ученицы, взяла себя в руки. Черты лица приобрели прежнюю резкость, и Мегара кивком головы указала на рукоять.

— Ты собирала меч, когда пробудилась связь. Попробуй подвижную медитацию.

Ловко балансируя на скользких буграх, магистр направилась обратно к развалинам старого замка. Потеряв наставницу из виду, Рей обхватила замёрзшей ладонью будущий световой меч и провела большим пальцем по аккуратно спаянным сочленениям.

Потрескивающая Сила радостно согревала воздух вокруг. Тьма, словно огромный дикий кот, мурчала и виляла метафорическим хвостом. Искорка мрачного довольства, стрелой пронзившая тело в тот самый момент, как Кайло схватил её за запястье, разгорелась в пламя, и Рей вернулась к работе над мечом.

В этот день она впервые не заметила приход темноты на Рен-Варе.

 

 

* * *

Когда Мегара сказала, что они полетят на Рен-Вар, Рей до последнего надеялась, что это всего лишь неудачная шутка. Оговорка: в конце концов, зайгеррианка была стара и вполне могла перепутать две близ расположенные планеты. Однако оказалось, что магистр не просто в своём уме и памяти, но и ничуть не смущена царящей за бортом погодой. Рей же, спустившись по трапу «Сокола», охнула от жалящего холода, потёрла вмиг окоченевшие ладони и без всякого энтузиазма огляделась по сторонам.

Ослепительный белый с непривычки резал глаза. Всё, от трапа до самого горизонта, сверкало кристально-чистым белым. Даже бледно-голубое небо и два словно отлитых из серебра солнца на фоне поблёскивающего снега казались обесцвеченными. Припорошенные снегом развалины древнего храма, лёд под скрипучим льдом и километры снежной, злой пустыни — как бы Рей ни нравилось всё, что не было песком, холод в список её любимых погод определенно не входил.

Мегара вела её по непротоптанной тропинке, и когда они остановились возле подпаленных валунов, Рей вдруг поняла, куда они прибыли. Она видела это место в своих снах. В её видениях храм полыхал, на снегу лежали бездыханные тела убитых падаванов, а в одной из рухнувших хижин навсегда остался темноволосый мальчик с испуганными глазами.

Притормозившая возле одного из уцелевших зданий Мегара обернулась и коротко кивнула, подтверждая неозвученную догадку новой ученицы. Это был первый жест внимания, не считая скептически поднятой брови на Бакуре — если бы не их разговор с Леей, Рей бы и вовсе подумала, что зайгеррианка, чего доброго, немая: она не произнесла ни одного слова с тех самых пор, как они поднялись на борт фрахтовика. Люк тоже не был рад свалившейся на голову ученице, но его откровенное нежелание, почти агрессия по отношению к самой идее наставничества не шло ни в какое сравнение с подспудной пренебрежительностью Мегары.

Возможно, Рей зря переживала, и магистр всегда так выглядела. Как бы то ни было, недовольство Мегары в скором времени отошло на второй план: снег, повинуясь скупому движению когтистой руки, опал со стен древнего замка холодной водой, тяжёлые двери с грохотом распахнулись, и холод тут же перестал пугать.

Рей послушно двинулась вслед за новым учителем, и едва не расплакалась от счастья, когда посреди огромного, насквозь промёрзшего помещения, на месте сваленных в кучу досок от бывших столов и скамеек вдруг вспыхнул костёр. Она завороженно смотрела, как ловко магистр справляется с беспорядком вокруг: как шустро и тихо встают на свои места опрокинутые столы, стулья, книжные шкафы и прочая, словно понатасканная из разных мест мебель.; как с еле слышным звоном на каменные стены возвращаются металлические факелы, как с шипением вспыхивает в них огонь. Мегара едва ли сосредотачивалась на своих действиях: послушная Сила порхала по помещению подобно сотне маленьких, очень сильных рук.

В том, как зайгеррианка управлялась с дикой, первобытной мощью, не было ни капли натужной величавости или театральной выразительности. Она даже не разменивалась на, казалось бы, обязательные пасы руками, до того привычно небрежными, обыденными были её действия.

Рей клацнула зубами, закрыв изумлённо приоткрытый рот, и во все глаза уставилась на Мегару.

— Это потрясающе.

Зайгеррианка пожала плечами и с истинно кошачьей грацией села на только-только поднявшийся стул.

— Тебя же не восхищает моё умение ходить, а двигать предметы я научилась куда раньше, — без малейшего намёка на хвастовство отозвалась магистр. — Я частенько забываю пользоваться руками, а Бен Соло — задавать вопросы вслух. Сила становится инструментом в руках тех, кто был с ней рождён.

Рей заняла стул напротив и с любопытством подалась вперёд.

— Но почему Рен-Вар?

— Бестолковый вопрос, — с лёгким недовольством качнула головой Мегара, и Рей чуть отпрянула, услышав в голосе резкие, чуть брезгливые нотки, словно невежество сидящей напротив девушки претило ей на инстинктивном уровне. — Лея сказала, тебе нужен учитель.

Тонкое, длинное, наверняка необычайно гибкое туловище выпрямилось и прогнулось в пояснице. Если бы не испещрённое морщинами скуластое лицо, обладательницу настолько изящного тела можно было бы счесть молодой. Лёгкость, с которой она шла по скользкой тропинке, гордо расправленные плечи, провокационно обнажённые шея и щиколотки — ничто в ней не позволяло заподозрить, что возраст или глубокий минус за окоченевшими стенами её хоть сколько-нибудь тревожат. В раскосых глазах ярко-жёлтого цвета светилась прохладная неприязнь ко всему сущему, и Рей вдруг с тревогой вспомнила, как один из частенько обитавших на Джакку работорговцев схватил её за нижнюю челюсть, вынудил открыть рот и с оценивающей гримасой заядлого торгаша принялся разглядывать зубы. Самое страшное унижение в её жизни — в тот раз её спасла лишь жадность работорговца: Платт прекрасно понимал, что Рей за один только месяц приносит ему куда больше, чем предложенные пятьсот кредитов.

— Да, — невольно потупив взгляд, кивнула она.

— Зачем?

— Что?

— _Зачем?_ — почти по слогам повторила вопрос зайгеррианка. — Это простой вопрос.

— Я…

Рей осеклась и растерянно моргнула.

— Я хочу понять, кто я.

— Ерунда. — Мегара пренебрежительно отмахнулась. — Пара сеансов медитации: азы, если не совсем дура, освоишь за неделю. Наставника за этим не ищут.

— Я хочу стать джедаем.

На лице зайгеррианки отразилась такая мука, что Рей сама себя укорила за неправильный ответ.

— Путь джедая — путь отречения и одиночества. Не разбрасывайся подобными словами, пока противишься самой их сути.

Рей неловко поёрзала на холодном стуле и сердито нахмурилась. Она знала, что Мегара задаст этот вопрос. Его задал Люк, его задавал всякий в жизни Рей, кто хоть в какой-нибудь мере претендовал на роль наставника. Перечень правильных на него ответов был подготовлен заранее, но теперь выходило, что годился он разве что для малопродуктивных дебатов с самой собой: стоило Рей мысленно проговорить любой из вариантов, и каждый последующий казался глупее предыдущего.

— Я хочу научиться, — брякнула она, едва ли подумав, и зачем-то добавила: — Всему.

В глазах зайгеррианки зажглась искорка любопытства.

— Ты трижды встретилась с Беном и все три раза осталась живой. Что-то ты всё-таки умеешь.

— Всё, что я умею…

Рей с опаской подобралась и в нерешительности прикусила губу. Должна ли она была ей рассказать? Что, если услышав, с кем её соединяют узы, Мегара откажется её учить? Что, если пожар здесь, вокруг этих самых стен всё ещё стоял перед её мысленным взором? Она произносила имя Бена, и в голосе не было злости — в нём вообще ничего не было, кроме скрипучей резкости, но вдруг случившееся здесь коснулось и её тоже?

— Твои тайны мне безразличны, — вдруг обронила зайгеррианка. — Мне не важны причины — мне важен итог.

Рей смерила магистра недоверчивым взглядом и, дабы чем-то занять руки, подковырнула засохшую мозоль на указательном пальце. Тонкая, розовая кожа под ороговевшим слоем была гладкой и очень чувствительной. Машинально потерев зажившую мозоль подушечкой большого пальца, Рей подняла взгляд и призналась:

— Я подсмотрела у него. В нашу первую встречу я запаниковала и… Я не знаю, почему решила, что смогу, — обреченно произнесла она. — Он хозяйничал у меня в голове, и я просто повторила. Зацепилась за него, и с тех пор…

— Узы, — догадалась Мегара и поднялась со стула.

— Да, я…

— Учитывая твою абсолютную невежественность, упрекать в неосторожности следует скорее его, — с оттенком недовольства перебила её зайгеррианка и, коротко хмыкнув, с возмутительной прагматичностью продолжила: — Ты хочешь пресечь связь?

Рей опешила, и Мегара недовольно закатила глаза.

— Узы — всего лишь продукт Силы. Они гаснут так же, как и любая способность, когда в ней нет необходимости. — Она остановилась возле покрытого инеем стола и провела кончиком пальца по ледяной корке. Внимательный взгляд скребком прошёлся от самой макушки Рей до обуви, и в простом, казалось бы, вопросе почудился подвох.

Всё внимание старой зайгеррианки обратилось к ней. Она приглядывалась, прислушивалась, _принюхивалась_ : поворот головы и корпуса, прямой взгляд, лёгкое касание Силы к сознанию, не шедшее ни в какое сравнение с беспринципным тараном Кайло, но так или иначе ощутимое. Всё в поведении магистра кричало о неприкрытом, хищном интересе. Если Сноук пытал её напоказ, демонстративно, пытаясь добиться реакции от Рена, то здесь и сейчас она была единственной, кто интересовал Мегару.

Когда давление на разум усилилось, а терпение зайгеррианки подошло к концу, Рей развела плечи и вздёрнула подбородок.

— Нет. Но я хочу стать равной.

Только сказав это вслух, Рей услышала, как затихла, наконец, звенящая в помещении тишина. Мегара с подозрением прищурилась, потрескивающее пламя на короткое мгновение вспыхнуло ярче, а перед глазами мелькнуло видение этой самой огромной комнаты (столовой), какой она была, должно быть, лет десять назад: тяжёлые деревянные столы, скамейки и немногочисленные, замёрзшие падаваны. Они жались друг к другу, переговаривались еле слышно и стучали столовыми приборами о посуду. В морозном воздухе висел запах свежей выпечки и мясного бульона.

Яркое, почти осязаемое видение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. По губам Мегары скользнула тонкая улыбка, и она тут же отвернулась.

— Лучше, чем «понятия не имею, кто я» и «хочу быть джедаем». — Тяжёлые двери старого замка открылись и магистр, подняв ворот тонкой накидки, словно бы невзначай бросила: — Первое задание: не замёрзнуть. — Единственный уцелевший шкафчик в дальнем углу бывшей столовой распахнулся. — И второе: выбери рукоять для меча. Он тебе ещё понадобится.

Дверь за Мегарой закрылась с низким гулом, отрезав Рей от ледяной, сверкающей белым планеты. В глубине шкафчика обнаружилась куча разнообразного лома, среди которого угадывались предохранители, матрицы энергии, колпаки, магнитные кольца и те детали, которые могли послужить для починки рукояти. Забыв об инее, о потухшем вдруг костре, Рей подтащила к шкафу стул, вытащила из-за пояса мешочек со сломанным мечом и пенал с набором инструментов и аккуратно разложила всё перед собой.

Воровато оглядевшись вокруг себя, она достала отвёртку.

Далеко, на самом краю сознания послышался фантомный смешок, и она принялась за работу.

 

* * *

К ночи, когда завывания ветра за толстыми стенами стали громче, Рей отложила разобранную рукоять и потянулась. Вытащила из походной сумки бич-пакет и, быстро съев пресное содержимое, сконструировала себе скромный ночлег.

Желудок равнодушно заурчал, безропотно приняв еду, и, грезя о долгожданном сне, она устроилась на дырявой шкуре неизвестного животного.

Что такое голод, Рей узнала на Джакку. Становясь нестерпимым, он не давал заснуть. Страшные рези в желудке походили на удары тупого кинжала: она не сразу научилась откладывать еду про запас, и те несколько ночей, проведённых в муках и в мыслях хотя бы о какой-нибудь еде, запомнились ей надолго. С тех пор у неё появилась привычка есть быстро и таскать еду со стола. За последнее теперь приходилось мысленно бить себя по рукам, но выработанные инстинкты были выжжены на подкорке — Рей точно знала: случись что, впросак она больше не попадёт, а если и умрёт, то точно не от голода. От шального заряда бластера. По собственной глупости, на орбите какой-нибудь планеты в какой-нибудь гравитационно не стабильной зоне. Под лезвием светового меча. Не исключено, что своего собственного, потому что, видит Сила, она решительно не понимала, как заставить треснувший кристалл работать.

Шансов умереть быстро, нелепо и бесславно теперь стало в разы больше, но холод был новым врагом.

Влажная духота Джакку менялась местами с сухой жарой: Рей не знала, ни что такое дождь, ни что такое прохладный ветер. О снеге она слышала только из уст редких пришельцев, и в действительности никогда не рассчитывала оказаться на планете, сплошь покрытой снегом. Если честно, она вообще не задумывалась о том, что будет делать, если родители так никогда и не найдутся. Или, напротив, найдутся. Мысли стопорились на моменте счастливого воссоединения, а дальше никакого плана не было.

К суровым погодным условиям Рен-Вара она оказалась не готова, и если днём мороз доставлял лишь лёгкий дискомфорт (она постоянно находилась в движении и попросту не успевала замёрзнуть), то ночью планета превращалась в ад.

В первую ночь после прибытия ей всё же удалось заснуть: беспокойная неделя дала о себе знать, и её сморило прямо в бывшей столовой возле давно потухшего костра на символической, найденной в куче мусора дырявой шкуре. Проснулась она почти сразу: вероятно, попыталась перевернуться, но онемевшие ступни не слушались. Мёртвым грузом шлёпнулись о жёсткий пол, и Рей проснулась. Сняв сапоги, она уставилась на белые, как проклятый снег ступни и принялась судорожно растирать окоченевшие конечности. Когда чувствительность начала возвращаться, в ноги словно вбили с десяток ржавых гвоздей. Едва не взвыв от боли, Рей усилием воли поднялась и сделала несколько шагов. Ещё и ещё, пока боль не стала терпимой и в конце концов не прошла совсем.

Больше той ночью она не ложилась. Следующей просто не смогла уснуть, из-за холода позабыв и о еде, а на третий день вернулась Мегара. Оглядела её с ног до головы с явным недовольством, вывела на улицу, с извращённым удовольствием подставила лицо холодному солнцу и усадила напротив себя.

Тогда она впервые заговорила о контроле. Утомлённый мозг слушал, но не слышал, и когда голос магистра зазвучал _в голове_ , Рей поняла, что сидит на снегу в одних лишь тонких штанах и _не мёрзнет_. Изумлённо распахнув глаза, она встретилась взглядом с ехидно усмехающейся Мегарой, и секундная заминка стоила ей ощущения комфортного тепла: кокон из Силы осыпался с поверхности кожи, и острые иглы мороза вновь яростно впились в плоть.

— Уяснила? — спросила тогда зайгеррианка.

— Да.

На самом деле, нет, но признаваться в этом не следовало. Попытавшись повторить этот трюк ночью, теперь уже под двумя шкурами, Рей потерпела сокрушительное поражение. Ещё через день едва не разнесла чудом уцелевшую десять лет назад столовую, а на пятые сутки в отчаянии потянулась к той части сознания, что цветом напоминала обсидиан, а температурой — тёплую жаровню. Желание выспаться и наконец согреться перевесило страх перед возможными последствиями. Она потянулась к тёмному, пульсирующему чёрным уголку, и Тьма отозвалась привычно, но с хищной ленцой и подспудным весельем, будто липкий страх хозяйки её забавлял. Тело окутало тёплое, невесомое одеяло, и Рей уснула раньше, чем проснулась совесть.

На следующий день Мегара выглядела необъяснимо довольной, и они начали заниматься медитацией. После двух дней неудач, о себе снова напомнила связь, Мегара разглядела в месте без пространства и времени приёмную Сената и посоветовала обратить внимание на подвижную медитацию.

К концу второй недели на Рен-Варе Рей похвасталась первым успешным сеансом, а ночью следующего дня, когда обожжённые руины Рен-Вара ожили, расплатилась за успех сполна.

  

* * *

Она провалилась в сон так же легко, как теперь каждое утро преодолевала расстояние от помещения бывшей столовой до импровизированных душа и туалета. Рано утром, когда страшные ночные морозы ещё держали планету в своём ледяном капкане, бежать почти два километра, чтобы провести необходимый утренний ритуал и справить нужду, было смерти подобно. Вперёд гнало только обещание тёплой воды: талый снег грелся под чутким надзором Мегары удивительно быстро, ощущение чистой воды на коже приносило долгожданное облегчение и позволяло хотя бы ненадолго снять с себя защитный полог Силы. Рей, не балованная таким количеством бесплатной воды, возможностью помыться не пренебрегала и радовалась скромному душу как ребёнок.

Но это утро отличалось от предыдущих.

Она помнила, как проснулась, едва в небе появился первый, розоватый намёк на рассвет. Рей открыла глаза, поерзала в коконе из уютных одеял и потёрлась носом о щекотную шерсть найденного в одном из выживших сундуков сюртука. Неохотно покинув тёплое гнёздышко, она потянулась, почесала помятую макушку и испуганно дёрнулась в сторону, в последний момент увернувшись от _чужака_ , стремительно бегущего от окошка между столовой и кухней с подносом в руках.

Тот мчался к самому дальнему столику у стены, _целые_ столы и скамейки занимали всё пространство столовой, сваленный как попало хлам чудесным образом испарился, в воздухе отчётливо висел запах молочной каши и свежего чая, а за столами сидели два десятка сонно галдящих людей. На раздаче стояла дородная умбаранка, и _никто_ не обратил внимание на появившуюся посреди завтрака Рей.

Озадаченная очередным фокусом подсознания, она обернулась вокруг себя и вперилась взглядом в дальний столик. Узнавание прошило током. Шумно выдохнув, она машинально обогнула препятствия в виде кое-как сидящих падаванов и стремительно оказалась возле четырёх молодых учеников. Смутно знакомый чужак с подносом оказался тем самым зеленоглазым рыцарем на «Реване» — _Малек_ — рядом с ним сидел незнакомый светловолосый юноша, а напротив — Руми и сонно трущий глаза Бен. В светлой падаванской робе он казался почти незнакомцем, но тёмную гриву волос, россыпь родинок и выдающиеся нос и уши не узнать было трудно.

— Напомните мне не соглашаться на спарринг с Алленом в следующий раз, — проворчал Малек и сделал огромный глоток быстро остывающего на холоде чая. — Я отбил себе всю задницу.

— Руи, — поморщилась Руми, и сходство этих двух вдруг стало совершенно очевидно.

— Что? Это правда. — Бросил взгляд на безмятежно улыбнувшегося светловолосого Аллена и обиженно припечатал: — Для пацифиста ты слишком крут.

— Не любить не значит не уметь, — отозвался тот.

— Ты же помнишь физиономию Арексона, — с тонкой улыбкой добавил Бен и, повозив ложкой в жидкой каше, отложил столовые приборы в сторону. — Он не сам себя бил.

— Когда я говорю, что терпеть не могу медитацию, я имею в виду, что не умею. Оттого и не люблю. Мог бы я дышать аммиачными парами…

Мимо стола шустро проскочил кто-то из падаванов, и Рей отвлеклась. Попыталась избежать столкновения, но острый локоть кудрявой девушки прошёл сквозь неё. Неловко отступив в сторону, Рей машинально схватилась за стол, но ладонь не нашла опоры. Пол ушёл из-под ног, и те несколько мгновений, что она летела ему навстречу, она была уверена, что сейчас провалится сквозь землю. Но, вопреки абсурдному страху, та оказалась твёрдой и более чем материальной. Оперевшись о руки, она подозрительно легко поднялась, повернулась к оставленному столику и никого за ним не обнаружила.

Только что полная людей, звуков и запахов столовая опустела. Мебель по-прежнему стояла на своих местах, а стены хранили тепло, так что, вероятно, на планете просто была либо глубокая ночь, либо совсем раннее утро. По привычке лавируя между скамеек, Рей добежала до тяжёлых дверей и попробовала дёрнуть за ручку. Пальцы предсказуемо прошли сквозь, и она, нерешительно коснувшись холодного металла ладонью, инстинктивно задержала дыхание. Рука прошла через дверь, а вслед за ней и всё тело.

Шагнув сквозь на первый взгляд непреодолимую преграду, Рей распахнула глаза и осмотрелась по сторонам.

Планету действительно накрыла ночь. На ясном, безоблачном небе поблёскивали звезды, с неба светили две холодные Луны, а откуда-то издалека, за едва различимыми в темноте снежными барханами доносились громкие голоса. Морозный воздух совсем не ощущался, сугроб под ногами, хоть и был глубоким, отчего-то не представлял никаких проблем. Прикинув расстояние, Рей сделала несколько первых шагов, и в следующее мгновение оказалась посреди залитой холодным солнечным светом снежной поляны.

— Выродок имперский. — Вздрогнув, Рей обернулась и обнаружила себя между двух юношей. Один из них был тем самым светловолосым Алленом, второго она видела впервые: высокий, но тонкий, с длинным, горбатым носом и злыми маленькими глазами. — Таких, как вы, нужно было расстреливать без суда.

— Фракс, заткнись! — прорычала Руми позади Рей, и ей пришлось отступить, дабы разглядеть всех, кто участвовал в ссоре. На заснеженной поляне столпились почти все падаваны Ордена, и хотя в воздухе ощутимо пахло дракой, разнять двух спорщиков никто не спешил.

— И не подумаю, — неприятно осклабился тот, кого назвали Фраксом, продолжая смотреть точно в глаза опасно сощурившемуся Аллену. — Расскажи нам, Солман, чем именно занимались твои родители, когда Республику давила тирания Палпатина и Вейдера? Сколько тёмных отродий они спасли? Кем была твоя мать? Кто ты сам? Может, ты отказываешься собирать меч, потому что знаешь, в какой цвет…

— Моих родителей убили выродки республиканские, а не имперские, — перебил его Солман и развернулся, чтобы уйти прочь. — Так что сделай себе одолжение, замолчи сейчас.

— Иначе что? Придушишь меня?

Удар пришёлся точно в тонкие, нервные губы. Глухой, неприятный треск прозвучал в абсолютной тишине.

— Аллен!..

Тот замахнулся второй раз, голос Руми потонул в скрипе снега и гудении Силы, а опешивший Фракс не успел увернуться. Костяшки Аллена окрасились в кроваво-красный цвет, он двигался быстрее, чем тот второй успевал соображать. Запястье хрустнуло в поистине стальном захвате, и Фракс упал на колени.

— Нет, Арексон, не придушу. Проснёшься однажды утром счастливым дебилом и больше не будешь беспокоиться ни об Империи, ни о Республике.

— Да что б ты сдох, — выдохнул Фракс и сплюнул на белый снег кровавую слюну.

— Когда-нибудь обязательно.

— Солман! — резкий голос Мегары как будто бы вернул на заснеженную поляну все прочие звуки. Рей, завороженная происходящим, обернулась к приближающей зайгеррианке и едва не отпрянула, такой яростью светилось скуластое лицо.

— Магистр, он не… — Руми кинулась к Мегаре, собираясь, должно быть, вступиться за друга, но её перехватил Руи. Схватил сестру за плечи и еле заметно качнул головой.

— Объяснись сейчас же, — проигнорировав младшую Малек, потребовала Мегара.

— Мне нечего добавить, магистр. — Аллен приосанился и отступил от стоящего на коленях Арексона.

Тот тут же подскочил и вытер рукавом туники кровь с подбородка.

— Две вахты подряд, — отрезала зайгеррианка. — И никакого костра.

Фракс громко фыркнул.

— Этот ситх найдёт, как согреться.

— Арексон, ты отстранён от испытаний на два года, — резко обернулась к нему Мегара, и когда тот в ужасе уставился на магистра, добавила: — И скажи спасибо, что я не заберу меч. Будь магистр Скайуокер тут, он бы так и сделал.

— Да плевать, — огрызнулся Фракс и, сгорбившись, двинулся в сторону каменных стен старого замка. Обида от, по его мнению, несоразмерного содеянному наказания поменялась местами с едким отвращением. Он бросил напоследок взгляд на обоих Малеков и ядовито улыбнулся, обнажив окрашенные кровью зубы. — Что? Без Соло не такие смелые?

Падаваны, негромко перешёптываясь, расступились, пропуская придерживающего сломанное запястье Арексона. Рей проследила за ним взглядом, опустила глаза на тёмные капли крови на примятом снегу и вдруг напоролась на внимательно смотрящего на неё Аллена. Обернулась, в надежде, что тот видит кого-то за её спиной, но позади неё никого не было. Отошла в сторону, но Солман проследил за ней взглядом, как удав следит за не слишком сообразительным и шустрым кроликом.

Ужас затопил Рей с головой. Нервно сглотнув, она разомкнула губы, дабы задать вопрос, но её выдернуло из видения так же внезапно, как она в него провалилась. Резко села в своём гнёздышке из сваленных в кучу шкур и старых покрывал, с тревогой огляделась вокруг, не видя ничего, кроме разнообразного хлама и поломанной мебели, и быстро поднялась. Накинула тёплую накидку, влезла в холодные с ночи сапоги и пулей вылетела из бывшей столовой.

Солнце только-только подкралось к горизонту. По не своей, чьей-то чужой памяти Рей добралась до места, на котором состоялась ссора, оглядела подпаленные валуны, некогда бывшие частью величественной крепости, и с замиранием сердца закрыла глаза.

Тонкие нити Силы опутывали Рен-Вар от северного до южного полюса. Мёртвая планета жила лишь за счёт подпитывающей её из самых недр Силы и хранила в своей земле, в толще промёрзшей почвы кровь погибших здесь юных адептов, эхо воспоминаний семерых выживших и отзвуки отгремевшей десять лет назад резни.

Когда Рей снова открыла глаза, перед внутренним взором всё ещё стоял тёмный, удивлённый взгляд Аллена Солмана. Всё как в тот раз, когда она впервые коснулась рукояти меча Энакина Скайуокера. Тогда была слякоть под ногами, холодный дождь, тьма и семь тёмных рыцарей. Тогда ей не пришло в голову, что, возможно, Кайло действительно видел её. Она получила подтверждение этому на борту «Ревана», когда воспоминания Рена стали её собственными.

Здесь и сейчас сомнений в том, что её заметили, не было. Она не помнила Солмана на «Реване», но была уверена: _он_ стоял возле Хакса в транспортном доке, его предложил позвать старший Малек, когда впервые пришёл к ним в камеру.

Они были рыцарями Рен, и теперь Рей точно знала, почему они носили это имя.

_Рен-Вар._

— Все рыцари, — негромко проговорила она, поднимая взгляд на подкравшуюся к ней Мегару, — были падаванами Люка.

Зайгеррианка молча кивнула.

— И вы привели меня сюда, потому что… Почему?

Мегара глубоко вздохнула и сложила руки за спиной. Сделала несколько шагов по пушистому снегу, с тоской человека, на долю которого пришлось слишком мало хорошего, посмотрела вдаль и сейчас, с поникшими плечами, скорбной складкой вокруг рта и поблёскивающими глазами впервые выглядела на свой возраст. Ей было много больше лет, чем обычно отводилось представителям её расы. Причины, вероятно, стоило искать в Силе: старуха Шакти рассказывала Рей сотни историй про адептов, которые переживали своих ровесников на несколько десятков лет за счёт одной лишь Силы. Самому старому, с её слов, было около двухсот пятидесяти, когда он умер. Рей не верила, но теперь, смотря на женщину перед собой, готова была увериться в вещах куда более странных.

— Потому что ты не поймёшь, не увидев, — отозвалась Мегара. — Руи и Руми Малек — светлые по рождению. Аллен Солман — адепт тёмной стороны. Из вставших на сторону Бена было ещё двое светлых и одна тёмная. Они, как и остальные восемнадцать человек, думали, что Бен убил Люка в ту ночь, но всё равно пошли вслед за ним. Подняли мечи против своих товарищей и вместе с ним убили _всех_.

Мегара приблизилась к ней ещё на один шаг, и Рей едва подавила в себе желание отступить.

— Ты сказала, что хочешь стать равной ему. Человеку, за которым пошли, не взирая на хладнокровное убийство и занимаемую им сторону. — Жёлтые глаза зайгеррианки вспыхнули тёмным пламенем, и она склонила голову к плечу. — Как думаешь, почему?

Рей озадаченно моргнула и всё-таки отступила на шаг назад.

— Он тёмный адепт и мог…

Искренний смех магистра заставил её замолчать. Мегара смеялась, запрокинув голову, и когда на глазах выступили слёзы, она снисходительно покачала головой и отошла, перестав угрожающе нависать над новой ученицей.

— Бен порождение Света. Он _выбрал_ Тьму.

— Но Кайло Рен…

— Кайло Рен и есть Бен Соло, — отрезала Мегара. — Так что вот тебе третье задание: ответь мне, чьё порождение ты?

Снег под ногами магистра не скрипнул, когда она решительно направилась к покинутой Рей столовой. Тёмный монстр в глубине сознания утробно рычал и окутывал тело тёплым пологом из горячего, сухого воздуха.

_Желание свернуть шеи пилотам — плод твоей Силы._

Теперь эти слова звучали иначе.


	3. Тай вордракс

_Тай вордракс или психометрия — умственный приём Силы, заключавшийся в способности «читать» неодушевлённые объекты «внутренним ощущением», чувствовать прошлые события, окружавшие эту вещь, путём собирания незначительных психических отпечатков, оставленных живыми руками. Полученная проекция ничем не отличалась от проекции оригинального объекта владельца, позволяя пользователю видеть события и слышать звуки, как будто бы он присутствовал там лично. При этом опытный адепт также мог получить впечатления от эмоций владельца по отношению к определённым событиям._

**«Господство», 24 ПБЯ**

Стоявшие перед входом в тронный зал преторианцы бесили своим непоколебимым спокойствием ничуть не меньше, чем дурно говорящие на основном галактическом члены экипажа и набранные невесть где головорезы вместо штурмовиков. Трудные грамматические конструкции воспринимались ими как мудрёные шифры, а особенно дремучие из них едва не плакали, полагая, что обращённая к ним речь не иначе как ситхские проклятья. Соло мало знал о Неизведанных регионах, но сам Сноук никогда не давал повода заподозрить в себе малообразованного варвара — откуда он взял этих едва лепечущих оборванцев, оставалось загадкой.

Поговаривали, что это лишь суровая необходимость. Первый орден без по крайней мере трёх кораблей флота и должного количества людей на борту не мог претендовать на покровительство Осколка Империи, а за прошедшие после утверждения новой военной организации полтора года полностью реорганизовать личный состав попросту не успели. Штат обновлялся медленно, и к концу первого месяца Бен едва не взвыл от ужаса и досады — спасла только присланная благосклонным Советом Фазма. Вместе с ней целый дивизион прилично изъясняющихся и удовлетворительно _пахнущих_ штурмовиков, и существовать на борту «Господства» стало значительно проще.

Весь следующий месяц он тщательно избегал мест общественного питания и большую часть времени проводил за тренировками, а затем получил назначение на флагманский корабль Осколка, под командование адмирала Натаси Даалы. Прочёл в распоряжении только своё имя и, скрипнув зубами, отправился сразу к учителю.

Споткнулся о стоявших по стойке смирно преторианцев и едва сдержался, чтобы в запале не раскидать ряженных в ярко-красные доспехи клоунов по пустому коридору.

— Шаттл будет ждать меня в доке через полчаса. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Ответили ему, разумеется, молчанием. За то время, что он провёл подле Сноука, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из элитной стражи лидера говорил, и в этот раз, в виду отсутствия сил, желания и времени, решил обойтись без традиционного ритуала, во время которого он обыкновенно приводил с десяток неоспоримых аргументов, а они пускали его спустя строго отмеренный час. Воля на то, конечно, была не их, но мысль, что тем самым он досаждает Сноуку, необычайно грела.

Поняв, что сотрудничать преторианцы и в этот раз не намеренны, Бен раздражённо выдохнул, провёл рукой по лбу и твёрдо проговорил:

— _Вы пустите меня к лидеру._

Дрожью прошедшая по Силе вибрация коснулась красной брони, и двое стражников синхронно дёрнулись. Нелепо покачнулись, отступив в сторону, и убрали оружие от дверей. Те разъехались в стороны, и Бен широким шагом прошёл по просторному залу к возвышающемуся по центру трону. Остальная стража не дрогнула, а сам Сноук восседал на троне с закрытыми глазами. Тёмная, неспокойная материя вилась вокруг него угольно-чёрными перьями, и в этот раз Бен действительно вторгся не вовремя.

Мысленно чертыхнулся, без особенного восторга предвкушая наверняка неизбежное теперь наказание, и с явным нежеланием преклонил колено.

— Твоя дерзость мне нравится, но однажды она сведёт тебя в могилу, — услышал он звучный голос тёмного адепта. — Как видишь, подожди ты две минуты, прорываться ко мне с боем бы не пришлось.

Сноук открыл глаза и сделал нетерпеливый жест костлявой ладонью, веля ему встать. Бен поднялся и, не дожидаясь разрешения говорить, выпалил:

— Вы отправляете меня на «Горгону».

— Незачем озвучивать очевидное: в распоряжении так и написано, а ты, несомненно, читаешь ауребеш.

— Там только моё имя.

— Тонко подмечено. — Сноук упёрся локтями в подлокотники трона, и если три секунды назад он почти забавлялся праведным возмущением на лице юного ученика, то теперь в голосе отчётливо звучало раздражение. — И?

Бен стиснул кулаки и исподлобья посмотрел в водянисто-голубые глаза гуманоида.

— Что будет с остальными?

Сноук опасно сощурился и подался вперёд. Ядовитые когти силы замерли в нескольких миллиметрах от вспотевших висков Бена, и он усилием воли заставил себя стоять на месте.

— Шесть приведённых тобой адептов — это ровно в два раза больше, чем мы договаривались, Бен.

— Они присягнули мне…

— _Тебе._

Соло прикусил язык и мысленно укорил себе за оговорку. Тёмный адепт удовлетворённо улыбнулся и еле заметно повёл плечами, снова прислоняясь к спинке трона.

— Однако я должен поблагодарить тебя за предоставленный выбор, — продолжил Верховный лидер уже более миролюбивым тоном. — Столь высоко оцененные тобой брат и сестра Малек не более чем недурны. Не могу сказать, что они впечатлили меня. Аллен Солман, как по мне, слишком самодостаточен, чтобы стоять за твоим плечом, но если ты считаешь, что способен научить его подчинению, то изволь: тебе полезно иметь подле бунтаря. Антур Тек труслив, пусть и не глуп, Эвор Баллер определённо твой поклонник и потому подчинится, что до Мары Триш…

— Уж она-то должна вам понравиться.

— Потому что тёмная? — снисходительно поинтересовался Сноук. — Ей достался весьма скудный кусок от общего пирога — девочка не особенно талантлива. Её подпитывает лишь много лет вынашиваемая ярость и жажда мести.

Должно быть, на лице Бена мелькнула растерянность — Сноук приподнял брови и негромко фыркнул:

— Ты не знал? — Невидимые когти впились в виски, и Бену пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не дёрнуться. — О, вы толком не были знакомы. Скайуокер привёл её за пару месяцев до того, как вы покинули Дантуин, и она ни с кем не была близка. На Рен-Варе пошла за тобой, своими руками добив двух едва дышащих падаванов… — Калейдоскопом пронёсшиеся воспоминания перестали мелькать перед глазами, и Бен еле заметно поморщился. — Её гнев сильнее, чем мне казалось.

Любопытство иголкой кольнуло сознание, и Верховый лидер благосклонно пояснил:

— Она дитя насилия. Её мать была рабыней на одной из планет Неизведанных регионов. Отец — случайный ситх, покусившийся на красоту невольницы. Мара Триш унаследовала красоту матери и тёмный дар отца. К сожалению, такой же скромный, как и у него. Её отец в постыдном приступе гнева убил мать, когда Маре было двенадцать. А она убила его. Банально и не стоит нашего с тобой внимания.

— Однако, — в голосе Сноука зазвучал сладкий яд, — выбирая между ней и девчонкой Малек, я бы предпочёл её. Гнев, вопреки её натуре, делает Мару парадоксально слабой — ей не хватит сил на предательство. Младшая Малек, напротив, слишком своевольна, от неё следует…

— Нет.

Верховный лидер вздёрнул бровь, и к ужасу Бена, во взгляде его не было злости за высказанный вслух протест. В нём густым сиропом разлилось мрачное довольство и предвкушение, а это, по опыту Соло, было много хуже.

— Нет? — переспросил Сноук.

— Вы не убьёте никого из них. Я отправлюсь на «Горгону», они останутся здесь и будут обучаться. А когда я вернусь, они присягнут вам. — Бен вперился в учителя непреклонным взглядом и, рискуя всем, добавил: — Потому что присягнут мне.

Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы монстра растянулись в довольной улыбке. Он склонил голову в немом разрешении и кивком головы указал на дверь. Бену хотелось уточнить, убедиться, взять с лидера слово, что тот не тронет ни одного из адептов, но этого делать было нельзя. Он едва держал спину прямой, а голос твёрдым. Старался не бежать и не горбиться, когда повернулся к трону спиной и направился вон из зала.

На ожидавшем его шаттле был только пилот. Согнав парня в форме Первого ордена с места, Бен сам сел за штурвал и ладонью ударил по кнопке пуска.

Он повесил топор над шеями бывших падаванов. Ему его теперь и держать.

**Калист VI, 34 ПБЯ**

До мирного саммита оставалась неделя, когда все ремонтные работы на «Реване» были завершены, а на орбите Калиста припарковался «Молот рыцарей»: Даала отказывалась лететь к Денону на корабле Пеллеона, и не считала свой чёрный супер-разрушитель слишком устрашающим, чтобы заявиться на нём в столицу Галактического Альянса. Что было забавным, учитывая сравнимую с армадой огневую мощь, так что особенной поддержки она не сыскала. С ней никто не согласился, но Натаси плевать хотела на мнение моффов: никто из них, кроме разве что Гилада и Резер не воевал, и хотя Кайло сомневался в том, что Альянсу хватит глупости открыть по ним огонь, мотивы адмирала были ему вполне понятны.

— А, _в этом смысле_ мирный саммит, — сардонически протянул Хакс, когда здоровая чёрная махина разрушителя повисла на орбите.

— Не учи меня жить, малыш, — парировала Натаси, протягивая ему чашку с горячим кафом. – Скажешь спасибо, когда Органа спустит на нас своих ржавых псов.

Армитаж уставился на почти чёрный каф и неуверенно отхлебнул. Отчаяния в воспалённых глазах поубавилось с первой попавшей на язык каплей энергетика, и он бросил взгляд на методично массирующего виски Рена.

— А она спустит?

Бен подавил зевок, благодарно кивнув Даале за каф, и прислонился к спинке стула.

— Во Внешнем кольце за меня от её имени назначена награда в сто тысяч кредитов.

— За живого?

— За живого шесть сотен.

— Будет, на что поживиться в случае провала, — равнодушно отозвался Армитаж и вернулся к голопаду.

Натаси отчего-то рассмеялась, а Рен бросил на Хакса усталый, мрачный взгляд. На Калисте остались только они, Даала и Гилад. Остальные улетели на свои планеты, где им было велено оставаться до оглашения итогов саммита. Почти бессонная неделя притупила струной натянутое между ними напряжение, эхо бунта почти сошло на нет, и они сосредоточились на более насущных проблемах.

Отобрав пятерых из набранных генералом офицеров, Бен отдал их на растерзание Фазме. Едва не снёс голову инженеру, предложившему проект нового тронного зала, поскандалил с Хаксом на предмет вражеских дроидов на борту, утвердил новый стандарт табельного оружия и с глухой обреченностью убил почти три часа на составление рапорта Гиладу. Сдавая его, не удержался от вопроса, как часто отчитывался Сноук, и почти не расстроился, когда Пеллеон выгнал его из своего кабинета взашей. Армитаж выглядел таким довольным, что Рен справедливо решил заканчивать с забастовкой и спихнул все обязанности генерала обратно генералу.

Стоило конфликту себя исчерпать, альфа-смена выдохнула с облегчением, а Бен вдруг с предельной ясностью понял, что именно на себя взвалил. К новому лидеру притирались медленно и с опаской. Часть радовалась возросшему влиянию Осколка на Первый орден, часть этому противилась. Никто не решался возражать вслух, но Кайло всё равно как никогда остро ощущал отсутствие опыта: ему всегда подчинялись рыцари, штурмовики и экипаж, но только первые — безоговорочно. Остальные всегда с оглядкой на Хакса, потому как, по сути, военного звания у него не было, и тут Пеллеон оказался абсолютно прав: ни в одном уставе не было ни слова о должности лидера, что уж говорить о магистре рыцарей Рен. Но теперь власть ему передал Совет, и если он серьёзно хотел её удержать, то следовало как минимум пересмотреть свои взгляды на систему взысканий и поощрений, и как максимум — наладить отношения не только с главой каждого департамента (спасибо Фазме, с ней спорить не пришлось), но и с самим Хаксом.

При мысли о последнем в нём поднимало голову давно задушенное подростковое упрямство, и пусть умом он понимал, что времени на нового генерала нет и не будет, а все, кого мог предложить Совет, давно перевалили за пятидесятилетний рубеж, разговаривать с Армитажем и не орать получалось через раз. Сам Хакс помочь не стремился, так что на подмогу пришла Даала. Выбрала для этого наиболее удачный момент: оба спать хотели больше чем жить и уж тем более скандалить, и поговорила с каждым отдельно.

— Хакс крысёныш, но крысёныш умный, — сказала она Бену. — Сделаете всё правильно, и никто из вашей армии не посмеет перечить. Ни тебе, ни ему.

— Кроме него самого, — проворчал Кайло. — Он притащил на борт форслок и попытался запереть меня в камере.

— Стоило бы беспокоиться, не сделай он этого. Ты убил Сноука, место лидера было свободно, а он амбициозен. Да, согласна, навык прогнозирования потенциально опасных ситуаций у него сведён к нулю, инстинкт самосохранения когда-то давно сдох в муках…

— Ты пытаешь меня в чём-то убедить или наоборот?

— …Он эмоционально туп и нездорово прагматичен, но, поверь моему опыту, за таких стоит держаться, — невозмутимо закончила Даала и, пожав плечами, как бы невзначай добавила: — Кроме того, готов сотрудничать.

Рен раздражённо выдохнул и поднял к ней осунувшееся лицо.

— И что ты ему сказала?

— Что иметь за спиной самого страшного монстра в Галактике полезно.

Бен возмущённо всплеснул руками, и Натаси невинно улыбнулась.

— Скажешь, нет?

Кайло беспомощно покачал головой и отвернулся. В сказанном Даалой было зерно истины, и они провели сутки, чувствуя себя провинившимися рядовыми и придерживаясь стратегии вооружённого нейтралитета и сурово нахмуренных бровей. Происходящее казалось смешным даже самому Рену, и он почти ненавидел себя за эту слабость: они вели себя так лет этак девять назад, когда впервые встретились на борту «Горгоны». Тогда было простительно: здоровая конкуренция и юношеский максимализм. Сейчас от соперничества разило глупостью, и Бен бы непременно сорвался, но в дело вмешался случай и семейная хитрожопость Малеков.

Руи напросился на партию в шахматы, пеняя на то, что заняться всё равно больше нечем. Кайло согласился и не сразу почувствовал неладное. Признаться, они давно не проворачивали этого с ним, так что от подсознательного ожидания подвоха он слегка поотвык. Старший Малек был хорошим шахматистом, часы за партией пролетали быстро, поэтому, когда в комнату отдыха вошли мирно беседующие Руми и Хакс, Бен на мгновение растерялся. Армитаж, не договорив, осёкся и с укором уставился на Руми, и это был, пожалуй, тот самый редкий случай, когда в своём праведном возмущении они были более чем взаимны.

— Да ладно тебе! — воскликнул Руи и с оскорбительной лёгкостью поставил Бену мат. — Если уж я терплю _это_ , — он ткнул пальцем в стоящих рядом сестру и Хакса, — то ты просто обязан.

— Это не одно и то же, — буркнул Кайло, скользнув взглядом по шахматной доске, и мельком глянул на улыбающуюся одними глазами Руми. — Ты вообще на чьей стороне?

— Всегда на твоей, — искренне отозвалась она и толкнула застывшего ледяным изваянием Хакса в бок. — Он — нет, но ведь так и должно быть. Когда-то мы с этим справлялись.

 _Когда-то_ — это до того, как Сопротивление подняло голову, а Первый орден начал строительство «Финализатора». Рен и Хакс никогда не были друзьями, но подружиться с будущим генералом умудрилась младшая Малек. Дружба эта быстро переросла в чуть более глубокую симпатию, и хотя все подспудно догадывались, что засыпают они в одной кровати, говорить об этом вслух было не принято. Во-первых, над ними довлел Сноук, а Армитаж ставил карьеру превыше любых человеческих чувств. Во-вторых, Руи переживал кризис старшего брата долго, с мечом наизготовку и справедливо считал, что его сестра достойна большего, чем второе после нашивок на мундире место. Точку в споре поставила Руми, заявив, что то, кого она приглашает в свою постель, совершенно точно не дело Руи, никто не собирается идти под венец, а за себя она постоять может.

Много позже всё полетело к чёрту, и им пришлось быстро повзрослеть. Устав Ордена мало отличался от устава имперского флота, и почти дружеским посиделкам, какие наверняка не были редкостью в стане оборванцев Сопротивления, пришёл конец. Вместе с генеральскими погонами Хакса появились шлемы рыцарей Рен, хватка Сноука на горле Бена и Армитажа становилась всё крепче, и без того дышащая на ладан непринуждённость приказала долго жить. В Ордене никто не оставался друзьями, покидая казармы, членам экипажа было запрещено проводить увольнительные вместе, а штурмовики были вынуждены носить шлемы от рассвета до заката. Не было приятелей, были боевые единицы, а дразнить Сноука смелых находилось немного — шрам на виске младшей Малек доходчиво объяснял, почему так.

Время шло, Армитаж и Руми порой продолжали расходиться только под утро, но теперь каждый ждал удара в спину.

Как оказалось, не зря.

— Он бы и тебе на шею повесил форслок, — как бы между прочим заметил Рен, пока Руи заново расставлял по полю фигуры.

— И лишился бы головы, попробуй он действительно повесить его на твою, — пожала плечами Руми.

— Заметь, он даже не пытается спорить, — зло зыркнув на подошедшего вслед за младшей Малек генерала, продолжил Кайло.

— Чего ради, если ты прав, — огрызнулся Армитаж.

— Закончили? — заломил бровь Руи. — Заройте топоры: старый мудак сдох. Двое на двое до трёх партий. И учти, Хакс, полезешь в трусы моей сестры при мне — ты не жилец.

Руми клюнула брата в коротко остриженный затылок и уютно устроилась возле скривившегося Хакса на диване.

Рен знал, что прав: будь в этом необходимость, Армитаж переступил бы через Руми; представляй Хакс настоящую угрозу для Кайло, Руми бы переступила через Хакса. С ними со всеми было что-то не так, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, Бену начинало казаться, что с поводком Сноука на шее им всем жилось намного проще. Сноук убил бы Руми, решив, что она симпатизирует Хаксу. Он убил бы её, решив, что Хакс симпатизирует ей. Армитаж, конечно, остался бы жив, потому что «бешенный пёс» ценнее одной из рыцарей любимого ученика, а Бен до сих пор не мог дать чёткого ответа, спустил бы он это учителю с рук.

Пока выходило, что да, спустил.

Теперь лидером называли его, Руми и Армитаж сидели провокационно близко друг к другу и _знали_ , подсознательно, наверное, всегда, что теперь он тот, кому однажды придётся решать их судьбу.

 _Одни рождаются, чтобы умереть_ , — прогремел в его голове давно, казалось бы, забытый голос. — _Другие вырастают в тех, кто отправляет на смерть. А ты не солдат, Бен. Ты не привык подчиняться. Ты привык приказывать._

Мара (Кайло не помнил, когда в последний раз позволял себе вспоминать её имя) говорила это, рисуя влажными поцелуями дорожку от подбородка до пупка и царапая ногтями его предплечья. Светлые волосы щекотали испещрённые тонкими шрамами рёбра, она льнула к нему алчно, почти расчётливо, позволяла брать себя грубо и смеялась, когда он пытался быть нежным. Она сказала это и умерла на следующий день, следуя его приказу конечно же, хотя Бен готов был поклясться, что слов «пойди» и «умри» в нём не было.

Что-то в этом роде он и орал потом попавшему под руку Аллену, крушил собственную каюту едва ли не голыми руками, пока остатки гнева не лопнули где-то прямо в грудной клетке мыльным пузырём, а затем — затем разбились о безмятежный взгляд Солмана. Тот не выглядел впечатлённым, тот, чёрт возьми, вообще никогда не выглядел впечатлённым, кроме разве что того единственного раза на Рен-Варе, когда нечаянно подсмотрел видение Бена. Он бы выглядел даже недоумевающим, не будь Бен настолько хорошим телепатом, и когда Аллен, не повышая голоса, сказал: «Это всё равно не она», Кайло не понял.

Теперь хотел дать в Солману в зубы. Потому что, да, Триш не была ею, но была живой, она была с ними, пошла с ними тогда на Рен-Варе, и Аллен мог прикидываться перед кем угодно, но Бен видел его мысли так же хорошо, как Солман — будущее.

Почему-то скорбь Аллена ужалила тогда сильнее собственной.

Сейчас Кайло видел перед собой Руми и Армитажа. Собрался было послать генералу предупредительный взгляд, но тот качнул головой и молча отодвинулся от девушки на другую сторону дивана. В мазнувшем по Бену взгляде зелёных глаз вспышкой мелькнула злость, Руми горько улыбнулась и обратила всё своё внимание на шахматную доску.

Как-то так случилось, что двое на двое, это Малеки против Хакса и Рена. Последние, разумеется, выиграли. Они вообще неплохо срабатывались, когда дело доходило до войны против третьей стороны. Утром следующего дня Даала была крайне довольная собой, Пеллеон согласился лететь на «Молоте», а, вероятно, последний мирный вечер был забыт: каждый из них вернулся к отведённым им ролям. Пролетевшие со сверхсветовой скоростью три недели резко дали по тормозам, когда вечером того же дня вернулся Аллен, а вместе с ним — новости о форслоке.

_Беда с бедой под руку ходит._

Так говорила Маз Каната. Она ещё никогда не была настолько права.

 

* * *

— Аллен, это бред, — Руи отложил отвёртку, посмотрел на разобранный форслок и отвёл руку от лица. — Нестабильный кайбер-кристалл можно компенсировать конструкцией рукояти, но нельзя использовать такой кристалл для создания форслока: либо он облучает с одинаковой частотой, либо грош ему цена — он не будет работать. Как раз поэтому нельзя вытащить кристалл из сайбера и надеяться, что он сойдёт для форслока.

— Однако внутри этого, — Аллен кивком головы указал на лежащую на столе коробку, — как раз такой кристалл. И каждый из нас видел, что он работает.

Все четверо посмотрели на извлечённый из устройства крошечный камень. Они расположились в заново отстроенных каютах Рена. От тронного зала он категорически отказался, и комнаты теперь имели выход в конференц-зал, а старый кабинет был переоборудован таким образом, что в помещении того же размера умещались и письменный стол с компьютером, и мастерская. Изученный Солманом форслок лежал между ними, и будь ситуация иной, они бы попросту доверились считанным Алленом психическим отпечаткам с поверхности форслока. Но пять лет назад на Нафеме всеми конфискованными устройствами занимался Руи, и если и был кто-нибудь, кто мог рассказать о технике их сборки больше, чем сам Цавонг, то это старший Малек.

Пока выходило, что кто-то из них был неправ.

— Посмотрите. — Малек пинцетом поднял отшлифованный кристалл. — Кристаллы для мечей не требуют огранки, в то время как кристаллы для форслоков шлифуют и подгоняют по форме, чтобы тот ровно встал в гнездо. Они пульсируют с заданной создателем частотой: точно так же кристаллы в сайберах «программируются» во время медитации каждого конкретного адепта. Нельзя взять бывший в использовании кайбер-кристалл, настрогать его на части и ждать, что каждая из десяти частей будет работать как целый кристалл.

— Даже если тот, кто делал форслок, сильнее адепта, владевшего сайбером? — спросил Солман.

— Вы с Кайло утверждаете, что конкретно этот делал Цавонг, — ответил Руи. — Руки у него растут откуда нужно, но даже для меня он ментально почти нулевой. Так что либо ошибаетесь вы оба, и форслок делал не Цавонг, либо ошибаешься только ты, и это новый кристалл. — Малек сел на высокий металлический табурет и пожал плечами. — В обоих случаях ты что-то не договариваешь, ведь откуда бы создавший эту дрянь камушек ни достал, суть от этого не меняется: у нас есть адепт, который стряпает _работающие_ форслоки. Так какая к чёрту разница, из чего?

Руми покрутила в руках одну из деталей корпуса и исподлобья посмотрела на Аллена.

— Ты видел владельца меча?

— Отпечаток его Силы, — поправил Солман. — Слишком слабый, чтобы я мог вообще хоть что-нибудь утверждать, да и психометрия плохо работает, когда дело доходит до чувствительных к Силе материалов, но даже так этот отпечаток показался мне знакомым.

Аллен встретился взглядом с сидящим за столом Беном и неуверенно, а оттого немного раздражённо, проговорил:

— И увиденное тоже маловероятно. Не потому что человек этот давно мёртв, а потому что будь он живым, я бы знал. Увидел бы ещё десять лет назад.

— И имя счастливца? — с намёком поднял брови Руи.

— Удо Колмарк.

Отсутствие узнавания на лицах Малеков было более чем предсказуемо, поэтому Солман так и продолжал смотреть в глаза Кайло. Имя было лишь одним из многих, даже они вряд ли бы могли в действительности вспомнить, как он выглядел. Что такой вообще был — да, как трудно ему давался телекинез — тоже: камнепад с дантуинских склонов запомнился им куда лучше, чем сам падаван, ведь спасать тогда ещё многочисленных учеников Люка пришлось им. Не слишком интересная история: никто, кроме разве что пёстрой местной фауны, не пострадал, Колмарк сильно извинялся и почти плакал, а Люк вынудил их держать камни почти битый час, объясняя всем остальным, как это работает.

Позже Соло его убил: неуклюжий Удо не оставил себе шансов, бросившись на Бена со сверкающим клинком наизготовку.

— Эй, — Руи помахал рукой. — А слабо вслух?

— Мелкий кудрявый сопляк, — сжалился Аллен. — Камнепад на Дантуине, помните?

— А! — воскликнул Руи и, крутанувшись на табурете, тут же поник. — Но он мёртв.

— Именно это я и сказал, — огрызнулся Солман.

— Кто-то сделал форслок из меча адепта, погибшего на Рен-Варе, — пробормотала Руми. — И хочет, чтобы мы думали, что сделал его Цавонг.

— А вот это звучит уже жутко. — Руи ткнул пальцем в сестру. — Для совпадения слишком круто. Можно смотаться на Рен-Вар и…

— Нет.

Все трое обернулись на впервые подавшего голос Кайло, и тот для убедительности качнул головой.

— Никто из нас не полетит на Рен-Вар сейчас.

— Но почему? — удивилась Руми. — На Рен-Варе не бывает случайных пришельцев — если кто-то и подобрал брошенные там мечи, то летел туда целенаправленно за ними. А значит, знал о произошедшем.

— На Рен-Варе сейчас Мегара, — поморщился Рен и вышел из-за стола.

— Зачем она там? — не поняла Руми.

— Нет-нет, важно не это, — поспешно вмешался старший Малек и тоже поднялся. — Откуда _ты_ знаешь, что она там?

Рен переглянулся с замолчавшим Алленом и отвернулся от уставившегося на него Руи. Руми нахмурилась, открыла было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут же замолчала, стоило с губ Бена сорваться одному-единственному вздоху. В комнате повисла звенящая тишина. Старший Малек перевёл взгляд с Кайло на Солмана и обратно. На словно выточенном из камня лице упрямство причудливым образом мешалось с раздражением, и когда тот мрачно хмыкнул, Бен вдруг вспомнил о том, что в действительности из этих двух вздорным петухом была вовсе не Руми.

Старший Малек относился к тому типу людей, что отводили морали и принципам довольно скромную роль. Он достаточно вольно интерпретировал границы дозволенного, часто принимал жестокость за жёсткость и кривлялся скорее в угоду собственной любви к клоунаде, чем в силу характера. Он был верен друзьям, но категоричен по отношению к врагам, и подвох заключался в том, что первым достаточно просто было поменяться местами со вторыми.

Руи доверял сам до тех пор, пока доверяли ему, и хотя в этой однобокой системе координат было место вбитой в его голову иерархии, тайны, по его мнению, могли оставаться тайнами лишь до тех пор, пока не угрожали их безопасности.

Крайне неудобная черта характера для кого-то, кто значительную часть жизни провёл под гнётом Сноука.

— Ну? — поторопил он.

— Она учит мусорщицу, — отозвался Бен, и взгляд его замер на разобранном форслоке.

— И это, чёрт возьми, не ответ на мой…

— А ты подумай, — почти прорычал Кайло.

Старший Малек осёкся и машинально отступил назад. Неверяще выдохнул и улыбнулся так, словно ожидал, что вот уже почти окончательно вышедший из себя Рен сейчас посмеётся над своей же шуткой, и они тихо-мирно вернутся к обсуждению того, кому и зачем понадобилось использовать меч мёртвого падавана для создания форслока. Но секунды тикали, лицо Бена не становилось добрее, а Солман угрюмо молчал.

Руи потёр одну ладонь о другую, сделал ещё один шаг в сторону и шумно втянул в себя воздух.

— Ладно, — протянул он. — Хорошо. У вас с мусорщицей кабельное друг другу напрямую в мозг, кто-то строгает кайбер-кристаллы на форслоки, а через неделю мирный саммит, который вполне себе может закончиться войной.

Малек повернулся к сестре и с глухим смирением продолжил:

— Ты снова ночевала у Хакса в каюте. — Ткнул пальцем в Аллена. — Ты грёбаная печенька с предсказаниями, а когда мы в последний раз столкнулись с форслоком, нас едва не порубили на бифштекс. Я ничего не упустил?

— Упустил. — Кайло кивнул на разобранное устройство и, взяв со стола комлинк, засобирался к выходу. — Ты его починишь и придумаешь, каким образом вывести из строя меньше, чем за потраченные мной пять часов.

— Ну конечно.

— А через неделю, если мы не развяжем войну с Альянсом, вы все должны быть готовы к полёту на Нафему.

— А Рен-Вар? — не глядя на Бена, спросила Руми.

— А Рен-Варом я займусь сам.

Дверь за Кайло закрылась с глухим щелчком. Трое рыцарей остались в каюте лидера вместе с запертыми в транспаристиловой капсуле дроидами и выведенным из строя форслоком.

— «Это всё равно не она», — повторила Руми и посмотрела на дёрнувшегося Аллена. — Я слышала, как ты сказал это Бену, когда умерла Мара. Давно ты знаешь?

Солман расцепил руки на груди и тоже шагнул к двери.

— Достаточно давно.

— И что ты видишь?

Взгляд Аллена на мгновение поплыл. Он смотрел намного дальше панели управления на стене или даже обозримого будущего. Сотни вероятностей, столько же альтернативных миров и так или иначе вовлечённых в происходящее судеб. Солман видел их все на протяжении долгих-долгих лет.

Сморгнув молочно-белую пелену с глаз, он дёрнул уголком губ и мотнул головой.

— Ничего определённого.

Электронные часы на письменном столе затикали громче. Красное солнце Калиста упало за горизонт.


	4. Телепатия

_Телепатия существовала в виде двух форм: сенсорная и мысленная. Сенсорная — при которой в нервной системе объекта телепатии воссоздавались чувства и ощущения другого человека. Высшая степень такой телепатии — возникновение сенсорных ощущений. Такая телепатия редко была осознанной на начальном этапе, но при возникновении сенсорных ощущений неизбежно осознавалась как явление, приходящее извне. Мысленная — телепатия, при которой в нервной системе объекта воссоздавались процессы, ведшие к образованию в сознании звуковых и зрительных ощущений. Телепатами обычно называли адептов, у которых предполагалось наличие именно этого умения._

**Рен-Вар, 34 ПБЯ**

Мегару отчего-то забавлял тот факт, что Рей никак не могла избавиться от навязанных чужим сознанием шаблонов. Подвижная медитация действительно далась ей куда проще, чем остальные испробованные ею методы, и спросив, как медитирует Рен, услышанному ответу она ничуть не удивилась, но и не обрадовалась. Разозлившись, Рей не слишком долго, но упрямо пыталась взывать к пустоте — выходило лишь распылять по поверхности холодный снег, и сдалась она почти так же быстро, как парящие в воздухе снежинки вернулись обратно на скользкую, промёрзшую землю.

Когда они приступили к ментальной защите, Рей заранее была готова увидеть в роли щитов стены хорошо если своего шагохода на Джакку, так может и вовсе приёмной Сената, но ни того, ни другого не случилось. Сопротивляться сознанию зайгеррианки было куда проще, чем разуму Кайло: её, в отличие от Рена, мозг воспринимал как чужака и оборонялся на уровне рефлексов; его считал своим, встречал с распростёртыми объятиями и обеспечивал как можно более хороший обзор. Принципиальный дальтонизм собственного сознания возмущал до глубины души, но, когда она пожаловалась на это Мегаре, та лишь пожала плечами.

— Подмена понятий не такое уж и редкое явление, когда дело касается физического влечения.

Должно быть, с губ Рей сорвался какой-то неподобающий звук, потому что на лице зайгеррианки вдруг расцвела снисходительная жалость.

— Бен взрослый, сильный мужчина; ты молодая, красивая женщина — закономерное стечение обстоятельств, помноженное на алчную до баланса Силу. Будь Бен чуть более безумен и иначе воспитан, события на «Старкиллере» развивались бы совсем по-другому.

— Я не испытываю к нему ничего подобного, — не слишком убедительно возразила Рей.

— Разве?

— Я симпатизирую ему, — обречённо призналась Рей. — Но _всё это_ , — она беспомощно развела руками и потёрла лоб. — Это не я. Это Сила и…

— Сила не живой организм, — с ударением на каждое слово произнесла Мегара, так, словно повторяла это далеко не в первый раз. — Она не обладает ни разумом, ни личностью. Сила — это такая же материя, как воздух, вода и огонь, пространство, время и энергия. Беда чувствительных лишь в том, что мы её видим. Она не может принудить тебя к чему-либо, пойти против твоей воли — она твой инструмент, а не наоборот. Не будь ты адептом, ничего бы не изменилось: всё происходящее с тобой просто потеряло бы флёр предопределённости, и ты бы не имела возможности перекладывать ответственность за собственные решения на своевольную метафизическую субстанцию. Она бы не служила оправданием ни твоим наивности и горячности, ни высокомерию и гордости Бена. И уж тем более — вашей с ним симпатии друг к другу.

— Он не симпатизирует мне, — упрямо мотнула головой Рей. — Он жаждет.

— То, что Бен _всего лишь_ хочет — он берёт.

Рей окончательно смутилась, и Мегара милостиво отступила. Прикрыла глаза и вернулась к медитации.

— Так и быть, поберегу твою гордость. — Рей тихонько фыркнула, закрывая глаза вслед за учителем, и едва успела выставить щиты на пути чужого разума. Изумлённо выдохнув, посмотрела на поверхность мутного, местами треснувшего зеркала, что защищало её от ментального вторжения, и несдержанно воскликнула:

— Получилось!

— Неплохо для первого раза, — оценила Мегара, и по колебанию Силы Рей поняла, что сейчас та атакует вновь. — Ещё раз.

 

* * *

Холодные дни сменялись на Рен-Варе холодными ночами, но чем глубже Рей вглядывалась во мрак, тем послушней тот становился. Теперь она различала все оттенки чёрного так же хорошо, как спектр видимых человеческим глазом цветов: Тьма больше не пугала ни сосущей пустотой, ни метафорической, ехидной ухмылкой — уже не враг, но пока ещё не покорный союзник, Рей топталась у воображаемой черты и лишь изредка позволяла себе коснуться. Она всё ещё просыпалась по несколько раз за ночь: то из-за немеющих от холода конечностей, то из-за сотрясающей всё тело дрожи. Спящий разум отказывался контролировать температуру тела, а слишком живые сны лишали спокойствия и с таким трудом достигнутой гармонии. Мегара говорила, что верный признак успеха — исчезновение сновидений, и если верить старой зайгеррианке, то Рей от успеха была несказанно далека.

Не то чтобы она и хотела: на Джакку единственным её развлечением и утешением были как раз сны. Во сне она строила замки, встречала родителей, заводила новых друзей и улетала с ненавистной планеты. Во сне она была кем хотела: пилотом, джедаем, отчаянным контрабандистом. Долгое время она видела все краски и прелести жизни, только засыпая, и хотя теперь её жизнь переплюнула все самые смелые грёзы, избавляться от ночных причуд собственного сознания не хотелось. Тем более, что снились ей когда-то жившие на планете люди.

Ей снились бесконечные тренировки учеников Люка. Она видела Бена, Аллена, Руи и Руми. Мирные будни будущих джедаев перемежались с редкими, но пылкими ссорами, лукавая улыбка Люка менялась местами с хищным прищуром Мегары. Время текло для неё в двух плоскостях: в одной она продолжала учиться сама, деля огромную ледяную планету с одним лишь магистром; в другой она подглядывала за жизнью четырёх падаванов, едва ли представляющих, что ждёт их впереди.

Порой ей казалось, что, подходя слишком близко, слишком внимательно прислушиваясь к беседам будущих лидера и рыцарей, она выдаёт своё присутствие. Лишний, неоправданный поворот головы Аллена Солмана, нечаянно одёрнутая рука Бена, когда они вдруг касались одного и того же — Рей пугалась и иногда просыпалась, иногда перескакивала к другому воспоминанию. Она пролистывала их жизнь, запечатлённую на ледяной почве Рен-Вара, как голозапись, смотрела на своих ровесников, которые ещё не ввергли Галактику в пучину новой войны, и всё больше понимала, почему. Чувство сопричастности ничуть не помогало разобраться в перипетиях трудного морального выбора — поймав себя на цветущей симпатии абсолютно ко всем, Рей всерьёз решила, что, вероятно, сон без сновидений — это не так уж и плохо. Взяв за привычку физически выматывать себя ближе ко сну, ей удалось провести несколько спокойный ночей.

И в этот раз, утомлённая долгой ментальной тренировкой, она уснула, едва голова коснулась мягкой кожи меховой накидки, что заменяла ей подушку. Но только-только порадовавшись заботливо укутавшей её Тьме, Рей поняла, что что-то не так.

Чувства провала, что обычно предшествовало очередному прыжку в прошлое, не было. Не было гулкой вибрации, какая обычно предупреждала о пробудившихся узах.

Она просто собирала корвет типа «Транта». Добравшись до лазерных турелей, едва успела почувствовать разливающееся по конечностям тепло, как снова провалилась в сон. Мысли постепенно замедлялись, становились тише и теряли краски. Момент окончательного погружения в блаженное ничто становился всё ближе: Сила обернула тело уютным коконом из тепла, и напряжение покинуло утомленный разум. Предвкушение вытеснило все мысли, как вдруг сознание наполнилось гулким, рокочущим голосом.

_Ты весьма поднаторел в искусстве гибернации, мой юный ученик._

Рей вздрогнула, узнав говорившего так быстро, словно слышала его голос не однажды, а с самого рождения. Он рассказывал истории о краснокожих аборигенах планеты Коррибан, о короле Адасе, о бароне Ремулусе Дрейпа и об эпохе Столетней тьмы. Попыталась проснуться, но оказалось, что погибший теперь монстр держит в стальных тисках не её, а оцепеневшее сознание Бена.

_Я **не твой** ученик._

Рей дёрнулась и попыталась разомкнуть губы, чтобы перебить, выгнать монстра прочь или хотя бы разбудить отчего-то замершего в ужасе Бена. Тяжёлые руки и ноги не слушались, безымянный монстр — _Сноук_ — застал Соло на самом пороге транса и теперь крепко держал его уже почти соскользнувшее в небытие сознание. Ловушка в ловушке, Рей не могла пошевелиться — никто из них не мог.

_Сила показывает не то, что **может** случиться. А то, что случится **наверняка**. Что бы ты ни сделал. Как бы ни старался предначертанного избежать._

_Только я вершу свою судьбу._

_Нет. Ты не хозяин чужим словам и поступкам._

_Я хозяин своих._

_И сколько боли ты сможешь вынести, прежде чем вера в ближних падёт?_

Хотелось открыть глаза, оглядеться, понять, в какой точке времени они находятся, что последует за страшным разговором и чего она может избежать, но если раньше Рей оказывалась сторонним наблюдателем, смотрела на происходящее со стороны, то теперь она застряла в мысленном капкане. Мозг лихорадочно посылал импульсы к одеревеневшим конечностям, но те не слушались. Тело бесполезным грузом лежало на тонком матрасе, мозг горел, но не мог превозмочь разум более сильный.

А в голосе Сноука не было ни торжества, ни предвкушения — сухое безразличие, почти откровенная скука, как если бы грядущее было неотвратимым, неизбежным… _Предопределённым._

_Ты видишь пожар и себя. Знаешь, что сам тому виной. Но задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь, что толкнуло тебя на предательство?_

Пожар. Пожар на Рен-Варе, руины едва возведённого храма, семеро выживших, Люк, занёсший над головой племянника меч…

_Бен, **проснись**!_

Синий клинок встретил зелёный, и её вышвырнуло из сознания Рена. Вместо захламлённой бывшей столовой она оказалась в спальной комнате с разворошённой постелью, низким рабочим столом и занавешенными толстыми шкурами окнами. Оглядевшись вокруг, Рей попятилась назад, пока камни, повинуясь запаниковавшему Бену, хоронили под собой замолчавшего Люка. Ледяная почва под руками обжигала кожу, она смотрела на танец разбушевавшейся Силы и парализованным умом понимала: тот не сможет остановиться.

 _Он мёртв,_ — пульсировало в ушах Бена. — _Я его убил._

— Бен! — Соло дёрнулся вместе с поднявшей Рей, и едва на потерял равновесие, когда Руми схватила его за руку и опустила её вниз. Оттащила друга от бьющихся друг о друга валунов на заметённую за ночь снегом тропу и огляделась. — Бен, что здесь…

Слова застыли на губах младшей Малек. Тонкая, в одной только сорочке и хлипких сапогах на скрипучем снегу, она стиснула дрожащую ладонь Соло, свободной рукой убрала падаванскую косичку за ухо и с опаской покосилась на подошедшего Аллена.

— Что произошло?

Не щеке Руи отпечатался след от подушки, он шагнул вперёд, осмотрел груду камней, в которую превратилась старая башня некогда огромного замка и обернулся на словно оцепеневшего Соло.

— Бен, что случилось?

Стиснутая в ладони рукоять подрагивала — вот-вот и вырвется синее пламя. Остекленевшие глаза бестолково смотрели на разрушенное здание, и он, казалось бы, вовсе не замечал подошедших к нему друзей.

— Я убил Люка.

Слова прозвучали в гробовой тишине.

— Что он сказал?

— Убил магистра?

— Что?

— Ты слышал?

Рей заозиралась по сторонам: на шум вышли все. Падаваны высовывали носы из спальных помещений, кто-то сонно тёр глаза, кто-то на ходу застёгивал тёплые накидки. Они шагали к разрушенной башне, едва замечая холод: снег скрипел под ногами, серебрился в свете двух холодных лун; изо ртов вырывались клубы тёплого пара, с губ срывались поражённые вздохи. Кто-то тихонько вскрикнул, кто-то в страхе отступил назад — время замедлилось в секунде от катастрофы.

— Каков дед, таков и внук.

От общей группы отделилась высокая фигура, и в угловатых, резких, некрасивых чертах лица Рей узнала Арексона. Аллен, Руми и Руи как по команде вышли вперёд, отгораживая Бена от подступающей толпы. Малек развёл полы жилета с намёком обнажая рукоять светового меча, и поднял раскрытую ладонь.

— Фракс, не делай глупостей — это несчастный случай.

— Несчастный случай? — заломив бровь, переспросил тот. — Малек, разуй глаза: камни продолжают падать.

Ко всеобщему ужасу камни действительно пришли в движение: то ли под ними проседала земля, то ли Бен продолжал давить сверху — те опускались всё ниже и ниже, грозя раздавить своим весом пока ещё живого Люка. Сила гудела всё громче, подкрадываясь к жмущимся друг к другу падаванам, и тем сначала пришлось сделать шаг назад.

А затем — достать мечи.

— Послушайте, — громче обратился к ним Руи, — самосуд не выход, хотя бы выслушайте…

— А я не слышу, чтобы он хоть что-нибудь говорил, — перебил Арексон и оскалил в неприятной улыбке ровный ряд зубов. — Что, Соло, язык проглотил?

_Что, Соло, язык проглотил?_

_Что, Соло, язык…_

_Что, Соло…_

Пространство вдруг сщёлкнулось до крошечной точки в пустоте. Рей перестала наблюдать со стороны и, нелепо взмахнув руками, провалилась в воспалённый, лихорадочно горящий разум Бена.

Они стояли на ледяной планете, на Рен-Варе, где вот уже тысячи лет не обитало никого и ничего, кроме воющей вьюги и треска раскалывающихся ледников. Сектор Таниум, система Тобали — одна из множества систем Внешнего кольца. Два газовых гиганта, оба за поясом астероидов Бардо Вервен. Все думали, что пояс — погибшая в результате катастрофы планета, но в действительности она стала одной из жертв войн Старой Республики. Её раскрошили до астероидов и сбежали в соседнюю систему: оружие того времени обладало достаточной мощью, чтобы уничтожить маленьких размеров небесное тело, но система планетарных щитов пока не могла похвастаться достаточно надёжностью.

_Зима Деспот был тем ещё плюгавым засранцем._

И откуда, интересно, Люк знал.

На ближней орбите Маш Шарео, на дальней Дунгал Лем. Люк говорил, что выбрал Рен-Вар только потому что на Шарео всё время пахнет серой, а на Дунгале никогда не кончается дождь. Он врал, конечно: только холод и боль вынуждали пользоваться Силой постоянно, и не было способа вернее заставить даже непривыкших к собственной Силе падаванов смириться с живущей внутри них мощью.

Сноук холод ненавидел: что-то там про трудное детство…

_Он был ребёнком?_

…и суровые зимы на Ракате Прайм, поэтому предпочитал боль, много боли и чем больше боли — тем яростней защита. И не поспоришь, он был прав. Они оба, как оказалось: сначала Бен был вынужден мёрзнуть на проклятой окоченевший планете, где дубела даже кожа ронто, затем терпеть тупую, острую, жалящую, жгучую боль. Постоянно, изо дня в день, пока она не перестала иметь значение, а тело не стало восприниматься будто отдельно от себя, капризным транспортом с досадным дополнением в виде нервных окончаний.

Транспортом Сноука был корабль. Огромный звёздный дредноут типа «Мега». Ещё у него был план и не было подходящего тела: он был адептом слишком старым и могущественным, принадлежавшая ему оболочка давно погибла и иссохла. Ту, что видел Бен, он приобрел почти столетие назад, и она, очевидно, приходила в негодность. Как-то раз он попытался узнать, кем или чем тот в действительности был, как долго жил на этом свете и какие времена помнил. Иногда, в моменты слабости тёмного адепта, Соло позволял себе наглость: шарил по лабиринту воспоминаний ситха, и однажды наткнулся на мыслеобраз голокрона. Тайна ситхской пирамиды не давала ему покоя в течение всего времени обучения в академии Люка, пока в конце концов он не раскопал тщательно оберегаемое монстром воспоминание: самоуверенность и страх разоблачения вынудили его уничтожить голокрон вместе с проводником.

Ящик Пандоры был испепелён, и Бен быстро потерял интерес, а Сноук продолжал настаивать, что тело лишь оболочка и нужно уметь от него отрешиться.

Люк говорил, что только идиоты всё возводят в абсолют.

Сноук знал, как довести до агонии, как дёрнуть за каждое нервное окончание и покалечить без крови.

Но _пока ещё_ не было никакой боли.

Мысли Соло набирали обороты, мыслеобразы расплывались, не успевая складываться в картинки, а Рей, тщась стать хотя бы подобием якоря, смотрела на свои — Бена — широкие ладони и не видела ни сбитых костяшек, ни мозолей от слишком частых и долгих тренировок. Большие, сильные ладони, слишком светлая, тонкая кожа — руки человека, никогда не знавшего тяжелого труда. Под рёбрами, на плече не было старых шрамов, ещё не истерзанный многочасовыми пытками разум едва ли был знаком с мучительной мигренью. Всё это было потом, так почему…

_Кто ты?_

Рей стояла на том же самом месте, что и Бен. Нога к ноге, рука к руке. Он поднимал ладонь — ладонь поднимала она, он делал шаг — она повторяла за ним. Мысли вторили друг другу, слепящий, пульсирующий Свет одного, урчащая, переливающаяся Тьма другой; голоса вокруг хотели его смерти, дыхания Люка больше не было слышно.

_…солгать?_

_…покраше солгать?_

_Думаешь, как бы покраше солгать?_

— Думаешь, как бы покраше солгать?

Голос Арексона сочился ядом, а изо рта неприятно пахло кислым. Омерзительное, глупое создание, без будущего и без цели. Бен брезгливо дёрнул губой и отвернулся наконец от груды сваленных камней. Крутанув в ладони нагревшуюся от кожи рукоять, повесил её на пояс и повернулся к Фраксу лицом.

— Сдаёшься? — хмыкнул тот. — Да кто тебе поверит…

Ладонь поднялась вверх, сбрасывая с себя судорожную хватку Руми. Вторая, невидимая, схватила Арексона за потную шею. Фракс захрипел, в панике пытаясь ухватиться за душащую его бестелесную ладонь, в воздухе загудели два десятка активированных мечей, а рядом вспыхнул алый меч Аллена. Кроваво-красный клинок словно послужил сигналом к началу боя.

_Убьёшь Силой — пути назад не будет._

Шейные позвонки Фракса неприятно хрустнули. Он обмяк и упал на примятый снег.

— Достаточно.

Она схватилась за прозвучавший за спиной голос Кайло, как за якорь.

Крупно вздрогнув, Рей проснулась с задушенным криком на губах.

 

* * *

Она села рывком, распахнула глаза и к вящему ужасу не поняла, где находится. Скудно обставленная чёрно-серая каюта, тусклый свет настенной лампы, иллюминатор в половину стены, слишком большая для неё кровать и серое хлопковое постельное бельё — место было ей незнакомо. Рей импульсивно дёрнулась, локоть встретил на своём пути что-то твёрдое ( _и тёплое_ ), ноги предсказуемо запутались в тонкой простыне, и она бы, безусловно, сверзилась с высоты огромной постели, если бы не поймавшие её у самого края руки.

— Отпусти меня!

Прорезавшийся сквозь сковавшую горло панику голос показался ей позорно тонким.

— Перестань дёргаться, чёрт возьми! — гнусаво прикрикнул незнакомец и, схватив её за плечи, оскорбительно легко усадил обратно на кровать. Она попыталась лягнуть его ногой, но не тут-то было: он раздражённо рыкнул и, с силой прижав её спиной к подушке, обездвижил.

Подвижная тень, принятая ею по ошибке за обман зрения, оказалась всего лишь чёрной рубашкой. Моргнув, она проследила ряд поблёскивающих пуговиц до самого ворота, зацепилась взглядом за россыпь родинок на длинной шее, за несколько непокорных кудрявых завитков, тонкую полосу оставленного ею шрама и, наконец, подняла взгляд на лицо.

_Кайло._

Очень зло пыхтящий Кайло. По подбородку стекала тонкая струйка крови и, наверное, дело здесь было в её остром локте.

— Это я?

— А ты здесь ещё кого-то видишь? — раздражённо уточнил Рен и поднял её запястья, стиснутые в стальных тисках его ладоней, на уровень глаз. — Я могу отпустить или ты снова начнёшь брыкаться как обезумевший нерф?

Рей виновато потупила взгляд и тут же обмякла. Кайло отпустил её руки и тыльной стороной ладони оттёр кровь с подбородка. Брезгливо поморщился и, поднявшись с кровати, открыл первый ящик комода.

Металлическая аптечка стукнула по отполированной поверхности. Рей проследила за тем, как он достал бинт и пузырёк бакты, неловко подтянула к себе колени и спросила:

— Почему я в твоей каюте?

Взгляд Рена стал ещё более тяжёлым, а в сорвавшемся с губ смешке зазвучала угроза.

— Действительно, _почему_.

Рей не могла ручаться, но в голосе как будто бы слышалось ехидное приглашение поразмышлять. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она провела ладонью по серому хлопку. Если сосредоточиться, то хлопок под ладонями был вовсе не хлопком, а грубой кожей, сидела она не на жёстком матрасе, а на брошенных на каменный пол шкурах, подушки под спиной не было, а вместо мерного гудения приборов в каюте слышалось завывание ветра за каменными стенами. Уже понимая, в чём дело, Рей шумно втянула носом воздух: пахло холодом, сыростью и лежалой шерстью.

Рен-Варом.

Она спрятала лицо в ладонях и покачала головой.

— Прости.

— За что именно? — огрызнулся Рен и, судя по звуку, спрятал аптечку обратно в ящик. — За вторжение в каюту или за вытащенное наружу грязное бельё?

Рей почувствовала, что краснеет и, убрав руки от лица, посмотрела в перекосившееся от гнева лицо Бена.

— И как? Понравилось? Сойдёт за документальный фильм для юнлингов?

— Я не специально…

— …в этот раз, — закончил за неё Кайло и с грохотом задвинул ящик.

— Можно подумать, ты бы сдержался! — ощерилась она в ответ.

— О, разумеется, нет! Это же так увлекательно — смотреть, как ты десять лет чистишь металлолом.

— Куда мне до двадцати зарезанных адептов!

Она даже не заметила, как он вновь оказался подле неё.

Кулак Рена врезался точно в спинку кровати, слева от лица Рей. Он яростно выдохнул, представляя, должно быть, на месте вмятины в металлической пластине её лицо, и вдруг отвернулся. Руки повисли вдоль тела безвольными плетями, а широкие плечи поникли. Рей удивлённо посмотрела на собственные сжатые кулаки, на следы ногтей на ладонях и утомлённо выдохнула. В грудной клетке клокотала не её злость, но стоило ей чуть успокоиться и хотя бы попытаться унять бешено молотящее по рёбрам сердце, за кипящей яростью показалась уязвимая, хрупкая растерянность. Сложив ладони вместе, Рей нервно заломила пальцы и негромко спросила:

— Разве твои щиты не должны были мне помешать? — в голосе звучало эхо обиды на отчасти справедливое обвинение, но даже так вопрос прозвучал вполне мирно.

— Предметная память не имеет никакого отношения к моей ментальной защите. Сообщи Мегаре, она будет рада узнать о ещё одном досадном пробеле в твоём образовании.

Его голос звучал глухо и очень устало, но уже не слишком зло. Он покачнулся, как будто бы хотел сесть, но вспомнил о ней, и остался неловко стоять.

— Меня здесь в действительности нет, — напомнила Рей и чуть подвинулась.

— Да неужели? — Рен вдруг легко толкнул её в плечо, словно доказывая её очевидную материальность, и всё-таки сел на край кровати.

Что-то в воздухе неуловимо поменялось.

Злость ушла, оставив после себя лишь горький, тревожный осадок, мимолётное прикосновение ощущалось даже через ткань тонкой туники, которую она не снимала во время сна с тех пор, как оказалась на Рен-Варе, а то и дело яркими кляксами вспыхивающая в комнате Сила успокоилась. Бен пятернёй зачесал волосы назад, опёрся подбородком о сцепленные ладони и вдруг повернулся к Рей лицом. Рубашка натянулась на широкой спине, и дурацкое замечание о том, что её здесь нет, показалось Рей смешным.

Сколько бы парсеков их ни разделяло, как бы ни отличались зрительные ощущения от осязательных, вмиг потяжелевший воздух чувствовался только так. Глаза Рей суетливо бегали по обращённому к ней лицу, и хотя это был вот уже третий раз, когда она, сама или же по воле уз, вторгалась в его личное пространство, Кайло ещё ни разу не казался таким живым. Не простым или обычным: рубашка без опознавательных знаков, лёгкие штаны и босые ступни вряд ли могли хоть кого-то обмануть — перед ней по-прежнему был магистр рыцарей Рен, Верховный лидер Первого ордена и попросту очень опасный адепт. Так что ничего ни простого, ни обычного в нём не было, но помимо всех прочих слов, его определяющих, появилось самое главное — _человек_.

Наверное, без этого знания ей бы жилось проще.

Рей так казалось.

Она в этом убедилась, как только обнаружила, что бездумно теребит оказавшийся в соблазнительной близости край его рубашки. Заметила и не стала одёргивать руки. Если посмотреть на происходящее с этой точки зрения, то всё пошло под откос с тех самых пор, как он снял маску. Вышло из-под контроля, когда ей пришла в голову глупая идея прикоснуться, и вот теперь закладывало совершенно немыслимый вираж, когда они оба сидели на одной кровати, а узы никак не собирались обрываться.

— Всё так запуталось.

Рен проследил за её взглядом, словно бы только сейчас почувствовал, как она дёргает за одежду, и устало вздохнул.

— Продолжишь, распутать уже не получится.

Должно быть, в глазах у неё промелькнул вопрос, потому что Кайло качнул головой и снова уставился куда-то мимо её рук и своей рубашки.

— Рей, чуда не произойдёт, — глухо, ровным тоном, но в кой-то веки без снисхождения в голосе проговорил он. — Это я убил учеников Люка, я был палачом при Сноуке, я убил Хана и отдал приказ напасть на Крэйт. Сноук не травил меня Тьмой, он учил с ней обращаться. Это изначально был мой выбор, и, ты видела, я прожил восемнадцать лет с ним в голове, и ни разу не помыслил об убийстве. Я не стал в одночасье другим человеком, я просто взял себе новое имя. Тот Бен Соло, которого показывал тебе Сноук, — плод его воображения, желаемая тобой фантазия. Нельзя вернуть меня к Свету: я никуда от него не уходил, всего лишь выбрал иной инструмент.

— Тогда и ты должен понимать, почему отказываю я.

От Кайло повеяло грустным весельем, и Рей подняла к нему вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты отказываешь, потому что упряма и твердолоба, потому что по наивности веришь в Высшее благо и Лучший путь. А о природе твоей Силы и всей сопряжённой с этим опасности тебе поведала Мегара.

Рей перестала ковырять на совесть прошитый шов и склонила голову под тяжестью его взгляда. Отпустила чёрную ткань и коротко пожала плечами.

— И как нам быть?

— _Нам?_ — с беззлобной насмешкой переспросил Рен.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — не слишком уверенно проворчала она и как назло вспомнила неосторожные слова Мегары.

Кайло любопытно прислушался и негромко рассмеялся.

— Не смейся, — почему-то обиделась Рей. — Я же чувствую.

Бен покачал головой и с тенью улыбки на губах ответил:

— Всё в абсолют возводят только идиоты.

— Избавиться от категорий? — с сарказмом повторила она когда-то озвученный им совет.

— Для начала.

Рей едва улавливала, о чём они в действительности говорят. Она чувствовала себя сильной, умной, хитрой и уверенной в себе где угодно: на пыльной Джакку, среди бойцов Сопротивления, в стане врага, даже когда среди штурмовиков возвышалась широкая фигура в чёрном. Но вот так, наедине, когда Рен не прыгал в объятия праведного гнева, не пытался сровнять с землёй лес на «Старкиллере» и не срывал голос на подчинённых, уверенность в собственных силах, твёрдости принципов и правоте гасла.

Возможно, дело было в крошечном расстоянии между ними. Шорохе чужого дыхания, тонком аромате грозы и мороза, предательского желания ещё раз коснуться бледной кожи, почти болезненном томлении внизу живота — в грубой физиологии, которую так бескомпромиссно обрисовала Мегара, низвергнув возведённую Люком в ранг метафизического Силу до уровня инструмента для удовлетворения базовых потребностей любого живого существа. Чувствительного или нет — неважно.

Возможно, дело было в упомянутом магистром флёре предопределённости, нелогичном ощущении, что всё, что происходит и ещё только может произойти — закономерно.

В чём бы дело ни было, время продолжало течь в привычном темпе. Не неслось вперёд с умопомрачительной скоростью, не тянулось как сладкая тянучка.

Бен повернулся к ней, его взгляд на мгновение скользнул к губам, и у неё было время отвернуться, качнуть головой, хоть как-нибудь высказать протест и не усугублять. Всё время мира на то, чтобы поступить благоразумно.

— Мегара сказала, что то, что ты _всего лишь_ хочешь, ты берёшь.

И она им не воспользовалась.

Придыхание сорвалось с губ само собой. Рен склонился вперёд, тёплая рука удобно и привычно легла на шею, и Рей машинально схватилась за его предплечье.

— Дабы не разочаровать, я должен подтвердить или опровергнуть?

— Зависит от того, как…

Не поцелуй даже — жёсткое, властное прикосновение губ к губам. Рей охнула, испуганная отчаянием, сквозившим в этом действии, и в то же мгновение почувствовала ворвавшийся в её рот язык. Сердце застучало возле самого горла, она зарылась пальцами в тёмные, чуть влажные волосы, и в следующее мгновение её опрокинули на кровать.

Не самый виртуозный его поцелуй, её и вовсе первый: они неловко стукались зубами, влажно дышали через раз, пили друг друга, неспособные надышаться, и скорее удовлетворяли какую-то глубинную потребность в единстве тел и душ, а не просто целовались.

Тянущее, сладкое чувство в груди вторило судороге, что свела её бёдра, и Рей распахнула глаза.

Бен был так близко, что разглядеть выражение его лица не представлялось возможным. Два дыхания смешивались, тёмные волосы касались её щёк, а секунду назад требовательно вжимавшие её в кровать руки покоились по обе стороны от её головы.

— Так от чего зависит? — хрипло спросил Кайло.

— Я забыла, — шёпотом отозвалась Рей.

Рен тихо рассмеялся, и это был, пожалуй, первый раз, когда она слышала его искренний смех.

— Я польщён.

Остроумные ответы почему-то не шли на язык, и ей оставалось только мстительно дёрнуть за тёмный, лоснящийся завиток волос.

Воздух вокруг загудел, и она отчётливо услышала бушующую за стенами бывшей столовой бурю. Хлопковые простыни исчезли, вместо полупустой каюты Рей снова смотрела на тлеющие факелы и каменные стены когда-то исполинского замка. Рен провёл большим пальцем по её нижней губе и еле слышно проговорил:

— Прячь мысли за зеркалом всегда. Не тогда, когда видишь угрозу, не тогда, когда хочешь о чём-то умолчать. _Всегда._

Бен исчез, а вместе с ним и потрескивающий в воздухе жар.

И хотя оборвавшиеся узы ощущались так же, как и прежде, на сей раз Рей была уверена — Кайло прервал связь сам.


	5. Узы

_Узы Силы, известные также как Цепь Силы, являлись способностью Силы образовывать связи посредством Силы. С помощью такой связи двое адептов могли влиять друг на друга: обмениваться чувствами, мыслями и образами на больших расстояниях и достигать большей координации в бою. Через такие связи Сила перетекала легко, иногда позволяя чьей-либо воле поддержать остальных, или, наоборот, опереться на их сильные стороны._

**Калист VI, 34 ПБЯ**

Только когда эхо бушующей вьюги окончательно перестало звучать в стенах каюты, Бен позволил себе выпрямиться. Незрячими глазами посмотрел на измятые простыни, глубоко вздохнул и, оперевшись локтями о бёдра, спрятал лицо в ладонях: вечер закончился совсем не так, как он планировал.

У него ушло три дня на размышления и тщательное взвешивание всех минусов и плюсов принятого им решения. Возможность вырваться на Рен-Вар до саммита самому вряд ли бы представилась. После — слишком большой крюк: полёт от Рен-Вара до Нафемы занимал непозволительно много времени, и хотя перерасход топлива не стал бы для Хакса большой новостью, параноидальное желание возглавлять каждую вылазку на представляющие интерес планеты едва ли было бы оценено им или Советом по достоинству. Будь Сноук жив, их мнение не имело бы никакого значения, но сейчас он фактически сам был Сноуком, так что внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Хакса, на протяжении суток то и дело напоминал ему о необходимости уметь делегировать полномочия.

Вторым вариантом было действительно отправить на планету кого-нибудь из рыцарей. Этот он оценил как заранее проигрышный: допускать столкновения Рей и рыцарей или, что ещё хуже, Мегары и рыцарей не хотелось ещё больше, чем выслушивать занудные лекции собственного подсознания.

Третий поначалу казался безумным, но чем дольше Бен об этом думал, тем меньше сомнений у него оставалось.

На Рен-Варе уже была Рей. Она едва ли владела целенаправленным поиском: рассчитывать на то, что она, имея в своём распоряжении только мыслеобраз, сможет отыскать на планете десять лет назад оставленные там мечи или, как подсказывала Рену интуиция, достоверно подтвердить их отсутствие, не приходилось. Но её раздражающая привычка заимствовать его навыки могла сослужить хорошую службу. Любопытство вынудило бы её согласиться, и Кайло бы осталось лишь интерпретировать собранные ею данные с поверхности Рен-Вара.

Не идеальный, но план. Обращаясь к узам, он располагал вполне конкретной целью, но стоило Бену коснуться связи, он провалился в свой собственный кошмар. С ужасом обнаружил в эпицентре своего незрелого, восемнадцатилетнего сознания наглую девчонку и поначалу оцепенел.

Затем, титаническим усилием воли удержав себя от объятий праведного гнева, с поистине саморазрушительным любопытством коснулся настежь распахнутого сознания Рей.

Тот факт, что это было не первое подсмотренное ею воспоминание, Кайло почти не удивил. Полное отсутствие такта, похвальный в любой другой ситуации энтузиазм и, скорее всего, врождённый талант к психометрии также сюрпризом не стали, однако к подобному вмешательству в личную жизнь он был не готов. Из двух адептов он всегда оказывался телепатом более сильным, даже Сноук никогда не обладал ни абсолютным контролем, ни абсолютным знанием, что уж говорить о Рей. Он проштрафился на «Старкиллере», но тогда причиной были не её исключительные способности, а его потрясающая глупость. Сейчас его на этом поле было не одолеть, однако ж о предметной памяти он не подумал.

Мегара в роли её наставника виделась лучшим вариантом, чем Люк, и несмотря на первоначальную обоснованную тревогу, с этим он смирился. Подвоха от самой планеты ожидать было трудно, но в последнее время всё шло не так, как он того желал.

Рен не соврал, сказав, что в этой ситуации его ментальная защита, какой бы прочной она ни была, совершенно бесполезна. А ещё он был не слишком искренен в своей завуалированной просьбе не усложнять, не собирался бросаться на проклятую мусорщицу, не думай она об этом так оглушительно громко, и не имел ни малейшего желания унимать чужие бурные истерики. Результат был буквально _на лице_ : если бакта не сделает свою работу, завтра он будет щеголять двумя синяками под глазами и распухшей переносицей — вот уж чем-чем, а феноменально тяжёлой рукой Рей могла хвастаться без всякого зазрения совести.

Ну а он сейчас мог похвастаться разве что более чем очевидным возбуждением. Все планы шли прахом, о форслоках теперь не думалось, спать категорически не хотелось. В каюте висел тяжёлый запах отсыревшей кожи и лежалой шерсти, хотелось под холодный душ и кого-нибудь убить (строго в таком порядке), но сил встать с кровати и дойти до ванной комнаты не было: на плечи навалилась тяжёлая усталость, а в голове настойчиво светилась красным мысль о том, что из всех плохих сделанных им жизненных выборов этот — наихудший.

Бен не обладал спонтанным даром предвидения Аллена, но обострённая интуиция, как и у всякого адепта, теоретически позволяла избегать большинства неприятностей даже тогда, когда те были необходимы. Для блага Первого ордена, Силы или общей цели ему удавалось отличить необходимое зло от необязательного, и от некоторой части опасных подводных камней он намеренно не уворачивался. Просто потому что одна неудача могла понести за собой несоизмеримую пользу.

Рей к категории необходимого зла не относилась. После смерти Сноука её полезность для Рена и Ордена стремилась к нулю, обратно пропорционально возрастал шанс, напротив, схлопотать. _Всё_ , что он делал на протяжение последнего месяца, начинало походить на старательное выкапывание собственной могилы, он в этом преуспевал и, судя по положению дел, готов был начать заколачивать гвозди в гроб.

А несмотря на ненормально высокий болевой порог, к саморазрушению Бен в действительности склонен не был.

Потерев ладонями лицо, он поморщился от неприятно занывшей переносицы и со вздохом поднялся. Всё-таки дошёл до ванной, умылся ледяной водой и, оперевшись ладонями о край раковины, посмотрел в зеркало.

«Реван» ещё не сошёл с верфи, на базе было очень мало людей, но вероятность того, что он застанет на мостике бродяжничающих инженеров или полуночничающего Хакса, была велика. Искушать судьбу не хотелось, и хотя желание уйти из каюты занозой сидело в подкорке, показываться в таком виде на глаза даже малознакомым инженерам было нельзя. Несмотря на то, что магистр Рен в растрёпанных чувствах уже давно не являлся предметом бурного обсуждения и никого не удивлял (Фазма, к примеру, даже глаз от консоли не поднимала, случись очередная истерика подле казённого имущества), снабжать экипаж поводами для пересудов не следовало. Особенно сейчас, когда он куда больше напоминал жертву пьяной потасовки, нежели преуспевшего любовника. И то, и другое по меркам Кайло Рена было так себе предметом для гордости, потому желание побродить по мостику пришлось задушить на корню.

Во всех остальных местах общественного пользования он почти наверняка столкнётся с Алленом, а к этому разговору он сейчас готов точно не был. К нему, по мнению Бена, готовиться и не нужно было, но иногда Солман проявлял поразительную настойчивость там, где не следовало.

Посему выходило, что остаться в каюте и посвятить себе медитации — самый разумный вариант.

Ещё раз приложив влажные ладони к щекам, он вышел из ванной и прежде, чем понял мотив своего движения, почувствовал в ладони прохладную рукоять меча. Уставился на нежданного гостя и застыл.

— Говоря, что уничтожишь, ты это имел в виду? — Люк кивнул на помятые простыни и невесело улыбнулся. — Под старость лет я стал слеп и глух, но теперь мне кажется, что этого следовало ожидать.

Дверь ванной комнаты за спиной Бена с шипением закрылась. Он сжал рукоять меча, отложил её в сторону и неожиданно охрипшим голосом напомнил:

— Тебе было пятьдесят три. Старость тут ни при чём.

— Глупость?

— Трусость, — совладав с голосом, качнул головой Рен и подхватил с прикроватной тумбочки голопад. Демонстративно сел за письменный стол и разблокировал экран. — Я тебя не звал. Уходи.

Люк со слегка поблекшей призрачной улыбкой сложил руки за спиной.

— Я предупреждал, что сразишь меня в гневе и…

— Не делай вид, что хоть кто-то может тебя к чему-либо принудить, — перебил его Кайло. — Не я сразил тебя. Ты ушёл _сам_.

Люк, ничуть не впечатлённый, сделал несколько шагов по каюте и остановился возле чёрного кожаного кресла в углу.

— Позволишь?

— А если я скажу «нет», ты уйдёшь?

— Нет, но продолжу декламировать стоя, — с намёком на веселье в голосе отозвался Скайуокер и сел.

— Когда говорят, что у тебя есть чувство юмора, не верь, — брякнул Бен и тут же с тяжёлым вздохом потёр глаза. — Чёрт возьми, я звучу, как Лея.

— Вы весьма похожи и, поверь мне…

— К этому не склонен.

Племянник и дядя встретились взглядом, и несмотря на потустороннее свечение вокруг призрачного силуэта Люка, его присутствие ощущалось так же явственно и чётко, как многие годы назад. Он и выглядел так же: ни седины в русых волосах и бороде, ни слишком глубоких для пятидесятилетнего мужчины морщин. Поэтому Бен позволил чувствам обмануть себя на Крэйте: до дяди вряд ли бы получилось дотронуться, да и ореол ослепительно светлой Силы со временем обязательно потускнеет, но тогда и сейчас тот горел так же ярко, как и при жизни.

Они смотрели друг на друга долгую неловкую минуту, и когда Кайло уже был готов плюнуть на принцип и отвести взгляд первым, Люк негромко, но твёрдо проговорил:

— Я пришёл попросить прощения.

— На Крэйте ты настаивал на обратном, — жёстко улыбнувшись, парировал Рен.

— Я давал Сопротивлению уйти.

— Я бы никогда не поднял руку на мать.

— Ты поднял её на отца…

— Да ради Бога! — Бен подскочил с места и сделал несколько нервных шагов из стороны в сторону. — Это не…

— Она моя сестра и твоя мать…

— Что тебя, безусловно, расстраивает, — ядовито вставил Кайло.

— …А ты был мне всё равно что сыном, но десять лет порознь — чего я мог ожидать? — тоже повысил голос Люк и встал с кресла. — Ты отдал приказ стрелять на поражение, Бен. Не лги: убить её в толпе не значит не убить.

На несколько мучительных мгновений в каюте повисла гробовая тишина. Обида и горечь от предательства тогда на Рен-Варе, ярость и отчаяние на Крэйте, эхо уже отжитой боли и застарелая злость сейчас — его должно было разрывать на части, но здесь, стоя перед человеком, когда-то давно подарившим ему надежду, он чувствовал лишь опустошённость, смертельную усталость и наконец — смирение, что смешно (или было бы таковым в любой другой ситуации), потому что давным-давно Сноук брякнул бессмысленную, как ему тогда показалось, фразу:

«Ты перестанешь нуждаться в наставниках, когда смиришься. А до сего момента, как ты догадываешься, у нас уйма времени».

Тогда Рен не понял, сейчас бы рассмеялся, не будь у него зрителей. Во всём случившимся никогда не был виноват один только Люк — Бен это прекрасно знал и не стал бы отрицать, несмотря на желание переложить груз ответственности за десяток необходимых, но ужасных решений, принятых им с тех пор, на чужие плечи. Однако мальчишка внутри него продолжал верить, что не оступись Люк в ту ночь, он встретился бы со Сноуком позже и на иных условиях.

Раньше эта мысль часто лишала его сна. Сейчас едва ли тревожила.

Как бы то ни было, он свой выбор сделал.

Кайло качнул головой, сверился с часами, и вот теперь решил, что даже если Хакс действительно на мостике, то вряд ли он ему удивится, а новым инженерам полезно будет познакомиться с местными порядками.

Обувшись под тяжёлым взглядом Люка, Рен, не слишком заботясь о своём неуставном виде, накинул на плечи накидку и шагнул к выходу.

— Так и уйдёшь?

Ещё месяц назад он бы вышел из себя. Теперь в этом не было никакого смысла.

— Да, — кивнул он, затем всё же обернулся и добавил: — Ты знаешь, я боготворил тебя. Не потому что ты был джедаем, хамил Сенату и хохмил за праздничными столами. А потому что ты меня не боялся. — Люк вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Так себе достижение на фоне всех твоих прочих, но мне было достаточно. После того, что случилось на Рен-Варе, я придумал массу оправданий и тебе, и себе, ещё больше причин, почему ты вообще поступил так, как поступил, но теперь, спустя десять лет, у меня к тебе остался всего один вопрос. — Бен склонил голову к плечу и еле заметно прищурился. — Будь тогда на моём месте твой отец, убивший сотни джедаев, уничтоживший десятки миров, он был бы достоин спасения? Ведь вот в чём загвоздка: восемнадцатилетний мальчишка, как оказалось, не имел и шанса.

От нахлынувшего на него возбуждения и иголочкой кольнувшего намёка на радость не осталось и следа. Кайло круто развернулся на месте и вышел из каюты. На мостике, к счастью, не оказалось никого, кроме проклятой рыжей кошки Хакса. Шикнув на заносчивое животное, Рен встал у консоли и невидящим взглядом уставился на едва различимый в темноте силуэт завода. Издали доносился приглушённый звук сирены, а если прислушаться, то можно было различить скрежет металлических колёс с транспаристилом по рельсам. Здесь он чувствовал себя на своём месте и среди своих людей, и Бен никогда не спрашивал у Аллена, но глубоко в душе знал — какие бы решения он в своей жизни не принимал, рано или поздно он так или иначе оказался бы здесь. Оно и хорошо: лучше тосковать по былому, чем по недостигнутому.

Позади теперь остался всего один человек, который имел хоть какое-то значение, но Лея Органа не хуже него знала, что такое выбор. А всё необходимое было на борту старого судна под флагом Первого ордена.

Следующим утром Пеллеон собрал их у себя. Лидер агрессивно настроенной военной организации и его генерал на саммит вместе с мирными послами явиться не могли, однако в случае успешных переговоров, всех их наверняка пригласят за круглый стол и на торжественный фуршет на следующий день. Посему Гилад пожелал их присутствия в системе Денон в случае, если «Реван» будет готов сойти с верфи к старту «Молота».

Заверив верховного главнокомандующего и адмирала в том, что «Реван» в полной боевой готовности, Рен отдал приказ всем вернуться на борт и передал мостик Хаксу. О выборе слов он не задумался.

Призраки Силы и отголоски уз не беспокоили его до самого прибытия на Денон.

**Рен-Вар, 34 ПБЯ**

Рей откинула в сторону кокон из шкур и старых одеял, в который она теперь куталась каждую ночь, и поднялась. Сердце всё ещё ухало возле горла, губы горели, а фантомное ощущение немаленького веса сверху, касаний рук на шее и плечах и колючего запаха мороза спокойствию ни капли не способствовали. Побродив по захламлённой столовой, она всё-таки надела тёплую накидку, прислушалась к завывающему ветру за толстыми стенами и толкнула тяжёлые двери.

Привычно поёжившись от немилосердного холода, Рей вышла на заснеженную тропу и побрела к старой дозорной вышке. В подсмотренных воспоминаниях она видела, как на ней отбывали наказание проштрафившиеся ученики Мегары. От чего именно те охраняли скромный лагерь Люка, Рей было неясно: нигде на этой гиблой планете не было ни одного, даже одноклеточного организма, но за проведённый на Рен-Варе месяц она совершенно точно убедилась — случайных заданий у старой зайгеррианки не бывает.

Дойдя до вышки, она поднялась по обледенелым ступенькам и, шаркнув по жёлто-голубому в свете двух лун снегу, остановилась возле толстого бортика.

Ударивший в лицо морозный ветер остудил мысли. Ночи на Рен-Варе были ясными, и теперь, смотря на усыпанное незнакомыми звёздами небо и чувствуя, как остывает скопившийся в груди жар, Рей вспомнила, как однажды старуха Шакти поделилась с ней одной из немногих безобидных историй из своей жизни. Что, в общем-то, было весьма необычным — древняя старьёвщица вслух только ругалась и на конструктивный диалог была не способна в принципе. Так что девочкой Рей её ненавидела и, несмотря на то, что Шакти была единственным человеком на Джакку, помимо самой Рей, общества злобной старухи та активно избегала. Высушенная горячим солнцем, покрытая коркой из мелкого серого песка, пахнущая старым потом и близкой смертью Шакти излучала неприязнь всем своим немощным видом. Но иногда, в минуты душной старческой грусти, проникалась к девочке-подкидышу тошнотворной нежностью.

Не то чтобы Рей эти моменты любила, напротив, боялась как огня, но в тот раз Шакти неожиданно поведала кое-что действительно интересное.

Она рассказала, как была влюблена в одного из своих хозяев, и тот отвечал ей взаимностью. Время тогда перевалило всего лишь за полдень, но работы было мало: последняя буря разразилась на Джакку почти полтора месяца назад и среди старых барханов искать было нечего. Платт ворчал и понукал нерадивых мусорщиков, но без прежнего энтузиазма — кролута не игнорировали разве что новички. Так что Рей, в ту пору вздыхавшая по Гермусу Ли, воспользовалась в определённом смысле привилегированным положением старухи и, расположившись у той под навесом, вся обратилась во слух.

«Редкий был мерзавец. Властный, жестокий, упрямый. Слишком сильный, чтобы считаться с кем-то помимо самого себя», — с кривой ухмылкой сказала она тогда.

«Но вы же говорили, что любили его…»

«Любила. А ты, деточка, думаешь, что любят только хороших?»

Шакти рассказывала и рассказывала до самого заката, и в тоске по своей давно прошедшей любви казалась такой несчастной, что Рей по детской, наивной глупости решила, что ошибается вовсе не она сама, а старая, глупая Шакти. Слушала и убеждала себя в том, что если у неё когда-нибудь всё будет, то будет непременно иначе.

Как в сказке, ну или хотя бы как в каком-нибудь бульварном романчике, что иногда попадали на Джакку вместе с контрабандистами.

Отчаянных, почти злых поцелуев на расстоянии тысячи парсеков с человеком, угрожавшим безопасности всех мирных планет Галактики, она совершенно точно не ждала. Не тогда, во всяком случае. И не на «Старкиллере». Возможно, только в последние три-четыре недели, с тех самых пор, как всё совсем и окончательно пошло под откос.

Нахмурив брови, она коснулась губ, прислонилась к бортику и вдохнула теперь привычный, безвкусный из-за низкой температуры воздух.

— Я смотрю, — Рей крупно вздрогнула и машинально вытащила из-за пояса рукоять своего нового меча, — Мегара и в будущем не перестанет питать нежные чувства к наказанию холодом и темнотой.

Расколотый надвое кайбер-кристалл вспыхнул по обе стороны от рукояти и засверкал яростным, трескучим белым светом.

— Квоттерстафф, — заинтересовался стоявший в нескольких метрах от неё Аллен Солман. — Значит, ты там, где Хан Соло всё же умер.

Снег скрипнул под подошвами отступившей Рей. Из многочисленных обрывков чужих воспоминаний, хранившихся в ледяной почве Рен-Вара, намёков и недомолвок наконец сложилась полная картина.

— Жаль. Были и иные пути.

— Ты видишь будущее, — выпалила она.

— А ты прошлое, — пожал плечами Аллен и смахнул с русой чёлки иней. В почти прозрачных голубых глазах отражался закат, и Рей догадалась, что там, где он сейчас, солнце ещё только клонилось к горизонту. — Погаси железку — мы не сможем друг друга коснуться.

Рей нерешительно дезактивировала меч и шагнула обратно к бортику. С любопытством покосилась на незнакомого рыцаря и прокашлялась.

— Иные пути?

— Их чуть больше, чем просто бесконечно много, — неопределённо отозвался Солман. — Я не вижу, что случится наверняка. Я вижу, как может быть. Сейчас я говорю с тобой, потому что, вероятно, в моём времени случилось что-то, что предопределило не просто вашу с Беном встречу, но и твоё прибытие на Рен-Вар.

Рей огляделась по сторонам, и Аллен, заметив, должно быть, её подспудную тревогу, коротко улыбнулся.

— Это безопасно, можешь не переживать. Видения прошлого безобидны в твоих руках. Я же слишком давно вижу будущее и слишком хорошо знаю, что моё знание в действительности ничего не меняет.

Рей прислонилась к холодному бортику и обхватила себя руками.

— А как могло быть?

— В одном из вариантов ты погибла ещё ребёнком — поранилась о покорёженный корпус ТАЙ файтера и умерла от заражения крови.

— Это что-нибудь изменило?

— Этого не случилось, поэтому трудно сказать. Я вижу то будущее, которое складывается из цепочек мало завязанных друг на друге случайностей и из принимаемых слишком многими людьми решений. Ты выжила, и это позволило тебе однажды встретиться с астродроидом Сопротивления и беглым штурмовиком Первого ордена. Это, твоё решение последовать за Ханом Соло и любопытство Бена привело тебя на борт «Старкиллера». — Взгляд Солмана помутнел, он склонил голову к плечу и удивлённо улыбнулся. — Последовавшие за этим события привели к гибели Сноука, и хотя Бен убивает его в любом из возможных вариантов будущего, должен признать, этот наименее кровопролитный.

— А разве то, что ты знаешь, ничего не меняет?

Аллен скользнул по ней взглядом и тоже прислонился к бортику.

— Бен считает, что знание лишает выбора, но это не так. На самом деле, чем сильнее ты пытаешься определённого будущего избежать, тем с большей вероятностью оно наступит.

Рей смахнула с холодного бортика снег и бесцельно провела пальцем по узору на камне.

— Ты видишь, что будет дальше?

— Лишь возможности. Мы говорим сейчас не столько благодаря моему дару предвидения, сколько благодаря твоей способности к психометрии: я не могу предсказать будущее вплоть до конкретных диалогов на десять лет вперёд. Ожидающие тебя события слишком далеки даже от моего взора. Сейчас, во всяком случае. В твоём времени есть свой Аллен Солман.

— Мы ещё не знакомы, — качнула головой Рей.

— Если передумаешь к тому моменту, как мы встретимся, дай мне знать, — хитрый взгляд из-под светлой чёлки почему-то заставил улыбнуться, и Рей перестала чувствовать страшную неловкость, разговаривая с человеком, который оставил эту планету десять лет назад.

Она задавила в себе желание задать слишком личные и провокационные вопросы, спрятала руки в складках меховой накидки и, посмотрев на мерцающие высоко в небе звёзды, спросила о том, чего так и не смогла понять.

— Почему вы пошли за ним?

Аллен пригляделся к девушке, и, как и всякий раз, когда он заглядывал наперёд, взгляд его помутнел и сделался отрешённым.

— Моё знание в действительности ничего не меняет, — повторил он. — Также, как и мой выбор. Но выбор Бена — совсем другое дело. Так что, полагаю, в нашем желании лично убедиться в том, что мы сделали всё, что могли, ради нашего лучшего будущего, нет ничего предосудительного.

Рей вся подобралась, и Солман, чувствуя, должно быть, как та вытаскивает воображаемые колючки, негромко рассмеялся.

— Это не отменяет нашей с ним дружбы, но... Рей, я вижу будущее. Неужели ты думаешь, что я ни разу не пытался его изменить?

— Получилось?

— Нет, — качнул головой Аллен и глянул куда-то ей за плечо. — А вот у Бена — да.

Рей обернулась, но не увидела ничего, кроме заснеженной тропы и лунной дорожки.

— Он там, да?

— Да, и что-то мне подсказывает, что вам пока рано знакомиться. — Аллен снова посмотрел на неё и, загадочно улыбнувшись, произнёс: — Завтра Мегара скажет, что Лея ждёт тебя на Деноне. Ты согласишься.

— С чего ты взял? — возмутилась Рей.

— Потому что хочешь. Так это работает.

Он кивком головы показал ей уходить, она развернулась и торопливо засеменила по лестнице. Когда её нога коснулась последней ступеньки, она услышала подле себя чужое дыхание и шаги. Обернулась, но уже не увидела ни тонкий силуэт Аллена на дозорной вышке, ни подошедшего к нему Бена.

— Мы думали, ты не вернёшься.

— Я не закончил обучение, — звучало как эхо из далёкого прошлого.

Рей зябко поёжилась и зашагала обратно к столовой.

На следующее утро Мегара действительно сообщила ей, что Лея хотела бы увидеть её на Деноне. Генерал считала, что посмотреть на мирный саммит изнутри — полезный опыт, а ей нужно научиться чему-то кроме фехтования и медитации. Задумывалось как предложение, на самом деле звучало похоже на приказ, но, как Солман и сказал, она согласилась бы в любом случае.

Чуи прилетел за ней следующим же вечером, а на вопрос, как скоро ей возвращаться, Мегара пространно ответила, что свяжется с ней сама и назовёт место и время дальнейшего обучения.

«Всё в порядке?» — вуки уступил ей место второго пилота, и она в предвкушении села за штурвал.

— Более чем.

Чубакка кивнул скорее своим мыслям, нежели ей, и Рей отвлеклась от кристально-белого горизонта.

— Что-то не так?

«Я провожал сюда Бена почти одиннадцать лет назад. Он не вернулся».

Рей активировала маневровые двигатели, и они взмыли вверх. Обойдя ледяные, плотные облака, Рей вывела «Сокол» на орбиту и задала координаты цели. Рука замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от клавиши активации гиперпривода, и Рей тепло улыбнулась.

— На самом деле никто никуда не уходил, Чуи. Вот увидишь.

Призраки прошлого и отголоски уз не беспокоили её до самого прибытия Денон.


	6. II: Контроль. Тутаминис

_Тутаминис — общее название, применявшееся для обозначения техник Силы, связанных с поглощением энергии. Все ассоциированные с тутаминисом способности связаны идеей, что адепт с помощью Силы может поглотить потенциально опасную энергию, а затем полностью рассеять. Мастерство самозащиты включало способность окружить себя энергетическим полем, поглощавшим энергию входящих атак. Адепт становился неуязвимым для широкого спектра негативных воздействий, пока не снимал поле или не уставал настолько, что не мог его поддерживать._

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

— Новая система летоисчисления бесит меня уже тридцать пятый год подряд. Из-за саммита я даже не могу устроить традиционную оргию в тогах. — Даала поправила тугой ворот рубашки и убрала выбившуюся из строгой причёски прядь волос. — Кто решил, что Явин — подходящий для нового года день?

— Несколько миллиардов республиканцев, полагаю, — рассеянно ответил Рен и закрыл отчёт по первому старту отремонтированного «Ревана». — Возьми с собой флягу, предложи Омасу. Он не откажется.

— Ты его видел? Кэл вместо воды пьёт машинный самогон — я не стану переводить на него приличный виски.

Кайло повернулся к изображению адмирала и машинально постучал кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику кресла. Голограмма то и дело шла рябью: оба корабля всё ещё не вышли из гиперпространства, и связь периодически пропадала.

Перед самым вылетом Хакс предложил «Ревану» притормозить на орбите Озариана, дабы не давать Альянсу повода усомниться в их добрых намерениях, и причалить у Денона, только когда Сенат вынесет своё решение. Любое. Рену идея не понравилась: случись что, они потеряют как минимум десять минут на то, чтобы добраться до планеты, а этого более чем достаточно, чтобы взять в плен или убить мирных послов Осколка. Вслух он своего недовольства, однако, не высказал: во-первых, Даала бы не потерпела недоверия к огневой мощи «Молота», а во-вторых, идея действительно была здравой.

Так что в ответ он просто коротко кивнул, чем заслужил искреннее недоумение на лице приготовившегося отстаивать свою точку зрения Армитажа. Затем минут пять наслаждался его пропавшим даром речи и абсолютной тишиной, а потом Хакс снова заговорил.

— Ты уверена, что вы не хотите взять с собой одного из рыцарей? — снова попробовал Кайло. — Не хочешь Аллена, я могу отправить Руи.

— Кайло, привыкай к мысли, что твои рыцари не охрана для высокопоставленных особ, а адепты Силы, и роль эскорта им не к лицу, — наставительным тоном ответила Натаси. — Меня весьма привлекает идея откровенного позёрства, но о тебе не слышал только слепой и глухой. Этого более чем достаточно.

Рен раздражённо отвернулся, пряча раздосадованную гримасу, и покрутил в ладони два гладких металлических шарика — Руи лет шесть назад подарил, сказав, что успокаивает.

— Альянс вполне может заявить, что к действиям Сопротивления не имел никакого отношения, — негромко пробормотал он.

— А Сопротивление и Сноук в роли козлов отпущения не самый плохой из возможных исходов, — пожала плечами адмирал. — Ты знаешь моё мнение: любое мирное соглашение — лишь попытка оттянуть неизбежное. Договоримся мы в этот раз, продержимся ещё лет десять-пятнадцать, если повезёт, а потом снова найдётся горячая голова с ультрареспубликанской позицией и откроет огонь по Бастиону. Мы давно живём войной с редкими перерывами на мир — нужно куда больше времени, чем десятилетие на то, чтобы выросло не знавшее войны поколение.

— Но ты учила меня не войне, — глянув на Даалу, заметил Бен.

— А Пеллеон закрыл глаза на ваш с Армитажем провал, — парировала Натаси. — Мы принимали решения в другое время, и то, что мы мало верим в успех, не значит, что мы на него не надеемся. Мы с Гиладом самые старые моффы. Империи, Осколку — как бы ни называлось то, что мы строим, давно необходима свежая кровь. У нас есть вы. Так что дайте нам разобраться с оставленной вам _нашей_ войной, а затем делайте, что хотите — вам давно не нужны ходунки.

— Покажу голозапись Хаксу, пусть учится толкать речи, — проворчал Рен.

— О, он умеет.

Между ними повисло уютное, тихое молчание. Бен понимал, что ему нужно отключаться от сети, потому что скоро переходить на субсветовую и возвращаться к работе. Даала понимала, что ему пора бы вернуться к своим обязанностям, но не торопилась ему об этом напоминать. Когда Бен был на «Горгоне», они разделили много таких моментов: Кайло не был склонен к публичному проявлению слабости и с детства хорошо знал, что женщины в погонах в первую очередь военные, и только потом и _не для подчинённых_ — женщины. Ожидать от адмирала мягкости было бы оскорблением, потому все свои юношеские треволнения Бен переживал молча.

Однако Натаси на молчание не покупалась, и не сразу, но довольно скоро между ними, вопреки выжженному на подкорке Бена военному уставу, возникло хрупкое доверие. Не привыкший к такому пристальному вниманию Кайло поначалу воспринимал беззлобные подтрунивания в штыки, но как только понял, что отвечать можно и нужно, диалог, чаще молчаливый в силу обстоятельств, наладился.

Так и сейчас: адмирал покачала головой, и из-за пропавшего на мгновение изображения Рен чуть было не пропустил скользнувшую по её губам улыбку.

— Кайло, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что Гилад будет давить на то, что ты не Сноук. Он будет ставить на вас с Армитажем, на твоих рыцарей, на Вестермола, Ресвея и Россет [1] как гордый отец семейства, потому что он, на наше счастье, далеко не дурак и прекрасно понимает, в отличие от Сената, что старые герои новый мир не построят. Помогут, но в одиночку не удержат. И я надеюсь, что если мы не переубиваем друг друга ещё на саммите, или не соберёмся убить друг друга следующим утром, ты вспомнишь всё то, чему я тебя учила так, как вспомнил об этом на Совете, и уделаешь собственную мать.

— Это была худшая из всех твоих ободряющих речей, — хмуро отозвался Бен и опустил взгляд на проклятые металлические шарики.

— И хотя ты периодически пропадаешь, я уверена, что ты польщён, — отмахнулась адмирал. — Вам не пора на субсветовую?

— Пора, — кивнул Рен. — Как и вам.

— Я, пожалуй, повременю, — хитро протянула Даала.

Кайло вышел из-за стола и, смерив адмирала внимательным взглядом, едва не закатил глаза.

— Сиена Ри _разбила_ корабль о поверхность планеты. Не лучший способ прибыть на мирный саммит.

— Я собираюсь выпрыгнуть в атмосферу, а не впечатать «Молот» в Денон. Он мне дорог. «Молот». Не Денон, — легкомысленно отозвалась Натаси. — Идите работать, лидер Рен.

— Удачи на саммите, адмирал Даала.

— Не удача историю пишет. Хотя…

Натаси вышла из сети, и спустя пару мгновений «Реван» завершил гиперпрыжок. Кайло посмотрел на появившийся в иллюминаторе Озариан, подхватил со спинки кресла новый плащ и застегнул его под горлом.

Он понимал, о чём говорила Даала, и знал, наверное, что сложись всё как надо, ему придётся выступить на плохо знакомом, новом для него поле. Одно дело, когда Сноук отправлял его, Хакса и рыцарей с дипломатической миссией на очередную потенциальную колонию Первого ордена. Дипломатии в этих миссиях часто оказывалось чуть: редко когда планеты были населены разумными расами, и часто вопрос решала Сила. Если же с местными жителями удавалось завязать диалог, он выруливал на знании семи языков и на выработанном в многократных поездках с отцом умении улаживать дела почти пошлой хитростью. Кроме того, он никогда не оставался на планете один, но даже если не брать в расчёт поддержку рыцарей, Сенат Альянса — совсем другое дело.

Первый орден изначально задумывался организацией-колонизатором: Сноук хотел править в Неизведанных регионах и на Галактику замахнулся не сразу — нападение Сопротивления сильно спутало карты. Хакс тогда обрадовался, Рен едва не завыл. Теперь появился шанс сделать нечто большее. И хотя та картина, что иногда рисовала в своём воображении Даала, была, на его взгляд, слишком оптимистичной, попробовать стоило.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно мы снова на Ксилле, и ты только что назвал коммандера Айролию связисткой, — едва слышно проговорил Хакс, когда Рен присоединился к нему на мостике.

— Ты думал, что Хесс'айролия'нуруодо [2] — это местное блюдо, — так же тихо ответил Кайло.

— Я не говорю ни на чеуне, ни на миннисиате, — огрызнулся в ответ Армитаж. — Переговоры всё равно были неудачными.

— Чиссы вообще не самая дружелюбная раса, — почти миролюбиво согласился Рен.

Хакс закатил глаза, сверился с датчиками и недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Почему «Молот» всё ещё не на субсветовой?

— Она будет прыгать в атмосферу.

Генерал покосился на скрестившего руки на груди Рена и жестом подозвал Митаку.

— Лейтенант, мы можем подключиться к изображению регистраторов?

— Да, генерал, — Митака озадаченно уставился на консоль. — Один момент.

— И подключитесь к ГолоНету, канал «Королева Ядра», — добавил Кайло, сев в одно из кресел. — Трейси Кейн это не пропустит.

Хакс, поколебавшись несколько мгновений, устроился во втором кресле.

Возможно, некоторые из предполагаемых Даалой картин были не такими уж и фантастическими.

**Денон, 35 ПБЯ**

— Я выгляжу глупо, — Рей переступила с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя почему-то крайне неуютно в высоких кожаных сапогах, и неловко всплеснула руками. В синем платье из мягкой, приятной к телу ткани не было ничего экстраординарного, неудобство доставлял разве что только жёсткий ремень, перекинутый через плечо и обхватывающий талию. Но то ли дело было в качестве одежды, то ли в самом факте платья, смущал её собственный вид ничуть не меньше, чем если бы Лея вынудила её нарядиться в какого-нибудь шёлкового монстра.

Хотя будь это всё-таки шёлковый монстр, было бы, конечно, намного хуже. Или, к примеру, вот тот белый костюм с нелепо широкими брюками и длинными рукавами у пиджака. Живо вообразив себе картину, на которой она спотыкается о собственные брюки на входе в зал, Рей в отчаянии обернулась на порхающую вокруг неё Лею и страдальчески поджала губы.

— Глупо ты бы выглядела в этом, — генерал, не глядя, махнула рукой в сторону её привычной одежды и ловко завязала целых шесть веревок у неё на талии.

Удовлетворённо оглядев результат в зеркале, Лея почти силой усадила её в кресло и подхватила со столика расчёску.

— На твоё счастье, это дипломатический саммит, а не торжественный бал — минимум косметики, никаких оголённых частей тела и яркой одежды. Сейчас, да и в былые времена буйство красок можно было оправдать только культурными отличиями, — генерал провела гребнем по чистым, блестящим волосам и весело улыбнулась. — Представь себе, как на саммитах встречали очередную королеву Набу.

Рей глянула на генерала осторожно, исподлобья и с любопытством спросила:

— И вашу с Люком маму?

— О, Падме Амидала, говорят, выпила у тогдашнего Сената немало крови, — протянула Лея. — Когда ей не нравилась тема заседания, она переодевалась каждый час, лишь бы только их позлить. А если заседание было не интересно ей в принципе, её подменяла одна из её фрейлин. Стало немного труднее, когда она покинула престол — оправдать густой макияж было больше нечем, а изображение самого молодого сенатора в истории стало слишком популярно в ГолоНете: трюк с двойником больше не пользовался успехом. Но гардероб от этого, конечно, не обеднел.

— А вы? Тоже этим пользовались?

— Пока носила титул, — призналась Лея. — Хорошенькая молодая девушка на переговорах в неуставном платье и с головой на плечах всегда добавляла политике огня. С получением звания о частой смене нарядов пришлось забыть: на военные советы и саммиты было принято являться в форме. Но, уверяю тебя, — генерал лукаво подмигнула, — вариантов военной формы у меня было _значительно_ больше двух.

Рей прыснула от смеха и нетерпеливо поёрзала на стуле. Дождалась, пока Лея подхватит волосы заколкой, и, с предательским удовлетворением оглядев себя в зеркале, покрутила головой. Отросшие волосы поблёскивали в свете настольной лампы, и Рей, дабы хоть как-то скрыть неловкость от того, что ей понравилось собственное отражение, неискренне обронила:

— Нужно будет обрезать их после.

— Есть масса других способов убрать волосы с лица, — с укором отметила генерал.

— Этот самый быстрый.

— Но непрактичный. Посмотри на себя. — Лея кивнула на её отражение и встретилась с ней взглядом. — Ты молода, красива и неглупа. Нужно учиться пользоваться этим так же, как и световым мечом.

Рей хитро улыбнулась и покосилась на отложенное оружие.

— Но одели вы меня так, чтобы и меч на поясе выглядел уместно.

Лея взяла с тумбочки пудру и тонко улыбнулась.

— Хорошо подмечено. — Она коснулась пуховкой щёк, и Рей сморщила нос, стараясь не чихнуть.

Легко припудрив лицо, генерал отставила в сторону косметику и тяжело опустилась в кресло. Положила руки на подлокотники и, словно собираясь с мыслями, оглядела просторную, со вкусом обставленную комнату. В последний раз она была на Деноне пять лет назад, как раз тогда её исключили из Сената Альянса. Они с Кэлом Омасом крупно повздорили, но каким бы ни был её статус сейчас, ей в распоряжение как всегда дали целый этаж в здании Сената. Она каждый раз останавливалась в одной и той же комнате, и хотя в её отсутствие на этаже наверняка размещали высокопоставленных гостей, ничто в обстановке не выдавало присутствия чужих людей.

Кроме разве что более чем очевидных отпечатков. Рей с подспудным смущением подняла метафорическое зеркало, экранируя негромкие, но почему-то хорошо слышные мысли генерала, и подалась вперёд, вновь привлекая к себе внимание.

Та встретилась с ней взглядом и рассеянно пожала плечами.

— Ты не политик и не военный, Рей. Не особа королевских кровей. Твой статус не позволяет тебе не просто присутствовать на саммите, но даже находиться в этом здании. Однако у тебя есть меч, легендарная Сила, в которой теперь никто ничего не понимает, но которой все обязательно боятся, и слава адепта, трижды выжившего после встречи с палачом Первого ордена. — Рей собралась было возразить, но Лея остановила её коротким движением ладони. — Неважно, как и благодаря кому ты выжила. Это никого не волнует.

— Так я — демонстрация? — неуверенно предположила Рей.

— Прости мне мою корысть, — с притворным сожалением развела руками генерал. В голосе послышался намёк на жёсткость, и Рей в который раз убедилась, что она не просто так носила свои погоны. — Осколок не сильнее Альянса, но равен ему. Сопротивление живо разве что только на словах и в смелых фантазиях По. Нам пора унять свою гордость и попроситься назад в родные пенаты. А ты наш билет.

Рей шарила взглядом по непроницаемому лицу генерала в поисках малейших признаков неуверенности, фальши или подвоха. Не нашла ничего, кроме железной убеждённости в правильности принятого решения и едва заметной, но вселенской усталости и перевела взгляд на своё отражение.

Она не походила на тех джедаев погибшей Республики, о которых читала в старых потрёпанных книжках и слышала от приезжих контрабандистов. Ей не доставало ни уверенности, ни опыта, ни знаний, ни мифического внутреннего покоя. Родись она на сотню лет раньше, никто не взял бы её в ученики в таком возрасте, а если бы и повезло найти наставника, тот бы оставил попытки сделать из прирождённой Тьмы Свет, едва углядев в ней червоточину. Но совсем недавно она убеждала Люка в том, что один джедай многое может. Она говорила страстно, почти яростно, потому что верила в то, что говорит, делилась воистину детской верой в сверхъестественное и непреложное. Люк как будто бы даже сдался, кто его теперь знает, но раз уж ей почти удалось убедить разочаровавшегося в Силе, жизни и самом себе, то, возможно (только возможно!), пришла ей пора увидеть в герое своих фантазий саму себя.

И пусть она на них не походила.

Новое не значит плохое.

— В таком случае, — негромко ответила она и в предвкушении улыбнулась, — я надеюсь, что билет золотой. Потому что обыск, — меч сам прыгнул в руки, и она ловко зацепила его за кольцо, — будет весьма некстати.

Увидев тонкую, победную улыбку на губах Леи, Рей подумала, что может к этому привыкнуть.

 

* * *

Рей прибыла на Денон ночью, и разглядеть город у неё шанса не было: с посадочной площадки были видны лишь тысячи разноцветных огней. Рассмотреть в неоновом свечении город было трудно, да и минувшие сутки выдались не из лёгких — её клонило в сон, и Чуи, снисходительный к очевидно утомлённой девушке, милосердно взял парковку на себя.

Она сошла с трапа, сонно потирая глаза и старательно вглядываясь в пёструю темноту. Не сумев вычленить из черноты хотя бы очертания высоких небоскрёбов, Рей сдалась и позволила вуки увести себя внутрь здания. В тусклом свете настенных ламп обстановка показалась уж больно вычурной, и Рей, успев занервничать, едва не рассмеялась от облегчения, когда навстречу ей вышла Лея. Уже в одежде для сна и с собранными в простую косу волосами генерал выглядела не менее величественно, чем обычно — стыдливо спрятав обветренные кисти рук в складках накидки, Рей последовала за Леей в сторону отведённых ей комнат и с благодарностью приняла тёплый чай с мятой.

— Как Рен-Вар? — дождавшись, пока она согреется и блаженно прикроет глаза, спросила Лея.

— Чертовский холод. Я и представить себе не могла, что существуют пригодные для жизни планеты со среднегодовой температурой в минус сорок градусов.

— Минус сорок?..

Что-то в интонации Леи Рей не понравилось, и она открыла глаза.

— Да, Бен ведь… Он не рассказывал?

Только задав вопрос, она поняла, что сморозила глупость. Генерал качнула головой, нервно улыбнулась и начала поспешно объяснять ей, что где лежит. Убедившись, что Рей сумеет найти кровать, Лея поспешно покинула её комнаты, а Рей осталась посреди слишком огромных для одной неё апартаментов. Обругав себя в полголоса, она кое-как приняла душ и упала на пахнущие чистотой хлопковые простыни. С удовольствием втянув запах свежести, Рей провалилась в долгожданный сон без сновидений.

На следующее утро генерал взяла её в оборот, поставив перед собой цель превратить её едва ли не в принцессу. Пережив почти часовое унижение, во время которого её отмывали от многолетней грязи, Рей влетела в покои генерала, полная праведного гнева и возмущения. Уходила — смущённая непривычными ощущениями и глупым довольством от собственного отражения.

Теперь брела по коридорам здания Сената и с поистине деревенским восторгом разглядывала высокие, сводчатые потолки.

Денон был относительно новым экуменополисом. Ракатская колония в дореспубликанскую эпоху, он успел побыть и ведущей нефтедобывающей планетой, и форпостом Империи. Денона никогда не касались масштабные военные действия, и архитектура, по большей части, не пострадала, но после битвы при Явине было принято решение временно приютить у себя столицу Альянса, и новый Сенат, едва приземлившись, принялся за реконструкцию центрального района экуменополиса.

От старых белокаменных высоток ничего не осталось. Теперь самый престижный район Денона населяли небоскрёбы из стекла и сверкающего металла, над водой строили исполинские мосты, в небеса взметались телебашни, разноцветная иллюминация ночью спорила по красоте с радужными отражениями воды в зеркальных стенах причудливых зданий днём. Город словно бы сошёл с рекламных плакатов строительных компаний будущего, и хотя Рей понимала, отчего Альянс так стремится вернуться на Корусант, стеклянный гигант купил её с первого взгляда.

Спустившись в залитый солнечным светом холл на втором этаже, она в который раз поправила длинные рукава платья и вышла на террасу. Тишина мгновенно заполнилась звуками огромного, покрывающего всю планету экуменополиса, перед глазами открылся вид теряющихся в облаках высоток, а и без того пьяное от изобилия запахов сознание взорвалось от многообразия ароматов: машинное топливо, прогорклое масло, сладкий запах глазури, горький — кафа, тысячи вариантов разнообразного парфюма и самый яркий — запах воды. Денон был возведён на болоте, в царстве усмирённой водной стихии, и то пространство, что не было застроено стеклянными дворцами, было покрыто водой. Вздохнув полной грудью, Рей облокотилась о парапет и с искренним восторгом прислушалась к журчанию фонтана посреди Сенатской площади и гомону кипящей жизнью улицы.

— Плащ потяжелее и выражение лица посерьёзней — ни дать ни взять магистр джедаев. — Рей радостно улыбнулась и в следующее мгновение обнаружила себя в объятиях Финна.

— Как же я соскучилась!..

Финн отстранил её на расстояние вытянутой руки и громко присвистнул.

— Лея чертовски страшная, но толк в женских тряпках знает… «Страшная», в смысле, характером, — поспешно спохватился Финн. — Женщина-то она красивая, спору нет.

Рей тихонько рассмеялась и гордо сняла с пояса заново собранный меч.

— Это должно заинтересовать тебя больше платья.

Бывший штурмовик покрутил в ладони рукоять и, дождавшись кивка, активировал меч.

— Ах ты ж!.. А предупредить?!

Рей гордо улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как Финн разглядывает квоттерстафф, и прислонилась к парапету поясницей.

— Кристалл сломался пополам. Пришлось проявить фантазию.

— И тебе удалось. — Финн присмотрелся к нестабильному клинку. — Как у Кайло Рена…

Должно быть, с её лицом сделалось что-то страшное, потому что Финн поспешно деактивировал меч и вернул ей. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание: Рей растерянно разглядывала ничуть не изменившегося Финна, а тот со слегка виноватым выражением лица таращился на полупустую площадь. Когда молчание стало совсем неловким, Рей нервно дёрнула уголком губ и повернулась к другу лицом.

— Что здесь интересного?

— Как обучение?

Они выпалили вопросы одновременно, и от того, с каким неприкрытым интересом они оба спрашивали, лопнуло всё напряжение. С облегчением выдохнув, Рей опустила взгляд, а Финн широко улыбнулся и развёл руками.

— Уж прости, друг мой, но сначала я. Ледяная планета точно интересней свихнувшихся на почве саммита политиков.

— На Рен-Варе нет ничего, кроме льда, льда и ещё раз льда, — отмахнулась Рей. — _Ужасный_ холод, серьёзно.

— Год назад, когда меня только допустили до службы, у нас была миссия на Пракиссе, — с первобытным ужасом на лице вспомнил Финн. — Адский холод, на морозе кожа трескалась. Если бы не терморегуляторы брони, мы бы умерли, едва сойдя с трапа. С нами были рыцари. Так вот им — хоть бы что. Я думал, это как-то связано с Силой.

— Так и есть, — пожала плечами Рей. — К концу первой недели разбираешься, что к чему, но для этого пришлось неделю помёрзнуть.

Бывший штурмовик лукаво улыбнулся и заломил бровь.

— Так ты теперь настоящий падаван? Где косичка?

— Плод нестандартных методов обучения, — хмыкнула Рей. — Могу завернуться в воображаемое одеяло и, дотронувшись до вещи, рассказать всё о её владельце.

— А мысли читать? — с подозрением спросил Финн.

Рей машинально потеребила бахрому на одном из поясов платья, раздумывая над ответом, и, топорно спрятав неловкость за улыбкой, пожала плечами.

— Скорее нет, чем да.

С телепатией действительно было труднее, чем с психометрией, но сразу после разрыва уз читать мысли становилось много проще. Заимствованная способность словно бы чувствовала оставленный в её сознании след своего истинного владельца и благосклонно позволяла пользоваться собой строго отмеренные сутки. Чем продолжительнее и теснее был контакт, тем сильнее она себя чувствовала, а в последний раз, когда Рей виделась с Беном, контакт был… _Тесным_.

Поэтому, вероятно, она сегодня так просто услышала негромкие мысли Леи, и по той же причине улавливала очевидное недовольство и раздражение Финна сейчас. Зацепившись за хороший повод сменить тему, она взглянула лучшему другу в глаза и склонила голову к плечу.

— Что не так? — спросила она.

— «Скорее нет», говоришь? — криво усмехнувшись, передразнил он.

— Это эмоциональный фон, а не мысли. Умей я их читать, не спрашивала бы.

Финн потёр одну ладонь о другую и резким кивком головы указал на город перед ними. Рей повернулась к площади лицом и, не найдя, что могло так разозлить Финна, вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Канто-Байт, — непонятно отозвался он. — Город богатеньких ублюдков на Кантонике. Мы с Роуз были там перед тем, как проникнуть на «Господство». Город казино, ипподромов, поющих фонтанов, клубов и борделей. Местные заправилы нажились на продажах руды и оружия. И на рабстве. Так вот это, — он ещё раз кивнул на город, — отполированный Канто-Байт Альянса. Детей рабов тут, может, на площади и не секут, но им знатно достаётся плетью во Внешнем кольце. Альянс потратил миллиарды кредитов тридцать лет назад, перестраивая Денон, в то время как десятки планет Республики загибались от голода.

— Финн, никто и не говорил, что Альянс…

— Да, знаю, — почти грубо перебил её Финн. — Лея напоминает мне об этом при каждом случае: Республика, Империя, Альянс, Осколок — лица одного грёбаного монстра, вот только я когда от Ордена убегал, я бежал к хорошим парням. А попал к сотне энтузиастов, которым Альянс давно отказал от двора, и которые от безысходности закупаются на том же Канто-Байте.

— Злость здесь ничего не решает, и так сразу ничего не изменится, — возразила Рей. — Не бывает так, чтобы счастливы были все.

— Тридцать пятый год только после битвы при Явине, Рей. До этого были тысячи лет, во время которых все повторяли то же самое, что говоришь сейчас ты.

— Это не значит, что можно перестать пытаться, — огрызнулась Рей. — И это не повод _убегать_.

Намёк на Такодану был более чем очевидным. Финн пристыженно склонил голову, но злиться не перестал. Он метался, как и тогда, но если раньше им руководил страх, то теперь движущая сила была иной. Гнев едва ли был хорошим советчиком, у Рей перед глазами и в мыслях был хороший тому пример. Он путал, смущал и дезориентировал. Злость травила, выжигала не хуже любого страха, но Финн относился к тем редким людям, что превозмогали свои слабости с оскорбительной лёгкостью. Чувствуя, как вспыхнувшая было ярость превращается в едва тлеющий огонёк, Рей переступила с ноги на ногу и шутливо толкнула его в плечо.

— Саммиты затем и проводят. Ты только представь: первый диалог с Империей за последние пятьдесят пять лет.

Бывший штурмовик фыркнул и слабо улыбнулся.

— Они тут на ушах все стоят. Я мало кого знаю, только и успеваю, что по ГолоНету шарить, но одно точно понял: все не столько от самого Осколка в ужасе, сколько от выбранного ими посла.

— Я слышала, что прилетает сам Пеллеон.

— Ага. А с ним адмирал Натаси Даала. Лично её никогда не видел, но по Ордену ходили слухи, что Хакс и Рен у неё на корабле обучались, прежде чем им дали «Финализатор»…

Рей жестом попросила его замолчать и едва подавила дрожь от пробежавших по спине мурашек. Финн будто бы не замечал отчётливо завибрировавший воздух, но прокатившееся по Силе волнение было настолько внезапным и мощным, что Рей, суетливо заозиравшись в поисках источника беспокойства, по какому-то наитию подняла взгляд в небо. Супер-разрушитель ввалился в атмосферу с громким гулом, и город накрыла широкая тень.

— _Охренеть!_ — несдержанно воскликнул Финн.

Корабль на несколько мгновений загородил собой яркое полуденное солнце, и исполинской громадой замер в небе. Из холла здания послышались взбудораженные крики, редкие прохожие на площади подняли лица вверх.

— Говорят, редкая стерва, — почти восторженно добавил Финн, щурясь на разрушитель.

— В атмосферу, — ахнула Рей. — На сверхсветовой. На разрушителе.

— Главное, — Финн огляделся вокруг, — чтобы мы не начали стрелять. По мирным послам как-то не круто.

Как позже узнала Рей, закопошившиеся военные не сразу поняли, что это не нападение, и приказ «не стрелять» пришлось повторить по интеркому около десятка раз, пока каждый из тех, кто носил оружие, не вернётся к своим обязанностям. Кровожадно улыбающаяся Лея поздравила всех с началом мирного саммита, а громко заржавший Сиен Совв, пробормотал что-то о «проклятом Вейдере», щедро отпил из серебряной фляги и отклонил предложение усилить вооружённую охрану в зале заседаний.

Первый за пятьдесят пять лет саммит, в котором принимала участие бывшая Империя, начался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Ресвей и Россет — одни из моффов;
> 
> [2] — Айролия и Хесс'айролия'нуруодо — имя одной и той же женщины. Была коммандером армии чиссов.
> 
> Делюсь визуализацией — платье и причёска Рей:  
> 1\. Платье: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/82/85/98/82859828aef01b0e09ad927c30fff2f7.jpg  
> 2\. Причёска: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dd/68/09/dd68096c0cad014ed79abe2f61df67cb.jpg


	7. Курато сальва

_Курато сальва — группа способностей, связанных с самовосстановлением. С помощью них адепты могли справляться с голодом и жаждой, увеличивать выносливость, заживлять раны, излечиваться от болезней, ликвидировать попавшие в кровь яды и даже продлевать себе жизнь. Наиболее талантливые адепты справлялись даже со смертельными ранами, а тем из них, кто грезил о бессмертии, удавалось продлевать свою жизнь не на один десяток лет._

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

Кайло двигался с холодной свирепостью огромного, хорошо отлаженного и слишком сильного тренировочного дроида. И хотя обычно тренировка проходила на световых мечах, иногда они усложняли себе задачу и устраивали проверку всем снарядам, что удавалось отыскать в зале. Сейчас они упражнялись на специально утяжелённых металлических бо. Ультрахром, из которого были выполнены снаряды, поглощал вибрацию и звук — звона ударов слышно не было, лишь скрип босых ног по мату и сердитое пыхтение. Тренировка длилась вот уже два часа, и даже Руи, даром что самый выносливый из рыцарей, начинал уставать.

Пот струился по обнажённым рукам, чёрная туника липла к туловищу, но Рен то ли не видел перед собой ни черта, кроме воображаемого врага на месте собственного рыцаря, то ли действительно задался целью вымотать самого себя. Резкие, смертоносные удары приземлялись на бо старшего Малека с одной-единственной целью — убить. Но несмотря на то, что по этому сценарию проходила каждая из тренировок, а Руи был излюбленным противником, такого напора он от Бена не видел уже давно. Два часа атаки, без единой попытки перейти в оборону — Рен лупил по нему с таким бездушным фанатизмом, что шутить Малек перестал ещё к концу первого получаса. Совсем заткнулся на исходе шестидесяти минут, а теперь мог разве что пофыркивать, сдувая попадавший на губы солёный пот.

— Если он хочет себя загнать, то ему понадобится кто-то ещё, — проворчала Руми.

Они с Алленом закончили ещё полчаса назад, и теперь наблюдали за устрашающе долгим поединком.

— Два часа не предел выносливости Руи, — отозвался Солман и закрутил крышку бутылки с водой.

— Мальчик для битья не самая почётная должность.

— Тебя просто задевает, что предпочтительный партнёр для спарринга не ты.

— Больно надо.

— И он не разбил голоэкран на мостике — нереализованный порыв нужно куда-то деть.

Руми повернулась к Аллену и требовательно вздёрнула брови.

— Что вообще происходит? — Солман снисходительно улыбнулся, и Руми мотнула головой. — Помимо очевидного: у меня есть глаза и уши.

— Ничего из того, что ты себе навоображала. Пока. Твоя манера по-прежнему видеть в нём ущербного младшего брата трогательна, но, Руми, он, вопреки расхожему мнению, прекрасно знает, что делает и всё ещё нуждается в нашем присутствии, но уже не в защите.

— Расскажи это ещё кому-нибудь, посмеёмся вместе… — Малек напоролась на серьёзный взгляд Аллена и виновато потупила взгляд. — Знаю. Но это вовсе не означает, что у него есть право ставить на кон всё ради девчонки. Кем бы она ни была.

— Действительно не означает, — покорно согласился Солман. — Он первый под этим подпишется. Грустно, не находишь?

— Серьёзно? — невесело хмыкнула Руми. — Ты это _у меня_ спрашиваешь?

Аллен выпрямил ноги и проследил за тем, как Руи ловко ушёл от подсечки и на волне только что открывшегося второго дыхания пошёл в атаку.

— Разница вот в чём: чтобы ты там ни думала о его мнении относительно тебя и Армитажа, ты всё равно продолжаешь пользоваться негласным разрешением и подспудно надеяться, что прямого запрета так и не прозвучит. Ты подчинённая и всегда можешь часть ответственности переложить на Кайло. Ему стрелки переводить больше не на кого.

— Он эту участь не сам ли выбрал?

— И мы за ним не под страхом казни пошли. Чем громче имена, Руми, тем меньше шансов на счастье вообще. А уж на простое — тем более. Тебя это тоже касается.

Непринуждённость, с которой Аллен это сказал, подействовала не хуже пыльного мешка. Малек шумно выдохнула и прислонилась затылком к стене. Та перестала быть комфортно прохладной и больше не холодила взмокшие спины, но переползать в другое место было лень. В ответ на пробудившуюся свирепость Руи Кайло удвоил напор и скорость, и любимейшее зрелище остальных рыцарей и редких смелых зевак из экипажа превратилось в по-настоящему опасную схватку. Будь на месте бо световые мечи, от матов под ногами уже остались бы лишь клочья.

— Макаши, Атару и Джуйо [1], — негромко перечислила Малек, наблюдая за Кайло. — Если представить, что он не размахивает мечом или бо на манер топора.

— Не завидуй, — беззлобно поддел Аллен, поднялся и протянул Руми руку. — И пошли к ним — они тут надолго, успеем ещё один раунд.

Младшая из рыцарей поднялась, схватившись за протянутую ладонь, прогнулась в спине и подхватила с пола свой посох.

— А ты его видишь?

— Что? — Аллен занял боевую стойку.

— Счастье. Хоть какое-нибудь.

Солман улыбнулся и по-джентельменски уступил Руми право начать атаку первой.

— В каждом, даже самом плохом варианте.

К двум кружащим на матах мечникам присоединились ещё двое.

**Денон, 35 ПБЯ**

Зал, в котором проходил саммит, представлял из себя амфитеатр раза в два меньше того, что Рей видела на старых голозаписях с Корусанта. Ложи для послов каждой планеты или федерации планет, входящих в состав Альянса или же сотрудничающих с ним, были небольшими, и те из них, что приехали целыми делегациями, вынуждены были не сидеть, а стоять. Единственная ложа по центру зала пока пустовала — она предназначалась для триумвирата Альянса и Главы государства. Напротив неё располагалась трибуна для ораторов. В первом ряду сидели Сенаторы Альянса, во втором были оставлены места для послов Осколка.

Лея и Рей занимали одну из лож во втором ряду, и хотя зал был наполовину пуст, из-за царящей вокруг суеты казалось, что людей на квадратный метр в помещении слишком много. Тем более, что те настойчиво кружили вокруг неё: меч на поясе вызывал слишком живой интерес. Ей оборачивались вслед, и пусть заговорить с ней или с Леей подавляющее большинство не решалось, очевидное любопытство казалось почти физически ощутимым. Смирившись с повышенным вниманием к своей персоне, и с то и дело раздающимися за спиной шепотками, Рей перестала нервически подёргиваться и, следуя наставлениям генерала, держала спину прямо. Настолько, что поясница начинала болеть, а шею сводила судорога. Ладошки, вопреки едва ли не медитативному спокойствию до открытия саммита, предательски увлажнились, а цветом лица она сейчас не отличалась от бледно-серой окраски лож.

— Не накручивай себя, — предупредила её генерал перед заседанием. — На самом саммите к тебе вопросов не будет. Сенаторы могут обмолвиться парой фраз после, могут пристать журналисты, но никто из них не станет ждать от тебя великих пророчеств или военных реформ. От тебя требуется только присутствие.

Но пока «не накручивать себя» получалось неважно. Жизнь на Джакку не требовала от неё слишком многих социальных навыков: Рей огрызалась в ответ на грубость, была благодарна, видя доброту. Она попросту не знала, как реагировать на равнодушие, а держать хорошую мину при крайне плохой игре — умение не отработанное, и сейчас ей казалось, что, попав в общество нарочито безразличных дипломатов, она не смогла бы ответить даже на банальное приветствие.

Навязчивым движением поправив рукава, Рей неслышно вдохнула и прислушалась. В зале стоял низкий гул, и основной галактический во всём многообразии акцентов сливался в едва ли разборчивое бормотание. Среди нескольких сотен лиц, она едва ли могла перечислить два десятка присутствующих на саммите рас. Даже несмотря на то, что на Джакку отоваривались контрабандисты со всей Галактики, а Рей проявляла живой интерес к любому заглянувшему к ним на планету пришельцу, большую часть послов она идентифицировать так и не смогла.

Отчасти присутствующих на саммите репортёров хотелось даже отблагодарить: на глазах у сотни представителей СМИ никто из приехавших дипломатов не рисковал говорить с другими послами до начала. Репортёрам было запрещено фотографировать до открытия заседания, они не имели права на видеосъёмку и звукозапись — только рукописный текст. Однако, как показывала практика, то ли акустика в таких залах была более чем хорошей, то ли слух у репортёров был профессиональным, но самые пикантные диалоги попадали на следующее утро в жёлтую прессу с завидной периодичностью. Так что, наученные горьким опытом, перемывать косточки друг другу и миру политики не торопились.

— Не думала, что Омас даст добро на открытое заседание, — негромко заметила Лея. — Хотя, может, оно и правильно.

— Никто не станет ругаться перед камерами?

— Да и… — Лея нахмурилась. — Никто не станет объявлять войну при свидетелях.

Усилившийся гул со стороны входа в зал оповестил их о прибытии новых послов — послов Осколка. Высокий, статный мужчина с пышными усами в форме гранд-адмирала посторонился, пропуская вперёд себя немолодую, усмехающуюся в ответ на что-то женщину. Сухая, тонкая, она шла по проходу, негромко стуча каблуками и с хищным интересом оглядывая зал. Собранные в намеренно небрежный пучок волосы были абсолютно седыми, но на таком расстоянии возраст скрадывался, настолько потрясающе она выглядела в строгом брючном костюме и настолько плавно и гармонично она двигалась. Когда тёмные, удивительно яркие на бледном лице глаза остановились сначала на Рей, а затем на Лее, губы растянулись, обнажая в улыбке зубы, и она едва заметно склонила в приветствии голову.  
Генерал коротко кивнула в ответ и незаметно побарабанила кончиками пальцев по бортику ложи.

— Это адмирал Даала? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Она самая, — вдруг раздалось снизу. — Не постарела ни на день, проклятая мегера.

Один из припозднившихся сенаторов шлёпнул толстую папку на столик перед своим местом и с наигранным возмущением на лице повернулся к ним.

— В чём смысл голопадов, если мы всё равно вынуждены таскать эти проклятые талмуды?

— Вы говорите «проклятая мегера», сенатор Хэрмодиус, а я слышу «моя императрица», — с улыбкой пожурила его Лея.

— Так ведь императрица же! — тихо, но с выражением, ответил сенатор. — Вы смущаете меня перед юной леди, генерал Органа. Сенатор Дарм Хэрмодиус, — коротко поклонился он в сторону Рей.

— Рей, — представилась она, сдержанно улыбнувшись.

— Прекрасное имя. — Дарм стрельнул хитрыми глазами в сторону Леи и, понизив голос, продолжил: — Я зашёл в зал, увидел вас, а драки всё ещё нет. Вы же понимаете, что без этого Кэл может и не начать?

— Увы, на сей раз он привёл зрителей, — пожала плечами генерал, едва уловимым жестом показав на репортёров.

— О, да. Столкнулся на входе с Трейси Кейн. Очаровательна. Вы не поздоровались?

— Боюсь, что моё приветствие в любом случае будет процитировано ею на первой полосе. К чему себя утруждать?

— Точно над фотографией фантастической парковки адмирала Даалы сегодня.

— Чего только Кэлу стоило предотвратить ответный приветственный залп.

— А жаль: писать историю, так с чувством. — Хэрмодиус снова повернулся к Рей и ещё раз вежливо улыбнулся. — Не обращайте на нас внимания, Рей. Мы с генералом знакомы дольше, чем вы живёте на этом свете. В своё время Чандрила увидела немало исключительно светских скандалов на мероприятиях, подобных этому. И инициатором, — он доверительно склонился ближе, — был не я.

Рей с улыбкой глянула на Лею, и генерал в извиняющемся жесте развела руками.

— Что было, то было.

— А что будет, то уже не нам расхлёбывать! — Дарм широким жестом обвёл весь зал и с мечтательной улыбкой произнёс: — Вейланд, Генерис, Корулаг, Ондерон, Салласт, разумеется, Табос, Эриаду и даже, ситх меня раздери, Оссус!.. И это я перечислил только тех, кого могу навскидку вспомнить. Судя по занятым местам, у нас сегодня стопроцентная явка.

— Хлеба и зрелищ, — без особенного энтузиазма откликнулась Лея.

— _Переговоры_ , генерал Органа, — наставительным тоном поправил Дарм. — Был бы у Палпатина гроб, он бы в нём вертелся.

Сенатор собирался было сказать что-то ещё, но громкий гонг, объявляющий о начале заседания, прервал все разговоры. Низкий рокот, заполнявший огромный зал, сошёл на нет окончательно, стоило триумвирату Альянса с действующим главой государства Кэлом Омасом показаться в проходе, и Хэрмодиус, подмигнув напоследок Лее, занял своё место.

В триумвират входили традиционно трое представителей от наиболее инициативных рас, планеты которых выказали Альянсу свою благосклонность. На сей раз в составе был основатель и глава Альянса Кэл Омас, некогда бывший сенатором от Альдераанского сектора, главнокомандующий Сиен Совв, сенатор от Салласта, и адмирал Траэст Кре’фей, первый год занимавший должность сенатора от Ботавуи.

Совв, как и все салластанцы, был общительным и меркантильным, дружелюбным и прагматичным. Мало склонный к ксенофобии, как и все его сородичи, Сиен стремился путешествовать и исследовать Галактику. Прирождённый пилот и торговец, политике он скорее учился, чем был для неё рождён, но, торгаш по натуре, во вкус дипломатических склок он вошёл быстро. Траэст Кре’фей, напротив, искусству политики и шпионажа был обучен с детства. Любовь к интригам и увёрткам сделала его в своём мире преуспевающим дипломатом, и здесь, на Деноне, он, в отличие от наложившего на себя руки Борска Фей'лия, пользовался большим уважением Омаса. Не доверием, конечно, об этом речи не шло, но в состав Альянса входило сорок четыре планеты [2], и почти треть из них настроена была исключительно скептически. В таких случаях, когда расчётливая жёсткость Омаса не приносила желаемого результата, талант Кре’фея оказывался незаменимым.

Сам Кэл Омас, как представитель самой многочисленной и политически доминирующей разумной расы — людей — был способен на отвратительную подлость и поразительные акты доброты и альтруизма одновременно. Обладая чрезвычайной гибкостью, он умел трансформироваться очень быстро в ответ на широкий спектр условий. «Нарушитель, злоумышленник и шпион», — так о нём говорили обделённые судьбой и Галактикой расы, и хотя Омас по натуре своей человеком был, пожалуй, неплохим, годы во главе Альянса сделали из него пусть и однозначно благоразумного, но скорого на расправу лидера. За восемь лет во главе государства он пересмотрел больше половины действующих законов, и на сегодняшний момент был ближе к созданию централизованного органа власти, чем любой из его предшественников.

Ко всему прочему, он был одним из немногих людей, лишённых глубоких обид на павшую Империю, и потому — ратовавших за мир.

Дождавшись, когда триумвират займёт свои места в центральной ложе и прозвучит второй гонг, Омас вышел к трибуне. Оперевшись ладонями по обе стороны от крохотного микрофона, глава оглядел всех присутствующих и с совершенно свободным от любых эмоций лицом начал:

— Господа сенаторы, послы, прежде всего, мне хотелось бы выразить огромную благодарность за ваше присутствие здесь сегодня. Мирный саммит — важная веха в жизни не только Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов, но и всего межгалактического сообщества. И это закономерно, учитывая растущий вклад автономных планет в решение современных глобальных и региональных проблем. Для Альянса углубление отношений дружбы и сотрудничества с независимыми государствами является стратегическим курсом. Мы — союзники в борьбе с терроризмом, любыми проявлениями политического и межрасового экстремизма, союзники в противодействии другим угрозам безопасности и устойчивому развитию Галактики в наши дни…

Кто-то за спиной Рей издал неопределённый звук, напоминающий и сдавленный смешок, и внезапный кашель одновременно, и она отвлеклась от стоящего за трибуной главы. Осторожно оглядевшись вокруг, увидела, как судорожно строчат за Омасом репортёры, как внимательно, с разной степенью недоверия и предвкушения на лицах слушают его послы, и вдруг напоролась на цепкий взгляд разглядывавшей её Даалы. Застуканная, адмирал, меж тем, ничуть не смутилась. Только вздёрнула брови, словно Рей её чем-то глубоко оскорбила, и хмыкнула, когда Рей, пристыженная за неизвестную грубость, склонила голову в приветствии.

Расстроившись из-за собственного прилившего к щекам стыда, Рей отвела взгляд и снова прислушалась к Омасу.

— Альянс, как и любое автономное государство Галактики, серьезно беспокоит сохраняющаяся неурегулированность целого ряда конфликтных ситуаций. За свою многолетнюю историю Галактика прошла через огромное количество разрушительных войн. Планеты хранят память о двух Великих Галактических войнах, о Мандалорской, Тионской войне. До сих пор не отгремело эхо Войны клонов. Мы всё ещё горим в пожаре Галактической гражданской войны.

Кэл сделал паузу, осмотрел всех присутствующих, тоном и тяжёлым взглядом подтверждая всю серьёзность и значимость произнесённых слов. Репортёры замерли с давно вышедшими из повседневного обихода ручками над блокнотами и жадными глазами таращились на застывшего главу. Напряжение гудело в Силе как огромный гиперпривод, и когда молчание уже грозило стать неловким, Омас продолжил:

— Тем более ценным и значимым для истории и для нас, в первую очередь, представляется настоящий саммит. Сегодня, в тридцать пятую годовщину Битвы при Явине, в зале, уже слышавшем одиннадцать мирных саммитов, присутствуют послы Осколка Империи. Впервые за пятьдесят пять лет мы вступаем в диалог, который, как мы надеемся, позволит нам не допустить ещё одного раскола Галактики.

По залу прошёл негромкий озадаченный шепоток, и Кэл, дождавшись, когда все умолкнут, весомо договорил:

— Триумвират Альянса в лице меня, сенатора Сиена Совва и сенатора Траэста Кре’фея приветствует гранд-адмирала Гилада Пеллеона и адмирала Натаси Даалу на Деноне. Гранд-адмирал, вам слово.

Глава занял своё место, уступая микрофон Гиладу, и, когда к трибуне вышел Пеллеон, со всех сторон послышались щелчки фотокамер. Ручки снова с готовностью замерли над бумагой, и под сводами зала раздался звучный, низкий голос:

— Благодарю, глава Омас, за право не только присутствовать сегодня здесь, но и за возможность выступить у трибуны, в присутствии представителей сорока четырёх планет, триумвирата и сената Альянса и лидера Сопротивления генерала Органы. Мы с адмиралом Даалой выражаем волю Совета моффов, исполнительной, законодательной и судебной власти Осколка, и мне, как верховному главнокомандующему имперским флотом, дано право выступить с предложением не только сотрудничества, но и мира.

С верхних лож послышался грохот: кто-то из особенно впечатлительных не удержал в руках камеру. Тревожный шёпот превратился в однозначный рокот, но Пеллеон был невозмутим.

— Двадцать пять лет после смерти императора Палпатина мы находились в состоянии холодной войны с Альянсом. Последние десять — воевали сначала с Галактическим Альянсом, затем с Сопротивлением. Война истощила наши ресурсы, затормозила рост и развитие. Мы отняли и потеряли миллионы жизней в кровопролитных битвах за один только последний год. И сейчас мы прибыли на Денон, дабы предложить мир и объявить о закрытии форпостов и отзыве войск Первого ордена с пяти захваченных нами планет Галактического Альянса.

На одну долю секунды Рей показалось, что зал взорвался: нестройный гул стал на порядок громче, а возмущённая Сила словно бы волнами билась о стены зала, гудя и потрескивая. Тихий смешок Леи потонул в хоре сотен голосов, а громкий гонг, призывающий к тишине, подействовал только с третьего раза.

— А кто даст гарантии, что Первый орден действительно выведет войска? — задал вопрос посол от Корулага.

— Первый орден — военная организация под началом Осколка Империи, — не дрогнувшим голосом ответил Гилад.

— А лидер Сноук об этом знал?

— Лидер Сноук мёртв, посол Креспин. Сейчас Верховный лидер Ордена — Кайло Рен.

— _Палач_ лидера Сноука, — не сдавался Креспин.

— Следовавший приказам ученик, — мягко поправил Пеллеон. — Первым предложением которого в должности лидера на Совете моффов было отправить мирных послов на Денон.

— Ещё скажите, что за тиранию Сноука вы ответственности не несёте.

— Как Альянс сказал, что действия Сопротивления не их ума дело? — вдруг подала голос адмирал Даала и встала. Смерила Креспина надменным взглядом и повернулась к Кэлу. — Позволите, глава Омас?

Тот обречённо кивнул, и Натаси, негромко стукнув каблуками, поднялась. Шагнула к бортику ложи и, выпрямив спину, громко обратилась к залу:

— Спешу напомнить, многоуважаемые послы, что до того момента, как Сопротивление ударило по флоту Первого ордена, Орден исполнял исключительно колонизаторские миссии в Неизведанных Регионах.

— А «колонизаторская миссия» не синоним захватнической? — язвительно поинтересовалась сенатор Бриму.

— Вам дать словарь? — выгнула бровь Натаси. — Не мы начали войну, и, присутствующая здесь генерал Органа не даст мне соврать, не мы сделали первый выстрел.

Лея поднялась так плавно, что Рей скорее почувствовала, чем услышала движение подле себя.

— Глава Омас? — обратилась она к Кэлу.

Тот сделал приглашающий жест, и генерал также встала. Включив микрофон, Лея сложила ладони на бортике и без всякого сожаления или раскаяния в голосе проговорила:

— Совершенно верно. Но и вы, гранд-адмирал, адмирал, не можете со мной не согласиться: если бы не действия Сопротивления, были ли они приказами триумвирата Альянса или же моим решением, было бы куда больше захваченных Первым орденом планет Альянса. И не будем забывать о том, что вышедший из-под контроля Осколка лидер Сноук отдал приказ уничтожить систему Хосниан. Мне озвучить число погибших на пяти планетах?

— Из шести миллионов людей на базе «Старкиллер» успело эвакуироваться лишь четыре сотни, — парировала Даала. — Подвиг адмирала Холдо унёс жизни полутора тысяч детей, проходящих обучение на борту «Господства». И на случай, если вы забыли, генерал Органа: республиканская армия в то время, когда вы состояли в Сенате, казнила десять тысяч мирных имперских семей. Они погибли не в ходе _военных_ действий, не в результате применения супероружия. А на плахе.

— Кайло Рен, сегодняшний лидер Первого ордена, вместе с рыцарями уничтожил сотни исповедовавших джедайское учение адептов Силы, — отозвалась Лея.

— И спас одну, дабы вы могли притащить её на саммит в качестве эскорта, — съязвила Даала и кивнула на Рей.

Та вздёрнула нос, нелогично оскорблённая сквозившим в голосе адмирала пренебрежением, но Натаси отвернулась раньше, чем это заметила.

— Довольно, — вмешался Кэл Омас. — Это не соревнование. Потери обеих сторон были чудовищны, но мы собрались здесь не обвинять друг друга и не оплакивать погибших. Мы собрались, чтобы положить конец любым военным действиям на территории мирной Галактики. — Лея и Натаси замолчали, бросив друг на друга одинаково тяжёлые взгляды, и Омас, убедившись, что те не станут более скандалить, снова обратился к Гиладу. — Гранд-адмирал Пеллеон, ваше предложение.

Гилад сухо кивнул и снова обратился ко всем послам.

— В настоящий момент под флагом Осколка Империи живут тридцать девять планет Неизведанных Регионов. Нашу самую крупную военную организацию возглавляет сильнейший из ныне живущих адепт. Мы сотрудничаем с тремя торговыми федерациями. У нас заключены мирные договоры с чиссами, хаттами, воссами и ген'даи. И мы готовы заключить его с Галактическим Альянсом на условиях, которые удовлетворят каждую из сторон.  
На несколько мгновений в зале повисла гробовая тишина. Затем слово взял Кэл Омас и от взаимных обвинений и провокаций делегаты всех стран перешли к голосованию за рассмотрение мирного договора.

Восемьдесят шесть процентов против четырнадцати. Никто не хотел войны. Открытое заседание было завершено, триумвират и сенат Альянса вместе с послами Осколка и генералом Органа удалились в закрытую комнату для подписания документа о временном перемирии.

Выходя из зала, они с Леей попали под град вопросов и щелчков фотокамер. Генерал отвечала коротко и односложно, не комментируя ни одно из выкрикнутых предположений и игнорируя провокационные вопросы. И несмотря на то, что добраться до транспорта у них заняло невозможно долгие двадцать минут, Рей готова была благодарить всех многоликих богов, что чествовали на Джакку, за то, что журналисты присутствовали в зале. Только это не позволило Даале достать из кармана свой главный козырь.

«Ты дала приказ стрелять по Ордену, потому что Сноук забрал твоего сына. Ты развязала войну».

Из всех роящихся на поверхности сознания мыслей эта была самой громкой. И лишь толика сочувствия, неуместное, несвойственное Натаси сопереживание вкупе с жадными до горячих заголовков репортёрами вынудили её промолчать.

На следующий день был назначен первый круглый стол.

Подписанное соглашение получило названия Денонского пакта.

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

Руи лежал на матах, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны. Кайло стоял возле, упершись ладонями в колени, и дышал тяжело, но довольно, как поймавший добычу дикий зверь. В воздухе радостно искрила вдоволь нарезвившаяся Сила, а Руми с Алленом, вынужденные отработать лишний час, только качали головами и жадно глотали воду. Выдохшиеся, но счастливые, так они чувствовали себя всякий раз после хорошей тренировки или успешной миссии.

Рен протянул руку, и Солман бросил ему бутылку воды.

— Я умер, и мне снится сон, как ты продолжаешь меня лупасить, — пробормотал старший Малек. — Ты маньяк, Бен. Вот серьёзно.

— Мёртвым сны не снятся, — отмахнулся Кайло и, выпрямившись, пнул его по ноге. Глотнул воды и милостиво протянул её Малеку.

— Хорошие — нет. Кошмары мучают их постоянно.

— Вы оба больные, — отрезала Руми, проводя рукой по лбу. — Если не трагическая смерть посреди сражения, то ждёт вас смерть нелепая, на матах. От упрямства.

— Как ты можешь так говорить, ты моя сестра! — с наигранным возмущением отозвался Руи, запрокинув голову и попытавшись разглядеть её за плечом Аллена.

— Как раз _поэтому_ у меня есть на это полное право.

Руи попытался швырнуть в неё полотенце, но промазал. Прикрыл глаза, не предпринимая ни малейшей попытки подняться и дёрнул стоявшего рядом Солмана за штанину.

— Сядьте все, вы слишком высоко.

— Это ты низко, — возразил Аллен, даже не думая садиться на мат. — И не придуривайся, тебе нравится.

— Клевета и ложь, я…

Дверь зала открылась, и вошёл хмурый, как сотня грозовых облаков, Хакс. Чеканный шаг по полу, а затем такой же по матам говорили о крайней степени раздражения, а устрашающие круги под глазами приобрели какой-то особенно нездоровый цвет.

— О, Бен, смотри! Давай теперь он будет твоей новой грушей, — без особенного воодушевления предложил Малек.

Хакс скользнул взглядом по взмыленным рыцарям, едва заметно усмехнулся, увидев распластанного на полу Руи, и резким движением протянул Рену голопад.

— Они подписали соглашение. Пеллеон ждёт нас завтра на Деноне.

— Только нас? — удивился Кайло.

— Он… Не уточнил точное количество приглашённых, — с тонким недовольством в голосе ответил Хакс. Так было всегда, когда кто-либо позволял себе хоть какую-нибудь неточность, и хотя Армитаж весьма поднаторел в искусстве смирения, нечёткие приказы выводили его из себя почти с таким же успехом, что и Рен.

— Но ты же спросил, — догадался Кайло.

— Спросил, — вздёрнув нос, подтвердил Хакс. — На что получил от Даалы такой же пространный ответ, какие обычно даёшь ты, если понятия не имеешь, на что подписался. И поскольку её подозревать в этом глупо, решение о том, каким составом спуститься на планету, принимать нам.

— Даже забавно, как тебя смущает свобода выбора, — протянул Рен.

— Адмирал акцентировала особое внимание на том, что на саммите вместе с генералом Органа присутствовала мусорщица. И она наверняка будет завтра на фуршете.

Голос Хакса зазвучал резко, и Кайло, давно с ним знакомый, нахмурил брови.

— Что тебя смущает?

Армитаж сморщил нос, недовольный тем, что его поймали на откровенном беспокойстве и передёрнул плечами.

— Замкнутое помещение с делегатами из сорока четырёх планет Альянса, сенат, триумвират Альянса, лидер Сопротивления, триумвират Первого Ордена, гранд-мофф Осколка и адмирал Даала, — перечислил он и встретился взглядом с Беном. — Будь ты тем, кто ни Альянсу, ни Осколку не симпатизирует, ты бы этим воспользовался?

Тревожно переглянувшиеся Малеки перевели взор с Хакса на Рена. Кайло скользнул глазами по неожиданно озадаченному Аллену и, поразмыслив, пришёл к выводу, что внезапно проснувшаяся паранойя Хакса имеет под собой все основания. Покрутив в руках голопад, на дисплее которого светилось сообщение Даалы, Рен растерянно вернул его генералу и чуть дёрнул рукой. Меч тут же легко лёг в ладонь, и Кайло коротко кивнул в знак того, что его понял.

— В таком случае несколько адептов там будут не лишними, — глухо проговорил он.

На обеспокоенно вглядывавшегося в пустоту Солмана он старался не смотреть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Макаши, Атару и Джуйо — три из семи форм боя на световых мечах;  
> [2] — вообще сто четыре планеты по Вуки-данным, но это, будем честными, не самое вопиющее моё издевательство над каноном в этой истории;
> 
> И немного визуализации. Наши суровые генерал и адмирал в "обмундировании":  
> Костюмчик Леи: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c0/95/36/c09536a7a3794899633ccbd148c02a36.jpg  
> Даалы: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/1c/d3/261cd3bff3b426412299573ff7fe43c6.jpg


	8. Альтус сопор

_Альтус сопор — третья из основных способностей, относящихся к категории контроля, позволяла адепту максимально концентрироваться на Силе. В момент глубокого погружения адепт мог влиться в Силу настолько, что становился невидимым для окружающих. Те из них, кто погружался слишком глубоко, оставались в Силе навсегда. В этом случае способность носила название перехода в иную форму Силы._

**Денон, 35 ПБЯ**

«Ручной адепт — Лея Органа берётся за старое».

Заголовок красовался на второй полосе самого знаменитого жёлтого издания ГолоНета, «Королевы ядра», тотчас под фотографией грандиозной парковки адмирала Даалы, и вот уже полчаса жёг Рей глаза. Трейси Кейн, автор статьи, вероятно, строчила будущий шедевр ГолоНета прямо на саммите, на коленке: две тысячи слов появились в сети через час после завершения заседания, и уже собрали больше трёх миллионов просмотров. По дороге на них с Леей показывали пальцем, а у парадного входа в здание Сената поджидала целая армия журналистов — с десяток раз пожалев о выбранном маршруте, Рей промаршировала мимо них с решительностью очень голодного ворнскра и даже не думала чувствовать себя виноватой за вышедшие из строя камеры.

Хлопнув дверью перед носом встревоженного Финна, заперлась у себя в комнатах, и теперь сидела, бездумно перечитывая целый разворот.

С голоэкрана на неё смотрела то ужасающе растерянная она сама, то восхитительно невозмутимая Лея, то претенциозная Даала. Предложивший мир Пеллеон был упомянут в двух последних абзацах, вместе с забытым Омасом — скучная политика Кейн интересовала явно меньше едва ли пятиминутной склоки между двумя женщинами: она записала состоявшийся диалог слово в слово и добавила ситуации трагизма, дорисовав генералу «горящие праведным гневом глаза», а адмиралу — «торжествующую ухмылку». Вскользь пройдясь по ключевым моментам биографии каждой, пронырливая журналистка вылила на них щедрый ушат грязи, и Рей нашла бы в себе куда больше сочувствия, не будь среди этого мракобесия с десяток колких предложений про неё саму.

Намеренно обронённое «И спас одну, дабы вы могли притащить её на саммит в качестве эскорта» Даалы понравилось Кейн особенно: выдав тележку скандальных предположений о том, почему вообще спас, Трейси перешла к пространным рассуждениям о забавной манере генерала таскать за собой адептов на дипломатические встречи, «как ненавязчивое напоминание о том, что в случае несогласия Сената с мнением принцессы, кара их ждёт внезапная и поистине небесная. Жаль только кара эта на сей раз едва вылезла из детских ползунков».

Кейн величала её «пустынным зверьком с молочными зубами» и «новорождённым оплотом загибающегося Сопротивления». Яд лился из щедрого рога изобилия репортёрши под смертоносным напором, с каждой последующей прочитанной строчкой Рей стискивала зубы всё сильнее, и хотя по натуре своей она чрезмерной чувствительностью и обидчивостью не отличалась, после третьего просмотра статьи в груди заклокотала плохо контролируемая праведная ярость — щёлкнув по кнопке выключения голопада, Рей отшвырнула его в сторону. С глухим звуком ударившись о длинный ворс, тот проскользнул по мягкому ковру и закатился под диван посреди просторной комнаты.

С досадой проследив за тонким планшетом взглядом, Рей яростно дёрнула змейку молнии на сапогах и, неловко балансируя поочередно то на одной, то на другой ноге, стянула с себя обувь. Затем сняла с волос осточертевшую заколку и раздражённо отбросила волосы с лица. В нос тут же ударил яркий запах полевых трав, и, не шагни она в объятия пламенного гнева, это бы её успокоило. Но, к сожалению, сейчас непривычный запах на волосах подействовал как подлитое в огонь масло.

Зло зашипев, Рей дёрнула за надоевшие веревки у себя на поясе и беспомощно всплеснула руками, когда те не поддались.

— Кейн не теряет хватку.

— Проклятье!.. — Рей подпрыгнула от испуга и в ужасе повернулась к Бену. — Сдурел?!

— Прости, — неубедительно извинился Рен, откладывая в сторону её голопад.

Рей фыркнула, по достоинству оценив искренность извинений, агрессивно промаршировала к дверям своих комнат и повернула защёлку. Обернулась обратно к усевшемуся на диван Кайло и неуверенно прощупала свой пока ещё номинальный ментальный щит. Зеркало было на своём месте, целёхонькое, однако Рен, в чёрной тунике без рукавов и в тренировочных штанах, сидел посреди её комнат и разглядывал окружающую себя обстановку так, что сомнений не оставалось: комнату он видел.

Закатив глаза, Рей шагнула обратно к туалетному столику и снова дёрнула за верёвки.

— В юношестве я часто думал, что если она вдруг тихо задохнётся в своей комнате, то на меня подумают в последнюю очередь.

Рей смерила его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Не вздумай её убивать.

— Не заинтересован, хотя момент удачный: теперь все подумают на тебя.

— Я буду всё отрицать, разразится скандал, и Денонский пакт станет единственным мирным соглашением в истории Галактики, которое продлилось меньше двенадцати часов.

— Дор-Намет, доктрина Гли действовала ровно шестьдесят три минуты, пока один из участников не наступил другому на ногу.

— Ты это только что выдумал.

— Вовсе нет. — Рей заломила бровь, и Рен, дёрнув уголком губ, улыбнулся одними глазами. — Слегка приукрасил.

Замерцавшая в глубине глаз улыбка под взглядом Рей потихоньку угасла.

Бен выглядел до смерти усталым. Так, словно однажды затерявшийся в песках Джакку дроид запустил жернова роковой мельницы — та теперь работала без устали, был бы ветер, и чем дальше они оказывались, тем дальше казался конец, и тем меньше времени оставалось на простое: остановиться и подумать.

Должно быть, и она со стороны выглядела не лучше, но её терзал совсем иной зверь: там, где Кайло мучили знание, тяжёлой ношей взваленная на плечи ответственность и неподъёмный груз вины на сердце, там Рей тяготили собственная неприкаянность, вагон нерастраченной теплоты и отчаянная потребность быть нужной. Страх перед одиночеством, въевшийся в подкорку, не оставлял её ни на секунду. Для той, кто всю свою жизнь провела одна, она поразительно крепко держалась за глубинную потребность в человеческом присутствии рядом.

Началось всё с Хана. Неуёмный контрабандист, космический пират, убеждённый упрямец и сорвиголова. Она привязалась за считанные секунды, едва разглядев искру благосклонности в светлых глазах. Возможно, да даже скорее всего, то было самое простое и чистое одобрение, какое взрослый, потрёпанный жизнью человек выказывает смышлёному ребёнку. И, да, Рей злилась на Бена за его правоту, но она действительно видела в Хане отца. Она видела отца в ком угодно, кто имел неосторожность обозначить ей свою симпатию, но в этом не было ничего дурного. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, а у резкой отповеди Бена причин был множество, и она не одна из них.

Потом была Маз, купившая её несколькими словами утешения и одним-единственным касанием тёплых морщинистых рук, а затем появились Лея и Люк. И если Хан, бывалый торгаш и авантюрист, не имел за душой ни зла, ни подвоха, симпатия к нему была ожидаема и оправдана, то подле них, несмотря на призванные успокоить волны тёплой Силы и лёгкий флёр былой славы, ощущения безопасности не было.

Длинная тень отца, мощный след Силы, едва заметная, но очевидная Тьма и болезненно яркий Свет отпугивали. Люк и Лея светились на фоне всех остальных так ослепительно, так очевидно опасно, что даже ей, едва прикоснувшейся к мифической Силе, было совершенно ясно: они _другие_. Не потому что адепты, а потому что они — аномалия даже среди себе подобных.

Рей это понимала, чувствовала и всё равно настойчиво тянулась пусть в такую, но семью. Она не ждала длинных вечеров в кругу друзей и близких, на мир она тоже особенно не рассчитывала, но террариум, внутри которого абсолютно все — змеи, её удивил.

Финн в своей злости был как всегда искренен и прямолинеен. Глубоко в душе она восхищалась тем, с какой лёгкостью он признавался в собственной наивности и сетовал на то, что мир оказался не настолько прекрасным и понятным, как он того ожидал, но сама так не умела. Категоричностью беглого штурмовика, впрочем, Рей тоже не отличалась, да и брезгливостью похвастаться не могла: она видела множественно бессмысленных смертей на Джакку и точно знала, что иногда те умирали просто потому что оказались слишком слабыми для жизни, но…

— Лее не следовало тебя в это втягивать, — глухо заметил Рен, вмешиваясь в сумбур её мыслей.

Рей скривила губы в неприятной и как будто бы даже снисходительной улыбке и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонилась к столику.

— Ты мою судьбу, разумеется, иначе видел. У себя под крылом в роли домашнего зверька или, что ещё хуже — фарфоровой чашки за стеклом. Смотреть, но руками не трогать, и, упаси Сила, не допускать самой мысли о наличии у чашки воли, разума и свободы выбора.

— Ты была бы в безопасности.

— А кем бы я была? — без злости, но с горечью спросила Рей. — Пленницей? Одним из твоих рыцарей? Ученицей? Любовницей?

— Кем бы ни захотела, — негромко, но с нажимом, так, словно он был уже близок к воображаемой стоп-линии, ответил Бен. — Это _мой_ корабль.

— Верно, Верховный лидер. _Ваш_.

Кайло поднялся с дивана, глянул на неё раздражённо, из-под бровей, и в два широких шага подошёл к окну от пола до потолка.

— Сейчас у тебя, конечно, куда больше воли и свободы выбора.

— Я там, где выбрала быть.

— В качестве вступительного взноса Леи, — язвительно процедил Рен, повернувшись к ней лицом. — Кроличья лапка в дарственном мешке.

— «Золотой билет». Так сказала она, но даже занятно, как схоже вы мыслите, — зло парировала Рей, отвернулась и скорее догадалась, чем увидела, как Бен потёр раскрытой ладонью лоб.

В очередной раз скакнувший градус настроения полоснул по связи, и огорчённая было вновь разладившимися отношениями Рей потеряла всякое желание рычать. Кайло менял полярность как старый, вышедший из строя аккумулятор: быстро и всегда внезапно. В одно мгновение полыхал холодной яростью, как кнутом, в следующий уже жалел обо всём сказанном и мучился собственным неумением принести извинения. Внутренний конфликт терзал его постоянно, и, должно быть, это утомляло — на «Старкиллере» Рей хватило пары минут в чужом раздираемом на части сознании, чтобы без сил упасть в кресло второго пилота «Сокола» и весь следующий день проспать без единого сновидения.

Его мысли так часто разнились со словами, что предсказать, в какой именно момент всё пойдёт не так, было необыкновенно трудно. Так и сейчас: первоначальное благодушие поменялось местами с раздражением за сотые доли секунды. В какой момент тот снова сменит гнев на милость, Рей судить бы не стала, но, на всякий случай внутренне подобравшись, всё же подняла взгляд.

…И едва не задохнулась от полыхавшей в тёмных глазах тоски.

— Я не ссориться пришёл, — вторил её мыслям Бен.

Она увидела момент, когда щиты пали. Тончайший перелив ярко-золотого на карей радужке, когда сократились его зрачки. Так уже было однажды, на «Реване», но если в тот раз она застала его врасплох, вторглась в беззащитный разум в момент слабости, то сейчас Кайло опустил щиты добровольно. Глубоко вздохнув, она мысленно потянулась к шелковистой нити их уз, коснулась поблёскивающей белым и алым связи и выдохнула вместе с Реном — в унисон.

_А зачем ты пришёл?_

Прикосновение к мудрёно завязанным на поясе верёвкам оказалось неожиданностью. Крупно вздрогнув, Рей посмотрела на скользящие сами по себе друг относительно друга верёвки и вслушалась в шорох стоп по длинному ворсу ковра. От того, с какой томительной нежностью призрачные руки развязывали узлы на платье, у Рей пересохло во рту. Когда же раздражающая часть гардероба тонкими змеями упала на пол, а Бен тыльной стороной ладони коснулся едва видной из-под ворота платья ключицы, дыхание предательски перехватило.

_За этим._

Простая, нехитрая ласка. Всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение губ, не имевшее ничего общего с той жадной борьбой в каюте Бена, когда страх быть отвергнутым лишь ожесточал напор, а желание получить больше подстёгивало и торопило.

Широкие ладони легли на талию так уверенно, словно проделывали это сотни тысяч раз. Тепло солоноватых губ и предвкушение чего-то большего пронеслись по коже, стоило целомудренному касанию превратиться в поцелуй, робкая невинность исчезла, когда с губ Рей сорвался низкий стон, и она не сразу, с опозданием поняла, что это её собственный. Кайло смело скользнул глубже в её рот в попытке полнее насладиться вкусом, и двойственные ощущения, _его_ и _её_ касания окончательно выбили у Рей почву из-под ног.

Рен потянул её за собой на диван, и они чудом не стукнулись лбами, когда пространство вокруг чуть качнулось, и Рей, схватившись за спинку дивана у Кайло за спиной, обнаружила себя у него коленях. Приподнялась, устраиваясь поудобней, и… _О!_

Острое, тугое, почти болезненное удовольствие прошило насквозь. Она распахнула глаза, увидела его и _себя_ , раскрасневшуюся, отчаянно схватившуюся за широкие плечи, и запрокинула голову, позволив ему прижаться губами и языком к тонкой коже шеи. Тренировочные штаны ничуть не скрывали очевидного возбуждения, но вместо отвратительной похоти, какую она часто видела в тёмных подворотнях заставы Ниима, было лишь жгучее желание и робкая, хрупкая нежность. Тонны нерастраченной любви, пьянящее облегчение и ошеломительное чувство свободы.

Он нашёл тонкую, пульсирующую жилку в ямке под нижней челюстью, прижался к ней губами и влажно выдохнул.

 _Я бы оставил тебя. Здесь, на «Реване»_ , — глухо, хрипло даже в мыслях признался он. — _Как пленницу, рыцаря, ученицу, любовницу. И твоё заключение стало бы мучительным. Для меня._

Момент простой, сокрушительной истины. Как белый флаг посреди кровавого поля брани — Рей всё поняла. Вообще всё: от самой первой встречи и снятой будто напоказ маски до плена и освобождения. Перед глазами, как в калейдоскопе, промелькнули все подсмотренные воспоминания, все осколки пережитых страстей — уродливая раньше, прекрасная сейчас картина чужой, ужасно долгой по сравнению с её жизнью.

 _Сжалься_ , — продолжал шептать в её голове еле слышный голос. — _Не пускай меня к себе больше._

_Но я хочу._

Возможно, они оба в какой-то момент потеряли опору, и вот уже тёплые губы дрожали на её губах, руки гладили, сжимали сквозь мягкую ткань платья. Возможно, она недооценила его самоконтроль, когда вновь шевельнулась, скользя тонким, влажным бельём по твёрдой выпуклости. Возможно, ей лишь послышалось в сорвавшемся выдохе тихое «не сейчас» и «не так», тихий шелест обещания и предвкушения. Возможно, ей лишь казалось, что она ждала его вечность, потому что их друг от друга отделяло десятилетие, и если и пришлось кому ждать, то точно не ей.

Возможно — _наверняка_ — когда-нибудь потом они оба пожалеют об этом, но сейчас и только сейчас в комнате не было ничего, кроме мирного дыхания двоих, уснувших в одной постели за сотни километров друг от друга.

 

 

 

* * *

Рей никогда не была на этой планете.

Каменистая лесная тропа шла в гору, с долговязых деревьев капала скопившаяся в широких листьях роса, а в воздухе висел уже не слишком густой туман. Пахло сыростью и прохладой раннего утра, неподалёку журчал ручей, а высоко, у самых крон исполинских сосен и могучих дубов, щебетали птицы. Зелёное наверху, коричневое внизу, прозрачные лучи солнца и молочная пелена тумана — оглядевшись вокруг, Рей потянулась за мечом, но на поясе ничего не оказалось, а вместо синего платья одета она была в свои старые тряпки с Джакку. Коснувшись головы, она с недоумением нащупала три колечка из волос и остановилась. Скользнула взглядом по теряющейся вдалеке тропе и подняла лицо вверх: солнечный свет пробивался сквозь широкие кроны, крупные капли воды поблёскивали на острых кромках листьев и даже если всё это было сном — то необычайно реальным.

Капля холодной влаги упала ей на щёку и прочертила холодную дорожку по шее.

— Это Датомир, насколько я могу судить.

Высокий мальчишеский голос стал для неё полной неожиданностью — вздрогнув, Рей отступила на шаг назад и уставилась на невысокого светловолосого мальчугана. Выжженные солнцем волосы казались особенно светлыми на фоне загорелой кожи, а хитрые, с зеленцой глаза смотрели не по-детски пристально.

— За шестьсот лет до Битвы при Явине Совет джедаев сослал сюда некую Аллию. За серьёзные прегрешения, конечно же, как иначе. Она стала лидером выживших на планете, обучила изгнанников, а потом собственных детей путям Силы. Прославилась она тем, что круто изменила местное общество: сделала из хищников ранкоров ездовых животных, — мальчик шкодливо улыбнулся, но в глубине страшных глаз, вопреки невинности улыбки мелькнуло ядовитое злорадство. — Ты видела ранкоров? Отвратительные создания. Датомирские ведьмы, как называли себя чувствительные к Силе поклонницы Аллии, цепляли к ним повозки и сильно удивились, когда те подняли бунт и сожрали их в собственном храме.

Рей инстинктивно огляделась, и мальчишка отмахнулся.

— Сейчас их тут уже нет. Вымерли. Да и Сестры ночи вряд ли хоть что-нибудь могут. Чертовка Резер оставалась едва ли не последней. Она ещё жива?

— Я не…

— Жива.

Рей повернулась в сторону голоса и с удивлением обнаружила на краю тропы Бена. Тот, чуть нахмурившись, смотрел куда-то вглубь леса. Не успела Рей задать вопрос, как мальчик, с лёгкой улыбкой глянув на появившегося Рена, продолжил рассказывать:

— Это хорошо. Не хотелось бы прослыть тем, кто ко всему прочему истребил ещё и последних ведьм. Виноват Таркин был, но кто ж по эту сторону поверит, а компания в потустороннем эфире и так на любителя.

Рей изумлённо выдохнула и во все глаза вытаращилась на мальчика.

— Ты… то есть, вы Энакин? Энакин Скайуокер?

Мальчик кивнул и по-взрослому развёл руками.

— А так сразу и не скажешь, да? Всё никак не могу понять, как это работает: каждый раз промахиваюсь на десяток лет. — Энакин махнул на тропу. — Пройдёмся?

Он двинулся вперёд, не дожидаясь их согласия. Рей переглянулась с подозрительно притихшим Беном и сделала первый шаг. Гравий зашуршал под ногами как настоящий, и Энакин, великий предводитель в теле маленького ребёнка, обернулся через плечо:

— Я хочу вам обоим кое-что рассказать. Это не урок и не наставление, это… Пожелание. Я слышал много твоих, Бен, и, поверь, знай я ответ хотя бы на один из вопросов, я бы отозвался. — Кайло сбился с шага, и в светлых глазах мальчика мелькнуло сожаление. — Но я не всесилен. Никогда не был.

Тропа свернула круто вправо, и Энакин чуть сбавил шаг.

— Мама говорила мне, что мастерить её научил Пи-Липпа, пожилой чистоплотный куртзен с Бакуры. Он купил её за пять сотен кредитов — непомерно завышенная цена за рабыню человеческой расы, но Пи-Липпа никогда не был стеснён в средствах: продажа космического мусора в те времена приносила куда больший доход, нежели сейчас, а он отличался от рядового мусорщика тем, что умел из покорёженных деталей военных звездолётов сооружать годные к эксплуатации гравициклы. Куртзен был к ней добр, давал не только кров и еду, но и деньги на повседневные расходы, пользуясь которыми мама могла себе позволить хотя бы в свободное от работы время не чувствовать себя рабыней. Он предлагал ей свободу, но умер раньше, чем выполнил своё обещание.

Она рассказывала о нём, перебирая очередной двигатель от рухнувшей на днях ржавой посудины, и я ни тогда, ни много позже так и не смог её спросить, действительно ли ей пришлось этому учиться. Запоминала ли она наказания старого Пи-Липпы, или же сами детали, сам старый, раскалённый под пустынным солнцем металл рассказывал ей, что с ним делать. Что делал с ним его прошлый хозяин, как одна часть детали стыковалась с другой, как скользили шестерёнки друг относительно друга, с каким тихим, мелодичным щелком переключалось реле. Слышала ли она то же, что слышал я, касаясь корпусов разбитых скиммеров и шагоходов, видела ли она те великие сражения, в которых участвовали скрипучие звездолёты, могла ли разглядеть сквозь броню переплетения проводов и микросхем. Я не спрашивал, но с пылающим восторгом собирал один мотор за другим, с неиссякающим энтузиазмом задаром чинил изжившую сельхоз технику соседей, говорил с вещами, впитывал в себя их историю, часами просиживал над бесполезным пока Трипио и крайне быстро прослыл на Татуине смышлёным, но странным малышом. — Энакин весело фыркнул и оглянулся на шагающих за ним Рей и Бена. — Знали бы они.

Ненадолго притормозив у развилки, Скайуокер свернул налево и продолжил свой путь.

— Я не спрашивал у матери, чувствовала ли она то же, что и я. Понимала ли, о чём щебечут пернатые ящерицы, мычат банты и низкими, гортанными голосами пищат вомп-песчанки. Ни о чём существенном, на самом-то деле, разумом они не блистали, но зато безумно раздражали меня по ночам, — пожав плечами, пояснил он. — Я не знал, могла ли она отличить голос лжи от звучания правды, слышала ли, как суетно копошатся мысли в голове не слишком умного, но предприимчивого Уотто. Могла ли она… Сделать так, чтобы все слушались?

Тонкие мальчишеские плечи вздрогнули, и высокий голос вдруг стал на несколько октав ниже.

— Я не спрашивал, просто однажды догадался, что нет. И много позже понял — _никто_ не мог всё это разом. Кроме меня. Тогда мне было десять, — он остановился, и Рей вдруг поняла, что смотрит в глаза уже не мальчика, а юноши. — Я воспринял это как должное, и через несколько дней на планету прибыли Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван и… — уголки губ дрогнули, и Энакин тепло улыбнулся, — Падме. А Татуин, он как Джакку, — Энакин весело глянул на Рей и поспешил пояснить: — Случайных пришельцев там не бывает.

— От Квай-Гон Джинна не пахло ничем, от Оби-Вана с первого дня разило страхом. Так смотрели лишённые Силы на джедаев, и так смотрели не самые смелые джедаи на ситхов. Я не был тогда ни тем, ни другим, я просто не хотел стать проблемой и покидать мать — два очень простых желания. Я чинил ржавую рухлядь, проигрывал в гонках и порой, забывшись, левитировал вещи по мастерской. Я не хотел на всю жизнь остаться рабом (в конце концов, левитировать можно было не только вещи, а сказать я мог и так, чтобы все слушались) и хотел быть джедаем, но мысль о свободе казалась мне чуждой, если в неволе останется мать. Идея об Ордене таких же, как я, будоражила воображение, но прозвучи в голосе мамы хоть капля сомнения, хотя бы крупица протеста, я бы ни за что не покинул Татуин. Но в нём сквозила только тревога, печаль и ярче всех — ни с чем не сравнимое желание лучшего будущего для меня.

Энакин огляделся вокруг, скользнув взглядом по исполинским стволам старых деревьев, и с горечью проговорил:

— Странный выбор сделала Сила, решив, что ей быть моей матерью. Самый бесхитростный человек во Вселенной.

Голос потонул в шелесте листьев, и когда ветер, будто на что-то намекая, задул сильнее, Скайуокер продолжил:

— С ними меня ждало лучшее будущее. На Татуине — ничего, кроме бескрайних песков, сухого, горячего ветра и саднящих от пыли ссадин на обветренной коже. Раб, джедай, избранный — не было слова, меня определяющего, было только желание вырваться из лап связавшей меня по рукам и ногам судьбы, сесть за штурвал сверкающего звездолёта, иметь достаточно власти, чтобы освободить от тех же самых пут мать. Я _горел_. — В светлых глазах полыхнула пронзительная печаль и давно исчерпавшая себя злость, и Рей почувствовала, как глаза обожгло чужими не выплаканными слезами. — Квай-Гон сумел отречься, Оби-Ван поучал тем старательней, чем слабее казался себе сам. Ежечасная тревога, фантомный страх, гнетущая зависть и навязчивое желание назидать.

Энакин глубоко вздохнул, позволив себя паузу.

— Квай-Гон говорил, что Оби-Ван не меня боится. Что он боится Тьмы. Не во мне — в себе. Я по наивности думал, что раз джедай, то, значит, безгрешен, но… «Нет абсолютной Тьмы и абсолютного Света. Только несчастные всё возводят в абсолют».

Бен вздрогнул, словно услышал знакомые слова, и Энакин виновато улыбнулся.

— Люк задавал вопросы. Раньше. Часто. Потом моими словами отвечал тебе. — Скайуокер присел на огромный валун, и вот теперь, уже не юноша, мужчина с тонким шрамом через правый глаз неуловимо напоминал того себя, что описывали сотни документальных голофильмов. — На вопрос, в чём же смысл, Квай-Гон ответил, что в балансе. Джедай или ситх — это сделанный выбор. Порой самые убеждённые ситхи получаются из когда-то настолько же убеждённых джедаев. Я не понял и спросил, что же тогда есть Сила… «Расскажи, если поймёшь», — Энакин нахмурился и слепым взором уставился на кроны деревьев. — И я понял. Спустя тридцать лет после его смерти.

Очередной порыв ветра сорвал несколько широких листьев, и Энакин, очнувшись, огляделся вокруг и, наконец, посмотрел на них.

— Когда Люка спрашивали обо мне, он говорил, что меня оправдывает горе. Погибшая жена, как будто бы умершие дети. Я и сам, чего греха таить, в особенно плохие дни в этом себя убеждал. Но правда всегда была в том, что я выбрал то, чего хотел. Тьму, потому что с ней я был сильнее, Империю, потому что в ней я видел будущее. Я не был счастлив, но и Палпатин не был моим тюремщиком. Было ли что-то, что я хотел бы изменить? Да, конечно. Жизнь Падме не должна была становиться платой за моё величие, но… Чем старательней ты будущего пытаешься избежать, тем с большей вероятностью именно оно и наступит.

На сей раз настал черёд Рей вздрагивать, но Энакин промолчал. Внимательно, но мягко посмотрел на внука и неожиданно глухо, словно бы пытался донести ясную как день истину до ребёнка, проговорил:

— Я был хорошим главнокомандующим и сильным адептом, но не слишком смелым человеком. Ты думаешь, что подвёл и не достоин, но, Бен… Мне достало храбрости убить его только тогда, когда он поднял руку на моего сына. Я большую часть жизни прожил в тени императора, несмотря на то, что мог куда больше, чем дряхлый монстр на троне. Ты своего Палпатина уже похоронил. Не держись за меня — я так себе пример для подражания, а ты шагнул намного дальше.

Скайуокер перевёл взгляд на Рей и склонил голову к плечу.

— Рей, ты носишь мой меч, но по-прежнему думаешь, что попала сюда случайно, по ошибке. Ты думаешь, что Люк, Лея и Бен — аномалия даже среди себе подобных, но взгляни на себя. Мегара говорила тебе, что Сила не живой организм и не обладает ни разумом, ни личностью. Она права, но представь Вселенную в виде чаши. Всё в ней связано Силой. Часть из живых организмов её чувствует, часть — нет. Ещё одна представляет из себя резервуары для неё. Сорок тысяч лет назад таких резервуаров были миллиарды. Двадцать — миллионы. Пять — тысячи. Две сотни лет назад по всей Галактике можно было бы насчитать от шести до семи тысяч адептов. Резервуары истребляли, но Силы меньше не становилось, чаша переполнялась, и та стала искать выходы. За одно только предыдущее тысячелетие известно о пяти сотнях детей Силы. Я — один из них. И ты.

— Одна из них, — эхом отозвалась Рей.

Энакин кивнул.

— Да. Поэтому Люк отличался от остальных адептов, ни дня не обучавшаяся Лея выжила в вакууме, Бен с рождения способен на то, о чём большинство магистров и помыслить не смеют, а ты месяцами терпела голод и неделями обходилась без воды. Хватит считать, что ты лишняя. В судьбу можно не верить. В Силу ты, _вы оба_ , — он многозначительно перевёл взгляд с Рей на Кайло, — обязаны.

Ещё один порыв ветра поднял опавшие листья с земли. Со стороны лесной чащи снова послышалось журчание ручья, в небе закричали птицы, а просвечивающее сквозь густую листву небо затянули грозовые тучи. Энакин поднялся и, тревожно посмотрев на помрачневшее небо, добавил:

— Я много ошибок допустил, но об одной жалею больше всего: нам с Падме не стоило прятаться. Правила, законы, ограничения — всё это придумали люди. Сила не требует жертв. Она — это вы. Нет в этом никакой тайны.

Следующее дуновение ветра оставило на месте мужчины шкодливого вида светловолосого мальчика с Татуина, и тот махнул им на прощанье рукой. Листья закрутились вокруг них причудливым вихрем, и ни Рей, ни Бен, не успели сказать ни слова, прежде чем их вытряхнуло из странного, потустороннего сна.

Подушка под щекой была тёплой, а одеяло, на которое они оба улеглись, измятым. Они лежали друг напротив друг, на боку, и смотрели мутными со сна глазами, молча ища подтверждение тому, что только что произошло. Окрепшие за ночь узы полыхали бело-красным, Сила урчала, будто радуясь заглянувшему из небытия гостю, и тысячи вопросов, что из столетия в столетие задавали ученики учителям, вдруг перестали казаться важными.

Ответ на самый главный у них уже был.

— Альянс будет прикрываться тобой как щитом, — негромко проговорил Бен, положив ладонь ей на шею, и тёплое дыхание коснулось лица. — Я не стану.

 _«Так быть не должно»_ и _«У нас будет иначе»_ не прозвучало.

Там, во сне, за спиной Энакина угадывался силуэт женщины с цветами в длинных волосах. Её никогда не было с другой стороны, как не было там Шми и Хана. Всего лишь воспоминания, эхо их мыслей и желаний. Созданные чувствительными к Силе призраки, бестелесные и безвольные. Квинтэссенция грусти, сожалений и тоски, наказание за бездарно потраченные возможности, напоминание о прижизненных ошибках.

Прежде чем снова провалиться в сон, на сей раз безмятежный, Рей прижалась лбом ко лбу Бена и настойчиво, почти жёстко потребовала:

_Пообещай._

С губ сорвался короткий, отчаянный вздох.

_Обещаю._


	9. Круциторн

_Круциторн — техника для преодоления физической боли за пределами нормального порога. Техника давала возможность блокировать собственное сознание от посторонних восприятий. Посредством ментального проникновения можно было как сосредоточиться на другом ощущении, так и повысить болевые ощущения цели._

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

— Мастер Бен, хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что это вовсе не обязательно. — Трипио бросил тревожный взгляд на уже отключённых R-2 и ВВ-8.

— Обратил, — обманчиво спокойно согласился Бен. — За всё то время, что вы втроём были на борту «Ревана», мы зафиксировали свыше сотни попыток внедриться в систему.

— О! — Трипио всплеснул руками и с опаской покосился на потянувшегося к панели управления Кайло. — ВВ-8 очень беспринципный астродроид.

— То ли дело ты.

— Совершенно верно! Я рад, что вы это понимаете и, вероятно…

Рычажок отключения питания негромко щёлкнул, и Бен закрыл панель. Светящиеся, вечно удивлённые визоры погасли, а нервно подрагивающие механические руки замерли. Кайло закрепил карабины, чтобы протокольный дроид не упал во время полёта, и выпрямился.

— Его делал Энакин Скайуокер, — Аллен коснулся позолоченного металла и поднял на Рена вопросительный взгляд.

Бен кивнул, проверяя крепления на остальных дроидах.

— Когда у Люка заканчивались аргументы, он напоминал Лее, кому в действительности принадлежит её секретарь, — вдруг вспомнил он и тут же одёрнул себя, словно не собирался произносить вслух то, что произнёс.

Огляделся вокруг и указал на дверь.

— Нам пора.

Солман рассеянно кивнул, отступил от прохода и, будто решившись, на выдохе произнёс:

— Есть то, что ты должен знать.

В голосе прозвучала совершенно не свойственная ему тревога, и только поэтому, вероятно, Кайло остановился.

В том, как Аллен обыкновенно говорил с Беном, была своя ирония. Абсолютное знание не шло на пользу характеру, и каким бы великодушным ни выглядел Солман, любви к ближнему в нём было чуть. Дар провидения научил его не всегда искреннему, но холодному, как пустоши Рен-Вара, равнодушию: в молодых глазах с юности сквозила пронзительная, старческая мудрость, а в голосе всегда звучало припорошенное щедрой долей безразличия снисхождение. Так говорили не по годам умные, видавшие некоторые ужасы люди.

Но стоило Аллену обратиться к Бену, вся его уверенность в завтрашнем дне и собственном превосходстве, железное спокойствие и заведомое смирение с чужой глупостью обращались в прах. Кайло был хаотично мечущейся в пространстве точкой, нестабильным элементом системы, лишённым всякого любопытства и трепета перед его, Солмана, даром. Это дезориентировало, и если со всеми остальными Аллен мог просто поговорить, то на Кайло порой приходилось рычать и кричать, или, как сейчас, почти умолять выслушать, потому что реакция, которую всегда можно было предугадать, в случае с Реном поражала своей непредсказуемостью.

Так и сейчас: в тёмных глазах отчётливо был виден слегка прохладный интерес, с каким Бен обычно смотрел на всех, имеющих что сказать подчинённых, и едва заметно мелькало предостережение — как и всегда, когда Аллен открывал рот.

Поборов желание огрызнуться, Солман провёл ладонью по лбу и с очевидным нежеланием признался:

— Я не вижу, чем всё кончится.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу жизнь, — хмуро откликнулся Бен.

— Нет, ты не понял, — тряхнул головой Аллен. — Я вижу, что может случиться, но не вижу виновного. Не потому что его нет, а потому что он намеренно прячется. От _меня_.

Рен прислонился спиной к двери и, скрестив руки на груди, закончил:

— А значит, знаком с нами, и счёты эти — личные, — пожал плечами и слегка отвлечённо, будто бы в этот момент думал совсем о другом, добавил: — Он использовал меч убитого мной падавана: либо это неудачная провокация, либо это кто-то из родственников убитых, либо в ту ночь кто-то остался в живых. И хотя умение скрываться в Силе настораживает, ты не об этом сказать хотел.

Тёмные глаза вперились в пронзительно серые при тусклом освещении отсека, и Аллен отвёл взгляд. Выдохнул, будто разом сдулся, и с едва уловимым недовольством проворчал:

— Я просил не лезть мне в голову.

— А я просил не загадывать наперёд.

Они смотрели друга на друга несколько долгих мгновений, и когда на самой поверхности мыслей Аллена, за пределами всех возведённых щитов показался образ маленькой загорелой девочки с тремя колечками из золотистых волос на макушке, образ той же самой девочки, сосредоточенно потрошащей пузо старого ТАЙ файтера, спорящей с отвратительным кролутом, дерущейся с укравшим её еду тидо, сидящей возле поваленного шагохода в нелепом шлеме республиканского пилота… Когда Бен увидел весь калейдоскоп из случившегося и вероятного, он закрыл глаза и усилием воли покинул чужое сознание.

— Как давно ты её видишь?

— С тех пор, как мы с тобой познакомились.

— И что ты видишь теперь?

— Много хорошего и много плохого. Я… — Аллен осёкся, молча спрашивая разрешение, и Кайло, словно смиряясь, кивнул. — Я видел миры, в которых она не родилась или умерла ребёнком, и, на самом деле, они не были так уж невыносимы: ты мог жить, не зная, чего лишён. Я видел миры, в которых вы не знакомы, и, хоть это противоречит всему, во что я верю, вы не были несчастны. Я видел, как вы рушите Галактику, как строите её снова. Видел, как ты погибаешь у неё на руках, как она преступает черту. Видел, как спасти не успеваешь ты, и мир сгорает бесконечное множество раз. Как ты убиваешь её, как она убивает тебя. Видел очень много боли, злости, радости и счастья и… — Солман бессильно развёл руками и на тон тише продолжил: — Вижу _вас_ , вместе. Её детей с твоими глазами…

— Хватит.

Холодный металл в голосе Рена вынудил Аллена замолчать. Он склонил голову к плечу и печально улыбнулся.

— Цветной мир, Бен. Она таким его видит.

Кайло отвернулся раньше, чем отзвучало эхо последних слов.

— Взлетаем, лейтенант, — резко приказал он, выйдя на мостик. — Парковочное место 2-С4.

В ответ на недоумённые взгляды Малеков Аллен лишь качнул головой.

 

 

 

* * *

— Генерал Хакс, своей тревогой вы оскорбляете меня, — отчеканила Фазма, оттесняя Армитажа от консоли. — Я более чем компетентна и в состоянии в третий раз самостоятельно проверить посты. Идите уже. Сэр.

— FN-2187 тоже был в вашей компетенции, капитан, — упрямо напомнил Хакс.

— Единственный из двенадцати тысяч прошедших через мои руки штурмовиков. Процент моего успеха выше вашего, — парировала Фазма, и прошагавший мимо них к ипсилону Руи не удержал широченной ухмылки.

Армитаж смерил капитана раздражённым взглядом и, поправив камзол, развернулся к трапу.

— Рапорт каждый час мне на комлинк.

— Да, генерал.

— Лейтенанты Карсон и Ли в вашем распоряжении. У приказов лидера Рена приоритетный статус, однако в случае чрезвычайной…

— Генерал, я знаю устав.

— Тогда какого чёрта вы меня перебиваете?

Семенивший за плечом Хакса Митака с укором глянул на Фазму, но капитан, вопреки тону генерала, тонко улыбнулась.

— Вы меньше беспокоитесь, когда злитесь. Не переживайте: мы всегда готовы и не подведём.

Сурово нахмуренные брови сошлись у переносицы, Армитаж поджал губы и машинально пропустил вперёд себя Руми. Та легко коснулась ладонью сжатого кулака и, подмигнув вмиг покрасневшему Митаке, прошла по трапу. Генерал несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед, затем коротко, нервно кивнул Фазме и тоже поднялся на борт. Дождавшись, пока трап с шипением закроется, Хакс глубоко вздохнул, кивком головы отправил лейтенанта на мостик и, только прогнав из головы все тревожные мысли, присоединился к командованию.

«Реван» прибыл на орбиту Денона ближе к вечеру, незадолго до начала торжества. Раздражать Альянс ещё одним кораблём в атмосфере было мыслью заманчивой, но бестолковой — больше баловство, нежели угроза, так что причаливать среди редких облаков столицы сразу, как дали разрешение, никто из них не собирался. Смирно замерев у самых планетарных щитов, они приняли решение спускаться небольшой группой на ипсилоне: Рен, Хакс, рыцари, Митака и двое младших лейтенантов. От штурмовиков Кайло решил воздержаться, и генерал неохотно согласился: слишком многое связано у Республики с белой бронёй, и хотя светящийся жезл и загадочные пасы руками никогда не вызывали у Армитажа доверия, тащить с собой дивизион было бы, вероятно, не слишком правильно.

Так что Хакс тщательно проверил исправность собственного бластера, с неудовольствием отметил, что из всех рыцарей чем-то кроме сайбера располагал только старший Малек, и заставил лейтенантов при нём продиагностировать своё оружие. Убедившись, что сделал всё от себя зависящее, он с особенным раздражением заострил внимание на отсутствии Рена на утреннем собрании и теперь с таким же возмущением смотрел на пустой мостик.

— …Я был почти уверен, что ты вырядишься в _то самое_ чёрное платье. — Руи краем глаза осмотрел сестру и зацепил за пояс один из кинжалов.

— Я рыцарь, — скривила губы Руми. — А не эскорт-услуга.

— Где Рен? — вмешался Хакс.

— В багажном отсеке, — отозвался Руи и поправил меч. — Проверяет дроидов Сопротивления.

Хакс скривился, вспомнив о раздражающих железках, и придирчиво осмотрел обмундирование Малеков. Опрометчиво скромное, оно словно бы кричало об излишней самоуверенности адептов. Он и сам предпочитал не носить ничего, кроме бластера, но тот был эффективен и на дальнем расстоянии, световые мечи же были оружием ближнего боя и от угрозы с воздуха защитить не могли. Армитаж не раз видел, как те останавливали заряды прямо в воздухе, одним движением руки, и это впечатляло, но только Рен мог справиться с атакой с нескольких сторон, а в помещении, где помимо рыцарей будут ещё и Органа с Даалой, его приоритеты представлялись сомнительными.

Хотя, быть может, он Рена недооценивал. Хакс помнил, как он держал две сотни штурмовиков в транспортном доке «Ревана», и пусть условия тогда были экстремальными, в том, что Рен сможет при необходимости повторить, не сомневался даже обыкновенно скептически настроенный Хакс.

Или, может, у его тревоги вообще не было под собой никаких оснований, и дело было в том, что он впервые спускался на планету в одной группе с Руми.

И вот об этом, пожалуй, стоило беспокоиться в первую очередь.

— Надо же, — негромко присвистнул Руи, проследив за взглядом задумавшегося Армитажа. — Таким ты мне нравишься больше.

— Не «тыкайте», Малек, — ощерился Хакс. — Помните о том, где вы и с кем говорите.

— А я помню, генерал, — ничуть не смутился старший Малек. — Ты тот, кому я подчинюсь в случае смерти Бена, потому что ты не такой мудак, каким всё время кажешься. По той же самой причине я, вероятно, все ещё не начистил твою конопатую морду. И, опять-таки, хвала твоему глубоко сокрытому благородству, с моей сестрой ты не просто спишь и, возможно, окажешься рядом тогда, когда я рядом быть не смогу. — Руи пожал плечами и крутанул между пальцев тонкий кинжал. — Что, правда, совершенно не по уставу, потому что генерал здесь ты, и не тебе в первую очередь умирать, но это единственное исключение, которое я не вправе не сделать. Так что, Хакс, я помню, где я и с кем говорю.

Генерал покосился на него и, убедившись, что говорят они достаточно тихо, сквозь зубы процедил:

— Тогда заставь её взять чёртов бластер.

— Проще на себя в два раза больше пушек навешать, — весело хохотнул Малек. — И, как видишь, у меня двойной комплект.

Руми запустила диагностику датчиков, придирчиво сверяя полученные с радаров данные с данными разведки, и Руи всем корпусом повернулся к Хаксу.

— А ведь всё совсем как в старые времена.

— Что именно?

— Ты ударился в паранойю, Даала схватила за яйца Альянс, а Бен вырядился в овечью шкуру. Ну, знаешь, такую, как всегда не по размеру, вот-вот треснет по швам: не то чтобы никто не понимал, что под драной шкуркой порядком оголодавший волк, но поначалу это дезориентирует, как если бы…

— Я понял. А ты спокоен, потому что на залезших в кастрюлю индюков мы вовсе не похожи.

— Наоборот! Я бы сам чеку выдернул, будь вы мне не по душе, но Трейси Кейн об этом знать не обязательно. Как и твоей _заранее_ обеспокоенной физиономии на первой полосе делать нечего. Что до Бена, то он и без того припадочный — ему и своих задвигов хватит, так что мой тебе совет: успокойся и не загружай эфир.

Загудели двигатели, и Руми выпрямилась над консолью. На всякий случай совсем отвернувшись от сестры, старший Малек понизил голос и на ещё тон тише закончил:

— Руми тебе шутку с форслоком простила, Бен не воспринял всерьёз, Аллен знал, что не выгорит. И хотя я тебе этого точно никогда не забуду, мы давно в одной лодке: ты боишься лишиться погон, «Ревана», Руми и мира, в котором живёшь? Ну так у меня для тебя новость: мы все люди. _Даже ты_.

— И к чему всё это? — скривился Хакс, тоже отворачиваясь от сощурившейся на них Руми.

— К тому, что ты спускаешься на Денон с лидером, у которого ты один генерал, и со своими людьми, для которых твои приказы — тоже приказы. Мы не враги тебе… И, да, генерал, я трижды проверил заряды бластеров! — Руи широко улыбнулся подошедшей сестре и, вопреки широченной улыбке, поверх её макушки серьёзно посмотрел на замолчавшего Хакса.

— О чём это вы тут шепчетесь? — не купившись на показную браваду, спросила Руми.

— О состоянии табельного оружия, — невозмутимо отозвался Хакс и выпрямил спину. — Лейтенант Бреннан, мы готовы?

— К взлёту готовы, генерал, — отрапортовал тот. — Ждём лидера Рена.

Дверь, ведущая в грузовой отсек, открылась как по команде, и в кабину зашёл Кайло. Высокий, хмурый, как концентрированная грозовая туча, вот-вот готовая обрушиться на землю ураганом.

— Взлетаем, лейтенант, — резко приказал он и, как будто бы жалея об отсутствующем шлеме, рукой зачесал волосы назад. — Парковочное место 2-С4.

За его спиной стоял отчего-то печальный Аллен, но гул двигателей и поджимающее время не оставили места пространным разговорам.

**Денон, 35 ПБЯ**

Мило улыбнувшись очередному незнакомому и чрезвычайно любопытному пожилому джентльмену, Рей безнадёжно вздохнула и со вселенской тоской во взгляде обернулась.

Её основательно обвели вокруг пальца.

Едва они с Леей зашли в здание Сената, на Рей обрушилось сопоставимое со снежной лавиной внимание по меньшей мере трёх десятков любопытствующих глаз. На их общее счастье, журналистов на фуршет не пускали, но и без них желающих познакомиться со звездой вчерашней статьи было хоть отбавляй. Убедившись в том, что падать в обморок и в ужасе убегать от страждущих Рей не собирается, Лея представила её парочке старых знакомых и с ловкостью бывалой светской львицы уплыла в галдящую толпу. Та проглотила её и даже не поперхнулась, а Рей осталась среди острых на язык сливок общества в гордом одиночестве.

Подхватив с подноса бокал с шампанским, она с любопытством сделала крохотный глоток и от безысходности принялась рассматривать пока ещё редких гостей.

Расходов на мероприятие не пожалели. Под высоким стеклянным потолком горели сотни тусклых ламп, со стонущих под весом спиртного и закусок столов свисали темно-синие шёлковые скатерти; от мраморных стен отражались тихие голоса ведущих светскую беседу сенаторов и ненавязчивая музыка, а лучи закатного солнца играли на хрустальных скульптурах всеми оттенками красного.

Дипломаты в строгих костюмах, их спутницы в смущающе откровенных платьях, сенаторы в парадных мантиях, военные и другие высокопоставленные и крайне почитаемые особы со всех планет Альянса — знакомые и незнакомые, все сновали от одной группы к другой, изредка бросали голодные взгляды на стоящую у одной из колонн Рей и с особым удовольствием обсуждали самое главное событие вечера: приглашённый на фуршет триумвират Первого ордена и намеренно опаздывающую Даалу.

— Больших шишек накормили, но и так ясно, что почти половина из присутствующих здесь — так себе дипломаты и отставные генералы, — услышала Рей голос По.

— Их ужином можно было и не кормить, — весомо добавил Финн и, с восторгом оглядев зал, запихнул в рот вишенку.

— Как же я рада вас видеть, — еле слышно прошептала Рей и переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — оценил Финн, по-джентельменски протягивая Роуз бокал шампанского. — Я был уверен, что Лея вырядит тебя в боа и перья.

— На бластер бантики не вяжут, — возразил Дэмерон, и Рей без прежней горечи закатила глаза. Предельно простой костюм действительно был лучше любого платья, а она и без того была достаточно далека от своей зоны комфорта.

— Я думала, что сначала будет круглый стол и только потом фуршет, — особенно очаровательная в легком голубом платье Роуз осмотрелась вокруг.

— Нет, что ты, — усмехнулся По. — Сначала они пьют галлонами и только на утро, злые и с похмельем, обсуждают мирный договор.

— На трезвую голову поладить трудно, — пожал плечами Финн. — А здесь установили такой уровень безопасности, что и за угол отойти нельзя: на тебя из кустов тут же бросается тощий страж порядка с бластером наизготовку.

— Что разумно, — Дэмерон кивком головы указал на только-только вошедших в зал Даалу и Пеллеона. — Этот фуршет — бельмо на глазу всего мирового сообщества. Не будь здесь столько наших, я бы и сам прислал подарочек с сюрпризом.

— Повтори погромче, вдруг тебя не все услышали, — чувствуя лёгкое волнение при взгляде на здоровающуюся с Омасом адмирала, пробормотала Рей.

Громко заурчавший живот тут же свёл на нет всё звучавшее в её голосе предостережение, и Финн, фыркнув, отставил в сторону свой бокал.

— Схожу за едой. Мне нужны вот те крохотные пирожные и что-то, похожее на моллюсков. Что будете?

— Всего понемногу, — попросил Дэмерон. — Только без желе: выглядит как помёт уорртов.

— Между прочим, это едва ли не единственное полезное здесь блюдо, — чопорно заметила Роуз. — В нём одних только антиоксидантов на целых отряд.

— Что не мешает ему напоминать помёт рептилий.

Финн и вызвавшаяся помочь ему Роуз отправились в сторону накрытых столов. Дэмерон же, проводив взглядом макушки друзей, посмотрел на Рей. Дёрнул уголком губ, разглядев что-то в её глазах, и пригубил шампанское.

  
— Финн думает, что ты в панике и всё ещё думаешь о вчерашней статье, но это ведь не так.

Рей негромко хмыкнула и обвела взглядом зал. С появлением Даалы приоритеты местного бомонда резко поменялись, и ястребиное внимание общественности обратилось к адмиралу. Та держалась с тем же слегка раздражающим высокомерием, что и на саммите: вежливо, но прохладно улыбалась и пожимала руки тем мужчинам, что пытались коснуться губами её ладони. Со стороны выглядело даже забавно, и, порадовавшись возможности перестать натянуто улыбаться, Рей расслабилась и заломила бровь.

— По мне так сразу не скажешь, но я обожаю быть в центре внимания.

Дэмерон негромко рассмеялся.

— Смешно. А если серьёзно?

— Пусть лучше пишет об этом, чем сосредотачивается на родственных связях.

По, нахмурившись, согласно кивнул.

— Видать, какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения у неё есть.

— То есть?

— Личность Кайло Рена долго была для всех тайной, — пояснил Дэмерон. — Лет пять назад, когда правда всплыла, Кейн строчила быстрее, чем Омас вещал с трибуны. Людям нравилось то, что она писала: ещё бы, кто не обрадуется свежим сплетням, да ещё и так талантливо написанным.

— Её припугнули?

— Ну, у Хана всегда были не слишком тёплые отношения с законом. Суд запретил ему появляться в системе Денон следующие тридцать лет, зато Кейн заткнулась. Лея слышала про себя вещи и похуже, но тогда такое происходило — никому из нас не хотелось подливать масла в огонь.

Рей перевела взгляд с По на разговаривающую с Дармом Хэрмодиусом Лею и, вдруг почувствовав чьё-то внимание, повернулась к центру зала.

Натаси Даала смотрела прямо на неё.

«Вот дерьмо», — подумала Рей, поспешно отводя взгляд, а когда поняла, что выглядело это, вероятно, трусливо, взяла себя в руки и снова посмотрела на адмирала. Та надменно улыбнулась, словно бы как раз на такую реакцию и рассчитывала, шепнула что-то Гиладу и, легко обогнув обступивших её дипломатов, направилась прямо к ним.

Желание спрятаться за вмиг выпрямившимся Дэмероном зудело на самом краю сознания, но поддаваться ему на глазах у чёртовой тучи народа было нельзя. Замерев, она искренне понадеялась, что не выглядит сейчас как кролик перед очень голодным удавом, и растянула губы в слегка нервной приветственной улыбке.

До Рей оставалось три шага, когда Даала протянула руку для приветствия. Сухая, тонкая кисть без единого кольца и с непокрытыми лаком аккуратными ногтями была приятной для рукопожатия. Весь зал притих в ожидании. Тишина упала на них сверху душным облаком, и многочисленный бомонд Альянса застыл, глядя на то, как едва ли не самый скандальный имперский адмирал предлагает знак внимания звезде вчерашнего эфира.

Трейси Кейн продала бы почку за кадр.

Где-то сбоку, Рей скорее чувствовала, чем видела, настороженно застыла Лея. Взгляд Натаси, холодный, тяжёлый и хищный, прожигал насквозь. Рей понимала, что её испытывают, будто бы рукопожатие было чем-то запретным, и хотя она никогда не была в восторге от чужих прикосновений — они предполагали близость, а близость не то, чем Рей готова была разбрасываться — излишней робостью она не страдала.

— Адмирал Даала, — коротко улыбнулась Рей и чуть сжала тёплую ладонь. — Для меня честь познакомиться с вами.

Мимолётная вспышка веселья в карих глазах чуть сгладила острые черты лица, и Натаси, лукаво прищурившись, неожиданно звонко рассмеялась.

— Милая, вы либо абсурдно храбры, либо необычайно смекалисты: не повторяйте это там, где вас могут услышать. — Пальцем поманив официанта, Натаси взяла бокал и чуть приподняла его. — Рей, коммандер Дэмерон, за знакомство!

Бокалы звонко ударились друг от друга, и Рей, переглянувшись с По, едва коснулась шипящего напитка. Тут же напоролась на хитрый взгляд Даалы и отпила ещё.

— Не пугайтесь, — вдруг отмахнулась адмирал. — Мне всего лишь было любопытно познакомиться с той, кто трижды оставил с носом лидера Рена. Поверьте, Рей, это не так уж просто.

— Справедливости ради замечу, что лидер Рен играл в поддавки, — подначиваемая каким-то шестым чувством брякнула Рей и покосилась на поперхнувшегося По.

Брови Даалы удивлённо взметнулись вверх.

— Судя по реакции коммандера, вы должны были ответить что-нибудь про справедливость, высшее благо и Светлую сторону.

— Мне показалось, это мирный саммит, — беспечно пожала плечами Рей и одними глазами поблагодарила подошедшую Лею.

Та чуть потеснила адмирала, ненавязчиво обозначая территорию, и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Прекрасное приобретение, генерал Органа, — с ног до головы осмотрев Рей, похвалила Даала.

— Быстро учится, — согласилась та и склонила голову в приветствии. — Прекрасно выглядишь, Натаси.

— И тебе возраст к лицу, — тем же тоном ответила адмирал, и в воображении Рей послышался звон скрещённых клинков. — Слышала, ты вновь претендуешь на кресло в Сенате.

— Слухи разлетаются куда быстрее, чем пресса успевает их озвучивать, — сухо ответила Лея. — Слышала, ты в Совете моффов?

— Неофициально. Им нужен был кто-то, кого почти наверняка послушаются Рен и Хакс. Пеллеон не слишком хорошо переносит, когда ему перечат сразу двое, а у них до сих пор осталась очаровательная привычка отдавать мне честь.

Рей с опаской посмотрела на генерала, но словно примороженная к губам улыбка и безмятежность в почти чёрных глазах не дрогнули.

— Они не слишком спешат.

— Паковали дроидов. Вы так торопились покинуть борт «Ревана», что оставили своих жестянок нам.

По встрепенулся и, до этого глядя на адмирала с чуть заносчивой враждебностью, вытаращился на неё с такой откровенной, трогательной даже надеждой, что обе женщины неожиданно синхронно усмехнулись.

— Дроидов? ВВ-8…

— Явно бракованный, но очень вам предан, коммандер, — улыбнулась Даала.

— Но я думал, что вы…

— Полноте. Как верно заметила Рей, это мирный саммит. Считайте дроидов оливковой ветвью Первого ордена.

Облегчение По было заметно без всякой телепатии, но и это не помешало Рей безошибочно определить момент, когда Кайло оказался в зоне досягаемости.

Она почувствовала их раньше, чем они вошли в зал.

Словно в подтверждение благих намерений адмирала, за несколько мгновений до того, как Рен, трое рыцарей и Хакс с лейтенантами зашли внутрь, по Силе прошла лёгкая, будто от брошенного в озера камешка, рябь. От едва слышимого звона, что раздался из-за столкновения щитов сразу нескольких адептов, поднялись волоски на руках. Рей, ведомая одним лишь предчувствием, обратила взор к проходу в тот самый момент, как на пороге показался Бен. Встретилась взглядом, невольно задаваясь вопросом, не почудились ли ей события минувшей ночи, и до того, как её внимание стало бы очевидным, отвернулась.

Заметила обратившуюся к сыну Лею и мысленно потянулась к нерешительно мнущемуся Рену. Легко коснулась прочных щитов, подспудно опасаясь, что там ей будут не рады, и почти с облегчением выдохнула, когда каменные стены растворились. Уютное тепло окутало её с головой, спокойствию мешали лишь лихорадочно мечущиеся мысли. Выловив среди бессвязных потоков лица Леи и Даалы, Рей озадаченно нахмурилась и тут же получила скорее картинку, чем настоящий ответ: рыжеволосая женщина смотрела на юношу перед собой с тёплым, ничуть не обидным снисхождением. Так смотрит мать на проштрафившегося сына и, узнав в женщине адмирала, Рей вдруг всё поняла.

Воспоминание _дышало_ разделённой на двоих близостью.

Рей на секунду отвлеклась от мыслеобраза, посмотрела сначала на будто посеревшую Лею, затем на Даалу, что улыбалась Бену через весь зал спокойно и совсем немного напоказ, увидела в сознании Кайло их всех, со стороны, и едва не потонула в чужом потрясении.

Бен чувствовал себя так, словно сталкивались два далёких друг от друга мира. Поражённый, он смотрел на них и испытывал нечто вроде горько-сладкого одобрения, будто видеть их, Лею и Натаси вместе, было одновременно больно и приятно. Та, что была его матерью по крови, и та, что стала ею в тот момент, когда он отчаянно нуждался в поддержке, стояли рядом друг с другом, смотрели на него, и _сокрушительная_ , неожиданно крепкая уверенность в том, что случившееся было неотвратимым, накрыла его с головой.

Его взгляд метнулся к Рей, как если бы она была единственным, не вызывающим сомнений в своей реальности человеком, и, смутившись поначалу всей искренности его доверия, Рей кивнула и мысленно коснулась сжатой в кулак ладони. Прикосновение получилось таким настоящим, что Бен вздрогнул и, придя, наконец, в себя, вместе с остальными двинулся к ним.

Омас и Пеллеон, до того негромко разговаривающие возле фонтана, заприметив последних приглашённых, тоже направились к центру зала.

И…

Должно быть, у Рей заложило уши.

Шаги всех, кто с каждой минутой приближался к ним всё ближе и ближе, показались очень громкими. Обострившийся слух стал полнейшей неожиданностью, шумное дыхание стоявших рядом По, Леи и Даалы отчего-то раздражало. Недоумённо осмотревшись вокруг, Рей на мгновение растерялась: те словно двигались в замедленной съёмке.

Она моргнула, мир тут же вернулся к привычному ритму, а вместе с этим пришло ощущение неясной угрозы.

Пришло и тут же исчезло — как и до сего момента чёткие краски и звуки. Мир словно схлопнулся в одну пульсирующую чёрным точку, пространство загудело знакомо и _страшно_ , и это отвратительное, холодное чувство потери, будто у неё отняли конечность, было ей хорошо знакомо.

Всем им, судя по одновременно замершим адептам.

Они только и успели, что в панике переглянуться.

Вслед за оглушительным взрывом их накрыла темнота.


	10. Морихро

_Морихро — мощная, но потенциально опасная способность Силы, схожая с гибернационным трансом, однако со смертоносным потенциалом. Приостанавливала биологические функции, включая дыхание и сердцебиение. Обученный морихро адепт мог применить эту технику к себе, выживая без воды, пищи и даже воздуха в течение года и более. В отличие от гибернационного транса, эта способность была применима и на других существах, что делало её эффективным способом подавления противников._

**Денон, 35 ПБЯ**

Первым, что Бен услышал, был страшный звон в ушах.

Он открыл глаза, но ничего, кроме кромешной тьмы, не увидел. В глаза словно попал песок: ресницы склеились, а страшный зуд стал только хуже, когда он попробовал потереть веки ладонью.

Получилось плохо: пальцы рук слушались неохотно, неловкая попытка сжать и разжать кулаки далась не сразу. Гулкий звон в голове, казалось, резонировал от каждой черепной кости, которой он касался, непослушными руками ощупывая голову на предмет повреждений, а вот-вот готовая обрушиться на него мигрень пугала знакомыми предвестниками: к горлу подкатывал отвратительный, тошнотворный комок, во рту горчило, и даже мысль о слишком ярком свете или громком звуке приносила мучения.

Сосредоточившись на ощущениях собственного тела, он осторожно повёл плечами: в грудной клетке и под рёбрами страшно жгло. Судя по прилипшей к коже одежде, его зацепило взрывной волной. Ноги казались ватными, болела каждая клеточка тела — глухо, будто бы не у него. Он всегда чувствовал боль именно так: многолетние тренировки притупили остроту ощущений и повысили болевой порог. Но если обычно это помогало сосредоточиться на поединке, то сейчас только мешало: в отсутствии Силы, зрения и слуха обоняние и осязание оставались единственными инструментами.

Не слишком надеясь на объективность собственной оценки тяжести своего состояния, Бен втянул носом воздух: паленая плоть и…

— …жжёные волосы. Омерзительный запах.

Кайло обернулся на голос, поморщившись от стрельнувшей в висках боли, и среди кромешной тьмы вдруг вырисовался сначала силуэт, а затем и лицо вплоть до каждой, даже самой тонкой морщинки вокруг вечно недовольного рта. Девушка села на невесть откуда взявшийся стул, огляделась вокруг, словно бы видела что-то кроме густого мрака, и лёгким движением заправила белокурую прядь за ухо.

— Нет, ты жив, — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос. — Оглушение. Так бывает, когда прыгаешь на бомбу. Прибавь ко всему прочему травму груди и живота.

Рен опустил взгляд на свои руки, но снова ничего не увидел. Огляделся по сторонам, узнавая в проступающих контурах приёмную Сената, и пришёл к выводу, что, вероятно, он действительно всего лишь потерял сознание.

— «Всего лишь». Явное преуменьшение.

— Почему ты?

— Ты мне скажи, — с кривой улыбкой отозвалась Мара.

Вариантов в действительности было немного. Кое-как совладав с собственным сознанием, Бен воспроизвёл детали комнаты, едва ли не по кусочкам восстанавливая ментальный храм, и попытался вспомнить подробности того, что произошло. Доли секунды с того момента, как он почувствовал форслок, до взрыва — времени подумать попросту не было, и, пока выходило, что проблему он решил до гениального просто, но, вероятно, не слишком дальновидно.

То была не догадка даже — предположение. Безликое, бестелесное предчувствие, сложившееся из крохотных кусочков паззла: форслок, заплутавший гость с пустыми глазами и картинка — то ли в его воображении, то ли в мыслях Аллена. Заглушившая здравый смысл паника оказалась плохим советчиком, а идея сбить с ног смертника и закрыть собой бомбу — не особенно продуманным, но, возможно, единственным правильным выходом.

На тот момент.

Не ясно было только одно: почему в итоге порушился ментальный щит.

— Запредельный стресс, — пожала плечами Триш. — Ты инстинктивно попытался выстроить щит, форслок не позволил воспользоваться Силой, однако прилагаемое тобой усилие осталось прежним. Ты оборонялся на физическом и ментальном уровне. Будь это кто угодно другой, просто бы не сработало. А так у нас разорённая приёмная Сената и потрёпанный форслок. Неплохой результат за вычетом полученной травмы. Скажи спасибо, что по-прежнему вяжешь слова в предложения. Даала будет _в ярости_.

Кайло поморщился, скользнув по Маре растерянным и оттого раздражённым взглядом, будто бы своя неуверенность его же и раздражала, и хмуро обронил:

— Нет надобности озвучивать мои мысли.

— Я ограничена теми знаниями, что были у меня при жизни, — легкомысленно отозвалась Триш. — И здесь я не по своей воле, так что не обессудь.

Он попытался спросить, почему не по своей, но в ответ на усилие в голове угрожающе загудело — будто предупредительный выстрел в воздух. Худший из его кошмаров: физическая недееспособность пугала и, разумеется, была нежелательна, кто спорит, однако самое главное его оружие до сих пор никогда не отказывало. Невербальному общению в отличие от обычной телепатии пришлось учиться, но сложность в юношестве заключалась не в озвучивании желаемого, а в построении визуальных объектов. И теперь, только-только совладав с собственным воображением, споткнуться о самое простое было неприятно.

— Ментальные инвалиды, — вспомнила Мара. — Так ты, кажется, говорил про нас.

— Ты не призрак Силы, — выдавил, наконец, он.

— Нет. Я ушла недобровольно. Ни смирения, ни умиротворения — так в иную форму не переходят, ты это знаешь.

— Плод больного воображения?

— Не будь так к себе строг: я, может, и не последняя, кого бы ты выдумал в горячечном бреду, но и далеко не первая.

— Тогда у меня варианты кончились, — недовольно проворчал Рен и с усилием поднялся.

Вес тела ощущался вполне привычно, и это было хорошим знаком.  
Осмотрев восстановленную комнату, Бен потёр одну ладонь о другую и, чувствуя на себе тяжёлый, почти материальный взгляд Мары, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Онемевшая, должно быть, под слоем бакты грудная клетка отозвалась тупой болью, но здесь не обращать внимание на ощущения физического тела было просто.

Тем труднее оказалось отвлечься от насущной проблемы — Триш тихонько фыркнула и закинула ногу на ногу.

— Раньше тебе нравилось на меня смотреть.

Издёвка в голосе звучала до того привычно, что Кайло опустил на неё взгляд. Широколицая, с небольшими хищными глазами, вздорно приподнятым носом и презрительно искривлённым ртом — он помнил её лучше, чем думал. Всё: от всегда распущенных густых волос и ямочки на подбородке до косого шрама на левом запястье и родинки под правой коленкой. Абсурдно красивая и очень несчастная.

Она всегда такой была.

— На обнажённую, — глухо поправил он. — Нравилось.

— Ты так очарователен, когда пытаешься казаться равнодушным, — не купилась Триш и, подперев подбородок кулаком, подалась вперёд. — Как остальные?

Рен отвернулся и сделал несколько шагов из стороны в сторону.

— Антур и Эвор мертвы.

— Дай догадаюсь: Тек попал Сноуку под руку, а Баллер опрометчиво кинулся на твою защиту.

— Нет. Антура застрелил Хакс при попытке сбежать, Эвор не пережил крушение «Старкиллера».

— Памятник раздутому эго Армитажа взорвали?

— Да.

— Надеюсь, малышка Руми смогла его утешить: он же спал с чертежами.

Кайло бросил на Мару мрачный взгляд, и та легкомысленно пожала плечами.

— Что? Скажешь, они разбежались? — вопрос был риторический, и Бен не стал отвечать. — Что Аллен?

— Зачем задавать вопрос, если ты видишь здесь, — вдруг разозлившись, он махнул рукой на окружавшие их стены, — ответ?

Триш снисходительно улыбнулась, словно бы ждала этой вспышки, и склонила голову к плечу. В обращённых к Бену глазах было так много ехидного довольства и парадоксальной, тёмной печали, что он вмиг устыдился собственной несдержанности и прикрыл глаза. Попробовал очнуться, чтобы хоть так уйти от разговора, но чугунная тяжесть в ногах якорем потянула его ко дну своего же сознания. Чем глубже он опускался, тем реальней казалась сидящая напротив, давно мёртвая девушка, и тем сильнее давил на плечи накопленный за десятилетие груз.

Мара была зеркалом всех самых страшных его ошибок и самых стыдных пороков. Неожиданно явившимся из небытия напоминанием о том, сколь много он оставил позади и сколь многого добровольно себя лишил.

Они не часто разговаривали, плохо друг друга знали и никогда в действительности не пытались стать ближе, но в разделённой на двоих страсти, в непротиворечивой, гармоничной по природе своей Тьме он находил покой. Внутри Триш никогда не шло борьбы, она жила не в согласии, но в смирении со жрущими её демонами, а её умение не тяготиться своей сущностью восхищало Бена с того самого момента, как она впервые переступила порог его каюты.

И сейчас по-прежнему восхищало, но если раньше от мыслей о ней ныло в груди, то теперь не осталось ничего, кроме лёгкого сожаления и чувства вины за ещё один среди многих проигрыш.

— Есть вещи, которые ты изменить не в силах, — очень тихо заметила Мара. — И неважно, насколько ты силён.

— Но я всегда могу попытаться.

Пространство вокруг посветлело, а свинцовая тяжесть в ногах чуть отпустила. Бен посмотрел на вновь целые стены: чистые и безупречные там, где оказывались те немногие, кого Кайло решался впустить. Они таили за собой лабиринты из сотен комнат и коридоров, светлых и тёмных, холодных и тёплых, захламлённых обрывками ненужных воспоминаний и неважных людей, скрывающих от чужих глаз воспоминания ценные и людей — особенных. Цитадель для сокровенного, колыбель для заветного. Он строил эту крепость годами, а теперь потревоженные форслоком стены восстанавливались с молниеносной скоростью. Так, будто приложенная к груди и животу бакта лечила и их.

Так, словно ему помогали.

Словно его ждали.

— Ну, — скептически нахмурилась почти исчезнувшая Триш. — Я бы предпочла, чтобы она была высокой блондинкой, хотя бы в память о былом, но допускаю, что такие нравятся не всем.

Бен улыбнулся против воли и склонил голову.

— Тебе не обязательно было умирать.

— Нет, конечно! — искренне возмутилась Мара. — Мир на тебе не замкнулся, Соло.

— Нет, — согласился Кайло. — Не замкнулся.

Триш звонко рассмеялась, как никогда не смеялась при жизни, и, поднявшись, кивнула на дверь.

— Иди уже. Тебя там ждут. И передай Аллену привет: без меня наверняка некому вернуть его с небес на землю.

— Даже если бы он тоже скучал, я бы всё равно тебе об этом не сказал.

Изумление в голубых глазах стоило пустяковой травмы.

Бена вытянуло из глубины забытья раньше, чем Триш совсем испарилась в тёмно-бордовом тумане. Грудь сдавило, как если бы его пытались протащить через узкое горлышко бутылки, и Рен, на мгновение задохнувшись, втянул открытым ртом химический воздух медблока. Блаженная тишина внутри ментального храма поменялась местами с мерным гудением медоборудования, чуть правее еле слышно шуршал медицинский дроид, а совсем рядом с койкой, непозволительно и нестерпимо близко, шелестело знакомое тёплое дыхание.

Он открыл глаза, и перед ним тут же замаячил обеспокоенный показателями приборов дроид. Отогнав надоедливую букашку, Бен повернул голову так, чтобы было видно хотя бы темноволосую макушку Рей, что уснула, лёжа головой на краешке кушетки, и приподнял свободную от капельницы руку.

Помедлив мгновение, вспомнил, что теперь _можно_ , опустил ладонь на гладкие волосы и был тут же вознаграждён сорвавшимся с губ тихим вздохом.

Коснулся большим пальцем кромки уха и, сонно проклиная подкрутившего капельницу с обезболивающим дроида, снова провалился в сон.

Он давно так не высыпался. 

 

* * *

— Адмирал Даала, я _настаиваю_.

Рей слышала Хакса словно сквозь толстый слой ваты.

Едва только в ушах утих звон, а горло перестало першить от проглоченной пыли, она поняла, как сильно в действительности устала.

Никто не ожидал того, что произошло.

Не взрыва, нет: подспудно провокации боялся всякий, кто мог похвастаться если не интеллектом, так интуицией. Не так скоро, возможно, и не на самом фуршете — из-за количества пригнанных в здание Сената стражей порядка она и сама уверовала в их абсолютную безопасность. После первого бокала шампанского все опасения окончательно отошли на второй план, однако в том, что от мирного договора стоит ждать сюрпризов, никто ни секунды не сомневался.

Теперь даже форслок не казался такой уж неожиданностью: об адептах на саммите не знал только ленивый. Трейси Кейн освещала предстоящее мероприятие везде, до куда дотягивались её виртуальные руки и где редко бывали органы правопорядка. ГолоНет пестрел громкими заголовками и скандальными домыслами, она не поленилась даже припомнить миру все самые яркие появления джедаев в обществе. И хотя прошло уже очень много лет с тех пор, как люди не только верили, но и видели Силу, страховка на случай всевозможных сверхъестественных фокусов предполагаемому террористу была необходима.

Так что сам взрыв был ожидаем.

Прыгнувший на смертника Рен — нет.

Остаточная взрывная волна раскидала их в разные стороны, и поначалу никто из них не понял, что произошло. Рей прилично приложилась затылком о ножку стола, больно ударилась ладонями о мраморный пол и почти наверняка потянула правую ногу. Дезориентированная, она попыталась понять, насколько всё серьёзно, и именно в этот момент поняла, что не так.

Первой очнулась младшая Малек: оттеснила в сторону встревоженного Хакса, бросилась вперёд к неподвижно лежащему Кайло, и только когда брат схватил её за запястье, а тишину вместе с криками паники прорезали щелчки взведённых курков, повернулась лицом к охране Альянса и заняла боевую стойку.

Боковым зрением Рей видела, как По помогает подняться Лее, как раздражённо отряхивает костюм Даала, как сжимаются в кольцо вокруг Кайло рыцари и лейтенанты. Как их окружают, держа на прицеле, как позади маячат испуганные Финн и Роуз, и как Омас слегка расфокусированным взглядом обводит собственные войска.

Они начали что-то выяснять, огрызаться и кричать. К ним кинулась охрана, сердобольные гости, перебивая друг друга и толкаясь локтями, кричали что-то про медслужбу, какой-то умник ударил по тревожной кнопке, парочка особенно воздушных дам, трагично взмахнув увешанными кольцами ладонями, осели на пол…

У Рей в ушах стоял только громкий звон, а в голове всё росла и росла голодная чёрная дыра, причиной которой был не засбоивший форслок, а повисшая на том конце связи тишина. Не было ни привычных уже щитов, ни места без времени и пространства, ни удивительного лабиринта за тёмно-бордовыми стенами приёмной Сената.

Кайло не молчал.

Его _не было_.

Рей смотрела на Бена и расползающуюся под ним лужу крови: его или смертника — не разобрать. Смотрела и чувствовала, как мир вокруг неё схлопывается до едва слышного стука сердца и редкого, слабого дыхания.

— Ему нужно в медблок, — голос тогда прозвучал удивительно громко среди разоравшихся политиков.

— Ипсилон уже в пути, — рыкнул Хакс, перестав чеканить приказы в комлинк. — Мы забираем его.

— Не имеете права до тех пор, пока не будет установлена личность подрывника, генерал Хакс! — крикнул мужик с голосом авиационной сирены. Судя по погонам — генерал, судя по цвету лица, либо очень нездоровый, либо уже нетрезвый.

— _Наш_ лидер едва не был убит на _вашей_ планете, в _вашу_ смену, генерал, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Не вам отдавать мне приказы…

— Он не долетит.

На неё тогда, кажется, посмотрели все.

— Продолжите спорить, и он умрёт, — на тон громче и твёрже произнесла она. — Несите его в медблок и унесите отсюда форслок.

— По какому…

— Выполнять, — ледяным голосом скомандовала Органа, и Рей не решилась на неё посмотреть.

Омаса и Пеллеона эвакуировали из здания Сената во избежание повторных нападений. Спустившиеся на планету штурмовики заняли охранные посты вокруг палаты, которую теперь занимал Кайло. Внутрь не пустили никого, кроме медслужбы, и им оставалось только толпиться возле медблока. Руми и Руи подпирали стены, невидящим взглядом буравя пол и к чему-то прислушиваясь. Лея сидела в кресле, чуть сгорбившись, позабыв о том, что она здесь не одна и даже не среди своих. Финн переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь подойти ближе, Хакс шипел на Даалу, пытаясь спровадить её на «Молот», а Рей смотрела на белую дверь медблока перед собой и из последних сил глушила рвущуюся на свободу безликую ярость.

— Отдавать приказы мне, генерал, не в вашей компетенции.

— Согласно десятому пункту второго раздела Устава…

— И не цитируй мне Устав, который я же и подписывала! — вышла из себя Натаси. — Не на меня покушались!

Сухой, будто выжженный солнцем воздух на Джакку, голос, наконец, надломился, и Даала замолчала. Посмотрела снизу-вверх на напряжённого, как натянутая струна Хакса, и устало опустилась в кресло. Тут же ожил комлинк, и генерал, ни на кого не глядя, вышел за дверь. Чем дальше он уходил, тем тише звучало эхо его голоса, и когда из звуков в помещении остался лишь шелест дыхания, Рей прикрыла глаза, надеясь хоть так отгородиться от всего остального мира, и крепче стиснула зубы.

Неспособная приструнить ощерившуюся Силу, она невольно прислушивалась к находящимся поблизости людям. Они разошлись по четырём стенам как можно дальше друг от друга; в жестах, взглядах, словах — во всём проскальзывала какая-то болезненная нервозность, и каждый, разве что за вычетом ничего не понимающего Финна, боролся с малодушным желанием сбежать. Чужие друг другу, они сидели в одном помещении перед дверью медблока, в котором лежал лидер, друг, сын, враг и любовник, отсчитывали минуты, давя в себе желание сорваться на крик и беспочвенные обвинения, и не знали, ни что делать сейчас, ни как дальше быть.

Ужасающая симфония страха, злости и надежды — у Рей в ушах заревел холодный морской прибой. Кожу ошпарило холодными мурашками, а на кончиках пальцев словно бы заискрило статическое электричество. Воздух столкнулся где-то за грудиной с гулко бьющимся о рёбра сердцем, там, далеко, за белыми дверьми зазвенели стальными манипуляторами медицинские дроиды, а из тёмного, тёплого уголка сознания, в котором прятался жадный, голодный монстр, донеслось утробное, близкое к рыку, урчание.

Когда в помещение вошёл Аллен Солман, тишина вокруг лопнула, а в ладонь очень легко и привычно скользнула рукоять меча. Белый клинок опасно заискрил, остановившись в каком-то миллиметре от горла подошедшего рыцаря, и Рей обнаружила себя, стоящей перед замершим в ожидании Алленом.

Тот жестом остановил подорвавшихся Малеков и посмотрел ей в глаза. Запрокинул голову, обнажив шею, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

Спокойно, едва ли не умиротворённо.

 _Напоказ_.

Как будто бы знал, что она не сможет, и на одно мгновение Рей показалось, что вот сейчас клинок вспорет плоть.

 _Назло_.

— Ты знал?

Не самая удачная её попытка держать что-либо в тайне.

Так она подумает позже.

— Не играет большей роли.

— Ты. Знал?

На дне прозрачных глаз мелькнуло и тут же пропало лёгкое, но острое как игла недовольство.

— Мы мало знакомы, — негромко отозвался он. — И верить ты мне не обязана. Но если я предвидел взрыв, то и отсутствие жертв тоже.

— А будь они, — Рей склонила голову к плечу. — Ты бы сказал?

Ладонью накрыв её побелевшие от напряжения пальцы на рукояти меча, Солман отвёл в сторону клинок и едва заметно подался вперёд:

— А ты?

На самом деле, это был не вопрос. Рей погасила клинок и, крутанувшись на невысоких каблуках, направилась в сторону двери.

— Вам туда нельзя…

— _Мне можно_ , — резко бросила она.

Два лейтенанта с одинаково отрешенными лицами отступили в сторону.

— Руи, нужно взглянуть на форслок, — услышала она перед тем, как за ней закрылись двери.  
Ещё никогда чужое спокойствие так не выводило из равновесия.

Дождавшись, пока медицинские дроиды закончат работу, Рей пододвинула к больничной койке стул и, вмиг растеряв всю злость, села. Посмотрела на бледного, чудом живого Бена, и растерянно подумала, что вот такой, абсолютно неподвижный, с окаменевшим лицом, он совсем на себя не похож.

На кардиомониторе мерно бежала кардиограмма.

Под ней, медленнее, ярко-зелёная линия рисовала волны: вдох — выдох.

И снова вдох.

Грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась, и Рей, убаюканная тишиной и ровным биением сердца, опустила голову на краешек кушетки. Простынь пахла чистотой, а Кайло — лекарствами, кровью и чем-то горьковато-терпким. Должно быть, так пах он сам.

Закрыв глаза, Рей пододвинулась к тёплому плечу и в конце концов провалилась в сон.

  
На том конце уз робким огоньком забрезжило чужое сознание.

 

 

 

* * *

Её окружал жар.

Густой, душный, он не становился легче даже от резких порывов ветра, поднимающих в воздух мелкий песок. Ничего общего с суховеями, которые гуляли по планете в самый бесплодный восьмой месяц года. В такую погоду в полдень голова всегда кружилась, а тело прошибал неприятный, болезненный пот. Мыться было нечем, и когда близкие к адовым жаровням температуры задерживались дольше положенного, Рей угрюмо отсиживалась в своём шагоходе, сетуя на легко нагревающуюся сталь корпуса, и грезила о кусочках льда из морозильной камеры в палатке Платта.

Старуха Шакти называла этот циклон «сирокко». Местные говорили «левеш», а редкие пришельцы с планет Внутреннего кольца — «марен».

В дни, подобные этому, она благодарила случай за то, что на планете не было крупных водоёмов: вся влага, что грязным туманом поднималась в воздух, испарялась из глубин высушенной, казалось, до самого основания почвы, и будь её больше, дышать бы было попросту невозможно. К сожалению, это означало ещё и критический недостаток пресной воды, но Рей всегда хорошо работала — кролут не жалел собственных запасов.

Во сне жар казался таким же плотным, как она помнила.

На серо-голубом небе, затянутом у горизонта плотной дымкой, полыхало безжалостное бронзовое солнце. От раскалённой поверхности ущелья Кельвина рябью поднимался призрачный зной, а приземистые, выгоревшие на солнце домики Туанула терялись на фоне светлого песка и серой глины.

Остановившись возле склона, Рей села на горячий песок и подтянула колени к груди. Еле слышный шорох шагов за спиной тут же затих, и она, прищурившись от яркого солнца, кивнула на крохотное поселение у них под ногами.

— Я жила на Джакку, сколько себя помню, но ни разу здесь не была. На заставе Ниима ходили слухи про живущих в Туануле джедаев, но мне даже в голову не приходило спуститься. Разве я не должна была как-нибудь почувствовать?

— Сан Текка прятал ущелье под завесой. У меня ушло полтора года на поиски. Знай ты как, ты бы всё равно их не обнаружила.

— Куда мне до тебя.

Коснувшийся её макушки взгляд был почти материальным. Кайло сделал ещё полшага вперёд, и справа от неё показались массивные ботинки и полы чёрного плаща.

По совести, прозвучавший в её голосе упрёк был не слишком справедлив. Благодаря Бену не пострадал никто, кроме него самого, и отделайся он царапинами и ушибами, она бы и слова не сказала. Рей вообще вряд ли имела право на обиду: всё, что происходило между ними на протяжение месяца, происходило исключительно в их головах. На «Реване» они в очередной раз расстались врагами, и трудно сказать, что бы их ожидало, не свяжи их узы.

«Она — это вы», — так сказал призрак Энакина про Силу, и поверить, когда друг от друга их не отделяло ничего, кроме разве что её неуверенных щитов, было намного проще. Там она полагалась не на слепую веру, а на обыкновенное знание: мысли и чувства Бена были как на ладони, её собственные казались естественными и ничуть не противоречивыми. Ничто не произносилось вслух, а потому помыслы не разнились со словами.

В реальном мире всё было отнюдь не так просто и радужно. В нём были прописные законы вместо истин, только-только отгремевшая война, политика, неподписанные мирные договоры, сотни убитых и другие люди. Ну, те самые, которых в жизни Бена случилось больше, чем в её. У людей этих были свои интересы и планы на Галактику, свои рифы и отмели, и как бы Сила ни стремилась к балансу, далеко не всё в этом мире подчинялось её законам.

Миру вообще по большей части было плевать.

Парочка-другая обронённых признаний, объятий и поцелуев ничего не решали.

И безрассудное самопожертвование…

— Я знал, что выживу.

— Ты не мог этого знать, — огрызнулась Рей.

— Каких-то полтора месяца назад ты сама пыталась отрубить мне голову, — раздражённо отозвался Бен.

— Полтора месяца назад ты не закрывал собой бомбы.

— Что автоматически меня извиняет, судя по всему.

— Нет, но…

— Я бы и сейчас не дёрнулся, не стой вы все вокруг неё! — Рей запрокинула голову, смотря на него снизу-вверх, и Бен, всплеснув руками, отвернулся. — Это не благородство, Рей. Я действовал в своих интересах, и не то чтобы у меня было время для плана получше.

Рен сделал несколько шагов из стороны в сторону и, скользнув взглядом по безжизненному поселению, глуше закончил:

— И слов своих я назад не беру.

— Это я сижу у тебя в палате над твоим бездыханным телом, — угрюмо заметила Рей.

— Это не соревнование.

— У _всех_ на глазах.

— Что совершенно не уместно, — Рей бросила на него свирепый взгляд, и Кайло с очевидным облегчением дёрнул уголком губ. — Но я польщён.

Протянул руку, и Рей, схватившись за тёплую, сухую ладонь, рывком поднялась.

Овраг под ногами по-прежнему дышал жаром, а Джакку была в каждом её сне — брошенный пустынный мир во Внешнем кольце. На севере гигантские барханы пересекали Колёсные пути, а через всю планету шли горнодобывающие карьеры с сетью останцев на юге. Бедная почва, скупой на краски пейзаж, бесперспективное будущее. Когда-то давно скрывающийся здесь Корвин Балласт решил, что бесполезный кусок скалы, плывущий в космосе, будет мало интересен двум ввязанным в галактический конфликт державам — Новой Республике и Галактической Империи.

Он даже не представлял.

Рей отвернулась от ущелья и посмотрела на их переплетённые пальцы. Мелочь, но она делала всё вокруг совершенно новым, удивительным и пугающим — как сесть в звездолёт и оказаться на борту «Сокола Тысячелетия». Только в сотню раз острее и ровно настолько же опаснее.

— Нужно просыпаться, — проговорила она. — Мы задолжали объяснений.

— И кто в этом виноват?

От писка зачастившего кардиомонитора они оба вздрогнули. Постепенно пески вокруг бледнели и исчезали, на смену невыносимой жаре пришла прохлада и запах больничной палаты, а сыпучая почва под ногами превратилась в покрытый прорезиненным материалом пол.

Рей проснулась. На макушке у неё лежала тяжёлая, тёплая ладонь.

 _Живая_.

Действительность не так уж отличалась от сна.

 

 

 

* * *

Через полчаса на выходе из палаты её встретил очень возмущённый Финн. Не будь вместе с ним одного из младших лейтенантов Ордена, у Рей не осталось бы ни шанса избежать разговора, но тот, напомнив открывшему рот Финну о поджимающем времени, повёл их в зал.

Конференц-зал, в котором их ждали, был слишком большим для их скромной компании. Располагал слишком хорошей акустикой, чтобы не вздрагивать даже от шёпота, и аж тридцатью портретами почётных членов Сената — рыцарям и забавно ощерившемуся Митаке уютно не было. Не то чтобы их уют хоть кого-нибудь заботил, но вопрос на повестке стоял серьёзный, и пусть никто из них друг другу не доверял, обсудить план их действий до того, как скандал из личного превратится в политический, было необходимо.

— …И если ты думаешь, что у меня нет вопросов, то ты ошибаешься, — прошипел Финн на ухо Рей, но под острым взглядом Даалы сделал шаг в сторону.

По прокашлялся, искоса посмотрев на прямую как колонна Лею, и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— У вас максимум пятнадцать минут до того момента, как сюда придут Гилад, Омас и толпа очень злых генералов, — напомнила адмирал. — _Шустрее._

Оттого они и толпились вокруг круглого стола, на котором лежал разобранный форслок и фрагменты бомбы. Была бы воля Дэмерона, он бы и труп смертника сюда притащил, но государственные коронеры оказались шустрее и имели при себе ордер. Серьёзный аргумент в споре, и почему-то, когда Малек попытался решить вопрос радикально, вмешался Хакс. Говорил что-то про суды и прокуроров и, судя по всему, оказался убедителен.

— Это портативное взрывное…

Дверь конференц-зала открылась, и Кайло, замявшись на мгновение, переступил порог. Обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих и невозмутимо подошёл к столу. Встал между поджавшей губы Руми и нахохлившимся Хаксом и кивнул на бомбу.

— Продолжай.

Пара секунд тишины накалили обстановку до предела. У ощупывающих его взглядов будто бы выросли крохотные, костлявые руки: больно тыкали в грудь, стараясь уличить его во лжи, и то и дело норовили за шкирку оттащить обратно в медблок. Настолько концентрированное внимание оказалось в новинку и действовало на нервы, но всё бы ничего, не гуди со стороны внешне невозмутимой Леи мучительная, щемящая тревога. Наконец Даала, пристукнув каблуком, опустилась в обитое кожей кресло и, соединив кончики пальцев, холодно напомнила:

— Лидер Рен, без письменного разрешения врача до службы вы не допущены.

Рен щёлкнул ко комлинку, и переговорное устройство адмирала оповестило её о входящем сообщении. Натаси скептически пробежалась глазами по документу и заломила бровь.

— Разрешение, данное _добровольно._

— Уверен, что доктор Геррет подтвердит написанное, — хмуро ответил Бен и нетерпеливо повёл плечами. Медленно затягивающиеся под толстым слоем бинтов раны отозвались ноющей болью, и Рен искренне понадеялся, что та не отразилась у него на лице. — Пятнадцать минут. Ваши слова, адмирал.

Встретился с ней взглядом и раздражённо закатил глаза: для бурных истерик было не время, а сделать выговор она сможет и позже. Мысленно порадовавшись тому, что ни один из рыцарей не спешит обрушить на него ушат праведного гнева, Хакс молчит, а Лея стоит достаточно далеко, чтобы он мог хотя бы притвориться, что её не слышит, Бен зыркнул на Дэмерона и отрывисто кивнул.

Пилот скривился, явно возмущённый приказом, но очевидная жажда поделиться подробностями перевесила уязвлённую гордость. Он жестом вывел на экран спроектированную модель устройства и с плохо скрываемым восторгом объявил:

— Это портативная протонная торпеда с ядром термального детонатора.

— Теневая бомба, — с не меньшим восторгом добавил Руи.

— А по-человечески? — не понял Финн.

Рен приблизил модель и с явным недоумением присмотрелся к деталям.

— Взрывное устройство, использовавшееся джедаями для уничтожения вражеских кораблей, — пробормотал он. — Только маленькая.

— Она не имела собственной двигательной системы и перемещалась джедаями лишь при помощи Силы, — кивнул Руи. — По сути, самые обыкновенные протонные торпеды, из которых извлекались навигационные и двигательные системы, а на их место размещались контейнеры со взрывчатым веществом — барадием.

— Протонные торпеды фиксировали цель, — подхватил По. — А затем выстреливались пилотом, после чего самостоятельно или по телеметрии системы наведения устремлялись к вражескому кораблю.

— С помощью телекинеза, — широко улыбнулся старший Малек. — Мечта всех разведывательных служб.

Рей шагнула поближе к столу и показала на крохотную деталь.

— Это бесконтактный взрыватель. Такие есть на старых имперских ТАЙ файтерах.

— Да, но лишь на тех, что входили во флот Верховного главнокомандующего, — кивнула Даала. — В них немного смысла, если нет адепта, который может их взорвать.

— Зачем проделывать такую ювелирную работу, если ты отправляешь смертника? — покачала головой Лея.

Дэмерон открыл следующий файл и показал генералу схему удивительно маленького двигателя.

— За счёт отсутствия работающего двигателя заряды не оставляли следа ракетного топлива и, хотя они и были медленнее обычных протонных торпед, их было сложно выделить в гуще битвы, что давало возможность осуществить скрытную доставку бомб к цели. — По оглядел всех вокруг и пожал плечами. — Предположу, что мера безопасности.

— Или банальный выпендрёж, — отмахнулся Руи. — Нет смысла прятать ракетное топливо от сканеров, когда ты доставляешь бомбу не в космическом пространстве, а на саммит. С форслоком на корпусе. Что ещё более странно, потому что смертник, очевидно, к подрывнику никакого отношения не имел.

— Удалось установить личность? — догадался Рен.

Хакс подался вперёд и вывел изображение с комлинка на общий экран.

— Мы просмотрели список приглашённых и прошедших через главный вход. — Перед ними появилось голографического изображение совсем молодого мужчины с залихватской улыбкой и блестящими от геля волосами. — Итан Мон, местный игрок, из числа удачливых, судя по состоянию личного счёта. Как видите, — Армитаж открыл видеозапись со входа и приблизил лицо Мона, — он был не в себе.

— Внушение, — помрачнела Лея, глядя на пустое, совершенно безучастное лицо Итана.

— Почему оно не разбилось о форслок? — Кайло опёрся о спинку стоявшего перед ним кресла.

— Потому что этот форслок не совсем обычный, — Руи покосился на Аллена и чуть отошёл от стола.

Почесал макушку, словно всё остальное озвучивать не решался, и с сожалением посмотрел на Рена. Тот, не тронутый искренним раскаянием рыцаря, перевёл взгляд с него на Солмана и вопросительно приподнял брови. Нетерпеливо сощурился, и Аллену не оставалось ничего, кроме как подойти к столу и вместо голографического изображения поднять в воздух извлечённый из форслока отшлифованный кристалл.

— У него совсем небольшой радиус действия — метра полтора от силы, поэтому все мы почувствовали его, только когда Мон оказался поблизости. Делал его определённо тот же адепт, что и форслок на «Реване», и он же науськивал Мона, поэтому внушение работало, несмотря на излучение кристалла.

— В этом нет ничего не обычного.

Аллен рассеянно кивнул и вдруг на одно короткое мгновение сделался очень усталым. Склонил голову, пряча глаза за светлой чёлкой, и так ни слова и не сказал.  
Вместо него ответила Руми. Перестала буравить взглядом идеально гладкую поверхность стола, крепче стиснула руки на груди и резким, скрипучим даже голосом сказала:

— Это кристалл из меча Мары. — Споткнулась о явно не впечатлённую её тоном Натаси и без прежнего запала пояснила: — Мары Триш.

Тиканье старомодных механических часов на стене показалось оглушительным на фоне повисшей между ними тишины.

Оставшийся без ответа вопрос Финна, с любопытством и недоумением подавшийся вперёд По, озадаченная вновь опустившимися щитами Рей — всё отошло на второй план, когда воздух прорезал звон треснувшего часового стекла.

Ещё ни разу ярость не звучала _так_.

В этот самый момент подрывник подписал себе приговор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Та-дам!  
> Смотрим: https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_118%2Fall


	11. III: Изменение. Телекинез

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек для погрустить: https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_168%2Fall

_Телекинез — нейтральная способность, которой обладали одаренные Силой существа. Благодаря этой технике было возможно перемещение любых предметов и объектов, одушевлённых и неодушевлённых, в пространстве, а также изменение их механических свойств._

**Денон, 35 ПБЯ**

— Это опасно, — угрюмо буркнул Финн, застёгивая походный рюкзак. — Опасно и чертовски глупо, с чего мы вообще взяли, что это не хитровыделанный план этих имперских ублюдков?

— С того, что единственный, кто пострадал, это их лидер? — негромко предположила Рей, поправляя нарукавники. Цвет одежды, на её исключительно предвзятый взгляд, мог бы быть и не чёрным, но выбирать не приходилось — её старая пропала без вести.

— А, ну да, — ядовито отозвался тот. — Нашёл, с кем поговорить.

Рей шумно выдохнула, повернулась к лучшему другу и упёрла руки в бока.

— Финн, что не так?

— Серьёзно? — вызверился он. — Ты _меня_ спрашиваешь, что не так?

Рассчитывать, что никто ничего не заметил, разумеется, не приходилось, но и корить себя за неосторожность было поздно. Оставалось лишь поблагодарить случай за то, что о ней в палате Кайло высшим чинам Альянса всё-таки не доложили.

Будь оно так, итог импровизированного собрания был бы иным.

Кто такая Мара Триш выяснить они так и не успели: стоило часовому стеклу лопнуть, в конференц-зал зашли действительно злые, как стая голодных волков, генералы и сенаторы во главе с Омасом и Пеллеоном. Пришлось перейти к официальной части обсуждения, и началась она с банального скандала. Ещё одного. Успокоившись, и выслушав аргументы каждой из сторон, Сенат нехотя согласился, что на провокацию со стороны Первого ордена похоже было мало. На вопрос «что делать?» это, однако, не отвечало: у них по-прежнему был неизвестный подрывник, едва не убитые лидеры сразу трёх организаций и пока не подписанный мирный договор. Хвала дипломатическим способностям Пеллеона — на нём прогремевший взрыв не отразился, шустро паковать вещи и бежать с планеты никто из делегатов не собирался.

Задним умом Рей понимала, о чём попросит Кайло. Клокочущая ярость, несколькими минутами ранее разбившая часы, теперь сидела под контролем, но сомнений в том, что выход она найдёт, не оставалось. Рей отсчитывала секунды до того момента, как Бен объявит о своём решении покинуть Денон, и так оно на самом деле и случилось: он давил на то, что конфликт этот личный и почти наверняка спровоцирован адептами, а значит, ни Альянс, ни Осколок, ни тем более Сопротивление помочь здесь ничем не могут. Сухо, но терпеливо доказывал, почему конкретно Орден справится в одиночку, и звучал так убедительно, что на одну долю секунды Рей показалось, что здесь не обошлось без внушения. С него сталось бы в патовой ситуации прибегнуть к недопустимым мерам, но либо он хорошо прятался, либо телепатия здесь была ни при чём. Кайло обращался по большей части к присутствующим за столом Гиладу и Даале, и оттого, вероятно, приказ был хорошо замаскирован под просьбу и звучал максимально нейтрально и _вежливо_.

По этой же причине, скорее всего, Альянс и согласился. Вот только выдвинутые им условия выбили из колеи абсолютно всех присутствующих.

— Лидер Рен, вы же не думаете, что мы позволим вам уйти с планеты, дабы урегулировать возникший конфликт в одиночку? — с очевидным намёком спросил Омас. — Нападение было совершено здесь, на нашей территории, и пострадать могли наши люди. Полагаю, принимая во внимание историю наших отношений, вы не станете упрекать меня в отсутствии доверия в данный момент и желании подстраховаться.

Бен соображал быстрее, чем остальные.

— Я не допущу, чтобы по моему кораблю разгуливали ваши люди, глава Омас.

— Либо так, либо мы расходимся по разным сторонам, и в таком случае я не вижу иных путей, кроме как объявить саммит закрытым, — с достойным восхищения спокойствием пожал плечами Кэл. — Лидер Рен, насколько я слышал, участие Осколка в саммите — ваша инициатива. Так смотрите на организатора теракта как на первого общего врага. Поверьте, я более чем заинтересован в том, чтобы мирное соглашение между нами было подписано.

Судя по глазам, Кайло не верил ему ни на йоту, но на условия, скрипя зубами, согласился. Несколько раз поменялся в лице, пока они оговаривали, кто отправится вместе с ними на «Реван»…

— Генерал Органа, коммандер Дэмерон излишне импульсивен и предан вам до мозга костей. Кроме того, вы же не станете отрицать, что в сложившейся ситуации ваш личный интерес очевиден.

…Угрожающе сжимал кулаки…

— К чему вы клоните, сенатор Лем?

— Лидер Рен ваш сын.

— К делу это отношения не имеет.

…То и дело порывался демонстративно уйти…

— Напомните мне, генерал Хакс, разве Финн не бывший штурмовик?

— О, за это можете не переживать: Первый орден не имеет привычки подбирать отбросы. Свои в том числе.

…И в итоге покинул зал для переговоров сразу, как закончилось собрание.

Дэмерон теперь полчаса кряду шептался с Леей, а уже очень возмущённый Финн стоял в пультовой комнате, что выходила в ангар, где был припаркован ипсилон, паковал вещи и выплёскивал скопившееся негодование порциями, так что присутствующих тогда у медблока людей было более чем достаточно: Финн злился от лица всего мира и вот-вот готов был пойти войной на Рена. В профилактических целях. Хорошо хоть По был сначала слишком занят взрывным устройством, а теперь — Леей, в противном случае у бывшего штурмовика был бы прикрыт тыл.

— Я… — Рей потёрла уставшие глаза и покачала головой. — Так сразу и не объяснишь, да и ты вряд ли поймёшь…

— А я не такой уж и идиот, ты попробуй, — огрызнулся Финн.

Рей смерила его взглядом и, раздражаясь от одной только мысли о необходимости оправдываться, на одном дыхании проговорила:

— Он допрашивал меня на «Старкиллере». В отместку я залезла к нему в голову, и в итоге между нами образовалась связь. Мы слышали мысли друг друга всё это время.

Финн моргнул, переступив с ноги на ногу, и с нажимом повторил:

— _Связь_. Он всё это время был у тебя в голове?

— Нет! — воскликнула Рей. — Только если этого хотели мы оба и…

— _Хотели?_

Рей раздражённо выдохнула и кивнула.

— Да, Финн. Хотели. И, предупреждая твой следующий вопрос, он ничего мне не внушал, а хотел бы воспользоваться этой связью мне во вред, выследил бы и убил, так что…

— Он убил Хана. — Рей осеклась, судорожно вздыхая, и посмотрела бывшему штурмовику в глаза. — Это ты помнишь?

На душе вдруг стало очень спокойно, а потребность объяснить и оправдаться себя исчерпала. Она кивнула и, не слишком надеясь, что её услышат, проговорила:

— Помню. А ещё он убил Сноука, защищая меня. Это его не оправдывает, конечно, но если он кому и задолжал объяснений, то уж точно не тебе.

Финн зло фыркнул, закидывая рюкзак на плечи и несколько раз кивнул. Развернулся, намереваясь уйти, и негромко добавил:

— Да, наверное. Вот только помни и о том, что монстр остаётся монстром, что бы ты там к нему ни чувствовала.

Столкнулся на выходе из пультовой со старшим Малеком и, пихнув того плечом, вылетел вон.

— FN-2187, ты как всегда безупречно вежлив! — крикнул ему вдогонку рыцарь и заговорщически подмигнул Рей. — Не то чтобы я помнил, каким он раньше был.

Задумывалось как шутка, но Рей едва ли была в состоянии сейчас, да и вообще когда-либо, её оценить: одно дело Бен, совсем другое ругаться с друзьями и тут же смеяться вместе с бывшими врагами. Врагами они побыть, правда, толком не успели, да и сидели они не в детской песочнице — делить территорию таким образом было глупо и им не к лицу, но сил на соблюдение пиетета у Рей сейчас не осталось вовсе.

— Эй, я с миром. — Руи поднял вверх раскрытые ладони в ответ на её склочный взгляд и тут же протянул ей руку. — Руи Малек, приятно познакомиться, хотя, судя по вашей тёплой встрече с Алленом, нужды в представлениях нет.

Рей нехотя пожала протянутую ладонь и вернулась к своему рюкзаку.

— Это было круто, кстати, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Малек, усевшись на длинную скамью. — То, как ты на Солмана набросилась. Он не особенно злопамятный, но так не каждый рискнёт: условно-безусловный рефлекс, отвечает сразу же и дело, как правило, заканчивается дракой. Так что хвалю за смелость.

— Смелость тут ни при чём, — немного растерянно отозвалась Рей. — Мы разговаривали лишь однажды, и для него это было десять лет назад.

Малек с любопытством подался вперёд.

— Значит, Рен-Вар, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, выпалил: — И значит, Аллен прав и ты действительно можешь кое в чём помочь.

Рей уставилась в травянисто-зелёные глаза и вопросительно приподняла брови.

Судя по тем обрывкам воспоминаний, что она видела на Рен-Варе, из Руи Малека был такой же бесхитростный добряк, как из Бена — святой, так что широченная улыбка и как будто бы невинно распахнутые глаза её не обманули. Малек не улыбался, скорее скалился, а фамильный хищный прищур и манера держаться совсем не оставляли шанса обмануться. Попытка была неплохая, но, увы, провальная — она тоже едва ли могла сойти за наивную дурочку.

Устав ждать ответа, Рей закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди.

— В чём?

— Психометрия, — живо откликнулся Малек. — Аллен в ней неплох, но форслок в принципе не очень охотно ей поддаётся, а нам кровь из носу нужно выяснить, как и, в идеале, кто его собрал. А раз уж мы теперь в одной лодке…

— С чего ты взял, что я смогу?

— Тебе удалось поговорить с восемнадцатилетним Алленом на Рен-Варе, — весомо проговорил Руи. — Не то чтобы такое получалось хоть у кого-нибудь из нас.

Рей недоверчива дёрнула губой, тщетно пытаясь отыскать в просьбе хоть какие-нибудь подводные камни, и подняла рюкзак.

— Да, конечно. Как только взлетим, сейчас мне нужно…

— Не тороплю! — махнул рукой Малек и увязался вслед за ней. — К слову, на будущее: не стоит пожимать руки адептам, если нет причин им доверять.

Рей улыбнулась, шагнув по асфальту залитого солнцем ангара, и легко кивнула.

— Учту, но… — повернулась к нему лицом и вздёрнула бровь:

_…На будущее: щиты стоит держать даже тогда, когда противник не кажется тебе серьёзным._

Самодовольный оскал на лице Малека увял до обидного быстро. Рей махнула на прощание и быстрым шагом направилась к уже стоявшему у ипсилона По. Нужно было погрузить на борт свои вещи, найти Лею и… Поговорить. Услышать хоть что-нибудь, что убедит её в правильности принятых решений или в том, что ошибки, если они были, хотя бы не станут для них фатальными. В это хотелось верить так же сильно, как и в подписанный мирный договор. В найденного подрывника и хотя бы недолгий перерыв между осточертевшими сражениями.  
Закинув рюкзак в багажный отсек, Рей тепло улыбнулась BB-8 и встретилась взглядом с По.

Дэмерон, к своей чести, задавать вопросов и косо смотреть не стал.

Рефлекторно захлопнувшиеся щиты Бена, в отличие от щитов Малека, были по-прежнему на месте.

 * * *

— Ещё слово и разберу на запчасти, — негромко проворчал Рен, краем глаза наблюдая за разговаривающими Рей и FN-2187.

Трипио виновато скрипнул суставами, и Кайло подумал было о том, что стоило его смазать перед тем, как возвращать. Краска была свежей, система не барахлила, но пыль в вокалайзере, песок и прочая дрянь в вентиляционных отверстиях говорили о том, что смотреть за дроидом было некому. Мысль промелькнула и тут же исчезла: в каком состоянии Лея содержала своего секретаря уже очень давно не было его проблемой, так что злиться из-за мелочей, вроде непромасленных металлических сочленений, было глупо.

Перестав пялиться на стеклянную стену пультовой, Бен отмёл желание подслушать, недовольно покосился на целый отряд военных Альянса, что как раз строился возле только что севших шаттлов, и в который раз проклял и подрывника, и Омаса, и мирный договор, и даже Даалу — всё вместе. Экипаж на «Реване» не мог похвастаться большой численностью, но это совсем не означило, что они должны были тащить с собой два десятка сомнительных и наверняка тупоголовых вояк, в обязанности которых не входило ничего, кроме шпионажа — Кэл безусловно выступал «за» мирное соглашение, но ещё он был старым хитрым лисом: упустить возможность пошариться на борту Ордена он не мог.

Дэмерону и беглому штурмовику с его низкорослой пассией Рен тоже не обрадовался, но о них очень просто было думать, как о приложении к Рей — неприятном, но обязательном. Кроме того, Дэмерон был хорошим пилотом, так что смириться с этим багажом оказалось куда проще: их присутствие компенсировала Рей, а она…

На самом деле Бен злился не так сильно, как хотел показать.

Во всяком случае, тогда, когда не вспоминал, из чьего кристалла был сделан очередной форслок, и не пытался дальше развивать эту мысль. Грудная клетка словно бы в назидание заныла, и он, отцепив последний карабин, с досадным усилием поднялся.

Дерьмовая была бакта, раз так медленно работала.

— Генерал Органа!

Трипио радостно всплеснул руками, и Бен, резко выпрямившись, едва не ударился головой о крыло ипсилона. Вот оно, его наказание за рассеянность: оглядевшись вокруг, он к своему ужасу понял, что бежать есть куда, но ни один из вариантов естественным и достойным выглядеть уже не будет. Тоскливо посмотрев на так удобно спущенный трап, он неуклюже поправил сюртук и медленно, прилагая слишком много для такого простого действия труда, повернулся к подошедшей Лее. Боком: лицом было бы совсем немного слишком, а оставаться стоять спиной — невежливо, так что компромисс показался ему приемлемым.

Уставился в пространство между ней и Трипио и замер, искренне надеясь, что сейчас он понадобится кому-нибудь из экипажа.

— Рада тебя видеть, Трипио, — поздоровалась с дроидом Органа. — В добром здравии, как я погляжу, хотя ВВ-8 не перестаёт жаловаться.

— О! Немного поскрипываю: долго провёл в замкнутом пространстве — мастер Бен не выпускал нас из каюты… — протокольный дроид наткнулся на тёмный взгляд Рена и осёкся. — ВВ-8 слишком балован, генерал.

Тихий смех Леи показался почти материальным, так близко и искренне он звучал.

— Уверена, коммандер Дэмерон с тобой не согласится.

Несколько мгновений тишины показались вечностью — Бен повёл плечами, решив, что он проявил достаточно уважения к чину и, посмотрев чуть выше макушки матери, произнёс:

— Прошу меня извинить, мне нужно заняться…

— Да, обязательно, — перебила его Лея. — Но сначала можно тебя на пару слов?

От неожиданности Рен посмотрел Лее прямо в глаза и, взяв себя, наконец, в руки, коротко кивнул. Лея показала на взлётную площадку, жестом запретив Трипио идти за ними, и неловкая процессия из двух человек направилась к возвышающемуся над городом выступу из бетона и стекла. На один шаг Кайло приходилось два шага Леи и к середине пути он вдруг понял, что уже её обогнал. Притормозил поначалу, но не повернулся — дождался возле огромных ворот и пропустил вперёд себя.

Ветер на такой высоте был куда прохладней того, что гулял у поверхности, и дул в разы сильнее — силуэт матери с развевающимися полами плаща на фоне закатного неба казался всё таким же хрупким, что и двенадцать лет назад, и абсурдное желание оттащить её от края или хотя бы накинуть на плечи свою накидку показалось вдруг нестерпимым. Ни на то, ни на другое не хватило смелости, да и вряд ли бы это было уместно в их ситуации, потому Бен, заставив подойти себя ближе, остался просто стоять.

— Ты вырос, — чуть повысив голос, чтобы заглушить ветер, обронила Лея.

Бен ожидал… Не этого.

— Двенадцать лет прошло.

— Я не об этом, — качнула головой Лея и повернулась к нему лицом. Улыбнулась слабо, совсем немного грустно и заглянула в глаза. — Хан бы вряд ли пришёл в восторг, видя тебя во главе любой организации, но я, как ни странно, даже горжусь. Я… упустила все свои возможности, сказать тебе это, пока ты был рядом, но говорю сейчас.

Рен, нахмурившись, отвёл взгляд, не чувствуя себя вправе не то что принимать, но даже слышать подобные слова, и с губ Леи сорвался нервный смешок.

— Даже не думала, что может быть так трудно говорить с тем, кого носила под сердцем.

Вот _этого_ он ожидал, и всё равно дёрнулся, как от удара. Отвернулся, словно загнанный в угол зверь, и ушёл бы, слушайся его ноги, но ботинки будто вросли в бетонный пол, а секунду назад громкий вой ветра внезапно исчез. Не по-настоящему, конечно же. Никто из них не мог управлять погодой, однако здесь и сейчас до сих пор знакомый до последней ноты голос был единственным слышимым звуком. Обхватив себя руками, он зацепился взглядом за один из сигнальных фонарей и замер в ожидании следующих слов.

— Мне… — сбивчиво продолжила Лея. Голос с каждым последующим словом набирал силу и становился выше: — Мне безумно жаль, что Хан мёртв. Он был моим мужем, я любила его не так, как он того заслуживал, но любила. Ничто и никогда не убедит меня в том, что у тебя не было другого выбора, или что смерть его была необходима: он не был идеальным отцом, но ты всё равно _не должен_ был его убивать, и… Боже, Бен! — голос её сорвался на давно сдерживаемый всхлип, и Кайло прикрыл глаза. — Посмотри на меня. _Пожалуйста_.

Он бы лёг на бомбу снова, если бы это избавило его от необходимости поворачиваться и открывать глаза. Хотелось как маленькому: зажмуриться, представив, что проблемы нет, если ты её не видишь, вжаться в стену и просто пересидеть. Отгородиться от чудовищ вокруг и у себя в голове и заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать ни родителей, ни Сноука, ни Люка даже — он теперь и в воспоминаниях отчего-то выглядел отвратительно испуганным и раскаивающимся.

Совсем не таким, как при жизни, совсем не таким, как… Как Лея.

Лея смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, плакала, да, но ничто в ней: ни блеск тёмно-карей радужки, ни чуть дрожащие губы, ни вдруг сутулые плечи — ничто не говорило об испуге или ненависти: к нему или к самой себе. Блестящие от солёной влаги глаза светились прощением, тоской и ни с чем не сравнимой, безграничной любовью.

Из груди вышибло весь воздух, и ей не следовало больше ничего говорить, но Бен знал, знал совершенно точно, до того, как она снова открыла рот, что уже сказанное и увиденное не конец его мучений.

— Ничто не извиняет меня, и ничто не исправит содеянного тобой, ты знаешь это лучше меня, но ты мой сын, и я люблю тебя. — С ресниц сорвалась ещё одна слезинка, и Лея раздражённо смахнула её со щеки. — Вижу теперь, что дом ты уже нашёл, но знай: даже если вдруг весь мир ополчится против, ты всегда можешь прийти. Ко мне.

Она сглотнула, вытерла руками мокрые щёки и первой отвела взгляд, разом растеряв весь запал и генеральскую стать. Шагнула обратно в сторону ангара, когда он так и не нашёл в себе сил двинуться с места или хотя бы сказать что-нибудь в ответ, и в это же мгновение в мир вернулись все посторонние звуки: вой ветра, шум дороги где-то внизу, чьи-то голоса в ангаре.

Он мог сейчас ничего не делать. Дать ей уйти, она ведь уже уходила, оставить за ней последнее слово, промолчать, и, возможно, через пару дней, недель, месяцев или лет, если все они будут живы, вернуться к тому, с чем он жил все эти годы: глухой обиде, ярости, тоске и ядовитому чувству вины.

Рен ведь действительно мог. Качество его работы не зависело от того, насколько счастливым он был, да и чего уж тут, он _не был_ одинок. Ему достало сил и желания построить из того, что осталось у него после Рен-Вара, дом, окружить себя своими людьми, и в конечном итоге выйти из тени старого детского кошмара. Он встретил Рей, не потерял поддержку Натаси, и жаловаться, в общем-то, было не на что.

Он, Верховный лидер, сильнейший адепт в Галактике, вырос над самим собой, добился, чего хотел, и сейчас стоял на продуваемой всеми ветрами площадке перед родившей его женщиной и боялся окликнуть её, произнести одно-единственное слово.

— Мама!

Он двенадцать лет не позволял себе даже мысленно называть её так.

Лея оступилась, и пауза между коротким окликом и моментом, когда она вновь повернулась к нему, составила едва ли секунду.

— Я… — Бен прокашлялся, плохо помня, что он собирался сказать и зачем, замер неуклюжим, долговязым соляным столбом, пойманный внимательным, полным надежды взглядом, и неловко провёл рукой по волосам. — Прости меня.

У Леи по-прежнему были тёплые, сухие руки, она всё так же прижималась губами к его виску, а от волос пахло как раньше — лилиями.

В последний раз ему, правда, не приходилось так низко наклоняться, чтобы дать себя обнять, а она не плакала, провожая его на Дантуин к Люку, но именно в этот момент, спустя столько лет он впервые почувствовал себя действительно живым.

Дыхание Леи дрожало возле его уха.

Так звучало прощение.

* * *

— Ты знаешь, это самое безумное, что я видела в своей жизни, — поделилась Руми и спиной прислонилась к блестящему корпусу ипсилона. — За вычетом той миссии на Мрллст [1]. Хотя… — Она проследила взглядом за Руи и По, что, ревностно оглядываясь, тащили на борт одного из шаттлов копию теневой бомбы в натуральную величину, и мотнула головой. — Забудь. Это самое безумное, что я видела в своей жизни.

Бен позволил себе тонкую улыбку и выпрямился, как будто бы невидящим взором смотря на зашедших в ангар Даалу, Лею, Пеллеона и Гилада. Последние приготовления были завершены, и ипсилон вместе с двумя шаттлами с солдатами Альянса готов был взлететь на борт «Ревана». Четверо сопротивленцев присоединились к ним, и Бен ни за что бы не признался в этом вслух, но мысль о Рей на борту его корабля стала последней каплей в море слегка эйфоричной радости. Так что, да, — это определённо самое безумное, что все они видели в своей жизни.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что означает кристалл Мары в форслоке? — на тон тише спросила Руми, и, судя по голосу, рассчитывала услышать, что всё совсем не так, как ей кажется.

Портить себе настроение мыслями о насущном не хотелось впервые за долгое время, но младшая Малек ничуть не обманывалась.

— Что подрывник если и не убил её, то был в день убийства на Фондоре, — отозвался Кайло и взглядом нашёл Рей. Ответил одними глазами на скользнувшую по губам неуверенную улыбку, и тут же себя одёрнул, поняв, что Руми смотрела в том же направлении.

— Так оставил бы ты её тут, — тихо, будто бы сомневалась в своём праве давать советы подобного рода, обронила Малек. — Если он убил Мару, то ясно, в честь кого все эти фейерверки.

— Считаешь, тут она будет в большей безопасности?

— Считаю, что вдали от неё в большей безопасности будешь ты, — проворчала Руми и совсем насупилась, встретившись с почти весёлым взглядом Бена. Закатила глаза, едва не цокнув языком, и отмахнулась: — Ох, ладно. Ты как наевшаяся реплицированной сметаны Миллисент.

— Будем считать, что сравнения с любимым ковриком для ног Хакса я не слышал.

Руми тихонько хмыкнула, и упавшее было настроение снова забрезжило на отметке «хорошо».

— А если серьёзно, то не делай так больше, — уже серьёзно попросила она. — Цвет моих волос мне нравится. И не отвечай ничего сейчас: я сказала «не делай», укоризненно на тебя посмотрела и успокоила свою совесть — на том и закончим.

— Как скажешь.

— С тобой совершенно невозможно разговаривать.

— Прекратите ворковать, это невежливо: у нас тут напряжённая политическая обстановка, — одёрнул их Руи и, отряхнув руки, прогнулся в спине. — Тяжёлая же дрянь.

— Зачем вообще тащить её на борт?

— Не смыслишь ты, сестричка, в эксперименте ни черта. Вот Дэмерон…

— О, у тебя новая любовь до гроба, я поняла.

— А вот и нет, никто не заменит мне… А где Аллен?

Руми заметно помрачнела и кивнула куда-то себе за спину.

— Поднялся на «Реван» на первом же файтере.

— Ясно.

Они недолго помолчали, смотря на медленно приближающихся к парковке Пеллеона, Даалу и Омаса. Лея остановилась возле Рей и подбежавшего к ней Дэмерона и теперь негромко что-то говорила. Бен понятия не имел, о чём шла речь, но Рей, наконец, широко улыбнулась, и несмотря на то, что так отвратительно начавшийся саммит всё ещё мог обернуться катастрофой, Кайло подумал, что всё это не зря. По-прежнему саднящие раны казались небольшой ценой за обретённое, и пусть впереди их, скорее всего, не ждало ничего хорошего, а ему придётся так или иначе рассказать Рей о Триш… Что ж, с ним бывало и похуже.

— К вопросу о хороших манерах, — снова подал голос Малек. — Я к ней со всей душой и добрыми советами, а она мне в голову. Вот кто так делает? Кроме разве что тебя.

— Щиты не ради забавы придумали, а противника недооценивать не стоит, — пожал плечами Рен, и Малек смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Прекрати быть таким счастливым, а то Хакса позову.

— Это не было смешным ещё пять лет назад, — скривился Бен, с недовольством косясь на широко ухмыляющегося Малека, и перевёл взгляд на присоединившегося к скромной делегации генерала.

Не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять: возможность улететь, наконец, с планеты, Хакса радовала. Даже забавно было, как он не любил высадки на поверхность. С его-то жаждой власти он предпочитал оставаться на борту любого доверенного ему корабля, и пусть сам он это рьяно отрицал, но исследовательские миссии нравились ему больше политики.

— Лидер Рен! — Даала подошла, и все они выпрямились по стойке смирно.

Не то чтобы в этом была нужда, но за ней подтянулись Омас с Пеллеоном, Хакс, Лея и остальные сопротивленцы, а Натаси всегда умела придать любой ситуации слегка комичного официоза.

Почувствовав себя глупо из-за желания отдать честь, Бен сердито поджал губы и тут же уловил лукавый огонёк в прищуренных на солнце глазах Даалы.

— Разрешение на вылет даём, — скомандовала она, и как будто бы не заметила укоризненного взгляда Гилада.

— Отчёты мне на комлинк, генерал Хакс, — продолжил Пеллеон.

— Есть, гранд-адмирал.

— Действуйте по протоколу. Присутствующий на борту «Ревана» старший офицер Альянса будет отчитываться перед главой Омасом, так что будьте любезны предоставить ему все необходимые ресурсы.

— Если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, лидер Рен, мы готовы будем выслать подкрепление, — добавил Омас и неодобрительно покосился на хмыкнувшую Даалу. — В том случае, если желание подписать мирный договор не угаснет.

— Кэл, ты непостоянен как погода, — легко парировала Натаси.

Омас скривился, должно быть, порядком устав от ядовитого кокетства адмирала, и первым отправился к выходу из ангара — техники уже готовились открыть взлётную площадку.

— Удачи, лидер Рен, — добавил Пеллеон и кивнул отдавшему ему честь Хаксу, прежде чем пойти вслед за Омасом.

Загудели двигатели шаттлов, полы мундиров дрогнули от поднявшегося ветра, но Натаси и Лея не торопились уходить. Даала дождалась, пока Пеллеон отойдёт на достаточное расстояние, склонила голову к плечу, словно бы сбрасывая маску склочного адмирала, и серьёзно посмотрела Бену в глаза.

— Заменить нам тебя некем, так что обойдись пока без самоубийства.

— Как прикажете, адмирал, — покорно согласился Кайло.

— Не дерзи, — тут же отбила она. — А здесь мы разберёмся. Да, генерал Органа?

— Если желание подписать мирный договор не угаснет, адмирал Даала, — безмятежно повторила Лея и в противовес своим словам улыбнулась. — Жду своих людей назад в целости и сохранности, лидер Рен.

На это Бен смог только коротко кивнуть, чем окончательно вывел из равновесия несчастного Малека. Встретился взглядом с Рей, дёрнул бровью, неожиданно остро почувствовав, как сильно за прошедшие сутки сместилась привычная ось мира, и сдвинувшись, наконец, с места, сухим жестом отдал Хаксу приказ садиться на борт.

Короткая трель R-2, что прятался за Леей, застала его на трапе. Шедшая чуть впереди Кайло Рей удивлённо обернулась, и уставший от сюрпризов сегодняшнего дня Бен с готовностью зацепился взглядом за её лицо.

— На Деноне ты нужнее, — ответил он дроиду и, шагнув вверх по трапу, незаметно подтолкнул Рей к мостику.

Хакс отдавал приказы громко и чётко, экипаж ипсилона работал, как хорошо отлаженный механизм. Новые пассажиры, кроме, разве что, вибрирующего от злости Финна, раздражающе органично смотрелись на борту, а до Рей было всего каких-то несколько шагов, вместо уже привычных парсеков.

Рен был рад вернуться домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Мрллст — такая планета действительно в далёкой Галактике есть.
> 
> Для тех, кто ещё не выбрал любимого рыцаря: https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_118%2Fall


	12. Обман разума

_Обман разума — способность, позволявшая влиять на мысли живых существ с помощью Силы. Чаще всего способность применялась для принуждения или выведывания какой-либо информации путём голосовой манипуляции. Таким образом адепт имел возможность решать спорные вопросы ненасильственным путём. Также способность могла использоваться для обращения к сенсорному восприятию для отвлечения врагов. Особенно талантливые адепты могли с её помощью влиять на эмоциональный фон противника, убеждать его в своей правоте и завоёвывать расположение._

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

Фазма даже со спины и в шлеме выглядела _неодобрительно_ , но разбираться и с этим тоже Рен сейчас не мог: доведённого до белого каления Хакса хватало за глаза и за уши. Поступающие на комлинк ежеминутные оповещения системы безопасности с палубы, на которой разместили солдат Альянса и сопротивленцев, начинали нервировать, а затея в целом растеряла всё своё очарование: ничто не стоило выведенного из равновесия экипажа.

На мостик пассажирам доступ был, разумеется, закрыт, но все вокруг, и он в том числе, то и дело поглядывали на интерком. То ли ждали удара в спину, то ли провокации. Двадцать человек угрозой не были, но чужаки на борту не в тюремной камере и даже без браслетов на запястьях вынуждали крепче держаться за бластер. Счастье, что до Денона им удалось урвать хотя бы месяц покоя: Хакс худел и серел от нервов, но на грани истощения функционировать мог, стрессоустойчивости Фазмы иногда завидовал он сам, но большая часть экипажа, без которой эта проклятая махина никогда бы не взлетела, тем же самым похвастаться не могла.

Так что вынужденный отпуск был кстати.

Жаль, что закончился.

— К выходу в гиперпространство через сорок минут готовы, лидер Рен, — отчитался старший рулевой альфа-смены, и Кайло, коротко кивнув, отошёл от консоли.

— Нужно было настоять на корабле-сопровождении, — проворчал Хакс, сложив ладони за спиной.

— И тратить время на их плевки, реши они открыть по нам огонь, — возразил Рен.

— Всё лучше, чем тащить их на борт.

— Убить их здесь проще.

— А где гарантия, что никто при этом не снесёт голову Пеллеону?

Бен смерил его тяжелым взглядом, лениво отгородившись от чужого беспокойства, и остановился возле иллюминатора. Хакс во всём ошибался, но в этом не было его вины: интуиция не была аргументом, когда речь заходила о военных кампаниях, мирных договорах и политических склоках. Одной её было мало, но иногда только шестое чувство помогало Рену выйти сухим из воды.

Корабль-сопровождение был хорошей идеей, он и сам о ней думал всё то время, пока Омас убеждал его в необходимости взять его людей на борт. Но уловить намерения людей на другом судне, идущем на световой скорости — слишком даже для него. Чужаки на борту — нехорошо, вероятность взлома куда выше, но случись что, разобраться со шпионами можно было бы щелчком пальцев.

Всё так. Хакс ошибался, он тоже, вероятно, не был прав, но как-то так, по мнению Даалы, это и должно было работать.

Сейчас нужно было разобраться с Нафемой.

Всё остальное могло и подождать.

— Лидер Рен?

Митака выглядел в кои-то веки не испуганным, а злым, и только это вынудило Бена обратить на него внимание.

— Да, лейтенант?

— Коммандер Фел просит вашей аудиенции.

Коммандер Фел мог пойти к чёрту, но Бен сам придумал этот саммит.

Он молча развернулся и направился к конференц-залу. Ровные шаги Хакса за спиной не нервировали впервые за последние одиннадцать лет.

— Лидер Рен. Не тор _о_ питесь, как я посмотрю.

Армитаж за спиной скрипнул зубами.

Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

 * * *

Биометрические ключи на каждого из новых пассажиров завели прямо при входе. Доступ они наверняка давали только к каютам и местам общего пользования, но оперативность, с какой к ним подбежали сотрудники технического и информационного департаментов, поражала. Выдав каждому по индивидуальному пакету с предметами личной гигиены, те шустро проинструктировали их о дневном распорядке, мило пропустили мимо ушей лишь наполовину шутливый вопрос По о чипировании и проводили на нужную палубу. Напомнили о том, что вся информация будет поступать на голопады и спешно удалились.

Первым за автоматической дверью скрылся Финн. И то ли Рей себя накручивала, то ли По и Роуз действительно старались не смотреть ей в глаза: в свои комнаты они ушли молча и как будто бы впопыхах. Их можно было понять: заподозри она хоть кого-нибудь в связи не с потенциальным, а вполне себе действительным врагом, дай этот кто-то повод думать, что всё это время был предвзят, она и сама, вероятно, засомневалась бы в праведности его мотивов. Всё так, но эгоистичная, приглянувшаяся тому самому монстру внутри неё мысль о том, что она, Бен, узы — не их ума дело, а она не обязана отчитываться, не покидала её с того самого момента, как Финн, хлопнув метафорической дверью, ушёл из пультовой. Подавив вздох, она приложила ладонь к сканеру и с чувством, что следующий шаг она сделает не в одну из многих кают на «Реване», а в новую жизнь, переступила порог.

Доставшаяся Рей комната ничем не отличалась от кают младшего офицерского состава, и это радовало. Те несколько минут, что они потратили на дорогу от транспортного дока до нужной палубы, она переживала, что её поселят отдельно ото всех. Возле каюты Верховного лидера, к примеру. Было бы вполне в духе Кайло Рена: клеймить, заявить о своём праве на неё и её жизнь. Оттого особенно приятно, что на поводу у собственного «хочу» Бен всё-таки не пошёл. Вряд ли дело было в ней: мнением собственного экипажа он мог и не дорожить, но что дорожить должен — понимал прекрасно.

Так что каюта была самой обыкновенной: чисто, просторно, но пусто. Узкая койка у стены, гардероб, рабочий стол и зеркало; к спальне прилегала небольшая ванная комната с душевой кабиной, туалетом и раковиной. На пороге её встретил бойкий дроид-румба, а на рабочем столе ждал голопад, не подключённый к интеркому, разумеется, но с доступом в ГолоНет.

Интерьер выглядел по-военному скромным, однако обошёлся, очевидно, в немалую сумму. С детства привитая Бену любовь к роскоши обтесалась о суровые казарменные будни, но по-прежнему проскальзывала во всём, что его окружало: хлопковое постельное бельё в каютах, керамическая плитка в ванных комнатах, мебель из пластали — на ремонт базы наверняка ушло куда больше денег, чем в действительности было необходимо, но результат того стоил.

Рей к богатству прикипеть не успела, потому кажущаяся простота её более чем удовлетворяла, и жалела она разве что об отсутствующем в каюте иллюминаторе.

Распаковав неслишком большой рюкзак, она заглянула в гардероб и обнаружила два комплекта стандартной формы Первого ордена без нашивок, два варианта одежды для сна и сменную обувь. Огляделась вокруг в поисках того, чем можно было бы себя занять до тех пор, пока незаметно скрывшийся на мостике Рен или кто-нибудь из рыцарей даст им знать, каков план действий, и, решив, что несколько минут у неё есть, отправилась в душ.

С облегчением смыла с себя пыль и, казалось, въевшийся в кожу запах гари, насухо вытерлась, упрямо надела свою одежду и принялась с восторгом разглядывать обнаруженный в небольшом шкафчике над раковиной медпак. В подобных мелочах недостаток финансирования был заметен ничуть не меньше, чем в вооружении: половины оборудования и медикаментов нельзя было найти не то что в портативных медпаках, но даже в медблоках баз Сопротивления.

Тут же было всё: медсканер, гибкая скоба, синтеплоть, колба-промыватель, бакта, кольто, спрей-повязка, костные стабилизаторы, антисептики, лекарства, коагулянты, стимуляторы наподобие стим-шприцев и другие основные средства неотложной медпомощи.

Рей провела большим пальцем по логотипу BioTech на крышке, вспоминая те редкие моменты удачи, когда ей удавалось пробраться в ещё никем не тронутый звездолёт и обнаружить там целую аптечку, вернулась в комнату и крупно вздрогнула от раздавшегося стука в дверь.

Так её По и застал: растерянную, с открытым медпаком на кровати.

— С тобой что-то… — Дэмерон перевёл обеспокоенный взгляд с неё на аптечку и нахмурился.

— Что? Нет! — Рей мотнула головой, пропуская его в каюту. — Нет, я просто наткнулась на него в ванной, а там медсканер, синтеплоть и полный индивидуальный набор антидотов… — Рей осеклась, беспомощно уронив ладони на колени, и упавшим голосом спросила: — Мирный договор совсем не означает мир, да?

По закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и качнул головой.

— Нет.

Рей несколько раз кивнула, отворачиваясь от внимательного взгляда пилота, и убрала за уши влажные после душа волосы.

— Договор о ненападении — да, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Торговое соглашение — почти наверняка. Военный альянс в случае нападения третьей стороны — я бы не был так уверен, но, скорее всего, Омас будет настаивать. Что до объединения, то… Не сейчас. И вряд ли когда-нибудь.

Рей закрыла злосчастный медпак, и По, дав себе несколько секунд на раздумья, сел на стул возле письменного стола.

— Не обманывайся, — он кивнул на медпак. — Весь бюджет Осколка, как и когда-то бюджет Империи, уходит на военную промышленность. Да, Республика тогда, и мы сейчас не можем потягаться с ними ни в вооружении, ни в военной технике, но ты бы поняла, воочию увидев хотя бы одну их планету. — Рей вопросительно приподняла брови, и Дэмерон пояснил: — Промзона на тысячи и тысячи километров. Они живут среди военных заводов, учатся в военных академиях, готовят военных, политиков от войны и военврачей. Поэтому тщатся то завоевать весь остальной мир, то подписать с остальным миром выгодный договор.

— А Альянс за мир во всём мире и безоблачное небо над головой? — со слабой улыбкой на губах спросила Рей.

По хмыкнул, качнув головой, и глубоко вздохнул — так, словно бы на что-то решился.

— До того, как присоединиться к Сопротивлению, я был коммандером воздушно-военных сил Альянса. Лонно Десо, мой первый куратор, говорил, что Первый орден — всего лишь пережиток войны, закончившейся тридцать лет назад. «Нельзя отрицать его существование, однако, в лучшем случае, это плохо вооруженная и оснащенная, недостаточно финансируемая своими сторонниками группа, которая использует пропаганду и страх, чтобы раздуть свои силу и значение», — По невесело улыбнулся в ответ на вырвавшийся у Рей смешок и согласно кивнул. — Да, он был удивительно недальновидным для своего возраста и звания. Первый Орден тогда действительно только-только занял тёплое местечко под крылом Осколка, занимался в основном колонизаторскими миссиями, но мы все уже видели «Финализатор» — надеяться после этого на то, что затея с Орденом прогорит, было глупо.

По сделал небольшую паузу и, тщательно подбирая слова, продолжил:

— Во время одного из вылетов наши сканеры засекли сигнал бедствия от грузового судна «Иссида Зайд». В базе по нашему запросу обнаружилось пять просьб о помощи в адрес Альянса с момента нападения. Оператор классифицировал агрессора как «пираты», но при этом нарушил протокол — не выслал ни группу быстрого реагирования, ни нас. Когда мы прибыли на место, мы увидели грузовое судно с пробоиной в правом боку, абордажную команду из двух штурмовых шаттлов, которая направлялась к грузовику, и восемь ТАЙ файтеров Первого ордена. Мы вступили в бой, потеряли своих, но… Проиграли. Удивительное дело: у двух Х-вингов отказали двигатели, а «Сайленсер» во главе абордажной группы оказался поразительно шустрым. — По встретился взглядом с Рей, и она, поняв, кто был за штурвалом, отвела взгляд. — Мой рапорт о случившемся, скорее всего, не стали даже читать. Доклад не слушали, а когда я предложил расследовать нападение, меня вежливо попросили взять отпуск. Так что нет, Рей. Альянс никогда не был за мир во всём мире, просто воюют они иначе, а свой народ травят хитрее.

Во взгляде пилота мелькнула тёмная искорка, и Рей вспомнила слова Кайло о том, что Лея и Дэмерон оставили бы Роуз на «Реване», встань перед ними выбор. Вспомнила и с лёгкой, словно бы не своей паникой поняла, что мысль не вызывает у неё прежнего ужаса.

— Так же поступает Лея, — констатировал По. — Так же теперь поступал бы я. Так же действует Альянс, Осколок, и, по сути, всё, что мы сейчас пытаемся сделать — это найти компромисс, при котором людей и ресурсов у нас останется больше. Мы воевали с Осколком десять лет. Возьмём тайм-аут на следующие пять, затем, если повезёт — сцепимся с кем-нибудь третьим. Нет — снова друг с другом. — Он склонил голову и заглянул ей в глаза: — На чьей стороне окажешься ты?

Рей поджала губы и с вызовом спросила:

— Тоже считаешь, что я работала на два фронта?

— Нет. Считаю, что ваши с Реном отношения не моё дело до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не пострадал.

— И что твоя рука не дрогнет, реши ты, что со стороной я ошиблась? — заломив бровь, догадалась Рей.

— Чего мне бы не хотелось, — без тени улыбки, совершенно серьёзно отозвался По.

Убедился, что она его услышала, и потерев одну ладонь о другую, огляделся вокруг.

— А вообще я зашёл сказать, что ключи работают только на вход и выход из каюты, а Финну просто нужно время.

Накалившаяся было атмосфера чуть остыла, но в воздухе не перестало пахнуть близкой ссорой. Рей понимала, что Дэмерон зашёл как друг, всё сказанное не было ни угрозой, ни предупреждением, но он по-прежнему оставался коммандером. Выпестованным учеником Леи, для которого генеральские погоны — вопрос времени, а не обстоятельств. Он был из числа тех, кто вёл флотилию в бой, возвращался с одним уцелевшим X-вингом и вестями о сбитом дредноуте, и говорил о совершённом ими подвиге, а не об отданных правому делу жизнях.

Он вёл к победе.

Мир лучше делали такие, как Финн.

Рей дёрнула плечами, словно сбрасывая с них невидимый груз, откинула в сторону злосчастный медпак и угрюмо протянула:

— Всё время мира. Пока он не решит, что дело не во времени.

Голопад на столе, коротко пиликнув, ожил. По прочёл сообщение, негромко фыркнул и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд протянул планшет Рей.

— Ну, в прошлый раз нас вёл конвой, — философски заметила она.

— Дроид-румба — совсем другое дело.

До зала, в котором их ждали, шли молча. Нервно озирающийся по сторонам Финн в те моменты, когда думал, что на него никто не смотрит, выглядел не злым — растерянным. Примерно так, наверное, она чувствовала бы себя, верни её вдруг случай на Джакку.

В тот самый момент, как перед ними распахнулись двери переговорной, Рей, решившись, потянулась к стиснутой в кулак ладони. За секунду до того, как она бы коснулась его руки, сбитые костяшки накрыла маленькая ладошка стоящей впереди неё Роуз.

Судя по вмиг расслабившемуся Финну, так было лучше.

— …Мы посланы сюда Альянсом предотвратить войну, лидер Рен, а не в политические игры играть.

Судя по обстановке в переговорной, ещё и предусмотрительно.

— Ну мы же не думали, что вот так сразу поладим, — еле слышно шепнул По.

— А мы думали, что поладим вообще? — обронила Роуз.

На зашедших сопротивленцев спорщики внимания не обратили.

Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

 * * *

— …Мы посланы сюда Альянсом предотвратить войну, лидер Рен, а не в политические игры играть.

— Фел, сядьте, — обманчиво терпеливо процедил Кайло, и смазливый, заносчивый коммандер, смерив кресла у прямоугольного стола недоверчивым взглядом, опустился в одно из них. Два сопровождавших его лейтенанта остались стоять, и если маячивший у Рена за плечом Хакс не раздражал, то эти действовали на нервы ничуть не меньше нерасторопных штурмовиков.

Много больше, на самом деле: на лощёных, словно бы обмазанных свечным воском лицах не было ничего, кроме приторного высокомерия, сине-белая парадная форма казалась неуместной среди тёмных стен «Ревана», а если и было среди всех человеческих пороков что-то, что бесило бы Бена больше неряшливости, то это дремучая серость — _оба_ лейтенанта встали за спиной Фела с раздражающей покорностью, и _оба_ понятия не имели, что они в действительности делают на борту вражеской базы.

Недобро, исподлобья зыркнув на них, он неуютно поёжился от прикипевшего к нему знакомого взгляда и, наконец, заметил зашедших в зал сопротивленцев.

В каре-зелёных, чуть раскосых глазах Рей кипела причудливая смесь из уже слегка остывшего раздражения, растерянности, злости, сожаления и подспудного страха. Любопытный коктейль плескался на самой кромке сознания, но стоило Бену осторожно, с невиданной деликатностью коснуться мутного зеркала, как Рей еле заметно качнула головой.

Намёк был ясен, но стоило Рену чуть нахмуриться, как взгляд Рей непроизвольно скользнул по спине беглого штурмовика, и Кайло тут же понял, в чём была проблема.

_Они знают._

Если не принимать во внимание целый ворох возможных проблем, связанных непосредственно с его эмоциональной вовлеченностью в текущий мирный договор, то Бен был… Рад.

Не к месту и нехорошо по отношению к Рей: злость и очевидное отвращение лучшего друга её как минимум расстраивали, но Рен ничего не мог поделать с поднявшимся в груди, прямо возле сердца, чувством сокрушительного, капельку злорадного торжества. Так бывало, когда ему удавалось провернуть особенно трудное, непривычное для него дело. Когда удавалось извлечь из затеянной авантюры больше выгоды, чем предполагалось заранее. Когда всё шло решительно не по плану, но в итоге оборачивалось ему на руку и, быть может, не удовлетворяло Сноука, но приходилось по вкусу ему самому.

Он чувствовал себя так в академии, когда оказывался умнее всех остальных учеников. На званых ужинах, когда не путался в столовых приборах, а сидящий рядом сын какого-то толстого, потного сенатора от одной из дальних планет Внешнего кольца ковырял одной и той же вилкой салат и рыбу.

Бен чувствовал себя так довольно часто, но впервые за долгое время триумф ничем не был омрачён.

Рей заломила бровь, и Кайло понял, что, вероятно, смотрит на неё чуть дольше необходимого. Кивком головы указал ей (и _остальным_ ) на кресла и не удержался от короткой усмешки при взгляде на очевидно взбешенного бывшего штурмовика.

— Мы здесь не заключённые, Рен, — скривился Фел.

— На вас же нет кандалов, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кайло, возвращаясь к насущным проблемам.

— Вы изолировали нас на отдельной палубе.

— А чего вы ожидали, коммандер? — повернувшись к нему всем корпусом, спросил Хакс. — Нет ни одного договора, обязывающего нас сотрудничать с вами. Ни одного подписанного соглашения, в котором бы оговаривались права и обязанности сторон, способы контроля и меры пресечения. Вы здесь — навязанные нам пассажиры, и единственная гарантия вашей и, к сожалению, нашей безопасности, — это данное главами всех государств слово. Будь мы на борту вашего корабля, вы бы пустили нас на мостик?

— При всём уважении, генерал…

— Фел, — повысил голос Рен. — Нападение совершенно адептами. Так что хотите вы того или нет, вы здесь беспомощны: у Альянса нет никого, кто мог бы справиться с этим лучше нас.

— Отчего же? — вздёрнул брови коммандер и пренебрежительно дёрнул подбородком в сторону Рей.

Оскалившаяся ярость неудачно срезонировала с мысленно ощерившейся Рей, и Бен едва удержал вот-вот готовую сорваться с поводка Силу. Подался вперёд, собираясь если не делом, то словами придушить ублюдка, но не успел.

— Что позволило вам думать, что я в вашем распоряжении, коммандер? — нехорошим тоном спросила Рей.

— Вас любезно презентовали на саммите, — фамильярно отбрил Фел.

— Но не с вашим званием мне приказывать. — Рей, сморщив нос, прислонилась к спинке кресла. — Хоть это и лестно — знать, что я в ваших глазах стою четверых.

Присутствуй Малек в зале, он бы присвистнул, так что хорошо, что его здесь не было. Бен сложил ладони на подлокотниках кресла, чуть сильнее необходимого стиснув металл, и с раздражением почувствовал, как задёргался глаз. Позади него с ноги на ногу переступил Хакс. Усердие, с каким он мысленно почти умолял Рена не прибегать к ненужной сейчас демонстрации, позабавило бы Кайло в любой другой ситуации, но сейчас он и сам понимал, что угрозы не лучший вариант.

Понимал, но закономерное желание не просто показать, а _проучить_ зудело на самых кончиках пальцев. Иногда он почти скучал по тем временам, когда адептов было достаточно, чтобы в весомости их слов и угроз был уверен каждый, даже самый узколобый житель Галактики.

Медленно выдохнув, он разжал пальцы, с неудовольствием отмечая оставшиеся на поверхности вмятины, и на тон тише проговорил:

— Подожди вы сорок минут, коммандер Фел, получили бы всю интересующую вас информацию касательно планируемой миссии и избавили бы себя от необходимости штурмовать мостик. Через семь минут мы перейдём на световую. Держим курс на Нафему — там был изготовлен форслок. Больше мне вам сказать нечего: имеющиеся разведданные по планете потеряли свою актуальность в тот самый момент, как в дело вмешались адепты. Хотите гарантий, что мы вас не убьём? У вас только наше честное слово.

Глубина отразившегося на лице Фела скепсиса была оправдана, но чего он, чёрт возьми, хотел?

— Мне нужно отправить главе Омасу отчёт, — не смирившись, но отступив, отозвался коммандер.

— Генерал Хакс обеспечит вас всем необходимым, — скривив губы, отмахнулся Рен. — И, коммандер, — зацепился за скользнувшую в мыслях Фела идею и встретился с ним взглядом. — Вы росли среди чиссов: не старайтесь казаться глупее, чем вы есть на самом деле. Думайте чуть _тише_.

Мелькнувшее в глазах Фела отвращение шоком отразилось на лицах стоявших за его спиной младших офицеров.

— Лейтенант Митака познакомит вас с внутренним распорядком.

Тот поднялся и, гордо расправив плечи, с плохо скрываемым снисхождением принялся озвучивать правила пользования местами общего пользования. Мысль о бродяжничающих по «Ревану» военных Альянса в очередной раз привела стоявшего за спиной Хакса в ужас, а вынужденный союз окончательно перестал казаться смешным и становился всё больше опасным.

Одно лишь продолжало удивлять и радовать.

Рей смотрела на него так, словно верила.

 * * *

Столовая оказалась самым светлым местом из тех, что Рей уже видела на базе.

Между столов и стульев из серой пластали катались юркие дроиды-румбы, панели с репликаторами располагались в каждом углу, а белый свет люминесцентных ламп окрашивал серебристую сталь в перламутрово-белый.

Они пришли на десять минут позже заявленного Митакой времени, и часть мест была уже занята. Негромко переговаривающийся экипаж отвлёкся от еды, уставившись на запнувшихся на пороге пассажиров, и, потеряв интерес, вернулся к своим подносам. Чёрная и тёмно-серая форма резко контрастировала со светлыми стенами, а голоса ужинающих звучали едва слышно — на шумные посиделки в общей столовке на базе Сопротивления похоже совсем не было.

Столы, судя по всему, были строго распределены между разными сменами, а время для ужина было выбрано так, чтобы у репликаторов не собиралось очередей. Так, сейчас были заняты все места в левом углу. Военные, техники и два человека медслужбы сидели вперемешку, и только благодаря не снятой одним из присутствующих ножной броне Рей узнала в мужчинах у крайнего левого стола штурмовиков.

Они чуть дольше смотрели на столбом замершего Финна, и когда один из них, отбросив в сторону вилку, поднялся и направился к ним, Рей машинально шагнула вперёд.

Шаги молодого, едва ли старше Рена, штурмовика эхом отражались от гладких стен, и стоило ему поравняться с ними, а Финну, то ли защищая, то ли неудачно отступая, закрыть собой Роуз, тот прошёл мимо, намеренно задев бывшего товарища плечом. Финн повёл рукой, забыв по обыкновению и рыкнуть что-нибудь едкое в ответ, и обернуться ему вслед, и разом как-то сник. Оставшиеся за столом штурмовики вернулись к еде. Повисшая в столовой тишина снова заполнилась негромкими голосами.

По приподнял брови, выглядывая из-за плеча друга в коридор, и негромко спросил:

— Знакомый?

— Сосед по комнате, — припечатал веселый голос, и в поле зрения Рей почти материализовался широко ухмыляющийся Малек с полным подносом в руках. — Вы с FN-2199 из одного набора, я правильно помню?

— Отвали, — буркнул Финн, целеустремленно направляясь к ближайшему репликатору.

— Ты душка! — крикнул ему вслед Руи и, ловко перехватив поднос одной рукой, склонился перед Роуз в шутливом поклоне. — Мы с вами ещё не знакомы, прекрасная леди: Руи Малек к вашим услугам.

— Бабник и повеса, ты забыл сказать, — добавила подошедшая к нему Руми. Неприветливо оглядела всех остальных и заломила бровь. — Привет. Вы поесть или постоять?

— Они поесть, — подсказал Руи и кивнул на самый близкий к выходу стол. — Берите подносы и садитесь к нам.

Рей переглянулась с вдруг запаниковавшей Роуз, посмотрела в ту же сторону, что и она, на спорящего с репликатором Финна, и почти отказалась. Напоролась на внимательный, ничуть не веселый, в отличие от голоса, взгляд старшего Малека и, мысленно попросив прощения и у Тико, и у лучшего друга, кивнула.

— Да. Хорошо. Спасибо.

Будто снова извиняясь, аккуратно сжала локоток Роуз и, преисполнившись внезапной уверенностью, двинулась в сторону репликатора. Нажала на кнопку, с некоторым любопытством разглядывая уже почти полный поднос Финна, и на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Мне жаль, что я не сказала тебе, и безумно жаль, что тебе пришлось сюда вернуться, но я рада, что всё так сложилось.

Сорвавшийся с губ Финна фыркающий смешок злым уже не был, но и прежней теплоты в нём оказалось чуть.

— …и сейчас мы сядем с рыцарями за один стол, потому что так надо, и потому что нам необходимо зарыть топор и работать сообща.

— Хороший слоган, — оценил Финн, повернувшись к ней. — Отрабатывать сытный ужин и отсутствие кандалов к лидеру пойдёшь сразу после ужина или…

Звонкая пощёчина громом прозвучала над высокими потолками, и забывший было про них экипаж снова поднял глаза от тарелок. Развернуться на невысоких каблуках было просто, но Финн схватил за руку бросившуюся прочь Рей и покаянно склонил голову.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, прости, я…

— Ты _идиот_ , — прошипела Рей, вырывая своё запястье из слабой хватки.

Помялась несколько секунд, всё ещё раздумывая над тем, чтобы уйти сейчас и больше никогда даже не смотреть в его сторону, уставилась на металлическую тарелку с горячим, аппетитно пахнущим супом и впервые за всю свою жизнь не почувствовала призывного урчания в животе и радости от близкой трапезы. Неосторожно брошенные слова звенели в ушах, ладонь жгло от удара, а на душе было и гадко, и зло.

— Рей, я…

— Я _верю_ ему, — выдохнула вдруг она, и Финн громко клацнул зубами. — И если ты думаешь, что это морок, наваждение, чей-то план, или, судя по всему, моя жажда наживы, то тогда ты _ничего_ не знаешь обо мне.

Рей схватила поднос, расплескав суп и кофе, и, зло топая по сверкающему от чистоты полу, отправилась обратно к столу.

Раньше, в детстве, у неё оставалось не слишком много времени на то, чтобы размышлять о том, как может ощущаться разделенная на двоих близость. Радость совместных открытий, родство душ, приятный груз чужого доверия на сердце — всё это воспринималось ею неотрывно от понятия семьи и шло рука об руку с мыслями о родителях. Она сносно терпела одиночество и не слишком тяготилась отсутствием друзей, но после встречи с Финном, после встречи с тем, кто стал ей не просто другом — почти братом, тоска по тому, что ещё не было потеряно, но могло, стала её постоянным спутником.

Досадное открытие, без этого знания она могла бы и обойтись.

Не пришлось бы разрываться здесь и сейчас между обидой и попранной гордостью. Не пришлось бы обижаться из-за отсутствия веры и завидовать рыцарям. Она бы вообще оказалась в куда более выгодном положении и, вероятно, мало бы отличалась от всех тех, чью чёрствость проклинала.

Чьим умением отличить личное от всеобщего восхищалась.

— …хитёр как чёрт, — увлечённо вещал о ком-то Руи Малек, тыча вилкой с тушёной морковкой в Дэмерона.

Рей помялась у стола, глядя на одно из свободных мест возле младшей Малек и, краем глаза заметив почти убежавшего из столовой Финна, всё-таки села рядом.

— Приходите завтра утром на тренировку, сами всё увидите, — весомо добавил Руи.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — качнула головой Роуз, смотря вслед убежавшему другу.

— Хорошая, — отрезала Руми, промокая губы салфеткой. — Бери меч. Говорят, ты неплохо с ним управляешься.

Это, Рей поняла, относилось уже к ней, а в уверенности Руми в том, что её услышат и послушают было нечто одновременно потрясающее и раздражающее.

«Ты всё делаешь правильно», — прозвучали в голове напутственные слова Леи. — «А если и ошибаешься, то только потому что так было нужно. Творец своей судьбы — ты. Никогда об этом не забывай».

Встретившись с ясным взглядом По, Рей кивнула и с прежним энтузиазмом взяла в руки ложку.

— Мы придём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обещанный фанкаст на Натаси Даалу: https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_187%2Fall


	13. Меху-деру

_Меху-деру носило название техники Силы, с помощью которой чувствительный к Силе индивид мог задействовать технопатию — способность чувствовать технику для интуитивного понимания сложной механической структуры, и технокинез, что позволял переделать и модернизировать огромное разнообразие техники._

**Неизведанные регионы, космическая база «Цитадель», 24 ПБЯ**

— Восемь-семь!..

С койки выше послышалось неразборчивое бормотание и светлый, конопатый парнишка, потянувшись, ловко ударил по свисающей со второго яруса пятке.

— Эй, да проснись же! — возбуждённым шёпотом прошипел он снова.

— Слип, отвали, — отбрыкнулся Восемь-семь, пряча темнокожую ногу под одеяло. — Проклятая рань.

— На том свете отоспишься. — Слип схватился обеими руками за перила и, упершись ступнями в жесткий матрас, подтянулся к верхней койке. — У казармы только Болт и Миля: припёрлись какие-то важные шишки, и Фазму с альфачами отозвали. Пойдём посмотрим?

— С твоей удачей ты в темноте и босиком хлопнешься на первом же мостике, — раздался с соседней кровати ленивый голос.

— Заткнись, Найнз, — надулся Слип.

— Как скажешь, сладкий, но помяни моё слово — загремишь в медблок ещё раз, и Фазма спишет тебя за профнепригодность.

— Помягче, Найнз, он лажает без напоминания.

— Глядите-ка, кто заговорил! Зеро, красавчик, я уж было подумал, что ты сорвёшь голос — Тройка _так_ старалась.

— О боже, Найнз!..

— Любишь же ты всё опошлить.

— Почему опошлить? Она виртуозно…

— Да заткнитесь оба! — Восемь-семь откинул одеяло и рывком сел, яростно растирая припухшие со сна веки.

Сочувственно опустил глаза на покрасневшего до корней волос друга и недобро покосился на старших товарищей.

Спальный отсек в казармах был очень большим, и, хотя двери и панели управления были подсвечены, вокруг царил полумрак. Так что разглядеть лица Найнза и Зеро в темноте было трудно, но Восемь-семь ни секунды не сомневался, что те ухмыляются.

Они были на три года старше его и Слипа, и через год, после семнадцатилетия этой парочке болванов предстояло покинуть «Цитадель». Тревожно и заранее обидно было всем: даже они не могли быть уверены, что их распределят на один корабль — оказаться в итоге всем четверым вместе было бы слишком большой удачей. Среди тех, что постарше, ходили, конечно, слухи, будто Фазма всех своих под крыло берёт, но случалось и так, что неугодных она отдавала хорошо если в распоряжение других кораблей Осколка, так порой и вовсе списывала за несоответствие.

Вряд ли их убивали: Найнз с присущей ему суровой откровенностью часто рассказывал про быт на промышленных планетах — охрана и сантехслужба нужны были и там, но шансы, что корабль или база потерпит крушение в результате ошибки нерадивого штурмовика, сводились к нулю. Так что физически менее крепких, нерасторопных и рассеянных часто ссылали на дальние рубежи.

Паршивая участь.

Многие пророчили её Слипу, и, на самом деле, Восемь-семь с аргументами был согласен. Вступался за товарища из исключительной солидарности: сильный или слабый, он был его другом, но подспудно Восемь-семь всегда опасался, что рано или поздно среди списанных окажется щуплый Слип.

— Святая невинность, — ехидно протянул Найнз и, судя по звуку, свесил ноги с койки. — Но карапуз всё правильно слышал: у нас сегодня новый приёмыш Сноука проездом.

— Приёмыш? — переспросил Восемь-семь.

— Ученик, — пояснил Зеро. — Командирован на «Молот рыцарей», у нас в образовательных целях.

— А ты-то откуда знаешь?

Найнз негромко хохотнул и легонько толкнул друга ступнёй в висок.

— Тройка не только громко стонет, но ещё и хорошо слышит.

— Мамой клянусь: ещё слово, и я тебе врежу. Она хорошая.

— Так я ж и говорю…

Послышался звук недолгой борьбы: Зеро схватил Найнза за щиколотку и попытался стащить его с верхней койки, но не рассчитал — ему сверху прилетело подушкой, и несколько мгновений не было слышно ничего, кроме злого пыхтения и ворчливых ругательств. С соседних кроватей послышалось недовольное бормотание и требования заткнуться, но двое дебоширов были самыми старшими в казарме: за устным выражением недовольства ничего не последовало.

— Он ситх? — Слип даже заёрзал от любопытства, комично вытягивая шею, словно бы это помогало ему видеть в темноте.

— Да чёрт его знает. — Найнз со смехом брыкнулся и на всякий случай подтянул обе ноги к себе. — По мне, так один хрен: что ситхи, что джедаи.

— Я про них только в книжках читал, — мечтательно протянул Слип и тут же осёкся, наткнувшись на скептический взгляд Восемь-семь. — Сноук не в счёт.

— Ещё где-нибудь так не скажи.

— А если сболтнёшь, то настаивай, что это был комплимент. — Найнз спрыгнул со второго яруса, почти беззвучно приземлившись босыми ногами на пол, плюхнулся на нижнюю койку и пихнул Зеро плечом. — Ну что? Болт и Миля дерьма не чувствуют, даже если им под нос подложить. Прогуляемся?

— Да! — Слип радостно вскинул в воздух кулак, и Восемь-семь закатил глаза:

— Ну вот зачем?

— Не будь занудой, — отмахнулся Найнз. — Один раз живём.

Зеро качнул головой, не серьёзно отпихивая в сторону загребущие руки главного заводилы, и еле слышно буркнул:

— И недолго, если продолжим в том же духе.

— Твиррл с вами. — Найнз одним слитным движением поднялся и потянулся. — Сидите тут, мы со Слипом вместе пойдём. Не обувайся, карапуз, весь экипаж топотом перебудишь…

И Найнз демонстративно запихнул руки в карманы пижамных штанов и прогулочной походкой направился к выходу из казармы. За ним увязался Слип, шлёпая босыми ступнями по полу и улыбаясь во все свои не так уж и давно выросшие коренные.

Делать было нечего: Восемь-семь, с негодованием переглянувшись с заломившим бровь Зеро, с тихим рыком слез с кровати. Поёжился от холодного пола и мысленно согласился с длинным вздохом явно утомлённого чужой глупостью Зеро.

Парочку потенциальных уборщиков на весь следующий месяц они нагнали уже у самой двери, и когда та бесшумно распахнулась, почти не удивились, обнаружив охранников мирно посапывающими на посту. Рассчитывать на такую же благосклонность судьбы и дальше не следовало, так что по коридорам знакомой до последнего винтика «Цитадели» они продвигались максимально быстро. Едва было не попавшись сначала у пультовых, а потом — у лифтов транспортного дока, они пронырливо и на удивление тихо шмыгнули в вентиляционную шахту и, воспользовавшись полным отсутствием внимания командиров к технической площадке у вентиляционного люка, разместились на ней.

Оказалось не так комфортно, как пять лет назад: никто из них меньше не делался, и только Слип не отвечал на возмущённый тычок в бок таким же тычком, но видно оттуда было всё так же хорошо.

— Да чтоб меня тля вроширская замучила, он едва старше нас, — прошептал Зеро.

Все четверо уставились на высокого, худощавого юношу во всём чёрном, что шёл по доку вместе с Фазмой и старшим офицерским составом. Технический персонал продолжал работу, из чего сам по себе напрашивался вывод, что прибывший ученик пусть и широко разрекламирован, но в действительности пока не занимает высокого поста. Казалось, впрочем, что его это ничуть не беспокоило: ТАЙ файтеры и транспортные шаттлы занимали его куда больше стелющегося перед ним коммандера.

— Страшным не выглядит, — почти прижавшись к сетке лицом, пробормотал Слип.

— Сноук выглядит так, словно давно умер и разложился, однако ж это ему не мешает, — скептически заметил Восемь-семь.

— Сноук так, бродяжка, — отчего-то вмиг изменившимся, помрачневшим голосом обронил Найнз. — Провинциальный божок с амбициями властителя мира.

— Рехнулся? — прошипел Зеро, смешно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Найнз качнул головой в сторону командированного адепта и с неясной горечью, словно к нему у него какие-то личные счёты, презрительно протянул:

— Да вы посмотрите: старик уволок чью-то голубую кровь.

Трое парней вновь повернулись к остановившемуся у одного из ТАЙ файтеров адепту и почти одинаково прищурились, будто пытаясь разглядеть сквозь чёрный камзол невидимые глазу атрибуты королевской власти.

— Я вижу только большой нос и такие же большие уши, — хмыкнул Зеро.

— А ты присмотрись. — Адепт кивнул в ответ Фазме и, равнодушно склонив голову к плечу, продолжил слушать соловьём заливающегося коммандера. — Я с десяти лет Хезера сопровождал, немало таких видел. Идёт так, словно в дерьмо у трапа наступил, смотрит чуть выше макушек и жалеет, что без перчаток: Хезер ему руку пожал. Помните, с нами на втором году такой Малкольм был? — Восемь-семь кивнул, и Найнз негромко фыркнул. — Он на «Господстве» сейчас. Так этот в общей столовой не ест, а когда пожрать первый раз туда пришёл, смотрел так, словно есть без ножа — преступление.

— И при чём тут амбиции Сноука? — не понял Зеро.

— При том. Этот много хуже нашего гниющего монстра.

Фазма вместе с офицерским составом развернулись в сторону лифта, а новый ученик Сноука, чуть отстав, вдруг обернулся и безошибочно уткнулся взглядом в площадку. Он был достаточно далеко, но каждый из кадетов будто бы оказался нос к носу с заметившим их адептом. Слип громко ойкнул и, подскочив, заехал затылком в подбородок Зеро. Тот ругнулся, с опаской поглядывая на заметившего их адепта, потёр ушибленную челюсть и покосился на Найнза.

— Пошли отсюда, — нахмурившись, скомандовал тот.

Они заторопились, по очереди протискиваясь обратно в шахту, а Восемь-семь всё смотрел и смотрел в чёрные глаза адепта и не мог пошевелиться. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли: про сегодняшний завтрак, про вчерашнюю тренировку, про ямочки на щеках симпатичной новенькой из корпуса TD, про глупого Слипа, который никак не мог научиться держаться подальше от опасности, про собрания после каждой аттестации, и он пытался, правда пытался перестать думать, но не мог.

— Восемь-семь!.. — с беспокойством окликнул его Слип.

Короткая пытка закончилась, и он, вдруг ужасно испугавшись, схватился за протянутую влажную ладонь вечно радостного, отчаянного Слипа и быстро прошмыгнул в душную вентиляционную шахту.

Тёмные глаза, казалось, жгли его взглядом даже сквозь стальные стены.

Вдохнуть полной грудью он себе позволил только в казарме.

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

Пейдж всегда считала, что Роуз слишком влюбчивая и доверчивая, и когда-нибудь это выйдет ей боком.

Не ошибалась, на самом деле: Роуз всю свою жизнь привязывалась к мало-мальски приятным людям с первого взгляда и, возможно, порой не умела смотреть на чужие недостатки критически, но мягкотелой её, меж тем, назвать было трудно. Да, она рано определила для себя, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, парадоксально легко покупалась на доброту и всегда старалась видеть в людях хорошее, но Тико родилась на жестокой планете среди жестоких людей, и смердящую трусость не переносила на дух.

Что-то в этом роде она и сказала тогда проклятым дезертирам, и, хотя Финн планировал всё _то же самое_ , и плевать на причины, трусом бывший штурмовик не был.

Запутавшимся, категоричным и до смешного, до невозможного диким — да.

Но это было поправимо. Пока ещё. После хлёсткой пощёчины в столовой Роуз в этом сомневалась. Что именно было сказано, не слышала, да и Рей она знала плохо, но когда били по лицу, то били за дело.

Теперь Финн вот уже полчаса кряду сидел на небольшой кровати, уткнувшись локтями в бёдра и буравил взглядом пол. Он даже головы не поднял, когда Тико вошла в каюту. Протеста, впрочем, тоже не выразил, и пусть они не говорили о том, что между ними происходило, а Финн не позволял себе ничего, кроме робких прикосновений к руке и иногда, когда достаточно смелел, неловких объятий, чужими они друг другу не были.

Так что Роуз закрыла за собой дверь, присела перед ним на корточки и, склонив голову, поймала пустой, остекленевший взгляд. Приподняла брови в немом вопросе, и Финн, моргнув, отвернулся.

— Я это заслужил.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Тико улыбнулась, заметив мелькнувшую в глазах обиду. — Но?..

Но если бы Найнз с ним сейчас разговаривал, он бы сказал, что Финн ревнует. Не потому что он, кажется, был поначалу слегка влюблён, не потому что Рей была его другом, а потому что она, как и Рен, оказалась из другой лиги.

На ту самую, про которую часто говорил Найнз, ступень выше.

Роуз не следовало это слышать, потому что Финн собирался снова взять её за руку, и это не значило, вовсе не значило, что он считает её хуже, но…

Но она была немного проще.

— Ничего, — качнул головой Финн, осторожно касаясь тыльной стороны ладони Роуз. — Я просто заслужил.

Последний взгляд Рей сегодня в столовой был почти таким же, как и у Рена тогда, в первый день на «Цитадели»: пристальный, но равнодушный.

Финн так старательно воспроизводил его в памяти, что совсем не заметил словно бы потрескавшейся улыбки Роуз.

А Роуз не была ни слишком влюбчивой, ни слишком доверчивой. Просто иногда ей казалось, что это стоило приложенных усилий.

 

* * *

На смотровой площадке гудела тишина.

Бета-смена заступила на мостик двадцать минут назад, и суматошный день плавно перетёк в обманчиво спокойную ночь. Пустые коридоры патрулировали штурмовики, у консолей лениво зевали техники, а среди едва слышного гула мощного двигателя изредка раздавалось негромкое эхо — астродроиды недовольно попискивали, натыкаясь на шныряющие туда-обратно румбы.

Ради таких вот моментов Бен соглашался на миссии в самых далёких уголках Галактики.

Ему нравилось гулять по опустевшим палубам. Засиживаться на непривычно тихом мостике и порой часами вглядываться в безмолвный космос. Он представлял, как преодолевает парсек за парсеком, как планеты вращаются вокруг звезд, как тонны космического мусора бьют по взрытой поверхности мелких спутников и заброшенных космических станций. Как он сам проходит сквозь поле астероидов, как скользит в опасной близости от чёрных дыр — безмолвный космос был лучше из любых виденных им планет.

Он любил атмосферу настороженного ожидания, когда на сон не оставалось ни одной минуты, но спать всё-таки надо было, и альфа-смена ложилась спать в обнимку с комлинками, с минуты на минуту ожидая писка тревожной кнопки. В космосе ночь ничем не отличалась от дня: в каютах просто выключали свет, звуконепроницаемые стены и двери глушили все лишние звуки, и разум, привыкший спать не по расписанию, а когда удастся, выключался, забываясь свободным от иллюзий сном.

У всех, кроме него. Экипаж ложился, он оставался бродяжничать, переживая первые пару часов уже давно привычной бессонницы вместе с шарахающимися от него офицерами и рядовыми бета-смены, а корабль продолжал жить, мчась сквозь космическое пространство. И если по непривычно тихому мостику всегда можно было отличить одну смену от другой, то на смотровой площадке, вне зависимости от часов, ход времени, казалось, не играл никакой роли.

Бесполезные с точки зрения функциональности квадратные метры: прозрачный транспаристил отвечал всем требованиям и по прочности, и по жёсткости, но для килевой части корабля подходил плохо. Рен оставил её исключительно эстетики ради. Правда, разглядеть в гиперпространстве окружающие пейзажи возможным не представлялось, но чёрные коридоры с бело-синими всполохами его успокаивали.

Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на много свободного времени, которое можно было бы потратить на звезды, но проводить бессонные ночи здесь, а не в каюте представлялось лучшей перспективой.

Как оказалось, не ему одному.

— Из всех мест на корабле ты выбрал именно это. Решил справиться о настроении экипажа?

Рен, не впечатлённый склочным тоном, переступил через порог и прислонился спиной к закрывшейся двери.

— Это ты пришёл, зная, что я найду тебя здесь.

По губам Аллена скользнула тонкая улыбка, и он вновь повернулся к иллюминатору.

— Раньше с тобой было проще.

Должно было быть сказано с сожалением, но голосу Аллена не хватило обычного его снисходительного равнодушия.

— Я ни к чему её не принуждал.

— Рей не придёт, если не позвать, так что можешь…

— _Перестань._

— Видишь, как неприятно, когда лезут тебе в голову?

Бен осёкся и, в защитном жесте скрестив руки на груди, покачал головой. Солман повернулся к нему, прислонился к стальным перилам и, совершенно по-человечески, обречённо даже разведя руками, утомлённо прикрыл глаза.

— Сомневаюсь, что Мару вообще можно было хоть к чему-нибудь принудить.

В хрупком, непривычно глухом голосе прозвучало столько томительной, застарелой печали, что Бен почувствовал себя неуютно, стоя здесь, на огромной площадке, среди проносящихся мимо них ярких звезд и космических туманностей, напротив человека, слишком давно и хорошо знакомого, чтобы между ними осталось место хоть какой-нибудь неловкости.

Он чувствовал себя так на Фондоре, когда едва заметный дождь превратился в яростный ливень, вымочил их с головы до ног, размыл кровь на импровизированной плахе, и смешал стоящего над телом Мары Аллена с окружающей их чёрной мглой. Когда собственная ярость уже нашла выход, обрекла на смерть ни в чём не повинных жителей деревни, название которой он не знал и знать не хотел, а ярость Аллена сидела на стальной цепи, потому что отпусти он её, и пути назад не будет. Потому что отпусти он её — и его убьёт Кайло.

Заманчивая мысль била тогда у Солмана в голове набатом.

До абсурда простое решение: сорваться, напасть и заставить убить, не оставить иного выхода, кроме как пронзить сердце мечом, спасая если не себя, то Малеков. Никогда, никогда ещё Бен не видел такого хаоса, такой отчаянной борьбы, такой оглушительной печали и сокрушительной, унизительной мольбы.

Никогда ещё Тьма так не хотела отдаться на волю Тьме, но теперь всё, от самых низменных желаний до самых возвышенных порывов, было подчинено железному самоконтролю.

— И с тобой раньше было проще, — невпопад ответил Бен.

Аллен негромко, но отчего-то с облегчением рассмеялся и всё ещё немного напряжённо пожал плечами.

— Годы прошли. Цепь стала толще. — Выпрямился, переступив с ноги на ногу, и, бросив взгляд на размытые звёзды за транспаристилом, спросил: — Знаешь, почему Сноук выбрал тебя? Среди нас двоих? Среди всех в Галактике?

Рен был бы рад услышать ответ на этот вопрос и десять, и пять лет назад. Он задавался им всякий раз, когда становилось запредельно тяжело. Когда единственной движущей силой была ненависть, а рычагом давления — алый меч. Теперь он его знал, но Солман говорил как будто бы не с ним, потребность высказаться читалась на обыкновенно невозмутимом лице с оскорбительной лёгкостью, и Бен, едва заметно качнув головой, приготовился слушать.

— Дело не в Силе или наследии, — глухо проговорил Аллен. — Дело в сделанном выборе. Ты заранее выиграл борьбу, что ведёт каждый из нас, дабы однажды не стать жертвой материи куда более опасной, чем мы сами: мы злимся и гнев тянет нас всё ближе к обрыву, ты злишься — отчаяние ведёт тебя обратно к Свету. Естественный баланс. Гармония во плоти.

Горькая усмешка прорезала губы, и Солман посмотрел ему в глаза. Сорвавшийся с губ безрадостный смешок потонул в шорохе одежды, когда он обхватил себя руками.

— Тебе не хватало только такой же. Что с таким же тщанием потянется к твоему Свету, когда как всем своим естеством будет стремиться во Тьму. А Сноук был старым идиотом: заполучив один бриллиант не разглядел второй.

Бен нахмурился, переступив с ноги на ногу, и Аллен, качнув головой, отмахнулся:

— Не смотри на меня так: у меня нет амбиций вселенского зла, — неловко повёл плечами и, поморщившись, угрюмо добавил: — И жалеть меня перестань. Мара никого не любила. А от тебя получала ровно то, что хотела. — Помолчал недолго, словно не знал, стоит ли продолжать, и всё же глухо, на выдохе произнёс: — Я бы никогда не смог дать ей так мало.

Голосом, подозрительно похожим на голос Триш, в голове Кайло прозвучала мысль о том, что когда-нибудь Аллен всё-таки должен был это сказать. И хотя потревожившие тишину легкая опаска, заведомое сожаление и злая решимость в общем и целом обнадёживали (Рен, так или иначе, оставался их лидером и мог рассчитывать на определенную дистанцию), но, по правде, были совершенно лишними. Упрекни его Солман в этом при её жизни, он бы, безусловно, нарвался на драку.

Но сейчас он был всего лишь прав.

И по-прежнему, когда ополчался на весь остальной мир, надеялся на избавление.

— А она бы никогда не приняла больше. — Рен в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до скошенных транспаристиловых стен и облокотился о стальные перила. — Я не отпущу тебя с корабля. Несколько лет назад ещё…

Аллен рассмеялся, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, как просто и иногда бездумно Рен считывал роящиеся на поверхности сознания мысли, и с досадным снисхождением посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Брось, Бен. Я упустил свой последний шанс уйти от тебя живым, когда ты впервые поругался с Хаксом. Но мне нравится думать, что я однажды могу. — Задумался на мгновение и, почти весело пожав плечами, предположил: — Или, возможно, мне просто хочется верить, что реши я уйти, ты незамедлительно меня убьёшь.

Угрюмое недовольство в глазах Бена поменялось местами с чистой яростью, и Солман, встрепенувшись, мотнул головой.

— Бен, я… Я не стану вынуждать. — Подумал, должно быть, о том же, о чём пару мгновений назад думал Кайло, и потёр лоб. — Момент слабости. Было и прошло.

Рен еле заметно вздрогнул, вспомнив, как слышал нечто подобное в мыслях Рей. Вспомнил, чьим голосом оно было сказано и сколько сожаления было в глазах Люка, когда он рассказывал об этом не ему, не Бену.

_«Миг, что сродни наваждению. Прошёл и оставил за собой лишь горечь и стыд»._

Бен вспомнил и с давно исчерпавшим себя презрением ко всему человеческому, с раздражающим смирением и выдохшейся злостью повторил про себя его же, Люка, слова:

_«Всего лишь люди, Бен. Даже мы»._

Отошёл от перил и, мгновение поколебавшись, сказал:

— Она спрашивала про тебя. — Аллен недоумённо нахмурился и Кайло пояснил: — Кристалл в форслоке. Я увидел её, когда взорвалась бомба. Не Призрак Силы, нет — лишённый воли отпечаток сознания владельца, но очень… Настоящий.

— Посоветовала бросать на бомбы упитанных штурмовиков? — грустно, с несмелой надеждой спросил Солман.

— Что-то вроде. И передавала тебе привет. — Аллен замер, смотря Рену прямо в глаза, пугающе откровенно и _уязвимо_ , и Бен в этот самый миг с необычайной ясностью понял, сколь много зависело от его слов. — Переживала, что без неё некому вернуть тебя с небес на землю.

Изумление в ясных глазах напротив стоило и пережитых катастроф, и перенесённых утрат.

— Завтра в половину шестого тренировка, — добавил Кайло, прикладывая ладонь к панели. — Ты нужен.

Рен вышел, выдохнул с облегчением, когда Аллен больше ничего не сказал, и, тщетно борясь с дрожащим в грудной клетке трепетом, тяжело зашагал по коридору.

В последнее время вокруг было слишком много небезразличных ему людей. Всегда проще, когда они где-то там, на другом конце Галактики: справляются со своими тяготами, переживают личные бури, просто живут и просто умирают.

С другой стороны, до другого конца Галактики долго лететь.

Дойдя до своей каюты, Бен достал голопад, открыл схему четвёртой палубы, где разместили пассажиров, и щёлкнул по одному из дроидов-уборщиков. Так себе почтальон и так себе приглашение: Рен мог бы воспользоваться узами, но сейчас, когда между ними было всего лишь две палубы, вместо привычных световых лет, тянуться к связи, какой бы материальной она ни казалась, не хотелось.

Так что дроид — выход неплохой.

Взлом программы — дело нескольких секунд.

Трепещущие возле сердца мириады звёзд замерли в предвкушении.

На четвёртой палубе шустрая румба с разбега и с отчаянным писком врезалась в дверь первой слева каюты.

 

* * *

_Часом позже_

В голове Рей бесконечно взрывалась сверхновая. Словно в замедленной съёмке: водород превращался в гелий, заканчивался в недрах, верхние слои звезды обрушивались к центру, вещество взрывалось и взрывалось, и взрывалось, всё сильнее сжимая ядро и унося верхние слои звезды ударной волной, и так бесконечно много раз, пока ослепительно белый свет не вынуждал зажмуриться…

Нейтрино. Чёрная дыра. Проклятый квазар.

— Засмеёшься, и я тебя _укушу_.

— Ты как будто бы напрашиваешься.

Если посмотреть на всё со стороны, то, вероятно, могло показаться, что только к этому всё и шло. С того самого момента, как она выстрелила, пятясь от монстра в маске. Как она, спотыкаясь о мощные корни древних деревьев Такоданы, пыталась бежать. Как застыла, безвольная, напуганная, пленённая и всё же… Жаждущая?

Сейчас ей казалось, что да. И это не было любовью с первого взгляда, это, вообще говоря, могло и должно было закончиться очень плохо: он приковал её, он пытал бы её, не окажись она такой интересной, он бы убил её, потребуй того случай чуть раньше, чем они оба прошли точку невозврата, но дальше — дальше была только упрямая закономерность, помноженная на дерьмовое чувство юмора Силы, банальную физиологию и метафизическое родство душ.

_Немыслимо._

Она шла сюда обиженная, злая и заранее оскорблённая. Переступила порог чужой каюты, готовясь обрушить на лидерскую голову небесную кару и дроида-румбу, покричать, обвинить во всех смертных грехах и уйти к себе. В гордом одиночестве и в расстроенных чувствах. Она подошла к нему, напрашиваясь на скандал, а он смотрел со всезнающей ухмылкой на губах и вызовом в глазах, и…

И вот.

Было бы смешно, не разрывайся она сейчас вся от приятной, мучительно сладкой боли, потому что Финн теперь как будто _напророчил_.

У этого должно было быть какое-нибудь объяснение, что-нибудь получше, чем ошеломительное, немного нездешнее и капельку ужасающее _«Я люблю его»_.

 _Ох_ , серьёзно? Она действительно сейчас подумала именно эти слова?

— Нет. Бен. Просто _помолчи_.

— Нем как могила.

Кайло был тяжёлым и горячим, и большим, и она никогда, никогда ещё не чувствовала себя такой целой, такой полной и счастливой. Дыхание всё ещё срывалось на выдохе, мышцы сводило судорогой, отголоски болезненного, нестерпимого удовольствия искрили в каждой клеточке тела, и если вот так — всегда, то теперь Рей понимала, почему вокруг секса так много разговоров.

Она облизнула пересохшие губы, поймала вновь вспыхнувший тёмным взгляд и, ошеломлённая внезапным открытием, потёрла влажный затылок Рена. Чуть потянула за длинные, вьющиеся на кончиках волосы и прикусила губу, когда Бен в отместку чуть качнулся.

— …Хорошо, — вырвалось у неё. — Хорошо. И что теперь?

Бен бездумно пожал плечами, посмотрел на разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, на наливающиеся краской отметины на ключицах. Сосредоточился на тепле тела под ним, на терпком запахе, на дрожащем на его шее дыхании. Наклонился, прижался к припухшим губам, сорвал ещё один бесстыдный стон и довольно дёрнул уголком губ.

— Ну, не знаю. С сытным ужином мы разобрались: все репликаторы базы в твоём распоряжении. Что там было про отсутствующие кандалы?

— Ах ты…

Тычок в грудь получился не слишком убедительным.

Сверхновые…

 _О Сила_. Сверхновые продолжали взрываться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЗНАЮ, что вы скажете.  
> Но.  
> У меня есть оправдание. Я не могу, когда глава сильно не дотягивает, либо сильно превышает заявленное мной количество слов, а эта сцена просила "многобукв". И она не влезла сюда. Ей нужно больше места, нужна была своя собственная (следущая, обещаю) глава. И в конце-то концов, вы ждали восемьдесят тысяч слов!.. Вам осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
> Предвкушайте. 
> 
> И небольшая справка:  
> Слип — FN-2003 (на русской Вукипедии почему-то переведен как "Копун"). Тот самый штурмовик, которого застрелил По в TFA.  
> Зеро — FN-2000. Засветился только в новеллизации.  
> Найнз — FN-2199. А это тот, что крикнул "Предатель!" на Такодане. Его Хан застрелил, да, но он мне тут нужен. 
> 
> И приятность от Ahsoka Bonteri: визуализация Аллена — https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_250%2Fall


	14. Воскрешение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фоном: https://vk.com/pino_cchiofb?w=wall-116974112_277%2Fall

_Воскрешение — тяжёлая в освоении техника Силы, доступная лишь немногим адептам. С помощью данной способности они могли привести в сознание измученного, раненого в бою и даже находящегося на самом краю живого органического существа. Оживление мёртвых, меж тем, в летописях встречалось редко, а описанные случаи представлялись сомнительными: достоверных случаев воскрешения из мёртвых описано не было._

**Космическая база «Реван», 35 ПБЯ**

Приятное тепло в желудке и еле слышный металлический гул убаюкивали, а от запаха чистых хлопковых простыней, вопреки случившемуся в столовой, на душе было хорошо и спокойно. Подхватив со стола голопад, Рей уютно устроилась на узкой, в меру мягкой койке и с восторгом первооткрывателя открыла поисковую страницу ГолоНета.

На Джакку она могла довольствоваться только изредка попадавшими в её руки передатчиками и дышащими на ладан голопадами. А даже если те и были в рабочем состоянии, то выход в ГолоНет на всей планете был только у Платта: как к нему подключиться Рей не знала, а риск быть пойманной в дурно пахнущем логове кролута при попытке спереть роутер значительно превышал гипотетическую радость от удовлетворённого любопытства. Так что с Галактической паутиной Рей была знакома мало, и от количества информации до сих порой кружилась голова.

Сейчас её, впрочем, интересовал только оставленный Денон. Вряд ли за прошедшие несколько часов случилась катастрофа: всё-таки Лея и Даала _обещали_ , но Рей достаточно повидала за последнее время, чтобы понимать — одного желания порой чрезвычайно мало.

По запросу «Денон мирный саммит» обнаружилось почти три миллиона результатов — о происходящем действительно не писали только ленивые. И несмотря на то, что «Королева ядра» была счастливым обладателем клейма «жёлтая пресса», статья Трейси Кейн занимала третью строчку среди всех запросов.

«ЕДИНЫМ ФРОНТОМ» — кричал заголовок щедрой на меткие эпитеты, огромной статьи. Фото припаркованного на орбите Денона «Ревана» занимало всю первую полосу, а за подзаголовком «Общий враг как повод для мира» шёл ещё более провокационный: «Скайуокеры — бич Галактики». Вслед за ним глаза резал «Верховный лидер и талисман Сопротивления?», и… Да, возможно, Рей погорячилась: в конце концов, ей было не настолько интересно, а ничего серьёзного, судя по всему, пока не произошло.

Она как раз вбила в строку запроса «Старая Республика», когда _нечто_ с отчаянным писком врезалось в дверь. Вздрогнув, Рей отложила голопад и подскочила с кровати. Первой мыслью было, что их подставили и ВВ-8 с боем пытается прорваться в её каюту, потому что все остальные мертвы, ничто не будет так, как прежде и пора делать ноги. Мысль отдавала безумием и не к месту разыгравшейся паранойей.

Вторая к реальности была ближе, но ничего хорошего тоже не сулила: у Финна сдали нервы, и он сделал _глупость_.

Мотнув головой, Рей, стиснув рукоять меча, шагнула к двери, приложила ладонь к ключу и едва успела отпрыгнуть в сторону от влетевшей в каюту румбы. Та, судя по всему, заходила на второй разгон и теперь с громким «дзынь!» врезалась в корпус кровати. Негромко пискнула, по забитому в программу протоколу проверяя дееспособность всех систем, и возмущённо повернулась к Рей.

— Какого… — Рей закрыла дверь и посмотрела на дроида. — Ты чего?

Со всей официальностью, на какую был способен дроид-уборщик, румба залепетала путанное, определенно слишком сложное для дроида этого класса сообщение. Вычленив из нулей и единиц суть, Рей вздёрнула брови и уткнулась руками в бока.

— Твой лидер сошёл с ума?

Формулировка вопроса, судя по всему, оказалась для румбы непростой, и она с прежним энтузиазмом принялась повторять послание. Рей фыркнула, покачав головой, присела к нервно переминающему с колеса на колесо дроиду и поправила погнувшийся при столкновении с кроватью датчик. Машинально погладила глянцевую спинку и, поджав губы, коснулась умиротворённо молчащих уз.

_Рехнулся?_

Судя по скользнувшему по связи довольству, Рену понравился её тон.

_В коридоре пусто — никто ничего не слышал._

_Да, кроме вопля безумной румбы!_

_Это пока прототипы_ , — как будто бы оправдался Кайло. — _Румбы с более сложной системой конфликтовали с протокольными и астродроидами. Сама понимаешь: гражданская война дроидов на борту космической…_

 _ **Бен**_ , — почти прорычала Рей.

 _Ты всё равно не спишь._ — Помедлил с мгновение и всё же добавил: — _И ты же хочешь прийти._

Рей скрипнула зубами и поднялась.

_Знаешь, Бен Соло, ума не приложу, как твоё огромное эго вписывается в дверной проход._

У Кайло наготове был ответ, и Рей, порадовавшись, что тот не видит заалевших щёк, яростно ударила ладонью по ключу. Категорично захлопнула щиты и махнула дроиду рукой.

— Ну? — Румба вопросительно пискнула, и Рей закатила глаза. — Веди! И клянусь: наткнёмся хоть на кого-нибудь, разберу тебя на болты…

Припустивший дроид умудрялся выглядеть оскорблённым и испуганным одновременно. Рей прекрасно понимала, что тот не сам выбирает маршрут, а слушается указаний, и хотя плещущее через край негодование требовало выхода, шаг она старалась не чеканить. Раза три заблудившись в лабиринтах тускло освещённых коридоров, она в очередной раз краем сознания подумала о странной планировке «Ревана» и на одном из поворотов едва не споткнулась о ещё одну румбу. Та недовольно пискнула, намереваясь наехать ей на пятку и с тихим жужжанием продолжила свой путь по и без того чистому коридору.

Рей вздохнула, не к месту вспомнив, как совсем недавно шла по этим коридорам будучи пленницей, и шагнула вслед за шустрым пылесосом в открывшийся перед ней турболифт.

Брошенное Финном обвинение не было даже отголоском правды, но глядя на всё происходящее со стороны, Рей, пожалуй, могла себе представить, какой представлялась ситуация для всех вокруг. Обидно было, что к этому выводу вместе с Трейси Кейн пришёл и Финн — всё это время она надеялась, что он неплохо её знает. И стоило, наверное, сделать скидку на потенциально травмирующую обстановку, в которой в очередной раз оказался лучший друг, но Рей была слишком глубоко задета, чтобы найти в себе силы для снисхождения.

С того самого момента, как они с Беном оказались на Датомире, возникшая между ними связь окончательно перестала казаться чем-то чужеродным, навязанным и опасным. Узы с каждым днём, с каждым сказанным словом, слетевшим с губ признанием, коротким прикосновением становились всё прочнее и естественнее. Стоило Рей только представить, что однажды ало-белый канат от одного сердца к другому исчезнет, всё её естество замирало, охваченное первобытным, гнетущим страхом.

Вряд ли кто-то из них смог это пережить. А если бы и пережил, то ещё одна личная катастрофа стала бы проблемой всей Галактики. Было бы куда проще, не чувствуй они помимо эфемерного влечения ещё и более чем материальное его воплощение, но Мегара, должно быть, была во всём права: Сила не живой организм, и не она была повинна в их встрече и во вспыхнувшей между ними симпатии. Она лишь позволила её ярче ощутить. Увидеть в случившемся предопределённость, интимность, почти святость, потому что несмотря на более чем откровенное желание тел, единство разума и душ приносило ничуть не меньшее удовольствие.

Оттого оскорбительное предположение Финна не вызывало ни малейшего желания оправдаться: ей было не за что.

Бену об этом, правда, можно было и не сообщать: не то чтобы у того были проблемы с самооценкой.

Так что, когда перед ней открылась дверь лидерской каюты, она воинственно скрестила руки на груди и, выставив довольного выполненным заданием дроида вон, в ожидании приподняла брови. Напоролась на таящуюся в уголках губ ухмылку и пляшущие в тёмных глазах смешинки и, вот теперь топая по отполированной пластали, подошла к неприлично огромному рабочему столу.

Бен отвлёкся от голопада и с напускным смирением повернулся к ней лицом.

— Если бы меня хоть кто-нибудь увидел, следующая статья Кейн называлась бы «Собственность Кайло Рена — руки прочь», — процедила Рей.

Кайло нахмурился и в притворной задумчивости отвёл взгляд.

— Раз уж тебя никто не застукал, должен ли я…

— Второй шрам придаст твоему лицу симметрии, — с убийственной серьёзностью перебила его Рей.

Последовавшая за её словами улыбка была до того яркой, что она насупилась ещё больше.

— И что дальше?

Бен пожал плечами, не делая ни малейшей попытки приблизиться к ней, и обвёл глазами свою каюту.

— У меня красивый вид из иллюминатора.

— О, да ради всего святого!.. — Рей всплеснула руками, наповал сражённая внезапным смущением из-за прозвучавшего в голосе намёка, и почти развернулась прочь — обхватившие её запястье пальцы опустились вниз, бережно сжали ладонь, и Рен, с чёрт знает откуда взявшейся грацией, поднялся с кресла. — Отпусти.

— Иначе что? — Бен притянул её к себе и прислушался.

С любопытством склонил голову к плечу, как будто бы спрашивая разрешение, и Рей, фыркнув, не слишком серьёзно попыталась вырваться. Сглотнула, неожиданно остро ощутив, как близко он к ней был, и не к месту вспомнила Финна. Приоткрыла щиты, почти польщённая неозвученной просьбой, и тщетно попыталась скрыть благодарность в ответ на мелькнувшую в глазах Кайло злость. Невесело улыбнулась и отвела взгляд.

— Я мог бы…

— _Нет!_ — Рей резко мотнула головой и шагнула ещё ближе. — Нет. Нельзя убивать людей только за то, что они…

— Узколобые идиоты?

— …Не располагают достаточной информацией, чтобы сделать правильные выводы, — ворчливо закончила Рей.

Бен красноречиво заломил бровь, и Рей, глубоко вздохнув, перестала злиться. Посмотрела на их переплетённые пальцы, поддалась лёгкому давлению и обнаружила себя прижатой к столешнице. Подняла на Бена смягчившийся взгляд и, укутанная ревностным желанием защитить и оградить, осторожно напомнила:

— Не фарфоровая чашка за стеклом, помнишь?

Недовольная морщинка между бровей показалась даже забавной, и Рей, легко коснувшись её подушечками пальцев, проследила короткими ногтями линию оставленного ею шрама. Прикусив губу, провела ладонью по шее, по грубой ткани сюртука, под которым уже не угадывалось толстого стоя бинтов и, покойно положив ладонь туда, где гулко билось сердце, внезапно осипшим голосом спросила:

— Как твои раны?

— Царапины.

— Ну конечно, — хмыкнула Рей. — Верховный лидер Рен: в огне не горит, в воде не тонет…

Этот поцелуй ощущался так, словно всё время мира было в их распоряжении. Предопределённость, интимность, почти святость, какие-то космические закономерности и неизбежность — ничто больше не имело значения, кроме дрожащих на её губах губ, и сжавших её бёдра рук.

«Не сейчас» и «не так» из, казалось, далёкого-далёкого прошлого в её комнате в здании Сената канули в небытие, Рей отстранилась, дабы глотнуть неожиданно закончившийся кислород и, прикрыв светящиеся предвкушением глаза, шепнула:

— Я никогда не…

— Знаю.

— Всё-таки в первую очередь ты самодовольный Скайуокер, и только во вторую…

— …Сильнейший адепт в Галактике?

На сей раз серые простыни были настоящими. За каменными стенами не ревел ледяной ветер Рен-Вара. Ни один из призраков прошлого не стучался в их сны, а между ними не осталось ни щитов, ни одежды, ни утомивших их парсеков.

— …С сытным ужином мы разобрались: все репликаторы базы в твоём распоряжении. Что там было про отсутствующие кандалы?

— Ах ты…

Тычок в грудь получился не слишком убедительным.

Сверхновые…

 _О Сила_. Сверхновые продолжали взрываться.

* * *

Бен рассеянно выводил на обнажённом плече Рей бестолковые узоры, когда часы на прикроватной тумбочке показали ровно два часа пополуночи.

Он чувствовал себя неопытным подростком, впервые проснувшимся со скомканными в ногах влажными простынями. Разница была в том, что он не спал. В голове было девственно пусто и потрясающе _тихо_ , сердце билось о рёбра, точно стараясь выпрыгнуть навстречу устроившейся у него на груди Рей, а тело отказывалось шевелиться, млея под тонкими пальцами, что с любопытством обводили покрывающие торс шрамы. Случись сейчас что, он оказался бы легкой добычей: едва ли он вообще смог пошевелиться — нелепая смерть в собственной спальне. Не о таком конце он мечтал, но если бы ему было суждено умереть прямо сейчас, то… Что ж. Он бы умер счастливым.

Рей в третий раз вернулась к самому бледному шраму, справа вдоль рёбер, и Бен, совладав с голосом и большим пальцем погладив кромку уха, ответил:

— Нож, ещё на Рен-Варе. Один из бестолковых падаванов. Так испугался, что едва не наложил в штаны.

— И ты не увернулся?

— Мог бы, но в таком случае нож прилетел бы точно в Руми. Люк был в ярости. — Рен вздрогнул, удивившись сорвавшемуся с губ имени, и, ещё более растерянно проведя рукой вдоль позвоночника, спародировал: — « _Изменение_ , Бен. Телекинез. Знакомые слова?»

Рей фыркнула, щекотно коснувшись дыханием кожи, и, избегая свежих, едва зарубцевавшихся после взрыва ран, коснулась длинного шрама над подвздошной костью.

— Колючая проволока.

— Что?

— Колючая проволока, — улыбнулся Бен. — Очень качественный ультрахром, нашли из чего делать забор. Руи до сих пор вспоминает мне мой не самый изящный побег из-под бластерного огня.

— Хотела бы я это видеть.

— Там не на что было смотреть — Анаксис: темно, пыльно и душно. Не люблю промышленные планеты.

Любопытные пальцы вслепую переместились к следующей отметине, округлой с неровными краями, и Рей, словно почувствовав, накрыла её ладонью.

— Чуи, — шепнула она.

— Да.

Бен замер, с сожалением думая о том, что вот сейчас всё и исчезнет. Приготовился защищаться, едва ли не впервые жалея о том, что оставленные в назидание старые шрамы говорят о нём больше, чем, возможно, Рей следовало знать, и едва не убрал ладонь с соблазнительно гладкого бедра, неожиданно усомнившись в своём праве не просто касаться, а даже дышать одним воздухом.

Он бы и убрал, вот только Рей вдруг пошевелилась, потянулась вверх и, оставив на подбородке короткий поцелуй, осторожно, будто бы боясь поранить, коснулась длинного шрама через правую ключицу.

— А это я.

— Ты, — отозвался Бен, не сумев разгадать интонацию.

Опустил на неё взгляд и не удержал изумлённой улыбки, когда она, ловко извернувшись, согнула руку в локте, и, прислонившись к его животу, подпёрла голову ладонью. Длинные волосы приятно касались кожи, и было что-то особенно беззащитное и откровенное в том, как они лежали. Удобно устроив руку на изгибе талии, Бен согнул ногу в колене и подтянул ближе к себе, так, чтобы Рей могла на неё опереться.

— На скольких планетах ты был?

Это… Самый мирный вопрос из всех, что они вообще когда-либо задавали друг другу. Озадачившись на мгновение обыденностью выбранной темы, Рен прикинул примерный порядок и уточнил:

— Спускался на поверхность или был на орбите?

— На поверхность.

— Около сорока.

— И какие понравились больше всего?

— Это любопытство или ты готовишь какую-то ловушку? — потянул время Бен.

— Ты знаешь всё обо мне, но я почти ничего не знаю о тебе, — пожала плечами Рей, положив свою руку вдоль его.

— Ты видела всё самое плохое.

— И всё самое хорошее, — возразила Рей.

Бен встретился с ней взглядом, тронутый прозвучавшей в голосе искренностью, и погладил большим пальцем нежную кожу возле пупка.

— В первый год на «Молоте» мне все планеты казались красивыми, — скованно ответил он. — От Керев-Дои и вовсе пришёл в восторг, а потом оказалось, что дело не в планете, а в забытом мной приказе ни в коем случае не снимать шлем. От спайсовых рудников в провинции Нижнего моря было слишком много испарений. А вода в «Синем конворе» оказалась вовсе не водой.

Рей тихонько рассмеялась, и Бен расслабился.

— Да, Натаси это тоже повеселило. — Прислонился затылком к спинке кровати, вспоминая все виденные им планеты, и, подумав, перечислил: — Юкио, Исено и Марани. Центарес неплоха, если на ней не дышать. — Улыбнулся непрошенному воспоминанию и добавил: — Набу. Ничего красивее не видел.

— Ты был на Набу? — удивилась Рей.

— Мне было любопытно. Мама… — Кашлянул, смущённый оговоркой, и мысленно поблагодарил Рей за то, что она не стала заострять на этом внимание. — Лея с неохотой рассказывала о Падме Амидале, зато Люк мог часами. Это была первая планета, на которую я отправился, когда мне дали свой шаттл.

— А Чандрила?

— Слишком много людей, — покачал головой Бен. — Вполне достаточно того, что я там вырос.

— Похожа на Корусант? — глаза Рей загорелись любопытством, и Кайло снисходительно фыркнул.

— Корусант много хуже. Поверь, экуменополисы быстро надоедают. Хотя, конечно, нецивилизованные планеты приедаются так же быстро.

— Даже Датомир?

— Редкое исключение, — признался Бен. — Мофф Резер, та из Сестёр ночи, что вспоминал Энакин, до сих пор воротит нос от всех остальных планет. Но там действительно жутко. Кто бы что ни говорил, а вряд ли ранкоры вымерли — их было слишком много.

— Малоприятное соседство, — Рей повела плечами, и то ли перед её, то ли перед его мысленным взором предстало изображение коренных датомирцев: рептилия высотой от двух до десяти метров не выглядела бы дружелюбной, даже если бы на самом деле таковой была. — Но всё лучше, чем Джакку.

— Да. — Бен незрячими глазами глянул на поблёскивающие в тусклом свете ночника вьющиеся волосы и раньше, чем успел себя остановить, пробормотал: — Фондор — красивая планета. Правда, больше с орбиты, чем на поверхности.

Повисшая между ними тишина, несмотря на непрозвучавший, но более чем очевидный вопрос, была уютной. Рен посмотрел на аккуратный рот, острый нос, широкие скулы и темные сейчас глаза, пересчитал едва видные веснушки, и не к месту вспомнил статью проклятой Кейн. Журналистка назвала её пустынным зверьком, и, хотя за каждое обронённое репортёршей слово хотелось сослать её на какую-нибудь забытую людьми планету Внешнего кольца или на тот же Датомир, поближе к ранкорам, Рей действительно была похожа на маленького любопытного зверька.

Девушка-лисичка — Бен щёлкнул её по носу, порадовался заигравшим на щеках ямочкам, и впервые за много лет заговорил о Маре без прежней горечи.

— Она была одной из рыцарей.

— Мегара говорила мне, что помимо Малеков и Аллена были ещё трое, но я не видела их на Рен-Варе, — вспомнила Рей.

— Не то чтобы ты и их должна была видеть, — упрекнул Бен.

— Я же извинилась, — Рей мстительно ущипнула его за внутреннюю поверхность плеча, и он тут же поймал некрупную ладошку.

— Должно быть, я прослушал: останавливал кровь из носа. — Рей шкодливо улыбнулась, но глаза остались серьёзными. Бен коснулся губами всё ещё помнящих солнце Джакку пальцев и, накрыв её ладонь своей, прижал к груди. — Антур Тек, Эвор Баллер и Мара Триш. Мы толком не общались с ними до той ночи. Да и тогда… — Кайло вздохнул, с трудом вспоминая кровавый хаос, что они оставили за собой на снежной планете, и пожал плечами: — Я бы их тоже убил, не останови меня Аллен. До сих пор не знаю, знал ли он заранее или вступился просто так.

Помолчал недолго, не нашёл в обращённых к нему глазах ни неуместной ревности, ни отвращения, ни чрезмерного алчного любопытства, и продолжил:

— Они жизнь свою тогда спасали, и поэтому, вероятно, помогли. Антур и Эвор не представляли ни малейшего интереса, но были достаточно сильны, чтобы продержаться у Сноука на корабле. И, в общем-то, неплохо выполняли свою работу. Спину бы я им слепо не доверял, но, когда дело касалось одиночных миссий, они справлялись хорошо. Антура в конечном итоге подвела трусость: во время одной из миссий в Неизведанных регионах он пытался бежать с корабля, прихватив парочку наших чёрных ящиков, и его застрелил Хакс. Повезло — поймай его я, так просто он бы не отделался. Эвор погиб недавно: не успел эвакуироваться со «Старкиллера».

Рей повернула ладонь, переплетая их пальцы, и Бен опустил взгляд на сцепленные ладони.

— Мара была дочерью невольницы и неизвестного ситха. Понятия не имею, где её нашёл Люк и каким образом уговорил присоединиться к храму. Она была… — Он осёкся, не зная толком, как её описать и, окончательно растерявшись, показал картинку.

— Красивой, — улыбнулась Рей.

— Да, — хмыкнул Кайло. — И немного безумной.

— Ты её любил?

Бен поднял взгляд и прежде, чем решительно отвергнуть простое предположение, понял, что щиты слишком давно были открыты, чтобы теперь пытаться что-либо утаить. Рей и вопросы-то задавала скорее из вежливости и… И слушала просто потому что ему нужно было сказать это вслух.

Изумлённо выдохнув, Рен покачал головой, сражённый нахлынувшим на него осознанием, и расслабился. Отпустил себя, с необычайной лёгкостью вспоминая всё хорошее и плохое, не в силах терпеть стиснувшую грудь благодарность притянул к себе тепло улыбающуюся Рей и прижался губами к прохладной макушке.

— Триш была хорошим другом.

Рей смешно фыркнула ему в шею и, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, скрестив ноги, села рядом.

— Она умерла на Фондоре?

— Да. Пустяковое задание, там не должно было быть засады, но, видно, кто-то давно точит на меня зуб.

Рей неуверенно прикусила губу, и Бен услышал вопрос раньше, чем она его задала.

— Аллен знал?

Кайло опустил ладонь на скрещенные лодыжки, погладил косточку с выступающей тонкой веной и кивнул.

— Чем яростней ты пытаешься увиденного избежать, тем с большей вероятностью оно и наступит, — повторил он не раз произнесённые самим Солманом слова.

Единственный раз, когда Аллен об этом забыл, но эта тайна Бену уже не принадлежала — он признательно улыбнулся, стоило Рей молча отвернуться от непроизвольно всплывших воспоминаний, и вытащил ногу из-под ставшего душным одеяла.

Рей поерзала на мятых простынях, устраиваясь поудобней, скинула со спины надоевшее одеяло, озадаченно нахмурила брови и с легкой тревогой спросила:

— Так значит, её убийца и есть наш подрывник?

— Скорее всего. Кристалл того форслока, что притащил Хакс, тоже был из меча одного из убитых падаванов. Слишком много совпадений. Так что… — Рей вопросительно приподняла брови, удивлённая прозвучавшей в голосе неуверенностью.

— Что?

— Тебе лучше…

— Нет. _Не вздумай_.

Бен раздражённо скривился, угадав во взгляде стальную решимость, и сел повыше.

— Фарфоровые чашки, Бен, — ещё раз напомнила Рей, склочно вздёрнув нос, что выглядело довольно забавно, учитывая абсолютное отсутствие одежды, недвусмысленно сбившееся постельное бельё и то и дело соприкасающиеся тела.

— Это другое, — сердито возразил он. — Пойми он, кто ты, и тут же попытается достать меня через тебя…

— Через меня, Руми, Руи и Аллена, — отмахнулась Рей. — Но только и я, и они в состоянии за себя постоять. И ты сошёл с ума, если думаешь, будто я смогу сидеть здесь, когда вы отправитесь на планету.

Она упрямо уставилась на него, рассчитывая как минимум выиграть в гляделки, и самодовольно улыбнулась, стоило Бену отвернуться.

— Всё может закончиться очень плохо, — пробормотал он.

Тут же услышал шорох одеяла, вздрогнул от прикоснувшихся к щиколоткам холодных ступней и поднял руку, давая Рей устроиться у себя под боком.

— А может и хорошо, — легкомысленно отозвалась она, щекой прижимаясь к груди. — Я видела, как ты держал целый док штурмовиков. Представь, как много мы можем вместе.

Воздух в каюте вдруг загустел, и Бен вспомнил один из своих старых кошмаров. В нём не было Сноука и Рен-Вара. В нём были вросшие в пол ботинки, тошнотворный запах жжёного сахара и слишком быстро бегущая стрелка часов. В нём он чувствовал себя пойманной в ловушку мышью, и от этого терял остатки концентрации. Иллюзия контроля исчезала, поводок выскальзывал из рук, и так удачно использованная когда-то давно одним из знакомых генералов метафора начинала казаться смешной: он не был псом ни цепным, ни домашним, он больше не был и тем, кто держал в руках цепь. Он — зазевавшийся прохожий, что не бежал, заметив сорвавшихся с поводка гончих. Стоял посреди дороги, будто прилипнув к земле, между ним и убийцами — те, кто больше всех дорог.

Кошмар часто снился ему в первое время на «Господстве», а затем на «Финализаторе». Сноука он забавлял. В этом кошмаре умирали все вокруг, а Бен словно бы застревал в густом желатиновом сиропе: двигался слишком медленно, не мог ни крикнуть, ни даже промычать хоть что-нибудь, дабы предупредить об опасности.

Кошмар всегда заканчивался одинаково — смертью. Иногда, если ему сильно везло, его собственной.

Теперь оказалось, тот кошмар был благословением.

К страху не успеть спасти Рей, Лею, Даалу, Малеков, Аллена, прибавился новый — не спастись самому.

Признаться, без желания жить жилось куда проще.

— Нехорошо будет, если я выйду завтра утром из твоей каюты, — пробормотала Рей.

— У тебя есть пара часов. Я разбужу.

Тёплое дыхание звучало прямо возле сердца.

О том, что этот кошмар он от неё утаил, Бен ничуть не жалел.

Рей снились равнины Датомира, пёстрые луга Набу, острые небоскрёбы Корусанта, сверкающие фасады Денона и бесконечный космос. Ей снились… Они. Круглый стол, школа, постаревшая Лея, рыцари, седой Дэмерон, по-прежнему раздражающий штурмовик и…

_Папа!_

Вынырнув из чужого спящего сознания, Бен прикрыл глаза ладонью и усилием воли попытался успокоить зачастившее сердце.

_«Вижу вас, вместе. Её детей с твоими глазами»._

Глаз он этой ночью так и не сомкнул.


End file.
